Castelo de Areia
by Hyuuga Tenten n.n
Summary: Sakura sabe que deve muito a Naruto e é justamente por isso, que a Haruno exige por substituir Hinata em um casamento arranjando com o Kazekage. Um bela atitude, sem dúvidas, a não ser pelo real motivo que move a rosada. E altruísmo não tem nada a ver com isso. "Eu sei que você está sofrendo, Sakura, mas você não pode usar um casamento para fugir de Konoha!" "E porque não?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

 **Castelo de areia - Capitulo I**

 _"Sabe, às vezes tudo o que você precisa é de 20 segundos de coragem extrema. Sério, 20 segundos de bravura vergonhosa e eu te juro que algo ótimo vai acontecer." -_ Compramos um Zoológico.

* * *

É quase uma hora da tarde quando Sakura acorda desesperada e zonza. Ela não sabe dizer há quanto tempo Naruto está esmurrando a sua porta e chamando pelo seu nome, mas pelo tom de voz do loiro ela percebe que a situação era mais que urgente. Ela tropeça ao tentar calçar suas pantufas e depois desiste, decidindo apenas vestir de qualquer jeito seu roupão rosa, que estava jogado no chão desde a noite anterior. Quando chegou em casa naquela manhã havia acabado de sair de um plantão de dezoito horas seguidas. Teve forças apenas para comer um pouco de cereal com leite e tomar um banho rápido, seus músculos e neurônios estavam implorando por pelo menos dez horas seguidas de sono. Mas seu plano foi por água abaixo quando foi despertada pelas loucas batidas do loiro na sua porta.

Ao abri-la, Sakura sente o seu coração acelerar. Naruto está incrivelmente pálido, tremendo e seus olhos vermelhos e tão arregalados quanto possível. Sakura segura a maçaneta com força e sente sua boca secar.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ela diz com a voz firme, tentando fazer o loiro manter o foco.

\- Hinata... - Naruto sussurra ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos começaram a marejar.

O instinto médico da Haruno fala mais alto que o sono e cansaço, ela agarra seu jaleco do cabideiro próximo à porta e empurra o loiro para sair, sem ao menos se importar em estar vestindo apenas um roupão e descalça. Mas Naruto segura seu braço antes que ela possa se distanciar mais que dois passos.

\- Ela não está ferida. - Naruto murmura, sua voz está engasgada e tremida.

\- O que aconteceu, Naruto? - Ela pergunta novamente, dessa vez ainda mais preocupada que antes.

\- A Hinata... Ela... Ela vai se casar. Com o Gaara.

Sakura franze as sobrancelhas e balança a cabeça, sem entender absolutamente nada sobre o que o loiro estava falando. Mas Naruto, que sabe exatamente de toda a situação, leva as mãos ao rosto e sente seus joelhos fraquejarem apenas por dizer aquela frase em voz alta. Ele apoia as costas no batente da porta e se permite cair no chão, sentido sua garganta fechar. A rosada tenta segurá-lo em vão e acaba ajoelhada ao seu lado, ambos do lado de fora da sua casa. Em poucos segundos os ombros do rapaz começam a tremer e Sakura toca o seu cabelo loiro na tentativa de acalma-lo.

\- Naruto, por favor... - Ela sussurra e põe seus braços ao redor dos dele, abraçando-o.

Mas antes que o loiro possa responder, Shikamaru surge diante deles ofegante. Ele põe as mãos sobre os joelhos, inspira e expira rapidamente tentando acalmar a sua respiração. Ele está atipicamente suado e vermelho, deixando Sakura ainda mais confusa e levemente irritada por não compreender a situação.

\- Você tem noção da confusão que causou, Naruto? - Shikamaru diz ainda com a respiração descompassada, mas com seu habitual tom de voz cansado.

Mas Naruto não o responde e Sakura levanta apertando o roupão um pouco mais envolta do seu corpo.

\- Essa é a última vez que vou perguntar, o que está acontecendo?!

Shikamaru suspira e coloca as mãos no bolso. – Podemos conversar lá dentro? – Ele pergunta acenando o apartamento da Haruno com a cabeça.

Ela responde da mesma forma, ajudando Naruto a se levantar.

\- Mas isso é um absurdo! Ela é namorada do Naruto e além disso eles têm apenas dezoito anos! Como podem exigir uma coisa dessas?! – A Haruno praticamente grita batendo sobre o balcão da sua cozinha.

Shikamaru suspira pela décima vez naquele dia e Naruto permanece calado encarando o balcão que Sakura havia acabado de surrar.

\- Isso não está certo! Deve haver algo que possamos fazer! – Ela diz ao notar o estado que se encontra o seu amigo. – Não vamos desistir, Naruto. Deve haver uma saída...

\- O clã já aprovou. O pai dela ficou do meu lado, mas não há como recorrer, eles estão decididos. – O loiro murmura com a voz baixa. Shikamaru e Sakura trocam um olhar sentindo compaixão pelo amigo.

\- Ok, eu posso engolir o fato de exigirem que o Kazekage se case agora. Mas porque uma noiva de Konoha? Porque a Hinata? – Sakura grita mais uma vez. – Temos outras boas famílias em Konoha.

Ao entrarem no apartamento da Haruno, Sakura ofereceu uma xícara de café para os amigos e os três sentaram na cozinha quando Shikamaru começou a explicar o que estava acontecendo. Deveria ser um simples acordo entre vilas, contratos e negócios para firmar mais uma vez a parceria entre as vilas. Mas o que Konoha não sabia era que se tratava de uma proposta de casamento arranjado. Um casamento cuidadosamente arquitetado com a herdeira da família mais poderosa de Konoha, selecionada especificamente graças a influência do seu clã. O fato da Hyuuga já estar comprometida com Naruto pouco importou para os seus líderes. Além disto, Hinata era mais que adequada para se tornar a esposa do Kazekage, refinada e bem-educada, acostumada com as formalidades e uma bela mulher, tudo o que os conselheiros de Suna prezavam.

\- Não como clã Hyuuga. – Naruto respondeu cabisbaixo.

\- Eu também não acredito como Gaara foi capaz de aceitar isso. Ele sabe o quanto Hinata significa para você.

\- Não sei se ele está ciente dos detalhes desde casamento, Sakura. – Shikamaru diz bebendo o primeiro gole do seu café e se arrependendo logo em seguida.

\- Eu sinto muito, Shikamaru. – A rosada respondeu ao notar a careta do amigo. – O açúcar acabou e eu acabei esquecendo de comprar mais... Eu não tenho passado muito tempo em casa ultimamente...

Shikamaru e Naruto trocam um olhar discreto, mas que não passa desapercebido pela Haruno e ela que suspira. Ao entrar no apartamento, tanto Naruto quanto Shikamaru repararam imediatamente no seu estado. Haviam roupas jogadas sobre os móveis, louça suja na pia, embalagens de comida sobre mesa e um jarro de leite azedo ao lado da pia. Eles sentaram-se junto ao balcão e observaram Sakura recolher as embalagens velhas e reunir o lixo um pouco constrangida. Ela ofereceu uma xícara de chá para logo lembrar que só havia café, mas que estava sem açúcar. Ambos aceitaram apenas para não tocar no assunto que a Haruno tanto evitava.

\- Mas, voltando ao assunto...- Sakura se move constrangia - O que podemos fazer para evitar que isso aconteça, Shikamaru? Você conhece as leis de Suna mais que qualquer um aqui.

\- Encontrar uma pretendente tão boa, ou ainda melhor que Hinata é a melhor opção. Mas com o tempo que temos é praticamente impossível.

\- Porque? Quando eles vão partir?

Mas antes que o moreno possa responder, um movimento na janela chama a atenção dos três. Sai sorri, acena através do vidro e diz alto o suficiente para que eles escutem sem que Sakura precise abrir a janela, que o Hokage está requisitando a presença dos rapazes em seu escritório.

\- Eu vou com vocês. – Ela declara apressando-se para se trocar antes que os meninos partam.

Apenas alguns instantes mais tarde os três encontram-se diante do Hokage, três representes de Suna, Hyuuga Hiashi e de Hinata. A moça está tão pálida quanto Naruto e seus olhos igualmente vermelhos e arregalados. Sem ter como resistir, ao se verem novamente, ambos correm para os braços um do outro e Hinata sem poder suportar começa a chorar novamente, enquanto o loiro a segura contra seu peito. Ele beija o topo de sua testa e segura sua mão afirmando a ela que ficaria tudo bem. Supreendentemente, ninguém faz menção de interromper o momento entre os dois, talvez porque soubessem com toda a certeza que não havia nada que os dois pudessem fazer para evitar o que estava por vir.

Kakashi arqueia uma de suas sobrancelhas ao notar a Haruno, mas a moça indica o casal a sua frente e ergue os ombros para o seu Hokage. Kakashi suspira e apoia sua cabeça sobre a mão esquerda, sentindo-a latejar.

 _Tsunade não estava brincando quando disse que Naruto vinha acompanhado de uma enxaqueca._ O Hokage pensa e suspira novamente.

\- Acredito que esse tempo foi o suficiente para que todos esfriassem suas cabeças. – Um dos representantes de Suna diz movendo alguns papeis sobre a mesa. Sakura cerra os punhos lutando contra a irritação que a domina. - Agora podemos concluir o nosso acordo.

\- Vocês não vão tirá-la de mim. – Naruto diz com a voz firme e claramente tão irritado quanto a sua amiga.

\- Sinto muito, garoto, mas isso vai muito além que um simples romance entre dois adolescentes. – Diz a outra representante. – Isso é política. E não podemos aceitar nada menos que a melhor para se tornar a esposa do Kazekage.

\- E como vocês podem ter a certeza que escolheram a moça certa? – Sakura diz mais alto que deveria.

\- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – Hiashi questiona movendo-se sobre a cadeira de couro.

Não estava quente na sala de reuniões, mas Sakura pode sentir o suor escorrendo pelas suas costas. Sua boca está seca e apesar de sua certeza sobre a decisão que estava tomando, sua voz falha ao pronunciar suas próximas palavras.

\- Quero dizer que talvez Hinata Hyuuga não seja a candidata mais adequada.

\- E quem seria? – A mulher a sua frente pergunta com descaso, erguendo sua sobrancelha direita.

\- E-Eu mesma. Sakura Haruno.

Um silencio constrangedor toma a sala enquanto todos os presentes encaram a moça incrédulos e boquiabertos. É Naruto quem rompe o silencio.

\- Sakura o que você está fazendo? – Ele sussurra ainda sem soltar Hinata, mas a Haruno apenas acena discretamente com a mão, pedindo para que ele permaneça quieto.

\- Quem você pensa que é, garota? – Diz um dos representantes, mantendo um tom de voz calmo e absolutamente irônico.

\- Idiota. – Diz o último representante, um senhor pequeno de sobrancelhas longas e brancas que até então não havia se pronunciado – Vocês realmente não estão reconhecendo esta garota? Já se esqueceram assim tão facilmente do que ela fez pela nossa vila?

\- Ebizō-jiisama... – Ela sussurra sorrindo levemente.

\- Está é Sakura Haruno, a responsável por salvar a vida de Kankurou quando ninguém mais pode fazê-lo. Ela lutou ao nosso lado, ao lado de minha irmã, quando nosso Kazekage foi sequestrado e derrotou Akasuna no Sasori com seus próprios punhos. A única aluna da Godaime Hokage e ainda foi capaz de superá-la em todos os níveis imagináveis. E nem devo citar o seu papel na tão recente guerra.

\- Além disso, trabalhei com a Tsunade-sama durante todos os anos em que fui sua aluna. Conheço todos os procedimentos e formalidades envolvendo os Kages. Acompanhei a Godaime em inúmeras reuniões e se exatamente como devo me portar neste tipo de situação.

\- Sakura o que você está fazendo? – Naruto pergunta novamente, desta vez um pouco mais alto. Mas Sakura apenas sorri para o amigo.

\- Esta é a garota. – Diz Ebizo cruzando os braços.

Sakura respira fundo e acena positivamente com a cabeça como quem aceita um desafio.

* * *

 **Reviews são bem vindos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Nota:** Queria agradecer muuuuitas a todas vocês que me deixaram um review! Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz em saber que tem pelo menos uma pessoa que seja lendo o que eu escrevo e ainda por cima gostando! Muito obrigada _Renata Himura, Guest, Anna, Izouzacl e Geo._ Vocês me motivaram a continuar investindo nessa historia! :)

* * *

 **Catelo de areia - Capítulo II**

 _"And I don't want the world to see me_

 _Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

 _When everything's made to be broken_

 _I just want you to know who I am" -_ Iris, Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

Enquanto Sakura procura às pressas todas suas roupas limpas e algumas peças que embora estejam sujas há sabe-se lá quanto tempo ela acha que vale a pena levar, Ino encontra-se apoiada do batente da porta do quarto, assistindo à cena completamente atônica. A Haruno sabe que a sua amiga está encarando-a desde quando chegou no apartamento, mas não sabe dizer por quanto tempo mais a loira ficará boquiaberta em silêncio.

Sakura caminha pelo quarto, dobrando ou descartando peças de roupa e surpreende-se ao ver que o saco de roupas sujas é duas vezes maior que o de roupas limpas, ela se esforça, mas não consegue lembrar a última vez que realmente lavou suas roupas. Ela encara o assoalho do quarto, notando a fina camada de poeira que cobre e chão e pensa que provavelmente a última vez que lavou roupa foi quando limpou seu apartamento. Remexendo a gaveta de roupas íntimas, ela puxa sem querer um sutiã vermelho e ousado que Ino havia lhe dado de presente em seu último aniversário e rapidamente o joga de volta na gaveta, tendo a certeza de que não iria precisar dele em Suna. É quando Ino finalmente rompe seu silêncio incomum.

\- Porque não leva? Tenho certeza que SEU FUTURO MARIDO VAI ADORAR TE VER VESTIDA COM ELE! - A loira grita sacudindo os braços histérica e Sakura sabe naquele momento que não há mais como adiar aquela conversar.

\- Ino... - Sakura suspira e senta-se em sua cama, segurando uma camiseta de pijama.

\- Sakura o que diabos você está fazendo?!

\- Por favor me entenda, Ino. Isso é algo que eu preciso fazer. - Sakura mantém seu tom de voz neutro, mas isso apenas irrita a loira ainda mais.

Ela caminha até a amiga, arranca a camiseta de sua mão e a atira no outro canto do quarto. As duas se encaram por um momento, Ino respira tão intensamente que seu corpo se move conforme ela inspira e expira, está visivelmente irritada.

\- Sakura, você sabe que eu sempre fiz o melhor que eu pude para te ajudar em relação ao Sasuke. Te apoiei quando ele te deixou, te apoiei quando você chorou, quando decidiu se reerguer e até mesmo quando você teve a ideia maluca de matá-lo. Te apoiei quando você o aceitou de volta sem pensar duas vezes e te apoiei quando ele te deixou pela segunda vez. Me afastei quando você disse que precisava ficar sozinha e se trancou neste apartamento imundo. Não derrubei a porta e te obriguei a limpar, lavar ou comer. Estive ao seu lado quando você finalmente decidir agir, mesmo que escolhendo se afogar no trabalho a falar sobre o que estava sentindo. Não interferi nos seus plantões malucos de vinte horas, nem te questionei por se recusar a passar nos lugares da vila que já esteve com ele. Mesmo não sendo capaz de suportar, eu não te cobrei sorrisos ou risadas, aliais, você provavelmente nem faz ideia de há quanto não sorri, não é mesmo? Eu tento não te incomodar quando te pego encarando o chão, os as paredes, perdida no seu passado maluco e me esforço o máximo que posso para fingir que não vejo seus choros escondidos. – A loira limpa com brutalidade uma lágrima que escorre pelo seu rosto e segura os ombros da amiga para forçá-la a encará-la.

\- Sakura eu fiz tudo isso porque te amo, e me esforcei ao máximo para fazer o que considerei ser o melhor para você. Mas... Sakura, o que você está fazendo agora é loucura! Loucura! – Ino agita os ombros da Haruno levemente, tentando fazê-la entender.

\- Ino, para! – A Haruno se levanta e esbarra na amiga para caminhar até a sala, mesmo sabendo que tentar fugir da loira seria impossível.

\- Não! Eu não vou parar! Eu vou falar e gritar até te convencer a voltar atrás com essa loucura.

\- Você não entende! Eu preciso fazer isso! – As duas caminham pelo apartamento, falando mais alto que o necessário. Sakura agarra algumas embalagens de comida e as enfia furiosamente em um saco de lixo.

\- Pelo Naruto? Sakura nem em um milhão de anos ele cobraria algo assim de você.

\- Não é só isso! Eu quer-

\- Quer?! Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura! Quantas vezes na sua vida você falou com o Gaara? Como você pode se quer considerar a ideia de se casar com ele?!

\- Ino, por favor! Eu preciso... Eu preciso que você me apoie só mais essa vez. – Sakura diz, deixando cair o saco de lixo no chão e colocando as mãos na cabeça como quem luta contra uma enxaqueca.

\- Não, Sakura. Eu não posso deixar que você faça isso. Você sabe que essa não é a melhor maneira de lidar com essa situação. O que diabos você vai fazer em Suna? Aqui é o seu lugar e a sua casa, nós podemos de ajudar a superar, nós-

\- Não, Ino! Será que você percebe que não tem mais nada para mim aqui em Konoha?! – Sakura grita finalmente deixando escapar as lágrimas que estava prendendo desde quando a loira começou aquela discussão.

\- Como você pode dizer isso? Como você pode ignorar todos que te amam só porque ele não está aqui?

\- Me perdoa, Ino. Eu sinto muito mesmo, você não sabe o quão me sinto mal com isso porque sei o quanto estou sendo egoísta. Mas eu não consigo... Eu não tenho mais forças para continuar vivendo aqui. Para todos os lugares que eu olho eu me lembro dele, os restaurantes, as praças, os cheiros. Tudo me lembra ele e doí demais, Ino. Até mesmo o hospital, eu tenho evitado aquele maldito corredor desde voltei a trabalhar. Eu tentei superar e seguir em frente, eu tentei odiá-lo, mas eu simplesmente não sou forte o suficiente.

\- Sakura, eu sei que você está sofrendo, nem posso imaginar o quão difícil é para você, mas você não pode usar um casamento para fugir de Konoha!

\- E porque não? – Ela pergunta sentindo-se exausta de repente. Exausta de discutir, exausta de fingir por tanto tempo o quão despedaçada está.

\- É um casamento e não uma colônia de férias! Se você fizer isso não vai ter como voltar atrás, Sakura. Mesmo que isso faça você se sentir melhor, você não vai poder desistir, não vai poder voltar para casa depois de alguns meses e nunca vai conseguir conhecer alguém que te ame de verdade, você estará presa para o resto da sua vida!

\- Ino, você não está entendendo, eu já estou presa.

Ino sente vontade de contrariá-la mais uma vez, mas naquele segundo, olhando bem a sua melhor amiga ela simplesmente perde suas palavras. Sakura não possui mais nenhum resquício do brilho que um dia já habitou no seu olhar, muito pelo contrário, seus olhos estão vazios e cansados. Sua expressão abatida e fria como a de alguém muito mais velho que ela. Ino olha ao redor, encarando mais uma vez o apartamento deplorável da amiga, Sakura realmente havia desistido.

\- Sakura... Você realmente acredita que fugir é a melhor solução? Aqui ou em Suna qual é a diferença se os seus fantasmas apenas continuarem te seguindo?

– Eu... Eu não sei. Mas eu preciso tentar, Ino.

A loira suspira compreendendo, ainda que dolorosamente, que naquele momento não há mais nada que ela possa fazer para convencer Sakura a não se casar. Ela encara o chão para não ver Sakura mais uma vez derramar lágrimas pelo o Uchiha e então caminha em silencio até a amiga, abraçando-a devagar.

\- Tudo bem, Sak. Tudo bem. – Ela sussurra em seu ouvido e afaga seu cabelo como uma verdadeira irmã. – Mas se aquele ruivo te tratar mal, você sabe que não vai ter tratado ou leis que me impeçam de quebrar a cara dele, não sabe?

\- Eu sei, Ino. Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter. – Ela sussurra, abraçando-a volta como se disse adeus.

* * *

A notícia corre mais depressa que Sakura pode imaginar. Muitos outros amigos passam pelo seu apartamento e tentam convencê-la a mudar de ideia, mas a Haruno não consegue ser tão sincera com eles como havia sido com a Yamanaka. Naruto é o mais difícil de convencer e Hinata chora o suficiente para deixá-la constrangida, mas no fim da tarde, ninguém consegue mudar o fato de que Sakura está pronta para partir.

Na entrada da vila, há cerca de cinco shinobis da areia aguardando a Haruno com seus pertences. Naruto, Kakashi e Tsunade a acompanham e Shikamaru já está a sua espera junto os conselheiros de Suna, aparentemente o rapaz a acompanharia em missão para acertar os detalhes burocráticos do casamento. Isso fez Sakura se sentir um pouco menos insegura, seria bom ter, mesmo que por pouco tempo, um dos seus amigos de Konoha com ela. Pensamento este, que ela fez questão de afastar, pois em breve seria apenas ela e a areia.

\- Hime-sama. – Os ninjas da areia murmuram ao vê-la e fazem uma breve reverencia, deixando Sakura extremamente constrangida.

\- I-Isso não é necessário. – Ela agita as mãos. Kakashi e Tsunade trocam um olhar.

Os ninjas acenam positivamente com a cabeça e se apressam para carregar uma pequena carroça com os pertences da moça.

\- É melhor você ir se acostumando, menina. – A velha conselheira murmura. Sakura engole seco, não querendo repensar suas decisões.

\- Já estamos prontos para partir. - Shikamaru diz preguiçosamente, apoiando-se de braços cruzados no portão da vila.

Naruto que estava com uma última mochila nas mãos, a ergue cabisbaixo e a entrega para a Haruno. Ela suspira e quando vai pegar o objeto é surpreendida por um abraço do seu amigo. Sakura fecha os olhos devagar e aproveita o momento, retribuindo o abraço tão firme quanto ele. Ela respira fundo, se esforçando para guardar na memória o cheiro do seu melhor amigo, a ideia de não saber quando poderá vê-lo novamente é assustadora.

\- Sakura-chan... Por favor, não faça isso. Nós vamos achar uma solução. – Ele sussurra contra o seu ouvido e pela primeira vez naquele dia, ela que realmente poderia haver uma solução.

" _Não para o meu coração. Eu preciso ir, Naruto. Espero que possa me perdoar um dia."_

Ela se afasta devagar, toca o rosto do seu amigo e beija sua bochecha gentilmente.

\- Eu vou ficar bem, Naruto. Não precisa se preocupar. – Sakura e sorri, mas assim como todos os outros sorrisos que a garota ousou dar nas últimas semanas, este é forçado e sem vida.

Apesar dos protestos dos ninjas da areia, ela coloca as mochilas nas costas e diz que está pronta. A Haruno acena uma última vez para os seus amigos e respira fundo antes de iniciar a caminhada mais difícil da sua vida.

* * *

Três dias mais tarde, Sakura não entende como está se aguentando em pé. Certamente não é a primeira vez que ela viaja até Suna, mas se arrepende profundamente de o ter feito após um plantão de dezoito horas, do qual ela jamais teve a oportunidade de descansar adequadamente. O grupo parou durante a noite e algumas vezes durantes o dia, mas não foi o suficiente para a Haruno. Ela sente seus músculos doloridos e uma fraca, porém constante, pontada no fundo da sua cabeça. O calor do deserto também não ajuda, o suor escorre pelas suas costas e pescoço, obrigando-a a amarrar o seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e ela odeia isso.

Falta pouco para o pôr-do-sol quando eles finalmente atravessam os portões de Suna. Sakura sente sua boca secar e a pontada na cabeça está mais forte agora, mas ela não consegue definir se são os efeitos colaterais do deserto ou se é porque está mais perto do que nunca do seu destino agora. Ele deseja ser capaz de tomar um banho antes de encontrar o Kazekage e imediatamente se sente estupida por isso e por isso balança a cabeça com brutalidade para espantar esse tipo de pensamento.

\- Você está bem, Sakura? – Shikamaru pergunta e ela se lembra que ele está ali. O moreno esteve estranhamente quieto durante todo o caminho e por vezes, Sakura até se esquecia que ele estava acompanhando-a.

\- Hm? Sim. Apenas um pouco cansada. – Tentou sorrir. – Bem, o que vamos fazer agora? Encontrar o Kazekage-sama?

\- Não tem a menor possibilidade de você ser apresentada ao Kazekage-sama neste estado. – A senhora conselheira, a qual Sakura descobriu durante a viagem se chamar Kaede-sama, disse apontando a Haruno de cima a baixou. – Vou leva-la para a minha casa e quando estiver devidamente limpa e vestida, conhecerá o Kazekage.

\- Mas eu já o conheço há muitos anos. – Diz a moça, se arrependendo logo em seguida. Outro fato que Sakura descobriu durante a viagem foi o quão desagradável uma certa senhora poderia ser.

Kaede lança um olhar furioso para a menina e sem dizer mais nada, começa a caminhar em na direção leste da vila. Sakura ergue uma sobrancelha um tanto confusa e olha para Ebizo, este por sua vez, ergue as mãos apressado indicando para a Haruno que ela deveria seguir a senhora. Sakura arregala os olhos e não perde nem mais um segundo, começando a segui-la imediatamente na esperança de fugir das suas reclamações.

* * *

Com toda certeza, o tempo que a Haruno ficou na casa de Kaede Kouchi não foi mais do que duas horas, mas para Sakura foi o mesmo que uma eternidade. Após tomar o que foi o banho mais constrangedor da sua vida, cercada de moças que apesar dos seus protestos, a auxiliaram em todos os procedimentos, chamando-a de Hime-sama constantemente, Sakura se viu obrigada a permitir que a vestissem, penteassem e maquiassem como se fosse uma boneca. Mas para a Haruno, o que foi a pior parte foi ouvir Kaede reclamar da sua falta de feminilidade o tempo todo, ouvi-la falar sobre suas unhas, pele e cabelo malcuidados, vê-la abrir suas malas e desprezar grande parte das suas roupas, fazendo anotações e sem parar de falar um minuto se quer e, além disso, ouvi-la falar como sua vida seria completamente diferente a partir do segundo que se tornasse esposa do grande Kazekage-sama. Ao fim, ela foi escoltada até o escritório do Kazekage e direcionada até uma sala vazia onde deveria esperar. E Sakura jamais saberia explicar o quão aliviada sentiu-se por ter a oportunidade de ficar sozinha por um momento antes de se encontrar com Gaara.

A sala onde está não é grande, mas possui uma enorme janela que permite que ela veja grande parte da vila. Já é noite e finalmente Sakura percebe o quão faminta e cansada está, ela mal consegue se lembrar da última refeição que fez e novamente o cansaço da viagem e a atinge. Ela se move com cuidado sobre a poltrona em que está, praticamente ouvindo a voz de Kaede exigindo que ela não amasse o kimono que está vestido.

O kimono. Sakura sem dúvidas, acha toda essa cerimonia para "conhecer" o Kazekage um exagero, principalmente, quando lhe mostraram o que ela deveria vestir. Um tradicional kimono vermelho com pequenas flores brancas desenhadas pelo tecido. Ela levanta devagar e caminha até a janela, com as mãos juntas sob as mangas do kimono ela observa a vila. A princípio, ela observa seu reflexo no vidro da janela, seu cabelo está preso e a sua pele maquiada aparente ser mais delicada que o normal. Em seguida, seus olhos voltam-se para a vila diante se si. O prédio fica exatamente no centro, está escuro, mas ela pode ver com perfeição as construções simétricas e arenosas. A vila é gigantesca e há luzes acesas por toda parte.

" _Mas não é tão colorido quanto Konoha_. " Sakura pensa.

E de repente a realidade a atinge como uma flecha.

Sakura entende o porquê de tanta cerimônia, é realmente uma grande cerimônia. É o casamento do Kazekage de Sunakagure.

E ela é a noiva.

Sakura respira fundo, sentindo sua cabeça girar de repente. Até aquele momento, não tinha realmente parado para pensar nas consequências das suas escolhas, mas ela sabe que pensar sobre como cada centímetro da sua vida mudará drasticamente do dia para a noite quando está a instantes de conhecer o seu futuro marido, definitivamente não é a escolha mais sábia. Ela põe a mão sobre o peito e respira fundo, esforçando-se para se acalmar, mas ao ouvir passos se aproximando da sala onde está, seu coração bate duas vezes mais rápido.

\- Você sabe muito bem porque eu concordei com este casamento, Kankuro. Vamos logo com isso. - Ela ouve a voz de Gaara dizer e se vira para a porta, poucos segundos antes da mesma se abrir. Sakura prende a sua respiração.

É Kankuro quem entra primeiro e para imediatamente ao vê-la. Gaara está logo atrás dele e faz uma expressão irritada quando esbarra do irmão, ele abre a boca para reprimi-lo, mas ao erguer o olhar perde suas palavras. Seus olhos finalmente se encontram. Sakura tenta sorrir, mas está nervosa demais e não sorri há muito tempo, ela une as mãos sob as mangas do kimono novamente e faz uma leve reverência.

\- Kazekage-sama... – Ela diz, mas com a voz tão baixa que soa praticamente como um sussurro.

\- Eu não vou me casar com esta garota. – É o que Gaara responde imediatamente, sua voz é firme e dura como uma rocha.

* * *

 **Reviews são bem vindos! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Nota:** Mais uma vez, muuuuito obrigada pelos comentário! Eu amo cada um deles do fundo do meu coração! Obrigada e Taiana-chan e Anna, como vocês pediram aqui está o próximo capítulo, espero que gostem haha E obrigada uchihaisabela4, eu ri muito com o seu comentário. S2

* * *

 **Castelo de areia - Capítulo III**

 _"Adeus, meu quase amante_

 _Adeus, meu sonho sem esperança_

 _Estou tentando não pensar em você_

 _Você não pode simplesmente me deixar em paz?_

 _Adeus, meu romance desafortunado_

 _Minhas costas estão viradas para você_

 _Eu deveria ter imaginado que você machucaria o meu coração."_ \- Almost Lover, A life frenzy

* * *

\- Eu não vou me casar com esta garota. – Gaara diz, sua voz é firme e dura como uma rocha.

Um silencio tão constrangedor quanto tenso domina a sala por alguns instantes. Sakura endireita seu corpo e permanece imóvel sem desviar o olhar do rapaz a sua frente, assim como ele. E é Temari quem quebra o intenso contato visual dos dois, empurrando Gaara levemente para entrar na sala também.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Diz a loira impaciente. – Quem é a garota?

Seus irmãos liberam a passagem e Temari entra acompanhada de Shikamaru, Ebizo e Kaede. Ao vê-la, Temari fica tão chocada quanto seus irmãos, mas o choque dura apenas um minuto. Logo, ela sorri para a Haruno e põe as mãos na cintura.

\- Isso vai ser bem mais interessante do que eu pensei. – A loira diz sentindo vontade de gargalhar e só não o faz, pois pode sentir a irritação do seu irmãozinho crescendo a cada segundo.

\- O que você fez de errado? – Kaede murmura, caminhando até ficar próxima a Sakura e ela apenas balança a cabeça esperando que a senhora não perceba sua irritação. – Sinto muito, Kazekage-sama, mas nós concordamos que esta seria a melhor escolha para o senhor.

Sakura odeia a forma como Kaede se refere a ela, como se fosse um mero objeto. Ela aperta suas mãos sob o kimono e esforça-se para não falar, mas seus olhos irritadiços são bem claros.

\- Bem... É definitivamente uma surpresa. – Diz Kankuro descontraído, tentando amenizar a tensão.

\- Eu não vou m-

\- E porque não? – Não podendo se controlar mais Sakura interrompe a fala do rapaz. Ela ergue o queixo ignora o borbulhar enfezado da senhora ao seu lado. O silencio na sala é imediato e absoluto.

Mas Gaara não responde, ele apenas cruza os braços e reinicia a batalha visual. Kankuro ri sem graça e caminha até a Haruno e é somente quando ele ergue os braços para abraça-la que ela percebe o quão perto ele está.

\- É bom te ver, Sakura. – Ele a abraça e Sakura retribui não conseguindo abandonar completamente a sua irritação – Não se preocupe, Gaara não teve um bom dia hoje. – Kankuro sussurra em seu ouvido.

\- É bom te ver também. – Ela sorri por apenas um segundo.

\- Bom, eu sinto muito sinta-se desta forma, Kazekage-sama, mas as decisões já foram tomadas. O casamento está marcado acontecer em exatamente sete dias. Ela é a melhor, não há com que se preocupar. – Ebizo diz calmamente – Como vocês já se conhecem perfeitamente, também não há razões para nos demorarmos aqui. A menina está pálida de fome.

Todos os olhares voltam-se para a Haruno e Sakura move-se constrangida, ainda tentando assimilar a ideia de que se casaria em apenas uma semana. Ela sabia que seria logo, mas não esperava que fosse tão urgente.

\- Se possível gostaria de leva-la para jantar hoje. – É Shikamaru quem diz.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

\- Por favor, Kaede-sama, eu conheço Shikamaru desde quando tinha seis anos. Não há nada com o que se preocupar. – Sakura responde de forma grosseira, cansada e irritada de estar naquele lugar. A declaração do ruivo havia acabado com o seu bom humor por completo.

Entretanto, a senhora parece não considerar as palavras dela e encara Gaara, esperando que ele repreenda os dois amigos. Mas o Kazekage fecha os olhos, toca sua cabeça e acena positivamente. Sakura não sabe exatamente o que sentir por ter que esperar pela autorização do seu noivo, mas sua fome é tão grande que ela tenta não pensar neste detalhe, então ela olha para Shikamaru e sorri minimamente.

\- Suas malas já foram enviadas para uma hospedaria no centro da vila, Shikamaru pode te acompanhar quando terminarem. – Ebizou orienta e o rapaz acena com a cabeça, confirmando. – Será apenas até o casamento.

Gaara caminha até a janela, cruzando com Sakura sem olhar para ela. Sem que precise se esforçar, as demais vozes na sala ficam abafadas e distantes, ainda que estejam a menos de dois metros de distância. Ele observa a vila da mesma forma que a garota havia feito pouco antes e quase instantaneamente sua mente fica alheia ao que acontece ao seu redor.

Sua cabeça esteve latejando durante o dia todo, somente durante a manhã já havia ouvido a palavra "casamento" mais vezes do que já ouviu durante toda a sua vida, mas infelizmente não parou por aí. Estava no seu limite, cansado e mal-humorado. Quando soube que a sua noiva já estava na vila, a dor de cabeça cresceu duas vezes mais e quando ele achou que simplesmente não podia piorar, deparou-se com a moça de cabelo rosa do outro lado da porta, onde sua noiva deveria estar. Uma surpresa que definitivamente complicava os seus planos.

\- Qual é o problema, Gaara? Pensei que já havíamos passado da fase "eu não vou me casar". – Temari diz, fazendo o Kazekage perceber que estava sozinho com seus irmãos.

Ele suspira esperando que a sua distração pelo cansaço não tenha soado como falta de educação. Ele nem ao menos notou quando os demais saíram da sala.

\- Nós temos um plano, Gaara. O fato de ser a Sakura não pode mudar isso, você sabe.

\- Sim, eu sei Kankuro, mas é um contratempo. Graças a ela não será tão simples quanto pensávamos.

\- Vocês sabem que não podemos falar sobre isso aqui. – Temari diz, cruzando os braços um tanto irritada. Seus irmãos olham ao redor rapidamente e acenam com a cabeça. – Mas vocês estão enganados, a Sakura é uma vantagem.

\- Não sabemos se podemos confiar nela.

\- Ela salvou sua vida, Kankuro. Podemos muito bem confiar nela!

\- Eu soube que ela veio por livre e espontânea vontade. Porque alguém se voluntaria para um casamento arranjado?

\- Como pode dizer isso? Ela é nossa amiga. – A loira franze as sobrancelhas em indignação enquanto observa seu irmão mais velho caminhar até a porta e verificar se há alguma presença ao redor.

\- Eu sei... E eu sinto muito, mas não podemos nos arriscar. Devemos ser cautelosos agora.

Gaara suspira e toca a sua testa mais uma vez, está simplesmente exausto de discutir sobre este assunto. Ele não entende como a moça se envolveu nessa situação e definitivamente, isso é algo que gostaria de investigar. Mas não naquela noite, o dia já havia durado mais que o suficiente.

\- Você está certo, Kankuro. Vamos seguir com o nosso plano, como combinado, mas vamos manter o sigilo por enquanto, até que eu tenha certeza se podemos confiar na garota.

* * *

Sakura nunca pensou que uma semana poderia passar tão rápido, tão pouco imaginou que fosse possível organizar um casamento nesse tempo, mas isso não parece ser um problema para Kaede-sama. A senhora foi capaz de realizar o impossível, arquitetando cada pequeno detalhe do que foi declarado ser a festa do século. Sakura a acompanha durante toda a semana, na escolha do bolo, tecidos, flores, decoração, música, doces e bebidas acenando positivamente quando alguém ousa lhe perguntar se ela está de acordo. E ela está disposta a concordar com o que a senhora diz caso isso a deixe livre de ouvir as reclamações de Kaede.

A Haruno não vê Gaara durante a semana inteira. Ela fala com Kankuro algumas vezes e encontra Temari praticamente todas as noites, mas o Kazekage não.

\- Não se preocupe, ele só está ocupado com os detalhes do casamento. – Temari diz durante um dos seus jantares, ela desvia o olhar e bebe um gole do seu vinho. Sakura finge não notar.

\- Tudo bem. – A Haruno responde querendo não pensar se ele também a evitaria quando estivessem _casados_.

Há apenas um detalhe que Sakura – apesar de muito ouvir por causa disso – não deixa que Kaede se intrometa. O seu vestido. Poderia não ser o noivo dos seus sonhos, mas o vestido seria.

E é com esse pensamento que Sakura observa o seu reflexo no espelho a poucos minutos de caminhar em direção ao altar.

\- É lindo. – Ela murmura para o vazio, já que graças a Deus, conseguiu um instante para si mesma.

O procedimento foi o mesmo da noite que encontrou o Kazekage. O drama da preparação. Esteve o dia inteiro cercada de mulheres que nunca viu, fizerem o seu cabelo sem que ela pudesse se ver no espelho e a sua maquiagem sem que ela pudesse reclamar dos olhos tão marcados. Mas pelo mesmo motivo que deixou Kaede-sama cuidar de todos os detalhes do casamento, ela permitiu que a arrumassem. Ela não se importava.

Durante toda sua vida, Sakura imaginou que o seu casamento seria no quintal da casa onde cresceu com seus pais. Tenten faria o seu cabelo e Ino a maquiagem. Sua mãe a ajudaria com o vestido e Hinata com a decoração. Seu pai a levaria ao altar onde Kakashi, Sai e Naruto, os padrinhos, estariam esperando ao lado do noivo. E o noivo...

Sakura balança a cabeça, se esforçando para afastar esses pensamentos. Ela se manteve firme durante toda a semana, usando os detalhes do casamento como desculpa para não pensar, exatamente como fazia quando se afogava no trabalho em Konoha. Mas agora, estando a poucos minutos do altar, estava sentido dificuldades em manter a sua mente entorpecida.

Seu estomago revira de repente e cresce um buraco em seu peito que faz com que fique difícil para respirar. Nada parece estar no lugar certo. Ela olha seu reflexo mais uma vez, estava certa ao escolher usar um véu, dessa forma ficaria mais difícil notarem o seu olhar tão triste.

O véu é delicado, transparente e branco como o seu vestido, ele cai até seus antebraços na parte da frente e atinge o chão na parte de trás, onde termina o trabalho em renda. O vestido é típico de uma princesa, decote de coração, justo, modelando a sua cintura e depois se abre e há renda e pontos de luz por toda parte. Seus braços estão expostos e isso a preocupa um pouco, pois sabe que com o cair da noite cai também a temperatura do deserto e já é quase pôr do Sol.

\- Pelo menos terei um casamento no pôr do Sol como sempre sonhei. – Ela murmura novamente para o vazio e abraça a si mesma. Está cada vez mais difícil segurar o choro.

Será um casamento lindo e conforme o planejado, mas ainda assim, tudo parece tão errado. Sakura se esforça e luta contra, mas não consegue evitar pensar sobre as consequências das suas decisões. A sala onde está fica no alto de um prédio especifico para esse tipo de ocasião, como um salão de festas oficiais. Sakura queria ficar sozinha, mas não pensou que seria pior do que rodeada de pessoas que não conhecia. Os pensamentos a atingem mais rápido do que ela é capaz de lidar e ao seu redor está tão silencioso que ela se sente solitária. Ela queria que pelo menos seus um de seus amigos estivesse presente.

Não deveria ser em Suna, não deveria ser Gaara esperando por ela no altar. E se Ino estivesse certa? Se um casamento com outra pessoa não fosse capaz de afasta-la dos seus fantasmas o que poderia ser?

Sakura fecha os olhos e põe a mão sobre o seu coração.

\- O que é que eu estou fazendo? – Ela sente seus olhos ficarem úmidos e morde a parte interna da sua bochecha para que o choro não ultrapasse este ponto.

 _Sasuke_

O nome atinge a sua mente como uma flecha envenenada. Um soluço engasgado escapa dos seus lábios sem a sua permissão e ela põe a mão sobre a boca para evitar que outros encontrem o caminho. Esteve evitando esse choro por tanto tempo, pois sabe que se começar não conseguirá parar até que as suas forças se esgotem. O buraco em seu peito está maior que nunca agora. Sakura respira fundo e tenta recompor a bolha entorpecente que havia criado, mas ela sente como se estivesse sendo sugada pelos seus próprios sentimentos.

"Meu Deus, me ajuda por favor. Eu preciso fazer isso. "

Batidas na porta fazem seu coração pular de susto. Ela procura desesperadamente um lenço de papel na penteadeira a sua frente e enxuga os olhos com pressa. Suas mãos estão frias e trêmulas, ela pigarreia duas vezes tentando se livrar do nó em sua garganta.

\- Pode entrar. – Sakura diz esperando que a sua voz não esteja tão alterada quanto ela imagina.

Ela ouve a porta abrir e aperta suas bochechas para deixa-las um pouco mais coradas.

\- Já está na hora? Podem-

\- Sakura. – O coração da menina dispara imediatamente ao ouvir o seu nome pela voz dele.

Ela encara o chão atenta e cobre seu rosto com o véu branco.

\- Você não sabe que não deve ver a noiva antes do casamento?

\- Diante das circunstâncias acredito que isso não será um problema. – Gaara diz calmamente. Ele cruza os braços e dá dois passos na direção da garota a sua frente. – Eu preciso conversar com você antes do... Casamento.

Sakura acena levemente com a cabeça e mantendo os olhos baixos, se vira para ele.

O Kazekage estaria mentindo se dissesse que não perdeu, ainda que por um segundo, o folego ao vê-la. A própria moça não havia reconhecido este fato, mas Sakura está absolutamente linda, mais linda que qualquer outra noiva que Gaara já tivesse visto. Está idêntica a uma princesa e o véu dava-lhe um ar angelical e delicado. Ela encarava o chão, mas diante do silêncio dele, Sakura ergue os olhos e neste momento, Gaara desperta de seu torpor.

Os olhos dela estão vermelhos e ele repara o quanto suas mãos estão tremendo, ainda que ela esteja segurando-as firmemente em frente ao seu corpo.

\- O que aconteceu? – Ele pergunta de repente, sentindo um terrível e inesperado incomodo em imaginar que alguém pudesse tê-la incomodado.

Sakura arregala os olhos um pouco e em seguida desvia o olhar.

"Ele notou tão depressa. " Ela pensa surpresa. Sabia que seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas pensou que não estivesse tão evidente já que ela não havia realmente chorado.

\- N-Não foi nada. – Ela suspira. – O que gostaria dizer?

Voltando ao foco novamente, Gaara muda a sua expressão, ficando sério de repente, Sakura sente a mudança e assim como ele, assume uma postura diferente.

\- Gostaria de fazer uma pergunta.

\- Faça. – Ela responde que imediatamente, num tom autoritário que o faz sentir vontade de sorrir.

\- Você aceitou se tornar minha noiva por dinheiro?

Primeiramente, Sakura pensa não ter ouvido corretamente. Ela franze as sobrancelhas e balança a cabeça levemente tentado assimilar a informação. Gaara permanece parado com os braços cruzados, encarando-a como se não tivesse dito nada demais.

\- O que? – Ela murmura, sentindo uma irritação característica borbulhar em seu interior.

\- Você acei-

\- Eu ouvi muito bem o que você disse, Kazekage-sama. – Disse irônica. – Mas não posso acreditar que você está me perguntando isso!

\- Não foi mina intenção ofende-la. Eu só gostaria de entender o que leva alguém a se voluntariar em um casamento arranjado.

\- Se a sua intenção não era me ofender então está indo de mal a pior.

\- Haruno, eu n-

\- Naruto.

\- Gostaria que você perdesse esse costume que tem de ficar me interrompendo. – Ele diz suspirando, definitivamente deixa-la irritada não estava nos seus planos. – O que o Naruto tem a ver como isso?

\- Foi por ele que eu me voluntariei. Sua noiva deveria ser Hinata, mas ela é a namorada do Naruto agora. Fiz isso por ele, por eles. Para que não precisassem passar por isso.

Eles se encaram em silêncio, com Sakura mantendo o seu olhar firme e decidido fixo no dele.

\- E o que mais?

\- C-Como o que mais? Esse motivo não é o suficiente para você – Porque nem em um milhão de anos ela contaria para ele o quanto estava desesperada por fugir de Konoha e dos seus fantasmas.

\- Talvez. – Gaara murmura, descruzando os braços e encarando o chão por um minuto – Sim, é uma atitude muito bonita.

\- Eu amo Naruto. – Sakura diz de repente e Gaara ergue os olhos surpreso. – C-Como amigo, é claro, e amo a Hinata também. Ele já fez tanto por mim, ele nunca... Nunca desistiu de tentar me fazer feliz, mesmo nos dias mais escuros. Ele sempre esteve pronto para se arriscar, sem se importar com as consequências, sem medo se machucar se isso apenas me fizesse sorrir. Como eu poderia deixar que alguém o ferisse dessa maneira? Perder a pessoa que ele mais ama assim de repente... Não, eu não desejo isso a ninguém, mas pelo Naruto eu iria além. Assim como fui. E é por ele que eu estou aqui hoje.

Mais uma vez, Gaara permanece em silêncio encarando a moça a sua frente e ponderando sobre o que ela havia acabado de dizer. Talvez ela estivesse dizendo a verdade, mas em uma situação como esta ele não poderia ser levado por palavras, seria necessário mais do que isso para que ele confiasse inteiramente nela.

Sem nada declarar sobre as palavras da Haruno, Gaara se vira e abre a porta para partir. Sakura franze as sobrancelhas confusa com a mudança repentina, mas antes que ela possa dizer qualquer coisa o garoto se pronuncia.

\- Então... Nos vemos no altar, Haruno. – E com essa frase, ele sai deixando-a atônica para trás.

* * *

E exatamente como Gaara havia dito, a próxima vez que Sakura o encontra é a caminho do altar, literalmente. Sakura sempre se perguntou o que sentiria em um momento como este, quando estivesse sendo conduzida pelo seu pai em direção ao homem que ama o suficiente para passar o resto de sua vida com ele. Só que não era o seu pai ao seu lado, e sim um estranho, o sensei do seu noivo, era tudo o que ela sabia sobre ele. E não era o homem que amava e sim, outro estranho, alguém que faz suspeitas e suposições sobre os seus motivos. E não eram os seus amigos ao seu redor, nem a sua vila e nem o seu sonho.

Uma espécie de torpor domina completamente os seus sentidos no momento em que as portas se abrem para ela entrar. Sakura não nota as flores decorando o tapete branco sobre o qual ela caminha, não nota a quantidade de pessoas que se levantam enquanto ela atravessa o salão. Ela não repara nos irmãos do seu noivo se entreolhando aflitos. Não repara que seu noivo evita os seus olhos quando segura na sua mão, recebendo-a no altar. Ela não se lembra das palavras ditas pelo cerimonialista, nem de ouvir Gaara dizer "sim" e não se lembra da sua própria voz repetindo a palavra logo após ele.

O único momento durante toda aquela noite que a sua mente volta a sua frequência normal, é quando ela, mesmo sob todo o seu torpor, consegue ouvir alguém dizer a frase que faz seu coração disparara em uma velocidade alucinante.

\- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Sakura arregala seus olhos tanto que lhe causa dor, ela assiste ofegante Gaara erguer o seu véu delicadamente e olhando no profundo dos seus olhos. Ele coloca o tecido para trás da sua cabeça e segura o seu queixo gentilmente. Sakura sente vontade de afasta-lo, mas tem uma ligeira noção do tumulto que essa sua atitude causaria. Ela fecha os olhos, sentindo seu coração rasgando em seu peito, dentre todos os pensamentos que haviam assombrando sua mente neste dia, este era o único que até então não havia visitado-a. A ideia de outro homem tocando, fez com que ela desejasse desaparecer, não apenas fugir daquele lugar, mas de simplesmente deixar de existir. Com a sua mão livre, ele segura a mão dela e involuntariamente Sakura a pressiona com força. Ela sente seus olhos lagrimejando e fica agradecida por estar com eles fechados, pois sabe que ele está observando-a.

Ele toca o seu lábio com o polegar e Sakura se encolhe. Gaara percebe cada movimento, cada reação da menina e por isso mesmo, leva seus lábios até a sua testa e a beija delicadamente. A multidão ao redor vibra, fazendo um barulho atordoante e mais uma vez Sakura fica agradecida, pois assim ninguém pode ouvir o soluço que escapa dos seus lábios.

Ou pelo menos é o que ela pensa, sem saber que Gaara foi capaz de ouvi-la perfeitamente.

* * *

 **Olá! Vocês gostaram desse capítulo?**

 **Eu sei que o Gaara está um tanto quanto grosso e esquisito, ele está com a cabeça cheia e há um motivo para isso (além do casamento), eu juro. haha Como vocês notaram, há um certo mistério no ar. Fiquem de olho para descobrir o que está por vir! No capítulo que vem veremos um pouco mais dessa dor da Sakura que causou tudo isso. Espero que vocês continuem curtindo!**

 **Reviews são bem vindos! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence

 **Nota:** Meu mais sinceros e profundos agradecimentos à: Bela21, Carol, Renata Himura, Anna, Isouzacl, Taiana-chan e todos os Guests. Eu amei todos os elogios e incentivos e dei umas risadas com os comentários de vocês! **Taiana-chan** , eu também amo o Gaara do fundo do meu coração, ele é um príncipe não é? HAHA **Isouzacl** , aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que você goste desse também. Sinto muito por não mostrar a lua de mel dos dois, mas prometo que muitas cenas fofinhas vêm por ai e por que não algumas cenas calientes, também? HAHA **Anna** , assim como eu acabei de dizer, muitas cenas fofinhas vêm por ai, é só ficar de olho! Esse casal é o melhor de todos, eu realmente amo! **Renata** e **Guest,** fico muito agradecida pelos elogios! Como vocês queriam, aqui está um capítulo novinho em folha, espero que aproveitem! **Carol** , fico muito feliz que mesmo não sendo o seu casal favorito, você esteve disposta a ler e ainda por cima gostou! Espero que continue conosco, muito obrigada! E, por fim, **Bela21,** pois é querida, não deve ser nada fácil para a Sakura (ou talvez não seja tão porque, convenhamos, não deve ser assim tão horrível estar casada com o lindão do Gaara haha), mas como você disse, foi escolha dela. Espero que nesse capítulo, você possa entender melhor os motivos da nossa rosinha. E fique de olho, porque muito em breve vou explicar direitinho o que está acontecendo com o Gaara!

Enfim, queridas, muito obrigada mais uma vez e espero que vocês curtam este capítulo!

Ah! Não pense que eu me esqueci de você, senhorita **AllePaula!** Não sei o que seria de mim sem você minha amiga! Você de longe, é a pessoa que mais me motiva a escrever e eu nunca terei palavras o suficiente para te agradecer por isso! Muito obrigada, Lele! You are my person, you will always be my person s2 (espero que entenda a referencia HAHA)

* * *

 **Castelo de areia - Capítulo IV**

 _"Alguns dias eu me sinto destruída por dentro_

 _Mas eu não vou admitir_

 _Às vezes eu apenas quero esconder_

 _Porque é de você que sinto falta_

 _E é tão difícil dizer adeus" -_ Hurt, Christina Aguilera _  
_

* * *

 _Acho que a melhor forma de começar essa carta é dizendo que você estava certa, Ino, e eu sei o quanto você gosta de ouvir isso, mas também sei que dessa vez você não vai ficar satisfeita. Já que você estar certa, significa o quão miseravelmente infeliz eu estou._

 _Já se passaram três semanas desde o meu casamento e eu não vi Gaara novamente. Não consigo entender porque ele está me evitando. Eu não consigo entender nada do que está acontecendo, Ino. Não sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui, não sei porque aceitei seguir com este casamento e nem porque acreditei sinceramente que fugir poderia me salvar._

 _Você estava certa sobre os fantasmas. Para onde quer que eu vá eles continuam me seguindo e eu não consigo me esconder porque eles estão dentro de mim, Ino. Sinto que estou sufocando cada vez que me lembro do que aconteceu e eu me lembro o tempo todo._

 _Não consigo dormir, os pesadelos estão piores agora. Estou cansada o tempo todo e não estou fazendo nada de útil como quando cumpria meus plantões. Acordo ofegante no meio da noite e mesmo depois de três semanas, ainda não consigo identificar imediatamente onde estou, isso me deixa desesperada. A sensação é terrível._

 _No fim, apenas torço para que ninguém tenha me ouvido._

 _Eu tentei achar algo com o que me ocupar, mas aparentemente a esposa do Kazekage não pode fazer muito, além de ser uma esposa. Me sinto presa. Sinto tanta falta de Konoha, das árvores, das cores e do ar fresco. Sinto a sua falta e também de Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Tsunade e de todos os outros. Antes de ir embora, Shikamaru me deu um presente, uma pulseira com o símbolo de Konoha. Eu a uso o tempo todo, espero que algum de vocês possa vir me visitar logo._

 _É estranho, mas não consigo respirar bem aqui. Eu costumava amar o calor, mas o verão de Konoha é bem diferente do deserto. Fica ainda pior quando estou sozinha. Eu estou sozinha o tempo todo e ao mesmo tempo, não estou. Você já esteve rodeada de pessoas e ao mesmo tempo tão só?_

 _Siinto como se eu estivesse desaparecendo um pouco mais a cada dia. Sou invisível aqui, ao meu redor não há ninguém que me veja. Se ao menos o Gaara_

Sakura suspira e larga o lápis ao lado da carta que está escrevendo. É quase meio dia e ela está sentada em seu quarto, esperando Emiko vir anunciar o almoço.

\- Se eu enviasse essa carta, Ino estaria em Suna antes do pôr do sol... – Ela murmura segurando a folha em suas mãos. – Não posso fazer isso...

Sakura dobra a folha de papel e coloca sob de dois livros que estão empilhados no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Ela senta-se no colchão macio e encara a janela logo a frente. O vazio que ela está sentindo há dias invade o seu coração mais uma vez e ela põe a mão sobre o peito. Um nó familiar alcança a sua garganta, mas como todas as outras vezes ela se recusa a cair no choro. A Haruno puxa os joelhos para cima e os abraça com força, nessa posição ela não consegue respirar muito bem, mas é a melhor forma de evitar as lagrimas.

Ela olha ao redor, mais uma vez decorando os detalhes do quarto. É um cômodo bem maior do que o seu quarto costumava ser. A decoração é delicada e em tons rosados, parece que o quarto foi decorado exatamente para ela. Há um guarda-roupa grande que já estava cheio com as suas roupas - e também com roupas novas, provavelmente selecionadas por Kaede - quando ela chegou. Ao lado dele, há uma penteadeira que também já estava abastecida com maquiagens e perfumes. Ela tem o seu próprio banheiro e a sua cama é de casal, apesar de ser a única a morar no quarto.

E isso é um segredo.

\- Ninguém deve saber que dormimos em quartos separados. Isso poderia gerar uma certa polêmica. – Gaara disse quando ela chegou na casa logo após o casamento e também na última vez que ela havia visto ele.

\- Mas e os empregados?

\- São de confiança. – Ele respondeu com poucas palavras, como fez durante todo o percurso na casa.

Sakura deita-se na cama procurando ocupar seus pensamentos com outro rosto além daquele que vem assombrando-a nos últimos meses. Ela força-se a pensar em Gaara e no porque dele estar evitando-a. Ele sai cedo pela manhã, quando ela ainda não está acordada e volta tarde quando já está deitada. Ela o escuta chegar todas as noites, mas em nenhuma das vezes se levanta para encontra-lo.

"Ele dorme tão pouco... Será que ainda não se acostumou? "

Apesar de haver tantos empregados, a casa é silenciosa e principalmente durante a noite. Era um pouco mais agitada quando Kankuro estava presente, mas ele saiu em missão com Temari na segunda semana e então Sakura sentiu-se mais solitária que nunca. Naquele dia, mesmo sabendo que não era uma boa ideia, ela decide escrever a carta.

Sakura sempre esteve rodeada de amigos em Konoha e assim era mais fácil manter os pensamentos afastados, mas ali sozinha estava sendo mais muito difícil do que ela poderia imaginar.

Ela suspira, tentando ignorar o aperto em seu peito e é exatamente nesse instante que ela ouve duas leves batidas na porta. Ela senta-se e com a voz baixa pede que para que entrem, exatamente como ela imagina, é Emiko quem entra.

\- O almoço já está sevido, Hime-sama.

Sakura suspira e se levanta.

\- Já disse que você pode me chamar de Sakura, Emiko.

A jovem de cabelos claros e olhos cor de mel havia se tornado uma presença constante ao redor da Haruno nas últimas semanas. Ela era mais nova que Sakura, provavelmente um ou dois anos. E era uma das empregadas da casa, mas por ter deixado escapar que só veio trabalhar na mansão dois dias antes do casamento, Sakura suspeitava que ela foi contratada justamente por isso, ou seja, servir como uma dama de companhia para a esposa do Kazekage. Emiko é uma garota agradável, calma e bem-educada. Sakura gosta dela, mas sente-se mal pela menina que é obrigada a conviver com tão má companhia. Emiko é gentil e há muito já havia percebido a tristeza nos olhos da Haruno, portanto, tenta fazer de tudo para agradá-la.

Para Sakura ela lembra todas as suas amigas ao mesmo tempo, Hinata quando sorri, Ino quando a ajudava a se arrumar e Tenten quando propõe ideias malucas para espantar o tédio.

\- S-Sim, Sakura-sama. – Ela sorri tímida e por um instante Sakura sente vontade de retribuir o sorriso – Acho que senhora vai gostar de saber que os irmãos do Kazekage-sama estão de volta e por isso, os três vieram almoçar em casa hoje.

O coração da Haruno dispara e ela encara a moça a sua frente um tanto desconcertada. Simplesmente não estava esperando por isso.

\- O... Kazekage-sama está em casa? – Ela pergunta cautelosa e Emiko acena positivamente, sorrindo.

Sakura acena com a cabeça e suspira mais uma vez, ela passa as mãos no seu vestido, desamassando-o, encara o chão e caminha devagar, tentando entender porque está tão nervosa em reencontrá-lo. Quando está próxima a escada, ouve Emiko chamá-la ainda sorrindo.

\- Sakura-sama, me permita limpar o seu quarto enquanto almoça? – A jovem pergunta com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás das costas e Sakura acena com a cabeça, autorizando-a. Está distraída.

\- Sakura-sama. – Emiko chama novamente e recebe os olhos verdes sobre si. – Vai dar tudo certo.

\- Obrigada. – A rosada sussurra em resposta e segura firme no corrimão.

Apenas quando a Haruno já está no andar inferior, Emiko vira-se para entrar no dormitório novamente. Sakura pode não saber, mas ela está tão nervosa quanto ela. Seu coração está apertado e angustiado, torcendo para que a situação entre a Haruno e o Kazekage-sama melhore. Ela sabe que o tempo que passou ao lado da rosada não foi longo, mas foi o suficiente para perceber o quanto Sakura está sofrendo. Emiko é gentil e não toca no assunto, mas tem certeza que é pelo fato do seu marido ignora-la.

\- Ninguém deve viver dessa maneira. – Ela sussurra para o vazio pensando no quanto a Haruno deve sentir-se sozinha.

Ela ajeita os travesseiros na cama e em seguida pega os livros no criado-mudo para coloca-los de volta à estante, mas uma folha cai no chão e chama a sua atenção. Ela pega o papel e lutando contra os seus princípios, lê o conteúdo da carta em suas mãos.

Seu coração aperta-se ainda mais em seu peito.

\- Isso não pode ficar assim! – Ela resmunga e coloca o papel dentre do um dos livros.

* * *

No andar inferior, ao descer as escadas, Sakura escuta risadas na sala de jantar e morde a parte interna da sua bochecha antes de se aproximar mais. Ao encontrá-los Sakura sente vontade de sorrir, mas assim como das outras vezes, ela simplesmente não consegue. Kankuro está dançando desajeitadamente com Temari ao lado da mesa, ela está com as sobrancelhas franzidas e exigindo que ele a solte, mas sem conseguir segurar o riso. Gaara está sentado, apoiado na mesa e sorrindo discretamente, se divertindo com a bagunça dos irmãos. É a primeira vez desde quando chegou que Sakura vê um sorriso tão sincero nos lábios do ruivo. Kankuro vê Sakura primeiro.

\- Cunhadinha! – Ele grita chamando a atenção dos seus irmãos.

\- Olá, Kankuro, Temari... Kazekage-sama... – Ela murmura acenando discretamente. – Fico feliz que voltaram em segurança da missão.

\- Obrigada. – O mais velho responde. – Venha comemorar conosco.

Sakura sorri minimamente e dá alguns passos em direção ao grupo, mas Gaara fica sério e endireita-se.

\- Vamos almoçar. – Ele declara e seus irmãos param o que estão fazendo e entreolham-se antes de caminhar para sentar-se na mesa também.

A mudança na atmosfera é imediata. Sakura engole seco e junta-se a eles. Ela se senta ao lado de Temari, de frente para o Kazekage e ao lado dele está Kankuro. Não demora muito até que duas empregadas que Sakura conhece apenas de vista se aproximam com pratos cheios em nas mãos.

O silencio na mesa é absoluto e constrangedor, a Haruno sente-se mal pois é capaz de sentir o mal humor do ruivo. Ela esforça-se para ficar quieta, lutando contra a corrente de perguntas que flui na sua mente.

"O que será que fiz de errado para ele me odiar desse jeito? Sei que nunca fomos exatamente amigos, mas isso já é um exagero...". Ela pensa com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Gaara a observa em silêncio. Ele suspira sem entender porque está tão irritado, sabe que Sakura não é a culpada por essa terrível situação em que ambos se encontram e também sabe que a ignorar não é a melhor solução, mas pelo menos por enquanto, ele pensa que é o melhor que pode fazer, mesmo obrigando-se a fingir não notar a tristeza nos olhos dela.

"Se eu ficar presa nessa mansão mais uma semana, acho que vou enlouquecer..." Pensa Sakura.

\- Kazekage-sama. – A Haruno murmura. – Eu gostaria de conhecer melhor a vila.

\- Você está autorizada a sair com Emiko quando quiser.

Kankuro e Temari entreolham-se.

\- Autorizada? – Sakura repete lentamente sentido seu sangue começar a ferver de repente. O silêncio que já era absoluto multiplica-se, Temari e Kankuro podem sentir a tensão aumentando cada vez mais. – Ah, isso é muito gentileza sua Kazekage-sama. É realmente uma sorte minha ter me casado com um homem tão bondoso. – Ela diz irônica.

Gaara coloca seus talheres sobre a mesa e cruza os braços – Qual é problema, Sakura?

\- Problema? O que te faz pensar que há algum problema, Kazekage-sama? Eu estou aqui justamente dizendo o quão maravilhoso é estar casada com você, um marido tão bom e atencioso.

\- Bem, obrigado então.

Sakura bufa raivosa e se levanta abruptamente.

\- É realmente uma honra estar casada com um homem que mesmo trabalhando tanto, mas tanto que fica incapaz de ver a sua esposa por três semanas! – Ela grita e todos na mesa ficam em silêncio. Os irmãos desviam o olhar, mas Gaara permanece encarando-a tão intensamente quanto ela o encara.

\- Sakura, eu não-

\- Eu não me importo se você é o Kazekage ou seja lá o que for, não vou admitir que-

\- Pare de interromper! – Gaara diz alto, levantando-se de repente. Sakura se assusta e dá um passo para trás, derrubando a cadeira em que estava sentada.

\- Já chega! – Temari grita, erguendo as mãos, como se estivesse separando uma briga – É o suficiente.

Gaara bufa e deixa a mesa pisando duro. É nesse momento que Sakura percebe que provavelmente passou dos limites e se envergonha.

\- E-Eu sinto muito. – Ela murmura e se abaixa para pegar a cadeira do chão. – Eu realmente sinto muito.

Sakura deixa a sala constrangida, mas ainda muito irritada e deixa os dois irmãos preocupados para trás.

* * *

\- Com licença, senhorita Temari? – Emiko diz com a voz suave, interrompendo os pensamentos frenéticos na loira enquanto ela andava pela casa, procurando seu irmãozinho.

\- Hm? Pois não, Emiko? – Ela suspira e força um sorriso.

\- A Sakura-sama me pediu para lhe devolver o livro que pegou emprestado semana passada. – Ela ergue o objeto na direção na loira, suas mãos estão tremendo um pouco e ela fica aflita que Temari perceba. Emiko tem plena consciência do quão encrencada poderia ficar se soubessem o que ela planejou, mas pelo bem na Haruno ela está disposta a correr o risco.

\- Ah sim, obrigada. – Ela pega o livro.

\- Hm, tem algumas anotações dentro... Gostaria que eu guardasse em algum outro lugar? Eu...

\- Anotações? – A loira abre o livro e encontra as mesmas folhas que Sakura segurava pela manhã. – Eu não me lembro de...

Sua fala se perde no mesmo segundo que Temari começa a ler o conteúdo da carta em suas mãos. Ela franze as sobrancelhas e prende a sua respiração por um instante. Apenas um instante, pois logo após ler a última linha a sua frente ele sente seu interior borbulhar em uma irritação familiar.

\- Está tudo bem, senhorita? – Emiko pergunta sentindo o seu estômago afundar e um leve arrependimento pesar em sua consciência.

\- Sim... Eu... Hm, você pode me dizer onde está o Gaara?

\- No escritório, mas ele disse que gostaria de não ser-

\- Obrigada, Emiko, não se preocupe. – Temari murmura e caminha com passos firmes e decididos até a sala onde encontraria o seu irmão.

Emiko põe a mão sobre o coração torcendo e faz uma prece silenciosa para que o seu plano tome o rumo certo.

* * *

\- Eu entendo, Gaara. Só não estou certo de que essa é a melhor decisão que você poderia tomar. Não me entenda mal... Você sabe que é o meu trabalho contestar esse tipo de coisa.

\- Eu não sei, Kan-

Mas Gaara não pode terminar a sua frase, pois Temari abre a porta do escritório com tanta força que ela bate na parede oposta e provoca um barulho ensurdecedor. Kankuro pula em sua cadeira e se vira para encarar a irmã atônico. Gaara não move um músculo a não ser os seus olhos e olha para Temari calmamente, como se aquela cena fosse rotineira.

\- Ficou louca de vez, Temari?

Mas a loira ignora seu irmão mais velho e parte para o caçula como uma leoa.

\- Leia isso. – Ela ergue a carta na direção dele e Gaara suspira antes de agarrar o papel e lê-lo calmamente.

\- O que é? – Kanrkuro pergunta e mais uma vez é ignorado.

Ao terminar de ler, o ruivo suspira e deixa as folhas caírem sobre a mesa sentindo o seu peito pesado. Ele fecha os olhos e os esfrega, cansado. A situação estava indo de mal a pior.

Gaara evita os olhos verdes da irmã, mas pode senti-los cravados em si.

\- Temari...

\- Olha, Gaara, você sabe que eu não costumo dizer o que você deve ou não fazer, mas você sabe que simplesmente fingir que ela não existe, definitivamente não é a melhor escolha.

\- A situação toda não foi minha escolha.

Kankuro pega a carta sobre a mesa e a lê. Assim como o seu irmão, ele suspira ao terminar de lê-la e a coloca de volta no mesmo lugar, encarando o seu irmão preocupado.

\- Isso complica um pouco as coisas, Gaara. Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa.

\- Temos? – O Kazekage murmura.

\- Porque você está agindo dessa forma, Gaara? Eu sei que você odeia ser forçado a agir contra o que acredita e sei que está irritado com esse casamento, mas você não pode culpa-la. – Ela aperta seus punhos e morde seu lábio por um instante. – Olha só, essa carta, Gaara, ela está tão mal quanto você.

\- Eu sei, Temari, mas é exatamente isso, você também leu a carta e você sabe que isso não é apenas sobre o casamento.

Um curto silencio toma a sala por um instante

\- Vocês não sabem disso, mas no dia do nosso casamento eu perguntei porque ela se voluntariou. – Ele se move sobre a cadeira provocando um barulho amadeirado - Ela explicou que foi para poupar a namorada do Naruto e para que ele não a perdesse, Sakura tomou o seu lugar como minha noiva. Fiquei grato por isso, mas acho que há mais do que ela me contou. A carta comprova isso.

\- Como assim? – Kankuro pergunta.

\- Ela está fugindo de alguma coisa.

\- De alguém – Corrige a loira. – De qualquer modo, arranjando ou não, foi um casamento. Ela é sua responsabilidade agora, Gaara.

\- É diferente, Temari. Isso definitivamente foge das minhas especificações.

\- Quando foi que você se tornou esse tipo de pessoa? – A loira diz alto, encarando fixamente o irmão – Você deu uma boa olhada nela? Reparou nos braços pele e osso e nas olheiras horrorosas. Ela não sorri, mal fala e o seu olhar... Minha nossa, é obvio que ela está desesperada!

\- O que você quer que eu faça, Temari? – Gaara pergunta suspirando. Sua cabeça volta a latejar levemente.

\- Epa epa, vamos nos acalmar, pessoal. – Kankuro diz erguendo as mãos na tentativa de apaziguar os irmãos - Eu sei que que são tempos difíceis, irmãozinho e sei bem a confusão que está na sua mente agora... Mas se a decisão de vir para Suna e se casar com você foi a sua última esperança, nós não podemos desaponta-la, fingir que isso não está acontecendo só vai piorar a situação. Além disso, Sakura salvou a minha vida e se ela está precisando de ajuda agora, o mínimo que podemos fazer é retribui-la.

Gaara levanta os olhos, buscando o olhar do seu irmão e como se Kankuro adivinhasse o que o ruivo está perguntando, ele responde.

\- E sim, infelizmente acho que Temari está certa, Gaara. – Ela rola os olhos - Você pode não ser o responsável pelo sofrimento dela, mas enquanto Sakura estiver aqui ela realmente é a sua responsabilidade – Ele faz uma pausa e suspira - Mas a decisão de se envolver ou não deve ser sua, Gaara. Você deve estar ciente que sairá da sua zona de conforto e encarará situações que nunca enfrentou.

\- Eu só peço – Ele continua – Que antes de qualquer coisa, você tenha certeza que pode confiar plenamente nela, irmãozinho.

O Kazekage acena com a cabeça, grato por ter seus irmãos sempre ao seu lado, o ajudando sempre a tomar as melhores decisões. Temari, que ainda está de pé diante deles, passa as mãos no cabelo e vira-se para sair da sala. Ela anda devagar e quando chega na porta vira-se para o irmão novamente.

\- Gaara. – Ele a observa. - Você, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa aqui, sabe exatamente como é quando todos ao seu redor podem ver perfeitamente o quanto você está sofrendo e ninguém faz merda nenhuma para te ajudar – Ela suspira e diz com a voz baixa - Não seja como esses idiotas, você é muito melhor que isso, irmãozinho.

E essa última frase faz Gaara tomar a sua decisão.

Definitivamente iria ajudá-la.

Ele segura a carta em suas mãos e a lê novamente absorvendo cada palavra. Lendo e relendo cada linha, ele sente o seu peito apertado e uma incomoda curiosidade em saber quais seriam as próximas palavras da última frase que a Haruno deixou inacabada.

* * *

Sakura está sentada do lado de fora da casa, em um banco de pedra fixo no caminho entre o portão de entrada e a mansão. Ela está ali sentada há apenas alguns minutos, mas já sente vontade de voltar para dentro da casa. O calor é quase insuportável. Se estivesse em Konoha, árvores e plantas formariam uma sobra aconchegante e amenizariam o clima quente, mas ali estava diretamente exposta ao Sol e ela se arrepende de não ter escutado os conselhos de Emiko naquela manhã. A rosada se recusou a vestir uma roupa mais grossa e longa porque naquele momento pareceu loucura enfrentar aquele calor vestida até os pés, agora, graças a sua decisão de vestir seu vestido de alcinhas favorito, seus ombros ardiam.

Apesar do calor e da saudade que sente das árvores de Konoha, Sakura admira a paisagem. A casa do Kazegake está localizada na parte norte da vila e um pouco afastada do centro, apenas o suficiente para que as ruas ao redor sejam silenciosas e calmas durante praticamente todo o dia. Há poucas casas próximas a dos irmãos da areia e todas tão grandes quanto, o que provavelmente significa que aquela é a parte mais rica da vila. Um pequeno muro de areia cerca a propriedade, mas baixo o suficiente para que Sakura ainda veja a rua com perfeição. Há um portão vermelho pequeno como o muro e incapaz de impedir a entrada de qualquer pessoa, mas ela duvida que alguém fosse louco o suficiente de fazer algo contra aquela casa.

Há mais dois bancos de pedra como o que ela está sentada ao longo do caminho que leva até a porta da frente. Sakura se espreguiça esticando os braços acima da cabeça e fecha os olhos ao voltar o rosto para o céu. O Sol é impiedoso.

Sakura pode sentir os seus nervos se acalmando pouco a pouco, mas o seu coração ainda está palpitando e sua mandíbula apertada. Há muito tempo desde a última vez que esteve tão furiosa e ela mal percebe que pela primeira vez sua mente está completamente ocupada por outra pessoa que não o Uchiha.

"Ele pode ser o Kazekage, mas é um idiota."

Ela pensa suspirando irritada. Seus olhos ainda estão fechados, mas ela sente uma presença familiar se aproximar e ao abri-los encontra Emiko correndo em sua direção com um sorriso tão grande que mal cabe em seu rosto. Por um momento a moça parece se esquecer que está falando com a esposa do Kazekage (e como Sakura fica feliz com isso) e senta ao seu lado completamente eufórica.

\- Vocé falou com ele? - Emiko pergunta com o mesmo tom que Ino usa para falar sobre garotos e Sakura faz questão de ignorar a pontada de saudade em seu coração.

\- Mais ou menos. - O sorriso da morena diminui consideravelmente. - Nós meio que discutimos.

Emiko não responde, mas a decepção está estampada em seu rosto. Ela se vira, encarando a paisagem assim como Sakura.

\- Sakura-sama, eu sinto muito pela minha ousadia, mas... Me permite lhe oferecer um conselho?

\- Emiko, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que nós somos amigas? - Sakura diz rolando os olhos sem realmente estar irritada e dá um leve sorriso para a moça ao seu lado - Você é a minha melhor companhia nessa vila. É claro que pode me dar um conselho.

A jovem sorri como uma criança por um instante e em seguida, fica séria novamente. Ela morde o lábio inferior e entrelaça suas mãos sobre seu colo.

\- Eu amo o meu Kazekage. Sou grata por tudo o que ele fez e faz pela nossa vila todos os dias, como dar a sua vida para nos salvar e se esforçar tanto para nos proteger na guerra. Ele é um líder muito bondoso e gentil, e por isso, quando notei a forma como ele a tratava imaginei que você fosse uma pessoa terrível... - Ela encara o chão, um pouco envergonhada - Mas eu não poderia estar tão enganada. Você é tão bondosa quanto ele... E depois de ouvir todas as suas histórias, sobre as suas habilidades médicas e como sempre está disposta a ajudar todos ao seu redor eu compreendi menos ainda.

\- Na verdade, não acredito que seja pessoal... Acho que ele está insatisfeito com esse casamento.

\- Mas você é tão vítima quanto ele! - Emiko se vira de repente e segura a mão da Haruno - Sakura-sama eu o que estou querendo dizer é que o Kazakage-sama é um homem sábio e sempre toma as melhores decisões para todos ao seu redor, mas com o que ele está fazendo com você é uma idiotice! - Sakura sente vontade de rir, mas limita-se a um sorriso milimétrico.

O rosto de Emiko está vermelho e ela respira fundo antes de voltar a falar.

\- Sabemos que foi um casamento arranjado, essa sempre foi a tradição na nossa vila, mas todas as outras gerações antes de vocês souberam como lidar com isso, sempre respeitando um ao outro e aprendendo a se amar cada vez mais, dia após dia. Se a situação continuar como está, vocês serão infelizes pelo resto de suas vidas. - Sakura fica séria e firma o seu olhar no da garota a sua frente. - Mal posso imaginar o quão intimidante é estar casada com o Kazekage, mas você é a única pessoa que você exigir alguma coisa dele.

\- Ele não tem o direito de fingir que você não existe! - Ela continua. - Muito menos de te deixar assim tão infeliz.

Sakura desvia o olhar imediatamente. Ela gostaria de explicar para a jovem a sua frente que Gaara nada tem a ver com a sua infelicidade, mas não consegue encontrar as palavras certas.

\- Fale com ele, Sakura-sama! – Emiko diz agitando-se de repente - É horrível você ficar presa o dia inteiro nessa casa, guardada como se fosse um enfeite.

\- Na verdade... – Ela tenta dizer que a um certo custo, havia conseguido a autorização do Kazekage para visitar a vila, mas o simples fato de relembrar esse acontecimento a deixa irritada novamente.

\- Afinal de contas, mesmo sendo "A esposa do Kazekage", todas as senhoras antes de você foram grandes mulheres e-

\- Espere um minuto! O que você quer dizer com "grandes mulheres"? Eu pensei que a esposa do Kazekage nada poderia ser além de uma esposa!

Emiko arregala os olhos e acena negativamente várias vezes com a cabeça. – Não! Karura-sama foi uma grande cozinheira, ela era especialista em doces, as pessoas vinham de todos os lugares para compra-los e ela administrava uma loja gigantesca no centro da vila. Antes dela, Hozumi-sama foi a melhor arquiteta que já tivemos, foi ela quem implementou as casas de argila, uma ideia brilhante para combater o calor.

Antes mesmo da garota terminar a sua frase, Sakura já sente o seu interior ferver como durante o almoço. Emiko tem razão, não é justo. Até o momento a Haruno tinha plena certeza que o único motivo pelo qual esteve presa naquela casa por três semanas foi por não estar _autorizada_ a ser nada além da esposa do Kazekage e não que ela aceitasse isso bem, mas até então não havia refletido sobre o assunto. E agora, diante de todos aqueles fatos, ela não consegue conter a sua fúria.

Há muitos anos Sakura havia deixado de ser aquela menina boba que permanece assistindo enquanto os outros ao seu redor se movem. A Haruno se levanta e começa a andar de um lado para o outro respirando com dificuldade, os pensamentos jorram um atrás do outro e são como combustível para a irritação que cresce cada vez mais no peito da menina.

"Quem... Quem ele pensa que é?"

"O Kazekage, ok! Mas ele não pode me tratar assim!"

\- Eu-Eu... – Ela murmura. Emiko arregala os olhos e se levantas, agitando as mãos, tentando clamá-la.

\- Eu sinto muito, Sakura-sama. Eu não queria te perturbar, eu só-

\- Não se preocupe, Emiko. Você tem toda razão!

Sem nem ao menos perceber, Sakura, mesmo que apenas naquele minuto, volta a ser a mesma Sakura que sempre foi. Por tanto tempo, o Uchiha esteve escondido nas entranhas dos seus pensamentos e pela primeira vez depois de meses, naquele único minuto Sakura não pensa em nada mais a não ser em Gaara e em como ela a deixou irritada. Ela sente uma necessidade incontrolável de confronta-lo, de jogar diante dele todas as suas qualificações como ninja e como médica, sente vontade de mostrar que ela já não é e jamais voltará a ser o tipo de mulher que vive na sombra do seu companheiro, seja de um colega de equipe ou de um marido arranjado.

\- Eu vou resolver isso... Agora! Isso, agora será perfeito! – A rosada mal termina de falar e começa a caminhar de volta para a casa.

Emiko quase engasga de desespero. Sua intenção apenas incentivar Sakura a inverter aquela situação e não a deixar irritada com o Kazekage. Ela corre atrás da Haruno e implora para que ela se acalme, mas Sakura está borbulhando e decidida.

Ela entra na casa com a cabeça erguida e rápida como uma tempestade segue para o segundo andar, direto para o escritório de Gaara. Mas a porta está aberta e a sala vazia, ela suspira ainda sentindo cada centímetro dentro de si borbulhar como água fervente. Ela caminha pelo corredor sem saber exatamente para onde ir, com Emiko logo atrás de si. Pouco antes de chegar até a porta do seu próprio quarto, Kankuro aparece próximo as escadas e sorri para sua cunhada, mas Sakura ao invés de retribuir, o ataca imediatamente.

\- Onde está o seu irmão? – Ela ruge, sem conseguir evitar.

Sakura não faz a menor questão de conter a irritação que está sentindo e apenas permite que ela cresça mais e mais a cada segundo. De repente ela sente muito mais que apenas raiva por Gaara estar ignorando-a, ela se irrita pelo casamento e pela sua decisão estupida em estar ali. Irrita-se pela saudade que sente de Konoha e de seus amigos, do hospital e dos seus pacientes. Pela sua incapacidade de lidar com o que sente, por fugir e mesmo assim continuar sentindo-se exatamente da mesma forma. De um segundo para o outro até mesmo o calor e os seus ombros que ardem a irritam e tudo o que ela consegue pensar é encontrar Gaara e despejar sobre ele o que está sentindo, sem ao menos saber como ele irá reagir.

\- N-No quarto. – Kankuro responde encolhendo-se levemente.

Ao ouvir a sua resposta, Sakura parte para o fim do corredor como um leão para a sua presa. Emiko sabe que o quarto do Kazekage está muito além dos seus limites, portanto permanece junto ao rapaz do seu lado, com a mão sobre o peito.

\- O que diabos aconteceu? – O moreno pergunta, mas ela apenas balança a cabeça mordendo o lábio inferior e ele suspira. – Pobre Gaara, enfrentar a Temari e Sakura no mesmo dia é demais para qualquer homem.

Emiko então suspira preocupada, sentindo que cometeu dois grandes erros no mesmo dia.

Sakura entra abruptamente no quarto do Kazekage sem parar para pensar nas consequências das suas ações e em menos de um segundo toda a sua irritação transforma-se em constrangimento e a sua determinação em arrependimento. Gaara termina de deslizar sua camiseta sobre seu abdome e como se a Haruno não estivesse no seu quarto ele continua a se vestido. Ele pega seu colete cinza sobre a cama e após abotoa-lo calmamente, olha para Sakura que está estática olhando-o e constrangida demais para se mover.

\- Sakura. – Ele diz, cruzando os braços ao olha-la. Ela está vermelha e ele sente vontade de sorrir, mas controla-se.

A Haruno balança a cabeça, ciente de que deve se desculpar pela sua entrada grosseira, mas seu orgulho a impede e tão rápido quanto havia sumido, a sua irritação volta a crescer.

\- Não vou permitir que você continue a me tratar dessa forma. – Ela diz decidida, ainda parada junto a porta.

Só então ela nota o cheiro de banho no ar, o cabelo dele está molhado e pingando. Ela percebe também o sorriso que ele está tentando esconder e isso a irrita ainda mais.

\- Porque ficou sentada no Sol, vestindo apenas isso? - A pergunta é tão fora de contexto que Sakura demora um instante para entender sobre o que ele está falando, percebendo isso, ele explica-se. – Seus ombros estão queimados.

\- Eu posso cuidar disso em um segundo, e posso fazer muito mais que isso. – Ela responde e assim como ela, Gaara demora um segundo para entender sobre o que a Haruno está falando.

Os dois estão tão fora de sintonia que chega a ser irônico.

\- Eu sou médica. A melhor, desde a Tsunade-sama. – Ele acena com a cabeça – Não usar isso em prol da sua vila é uma idiotice.

Gaara não se contém mais e finalmente sorri. Ele passa a mão no cabelo, fazendo gotas de água molharem sua camiseta.

"Definitivamente ousada." Pensa.

\- Muitos já foram presos por dizer muito menos que isso para o Kazekage.

\- Eu sou a sua esposa, tenho esse direito. – Sakura diz, mas se arrepende logo em seguida ao se dar conta do leve constrangimento que essa frase provoca.

\- O que eu estou querendo dizer é que eu fui escolhida para se tornar a sua esposa justamente pelas minhas habilidades e qualificações, inclusive as minhas habilidades médicas.

\- Sim, Sakura, eu sei disso.

\- E justamente por isso, me manter presa nessa casa, definitivamente não é a melhor decisão. Sendo que eu poderia perfeitamente estar trabalhando no hospital de Suna como eu costumava fazer em Konoha. Tenho anos de experiência e sou perfeitamente capaz de lidar como o trabalho.

\- Sakura.

Mas ela continua decidida e falando rápido demais, recusando-se a ouvi-lo até terminar de falar.

\- Além disso, você pode não acreditar, mas sou uma excelente ninja. Conheço mais sobre controle de chakra que ninjas muito mais experientes que eu. Eu poderia ensinar, poderia trabalhar na academia de Suna.

\- Sakura. – Ele chama novamente e mais uma vez a Haruna o ignora. Gaara então dá alguns passos sem sua direção.

\- Eu também passei anos e anos ao lado de Tsunade-sama. Ajudando com os documentos e trabalho burocrático. Pode ser diferente em Suna, mas eu conheço os princípios e estou disposta a aprender. Eu poderia ajudá-lo na torre.

Gaara para e olha para ela, surpreso. – Você estaria disposta a isso?

Ela ergue os olhos para olhar para ele também. – Bem, sim. Eu estou disposta e sou qualificada a fazer qualquer tipo de trabalho. Apenas não vou mais aceitar viver presa nessa casa, vivendo como se você tivesse vergonha de mim.

\- Como é? – O Kazekage pergunta surpreendendo-se.

\- Faz três semanas que estamos casados e essa é a primeira vez que trocamos mais que meia dúzia de palavras. Eu sei que você odiou o fato de se casar comigo, Gaara, mas foi um casamento arranjando para mim também. Sei que não correspondi a suas expectativas, mas nunca tivemos problemas um com o outro antes. Sei que podemos fazer isso funcionar da melhor maneira possível.

\- Sakura, me escute.

\- Talvez você esteja decepcionado, eu não sei. Mas se você me disser o que eu fiz de errado para deixa-lo tão irritado, talvez possamos encontrar um jeito. Estou disposta mudar essa situação.

Gaara suspira e caminha em direção a ela, que está tão distraída com o seu discurso que nem ao menos nota a aproximação do rapaz.

\- Sim, você é o Kazegake, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de me tratar com tanta frieza. E nem venha me dizer que esse é o seu jeito, porque eu sei o quanto você mudou. – Ele sorri e continua aproximando-se - Emiko me contou que você sempre sorri para todos ao seu redor e faz perguntas pessoais, como "Como está a sua família?". Então isso demonstra claramente que é um problema pessoal, mas acho que pode-

Sakura para de falar imediatamente quando Gaara apoia as duas mãos na parede atrás dela, prendendo-a entre os seus braços. Ela se assusta com a proximidade e dá meio passo para traz, sendo detida pela própria parede. O Kazekage está sorrindo discretamente e olha firmemente nos olhos dela, Sakura sente-se duas vezes mais presa sob os olhos tão verdes do rapaz, mas assim como ele, mantem o contato visual. De tão perto, ela pode sentir perfeitamente o cheiro de banho que vem dele e até mesmo a umidade que sai dos seus cabelos ruivos. A Haruno sente as batidas do seu coração pararem naquele segundo e respirar é praticamente impossível, ela espalma as mãos suadas na parede e fica praticamente imóvel.

\- Você realmente precisa parar de me interromper. – Ele sussurra e Sakura detecta um leve divertimento no seu tom de voz.

\- Eu sinto muito, Sakura. Acho que você confundiu minhas ações.

Gaara abaixa seus braços, mas não faz questão de se afastar e ela o olha confusa.

\- Você está certa, não fiquei satisfeito com esse casamento. Mas não pense que sou infantil ao ponto de descontar essa frustação em você. – Ela limita-se a acenar com a cabeça – Pensei que você eu me manter distante era exatamente o que você queria.

Ela faz uma expressão confusa e ele suspira antes de continuar. – No casamento você... Bem, eu achei que me manter afastado seria o melhor. Vejo que errei e sinto muito que isso tenha feito você se sentir rejeitada.

\- Não.. Não foi isso... – Ela sussurra vendo-se novamente sujeita a explicar que ele não era o culpado por toda a escuridão dentro dela. Seus olhos mudam e ele nota e isso. – Está tudo bem, Gaara. Estamos bem.

\- Estamos? – O Kazekage pergunta e ela entende que ele está querendo dizer mais do que está falando.

Pela primeira vez, diante dos olhos tão verdes a sua frente, Sakura sente vontade de falar sobre cada detalhe da sua história e dessa vez ela tem que se esforçar um pouco mais para guardar esse sentimento e esse esforço traz um gosto amargo à sua boca.

\- Estamos. – Ela sorri com dificuldade. – Mas eu não vou continuar presa aqui.

Gaara sorri. – Sakura, você sabia que um Kazekage que não é capaz de aproveitar as oportunidades em prol da vila é considerado um idiota?

A Haruno sorri com um pouco mais de sinceridade. – É mesmo?

\- Esteja no hospital, amanhã as sete horas. – Diz o Kazekage e ele finalmente se afasta da Haruno.

Gaara caminha até uma elegante penteadeira e pega um tubo branco e comprido como uma pasta de dentes. Ao se aproximar novamente ele entrega o objeto para ela.

\- Sei que você pode cuidar dos seus ombros em um minuto, mas no deserto costumamos usar isso. Vai melhorar logo.

\- Obrigada. – Ela sussurra e segurando o tubo contra o peito, se vira para sair do quarto um pouco constrangida.

\- E, Sakura. – Ela se vira – Por melhor que você fique nesse vestido é melhor vestir algo mais apropriado para o deserto amanhã, certo?

A rosada acena com a cabeça e se afasta sentindo dificuldade em conter o seu sorriso.

* * *

Já são quase seis horas da tarde quando a Haruno finalmente consegue parar um minuto. Sentada em uma poltrona na sala de espera – agora vazia – ela suspira e fecha os olhos por um instante. Exatamente nesse dia faz um mês que ela chegou em Suna, quatro semanas que passaram em um piscar de olhos, mas foram o suficiente para deixar seus músculos preguiçosos. Sakura se enganou ao pensar que por ser o seu primeiro dia, os demais médios e enfermeiros do hospital pegariam leve com ela. Eles a aceitaram mais que depressa na equipe, empolgados para aprender as mais diversas técnicas e por isso, a Haruno trabalhou intensamente do começo do dia até o fim.

Seus ombros estão pesados, ela está louca para tomar um banho e se deitar, mas muito grata ao Kazekage e a equipe do hospital. Apesar do cansaço, ela sente-se incrivelmente bem, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Talvez estivesse com mais saudades de atender do que imaginava, ou talvez estivesse surpresa com os moradores de Suna poderiam ser alegres e tão dispostos a aceita-la. Gaara realmente deve ser um bom Kazekage, pois apenas por ser a sua esposa todos a trataram com gentileza e muito amor. E após cura-los e ajuda-los, o carinho apenas multiplicava-se.

\- Sakura-sama. – Mica, uma das enfermeiras que acompanhou a Haruno durante o dia diz com a voz doce – Você já pode ir para casa, se quiser. Nesse horário já não praticamente mais nenhum atendimento.

A rosada pondera por um instante.

\- Tudo bem. – Ela se levanta – Mas prometa que me chamar caso haja alguma emergência. Não se preocupem em incomodar, eu já estou acostumada. Acontecia o tempo todo em Konoha.

A enfermeira sorri e acena com a cabeça agradecida.

Quando Sakura sai do hospital já está quase escuro. Apesar de ser praticamente a primeira vez que anda sozinha pela vila, ela se lembra o caminho exato até a casa do Kazekage. As ruas estão calmas, com poucas pessoas e as luzes dos postes e das casas começam a tomar força na iluminação. Ela já pode sentir frio do deserto incomoda-la e depois de um espirro, pensa como os moradores poderiam ser tão acostumados com a mudança brusca de temperatura.

Ao chegar na frente da sua nova casa, ela estranha a escuridão, todas as luzes estão apagadas e as janelas fechadas. Não era incomum que nesse horário nenhum dos irmãos estivesse em casa, mas pelo menos Emiko deveria estar. Apesar de duvidar que a casa do Kazekage pudesse ser um alvo, o instindo ninja da Haruno a impede de entrar normalmente.

A porta de entrada está aberta como de costume, Sakura caminha devagar e cuidadosa. A casa está silenciosa e não há rastros de nenhum chakra estranho, mas ela continua seguindo em alerta. No andar superior, ainda não há sinal de nenhuma atividade suspeita e só então ela relaxa.

Mas é ao entrar em seu quarto que ela se surpreende.

Sentada no escuro, sobre a sua cama está Kaede, ela segura o protetor de testa com o símbolo de Konoha da Haruno e não ergue a cabeça para olhá-la nem quando Sakura murmura o seu nome.

\- Está tudo bem, Kaede-sama? – Sakura sussurra incerta. Ela ainda está parada próxima a porta e quando se move para acender a luz a senhora ergue a mão acenando para impedi-la.

\- Não se incomode, nossa conversa será breve. – Kaede responde, séria e arrogante. – Você vai parar com essa palhaçada de trabalhar no hospital, imediatamente.

Sakura permanece parada exatamente no mesmo lugar com os olhos arregalados, sem acreditar no que está ouvindo.

\- C-Como? – Ela murmura.

\- Ainda por cima é burra. – A senhora diz sem incomodar-se com o fato de que a Haruno pode ouvi-la perfeitamente e caminha até ela – Vou repetir só mais uma vez, esforce-se para entender dessa vez. Você vai largar esse emprego ridículo no hospital.

\- Você não tem essa autori-

Antes que Sakura possa se quer entender o que está acontecendo, ela sente o seu rosto arder como brasa. Com a força do tapa ela cambaleia para o lado e esbarra no armário, machucando as suas costas. Ela leva a mão ao rosto e imediatamente sente seus olhos ficarem úmidos. Se fosse em qualquer outra circunstância, a pessoa responsável por humilha-la dessa forma estaria, no mínimo, gravemente ferida, mas Sakura está tão em choque que mal pode se mover.

\- A essa altura você já deve saber que Suna, há muitos anos tem o costume de casar nossos Kages com pretendentes muito bem selecionadas – A rosada ergue os olhos para encará-la, Kaede ainda está segurando o seu protetor e ela sente vontade de arrancá-lo se sua mão – Mesmo assim, apesar de todo o nosso empenho em escolher a melhor, infelizmente nunca foi possível encontrar uma garota _perfeita_.

\- É por isso que a cada geração, precisamos nos certificar de fazer certos... _Ajustes._ – Ela continua a dizer, desdenhosa. – Graças a essa cara de sonsa eu realmente achei que não teríamos muitos problemas, mas aparentemente eu estava enganada.

O choque inicial finalmente começa e se dissipar e Sakura sente seu estômago revirar de ansiedade e ódio. Ela endireita a sua postura e cerra os punhos sem desviar o olhar da senhora a sua frente.

Mas duas únicas palavras, Kaede desarma a Haruno completamente, atingindo-a exatamente no seu ponto fraco. – Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura sente todo o ar dos seus pulmões escapar em um segundo e é como seu o seu sangue simplesmente desaparecesse, porque ela entende muito bem o que Kaede está querendo dizer. É uma ameaça.

\- Sou muito mais poderosa do que você imagina, menina. Tenho contatos e influências por toda parte inclusive no País das ervas.

Ao ouvir essas palavras a Haruno tem que se controlar muito para não avançar na senhora ou para não cair em um choro louco e descontrolado.

Sakura sempre teve uma ligeira noção de onde Sasuke estava, pelo menos quando ela ainda morava em Konoha. O rapaz, apesar de ter partido, se recusou a desligar-se completamente da vida, enviando sempre que possível, breves relatórios e atualizações pouco especificas de sua posição, e Sakura de uma forma ou de outra e por mais que isso a machucasse, sempre consiga extrair as informações do Hokage. A última notícia que ela teve conhecimento era de que Sasuke estava próximo ao País das ervas.

\- E tem também aquele moleque, Naruto Uzumaki, não é mesmo?

Sakura sente a sua boca seca e o coração acelerado, seus punhos estão fortemente cerrados, mas as pernas bambas.

\- Pelo que sei, o sonho dele é se tornar um Hokage, estou certa? – A senhora olha o tecido em suas mãos com desdém – Seria uma pena se alguma coisa o impedisse de realizar esse sonho estúpido, não é mesmo?

\- Fique longe deles! – Sakura grita de repente, um pouco mais desesperada do que deveria soar. Ela é Sakura Haruno, a pupila de Tsunade Senju, ela não deveria estar com medo, mas algo no seu instinto lhe diz que Kaede é muito mais perigosa do que ela poderia imaginar.

\- Então você vai fazer exatamente o que eu disser – A senhora diz em um tom baixo e ameaçador, Sakura se encolhe sentindo um frio percorrer sua espinha. – Não sei se a burra da sua mãe foi capaz de te ensinar como prender um homem, mas até mesmo você deve saber que o seu lugar é do lado do seu marido e não enfiada em um hospital sujo como uma daquelas enfermeiras vagabundas. – Ela aumenta o tom de voz a cada palavra e se aproxima da Haruno. Sakura tenta se afastar, mas ela segura o seu pulso com força e a puxa até que fiquem tão perto quanto possível. Seus olhos estão fixos um no outro, uma aterrorizada e a outra irada. – Você vai fazer esse casamento dar certo, vai fazer o Kazekage se apaixonar por você e quando isso acontecer ele irá comer na palma da sua mão.

Ela empurra Sakura em direção a cama e a garota morde o seu lábio com o impacto contra o colchão.

\- E para isso, você vai começar levando ele para cama.

A Haruno olha horrorizada para a mulher à sua frente, ela está tonta e confusa sem conseguir decidir se isso está realmente acontecendo ou se é mais um de seus pesadelos. Seu coração, assim como o tempo, parece congelar naquele segundo.

\- Não faça essa cara de inocente, é exatamente assim que você fará o Kazekage te obedecer como um cachorrinho. – Ela caminha pelo quarto até fica de frente para uma lata de metal rosa que serve como uma lixeira. – Esqueça toda a sua vida e todas as suas técnicas estúpidas, você nunca mais usará isso. – Kaede atira o protetor de cabeça na lixeira e em seguida pega um vidro de perfume na cômoda e derrama sobre ele, por fim, sem hesitar, ela atira um e fósforo aceso na lixeira.

\- NÂO! – Sakura grita, mas já é tarde demais, o fogo se alastra depressa e Kaede a impede de salvar o objeto.

A Haruno nem ao menos percebe que está chorando, ela senta no chão, próximo ao pé da cama e cobre a boca com a mão.

\- Duas semanas é o tempo exato que você receberá a minha próxima visita. Quando eu voltar espero que esse quarto já esteja desocupado. – Ela abaixa-se até poder tocar o rosto da menina, Sakura tenta desviar, mas ela segura sua mandíbula e a força a olha-la – Se em duas semanas você não for capaz de fazer o que eu estou mandando então você mesma vai decidir qual dos seus amiguinhos vai sofrer primeiro.

Sakura vira-se de costas para ela e agarra o colchão, ela não vê Kaede deixando o quarto, mas ao sentir que está sozinha, ela percebe o quanto está tremendo. Sem fazer questão de levantar-se do chão, ela se encolhe o máximo possível, abraçando suas pernas contra o peito e enterrando o rosto nos joelhos. Mesmo lutando com todas suas forças, ela não consegue evitar que algumas lágrimas escapem. A Haruno recusa-se a chorar, por mais que a sua mente implore por isso, ela quer ser forte e proteger os seus amigos como eles já fizeram muitas e muitas vezes, mas no momento ela mal pode respirar. Sakura sente gosto de sangue na sua boca e questiona-se até quando a sua vida será essa montanha russa de emoções.

Não há dúvidas que ela feria qualquer coisa por seus companheiros, mas estaria disposta a manipular o Kazekage de forma tão baixa?

* * *

 **Reviews são muito bem vindos! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Nota:** Um grande e sincero agradecimento a todas as leitoras que favoritaram e comentaram! Um agradecimento maior ainda a quem ainda estiver lendo mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem atulização haha

Aproveitem!

* * *

 **Castelo de areia - Capítulo V**

 _"E você pode ver o meu coração batendo_

 _Você pode ver através do meu peito_

 _Estou apavorada, mas eu não vou desistir_

 _Eu sei que tenho que passar por este teste_

 _Então, basta puxar o gatilho " - Russian Roulette, Rihanna_

* * *

"Talvez eu possa usar um pouco de Lúpulo... Não... Eu precisaria de cevada e malte para disfarçar o gosto e ainda assim, ele certamente sentiria o amargo da flor. "

Sakura move-se sobre a cadeira, segurando um objeto em sua mão direita com tanta força que as pontas dos seus dedos estão dormentes.

"Valeriana poderia funcionar melhor. Mas que diabos eu faria para conseguir uma flor de Valeriana em pleno deserto? "

\- Sakura, você está bem? – Com essa única frase dirigida diretamente a ela, é como se a Haruno despertasse de um transe.

Ela deixa seu garfo cair sobre a mesa e olha para o dono da voz, com o olhar perdido.

\- Hm? Pois não, Kazekage-sama? – Gaara a encara por um instante, exatamente como começou a fazer todas as vezes que ela o chamava de força tão formal.

\- Perguntei se você está bem. – Ele sorri discretamente – Está sentindo-se melhor da insolação?

Sakura quase deixa escapar uma exclamação confusa, mas apenas um milésimo depois, seus pensamentos se organizam e ela sente vontade de morder a sua língua por ser tão relapsa. Esse seu momento de descuido quase colocou tudo a perder.

\- Sinto muito por estar tão distraída, minha cabeça ainda dói um pouco. – Ela mente.

\- Talvez você devesse ir deitar. – A expressão do ruivo muda e ele deixa transparecer perfeitamente que está preocupado. Isso só faz a culpa aumentar no peito da Haruno.

Sakura mal pode acreditar que há menos de um minuto estava seriamente considerando a ideia de envenenar o Kazekage.

"Dopar e não envenenar. " Ela mantém a frase fixa no seu pensamento. "Assim seria mais fácil." Mas não consegue deixar de imaginar o que poderia acontecer se soubessem que ela está se quer pensando sobre isso.

\- Sinto muito você ser forçada a se afastar do trabalho logo na primeira semana. – Gaara murmura trazendo Sakura de volta a mesa de jantar mais uma vez.

Insolação. A pior desculpa que ela foi capaz de inventar, mas que supreendentemente funcionou bem. Pelo menos para mantê-la afastada do hospital por tempo o suficiente para decidir o que fazer. Não foi difícil alterar a sua temperatura corporal usando chakra e fingir sintomas que ela conhecia bem, mas foi muito mais complicado mentir para o Kazekage. A culpa a consumia cada vez que ele voltava seus olhos esmeraldinos tão preocupadas para ela, exatamente como ele estava fazendo naquele momento.

-Você está tão aérea. – Sakura mal percebe que o ruivo está bem do seu lado agora. – Já terminou o seu jantar? Posso te ajudar a subir se quiser.

\- N-Não, isso não será necessário... Eu estou bem, Kazekage-sama, obrigada. – Ele a encara novamente, sentindo que a nomenclatura não soa correta ao sair dos lábios dela, mas não diz nada.

Ela se levanta e caminha devagar até a escada, ciente de que ele a observa. Jantaram a sós naquela noite, os irmãos do ruivo não estavam em casa e Sakura havia concedido uma folga a Emiko, para que ela pudesse ver a sua família. A Haruno sabia que aquela noite era a sua maior chance e que, se realmente fosse fazer isso, essa era a sua melhor oportunidade. Ela para com a mão no corrimão e olha para trás, Gaara ainda a observa confuso com os seus movimentos.

\- Será... Que você poderia me ajudar? – Ela murmura, pouco antes de enfraquecer os próprios joelhos para fingir um desmaio.

Antes mesmo de sentir seu corpo flexionando-se, Sakura sente a areia envolve-la e apenas um instante depois os braços do Kazekage estão ao redor da sua cintura amparando-a com firmeza.

Sakura mal pode acreditar que realmente está fazendo isso. Seu coração está batendo tão forte que ela teme que ele possa ouvi-lo. Ela tem que se esforçar para controlar a sua respiração e não deixar o seu nervosismo transparecer.

\- Sakura, está me ouvindo? – A voz dele está carregada de preocupação e ela se recusa a abrir os olhos, pois sabe que se o fizer toda a sua coragem vai se esvair no segundo que olhar nos olhos dele.

\- Sim, será que você pode me ajudar a deitar? – É como se eu sua boca e se o seu corpo estivessem se movendo sozinhos. A Haruno jamais imaginou que seria capaz de enganar alguém de maneira tão fria.

Ela o sente rodear suas pernas e as suas costas e ergue-la com delicadeza. Sakura apoia sua cabeça sobre o peito dele e permanece com os olhos fechados, forçando-se a se concentrar nas batidas do coração do Kazekage, constantes e rítmicas, levando a Haruno a esquecer-se por um minuto do que estava prestes a fazer.

Quando ela dá por si, eles estão entrando em seu quarto. Ele empurra a porta e não faz questão de acender a luz, nem mesmo quando a deposita delicadamente sobre a cama e Sakura agradece mentalmente por isso, como se a escuridão do quarto pudesse diminuir o seu nervosismo.

\- Como está se sentindo? – Ele sussurra.

\- Bem... – Sakura murmura com a voz mais baixa possível, ela abre os olhos e vê que ele está olhando para ela. Tão sincero e gentil como ele poderia ser.

Nesse segundo, ela desiste. Desiste de qualquer armação ou manipulação. Gaara é uma boa pessoa e não merece ser tratado de forma tão baixa. Sakura sente um nó em sua garganta e aperta o lençol abaixo de si com força.

\- Certo, vou deixa-la descansar então. – Ele se levanta e se vira para sair, mas no momento que Sakura fecha os olhos, a imagem de Naruto, Sasuke e da noite que Kaede esteve em seu quarto correm em sua mente e agem como um combustível para a sua ousadia.

– Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar, tudo bem? – Ele está se virando para sair do quarto, mas Sakura segura na manga da sua camisa e Gaara olha para trás.

Gaara observa a moça se levantar e ajoelhar na cama, ficando de frente para ele. Sakura desliza sua mão pelo seu braço e enrosca os seus dedos aos dele, levando-o a notar como a sua pele está gelada e sua mão trêmula. A Haruno está se movendo devagar e cautelosa, sentindo seu coração afundar em culpa e ansiedade a cada movimento que faz. Ela inclina-se e fica cara a cara com ele, tão repentinamente próximos que o Kazekage pode sentir o cheiro de banho que emana da moça. Gaara mantém seus olhos fixos nos dela, confuso com os seus movimentos. E mordendo o seu lábio inferior, ela ergue a outra mão e toca em seu peito, de alguma forma, sendo capaz de manter o contato visual com ele.

"A última vez que beijei alguém..." Ela pensa amargamente e fecha os olhos com medo que eles possam começar a lagrimejar.

Sua garganta está doendo, embolada e enroscada em um choro que ela não pode permitir que escape. Sakura segura a camisa do Kazekage e o puxa em sua direção. Gaara se move, sem entender realmente o que está acontecendo, como se estivessem envoltos em um torpor, movendo-se em câmera lenta. Mas de alguma forma, os lábios dos dois se encontram.

Ninguém se atrever a se mover primeiro. Gaara ainda está com os olhos abertos, olhando para baixo, para ela. Ele ergue o braço direito e toca a cintura da moça a sua frente. Sakura tem que se esforçar para não recuar, para não o empurrar e expulsa-lo aos berros do seu quarto. Ela não quer que isso aconteça, não quer que ele a toque, mas força-se a continuar. Sakura entreabre os lábios e inspira trêmula, trazendo ar gelado entre o beijo. Ela sente vontade de chorar e mais uma vez a sensação de estar completamente perdida a domina. Mais uma vez, Sakura não consegue entender o que está fazendo, ou porque está ali. Como se estivesse flutuando sem ninguém para traze-la de volta à terra.

Zonza, ela sente a língua dele tocando-a, pedindo passagem para onde não deveria entrar. Mas ela permite e corresponde sentindo seu corpo adormecer e sua mente sair de orbita, vagando entre o passado e o presente. Como se de repente estivesse embriagada, Sakura já não pode mais afirmar com certeza onde está, nem com _quem_ está. Suas línguas se misturam em uma dança nostálgica, sua mão sobre do peito para o cabelo dele e ela enrosca seus dedos aos fios que naquele momento, poderia jurar que são pretos e não ruivos. Ele firma seu entrelaço em sua cintura e os aproxima cada vez mais, até que seus corpos estejam colados e suas mãos vagando pelas costas da moça.

Sakura sente suas pernas moles e permite seu corpo cair sobre elas. Eles se abaixam lentamente, sem romper um milímetro do contato. Ela viveu e reviveu aquela cena um milhão de vezes na sua realidade e nas suas memórias, conhecia cada movimento e cada toque e seu coração derreteu-se, sentindo a urgência daquele momento. Eles se deitam e Gaara está sobre ela, cobrindo-a com o seu calor. Seus corações estão disparados no mesmo ritmo, ela o abraça com força, trazendo para mais perto, se é que isso é possível. Gaara rompe o beijo e desliza seus lábios para a sua bochecha, em seguida para a sua orelha e desce para o seu pescoço, embriagando-se com o seu cheiro em cada centímetro da sua pele, descobrindo algo que jamais imaginou que fosse capaz de sentir e a segura cada vez mais firme contra o seu próprio peito, temendo que ela possa deslizar como areia entre os seus dedos.

A Haruno sorri quando ele encontra a curva exata seu pescoço e mergulha na parte mais profunda do seu cérebro, esquecendo-se completamente de onde realmente está. Ela viaja para onde pode ouvir o barulho de Konoha pela janela, o cheiro de cereja que preenche o seu quarto, misturado ao cheiro de chuva que emana do corpo dele, e pode sentir o calor sendo roubado do seu próprio corpo pelo corpo molhado dele. É fim de tarde e ele beija o seu pescoço pela primeira vez. Ela está lá, naquele momento, sentindo-o descer a mão pela sua coxa esquerda e ouvindo-o sussurrando o seu nome. E ela está prestes a sussurrar o seu nome também.

Mas ao invés disso, em um movimento reflexo do seu corpo ela abre os olhos. E é como se a realidade a atingisse com um soco. Sua visão é preenchida por um vermelho cor de sangue que quase a faz gritar, seu corpo trava instantaneamente e sem que ela possa evitar, expulsa todo o ar dos seus pulmões.

Ele percebe, para no mesmo segundo o que está fazendo e busca os seus olhos, preocupado.

\- O que aconteceu? Você está bem? – Ela acena com a cabeça diversas vezes e rápido demais.

Ele franze as sobrancelhas, Sakura agarra a sua camisa e o pressiona contra seu peito, com os olhos rudemente fechados. – Está tudo bem, Gaara. – Mas a sua voz está trêmula.

Uma dor visceral, profunda e surda brota do ínfimo do seu ser e irradia para os demais membros, preenchendo o seu corpo de uma maneira que a faz querer gritar, o choque a consome, arrasando-a para o fundo.

\- Sakura, o que está acontecendo? – Ela está tremendo e mal pode respirar.

\- Eu estou bem. Eu estou bem. – Ela se atira contra ele, forçando sua boca a dele. Mas Gaara se afasta. – Não, por favor...

Ele a encara e sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, apoia-se na cama e se levanta levemente, assustado com a reação da garota. – Eu te machuquei, Sakura?

\- Não! – A Haruno repete, mas seu olhar está perdido e ela se agarra a ele como se estivesse se afundando e só ele pudesse salva-la. – Venha, Gaara. Pode me tocar agora.

\- O que?! – O Kazekage exclama, se afastando bruscamente.

Gaara se levanta, ainda que ela tente segura-lo. Ele fica de pé, enquanto que ela ajoelha novamente na cama. Lágrimas involuntárias escorrem dos olhos dela, seu lábio está tremendo, assim como o resto do seu corpo.

\- Não sei que diabos você está pensando, mas eu não sou esse tipo de homem!

\- Por favor... – Sakura murmura sem nem ao menos saber pelo o que ela está implorando. Talvez por querer ser envolvida naquele torpor novamente, e por querer reviver toda aquela ilusão mais uma vez. – Gaara...

\- Qual é o seu problema? – O Kazekage pergunta furioso e não fica para ouvir a resposta dela. Ele sai do quarto abruptamente deixando-a para trás

Quando se vê sozinha, Sakura ainda trêmula e ofegante, mal consegue raciocinar sobre o que acabou de acontecer. Em um segundo, estava sentindo-se completa e plena, envolvida pelas lembranças de um passado não suficientemente distante e no segundo seguinte, percebeu-se em Suna e não em Konoha, na mansão do Kazekage e não na familiaridade do seu quarto, e principalmente, com Gaara e não com Sasuke.

A dor em seu peito lateja com mais intensidade e ela coloca a mão sobre o coração, sentindo soluços encontrarem o caminho para fora através da sua garganta, sem conseguir se segurar mais, Sakura cai no colchão e deixa escorrer para fora toda a sua dor.

* * *

Pela segunda vez desde que se casou, Gaara passa vários dias sem ver ou falar com a sua esposa, mas dessa vez, quem está evitando-o é ela.

O Kazekage reviveu incontáveis vezes a situação de algumas noites atrás, buscando encontrar o motivo pelo qual a Haruno ficou tão atordoada, mas encontra-se sendo obrigado a lutar com uma crescente irritação todas as vezes que pensa sobre o assunto. Principalmente ao se lembrar da forma como ela pediu para que ele a tocasse. Não foram poucas as vezes que Gaara sentiu-se um monstro, mesmo após a sua transformação, mas pensar que poderia ter, mesmo que sem a menor intensão, se aproveitado de um momento de fragilidade da Haruno, faz Gaara odiar a si mesmo.

" _Ela_ me beijou." Gaara pensa e em seguida, suspira e corre os dedos pelo seu cabelo. "Que diabos foi aquilo?"

É cedo e ele já se sente mais cansado do que deveria. Sentado em seu escritório, o Kazekage reclina-se em sua poltrona e fecha os olhos por um instante, pensando com como essa situação está sendo muito mais difícil do que ele imaginou.

Ele pensa sobre como em quase dois meses de casamento, os dois passaram pelos dois extremos de uma relação em tão pouco tempo. Sakura é mais complicada do que qualquer outra mulher que já se relacionou, é como se ela funcionasse em uma frequência totalmente diferente e Gaara simplesmente não fosse capaz de entende-la.

"Talvez eu realmente não seja." Ele pensa ao mesmo tempo que ouve duas leves batidas na porta e logo em seguida, pede para que entrem.

Um shinobi mais velho que ele lhe sorri e entrega uma carta, saindo na mesma rapidez que entrou. Gaara não consegue deixar de sorrir ao notar que é uma carta de Konoha e mais especificamente, de Naruto. Ele a abre satisfeito.

" _Gaara,_

 _Sei que essa não é a melhor maneira de começar uma carta para um grande amigo, principalmente quando faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que nós vimos, mas você provavelmente já sabe o porquê dessa disso, não é mesmo?_

 _Já faz algum tempo agora, que você recebeu em sua vila um dos meus maiores tesouros e não só recebeu, como se casou com ela. Gaara, você, como todos ao meu redor, deve saber bem o quanto a Sakura-chan significa para mim, pois caso você não se lembre, foi por ela e para salvá-la que começamos a nossa tão fatídica luta. Há poucas pessoas no mundo a quem eu confiaria a minha Sakura-chan e fico satisfeito em saber que ela está com uma delas, você. Não pense que por isso foi fácil deixa-la partir, não pense também, que aceitei o fato dela se casar com você apenas para livrar a Hinata desse casamento. O único motivo que me fez aceitar a decisão dela foi o fato de já não aguentar vê-la tão infeliz._

 _Eu não poderia dizer como está a relação de vocês a essa altura e também poderia adivinhar quanto dela você já conhece, mas não há como não notar que ela tem algo de errado com a minha menina. Eu tentei, Gaara, tentei fazer ele ficar e não a deixar novamente. Eu sabia a Sakura não seria capaz de lidar com isso uma segunda vez, mas foi diferente, Sasuke estava em seu juízo perfeito e fez uma escolha. Eu entendi que não havia como impedi-lo._

 _Sakura também entendeu, mas isso a mudou._

 _Eu tentei, a Hinata tentou, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Ino... Todos nós tentamos traze-la de volta. Mas é como se Konoha não tivesse o que ela precisa. É por isso que ela está ai, Gaara, é por isso que a deixei partir. Sei que será difícil, sei que ela está fechada e machucada, Sakura trancou o seu coração até mesmo para quem jamais a machucaria, mas tenha paciência. Sei que se tiver a chance de conhece-la como eu conheço, a verdadeira, a divertida, inteligente e destemida Sakura, você vai entender porque todos ao seu redor a amam._

 _Esta carta é para pedir que você não desista. Sakura é uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que eu conheço e só de pensar que ela está sofrendo, sozinha e longe me deixa louco. Mas eu confio em você, Gaara, e sei que vai cuidar bem da minha menina._

 _Espero que ela possa encontrar o que procura em Suna. Estou contando com você._

 _Do seu amigo, Naruto"_

O Kazekage suspira sentindo um peso ainda maior em suas costas. Deixando a carta sobre sua mesa, ele se levanta e caminha até a janela do escritório. Gaara observa sua vila, questionando-se internamente sobre o que Suna teria para oferecer a alguém com um coração partido e novamente, faz uma análise da sua relação com a rosada desde o primeiro momento que ela chegou na vila. Desde a sua primeira conversa, Gaara percebe que não houve nenhuma tentativa verdadeira do ruivo para com a moça. Não havia como negar a evolução de quando ela o enfrentou em seu quarto, mas o momento há algumas noites parece ter mudado tudo.

"Ela estava dizendo a verdade quando disse que se casou pelo Naruto." Gaara pensa sentindo-se culpado por não se permitir confiar na Haruno.

Uma palavra salta a sua mente indicando a resposta para o principal dilema entre os dois.

 _Sinceridade_

Ou pelo menos a falta dela.

Gaara pensa como gostaria que Sakura tivesse contado a ele sobre o Uchiha, mas repreende-se ao lembrar que ele também detém os próprios segredos. Ele caminha através da sua sala e abre a porta do escritório, encontrando imediatamente sua secretária sentada em sua mesa.

\- Kazekage-sama, precisa de alguma coisa? – Ela pergunta gentil, piscando os olhos surpresa por encontra-lo vindo até ela e não o oposto como era de costume.

\- Mina, por gentileza, peça para que Sakura venha até o meu escritório. – A moça acena com a cabeça e Gaara dá meia volta, decidido a esclarecer completamente a situação entre ele e a sua esposa.

* * *

Não mais que vinte minutos depois de decidir conversar francamente com a Haruno, o ruivo encontra-se diante da consequência dessa decisão. Ele pode senti-la antes mesmo de ouvir as fracas batidas na porta.

\- Entre. – Gaara murmura, sentindo um peso logo acima do estômago, pois sabe exatamente quem está do outro lado da porta. E sabe também, que as chances de a situação sair do seu controle são grandes quando se trata dela.

\- Pediu para que eu viesse, Kazekage-sama? – A Haruno murmura com a voz baixa, mas ainda firme o suficiente para deixar claro que a situação entre os dois está longe de ser pacifica.

\- Sim, por favor, sente-se. – Ele está sentado logo atrás da sua mesa e indica a cadeira à sua frente, do outro lado do móvel.

Sakura fecha a porta trás de si e, sem pressa, caminha até a cadeira. Sua vontade de estar sozinha com ele é tão grande quanto o constrangimento que sente em estar diante dele pela primeira vez depois daquela noite.

Os dois soltam um suspiro ao mesmo tempo, e entreolham-se sem saber exatamente como começar essa conversa.

\- Sakura.

\- Gaara – Dizem ao mesmo tempo

Ela morde o lábio inferior e acena com a cabeça para que ele continue a falar. Há um clima denso na sala, Sakura sente suas mãos frias e as costas suadas. E apesar da vontade incontrolável que sente em explicar-se para o ruivo, Sakura não sabe se quer por onde começar. Pela mentira, manipulação ou por fantasiar que estava com o Uchiha?

\- Hm. – O ruivo move-se sobre sua cadeira - Eu recebi uma carta do Naruto essa manhã, foi por isso que decidi chama-la para conversar.

O coração da Haruno dispara imediatamente, preocupada que sua falha pudesse ter causado algum dano aos seus amigos.

\- Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela pergunta depressa, provavelmente mais desesperada do que deveria soar e isso faz Gaara observa-la, confuso.

\- Não. – Ele responde sem demora. – Todos estão bem, não se preocupe. – Os ombros da Haruno relaxam no mesmo instante e essa atitude intriga o Kazekage.

\- Bom... Então o qu-

\- Ele me contou sobre o Uchiha. – Sakura ergue os olhos para encará-lo como se Gaara tivesse acabado de anunciar a morte de alguém.

\- C-Como? – Gaara move-se para pegar a carta em uma das gavetas da sua mesa e não nota como o rosto da menina a sua frente empalidece. Ele segura o papel entre as duas mãos e continua a falar.

\- Não em detalhes, é claro, mas explicou como isso mexeu com você... Talvez o que aconteceu naquela noite-

Sakura se levanta de repente e completamente atordoada.

Gaara arregala os olhos, assustando-se com a reação da garota. O Kazegake nem sempre foi o mais gentil e perspicaz ao se relacionar com as pessoas, mas desde o seu encontro com Naruto e após tornar-se o Kage da vila da areia, o ruivo esforçou-se e empenhou-se dia após dia para aprender como tratar todos ao seu redor da melhor maneira possível. Pouco a pouco, apagando a imagem cruel que um dia tivera. Não havia dúvidas para os moradores da sua vila o quão gentil e atencioso Gaara havia se tornado. E é justamente por isso, que ele simplesmente não consegue entender o porquê de estar sempre trocando farpas com a Haruno.

– Seja lá quem você seja, ou o que você pensa que sabe sobre mim-

\- Sakura, se acalme. – Ele ergue a mão direita, em uma atitude de rendição.

Gaara nota como Sakura parece funcionar de uma outra maneira, sempre armada e preparada para retrucar qualquer coisa que ele disser.

\- Eu quero apenas conversar com você.

\- Não toque nesse assunto. – Ela decreta, firme e o encarando nos olhos. Gaara encara de volta em silêncio.

Ele se questiona sobre o quão profundo teriam machucado essa menina para torná-la assim e não pela primeira vez, ele vê a si mesmo nela. O Gaara de alguns anos atrás. O Gaara cansado e machucado demais para confiar nas pessoas.

Esse pensamento o faz recuar ainda mais.

\- Sakura, não-

\- O que aconteceu- – Dizem ao mesmo tempo, mais uma vez.

Mas dessa vez, Gaara pretende deixa-la terminar sua frase, subitamente interessado com a explicação da Haruno. Ele permanece em silêncio, mas Sakura não volta a falar.

\- Então me explique. O que aconteceu naquela noite?

Sakura encara o ruivo a sua frente e um silencio denso toma a sala. Fragmentos daquela noite a atingem e, mais rápido do que ela poderia imaginar, a vergonha e constrangimento a preenchem como se estivesse revivendo o momento naquele exato instante.

\- O que aconteceu, Sakura? – Ela abre a boca para responde-lo ao mesmo tempo que Gaara se levanta, como se pressentisse que Sakura está prestes a fugir.

Ela nega duas vezes com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos dele.

\- Porque é tão difícil? Você pode confiar em mim. – O coração da Haruno sofre com a pontada de dor no tom de voz dele. – A única coisa que eu quero é entender você... Entender porque me beijou se não queria ser beijada?

\- Gaara... – Sakura murmura sentindo-se constrangida e arrependida.

Naquele momento, é como se uma venda fosse retirada dos olhos do Kazekage e reunindo as informações da carta e a maneira como Sakura agiu naquela noite, Gaara toma suas próprias conclusões, sem conseguir evitar sentir uma pontada dolorosa no coração.

\- Você não queria ser beijada por mim. – Ele afirma e Sakura ergue os olhos, encarando-o rapidamente. – Você estava pensando nele? – Gaara murmura sem conseguir conter o tom sombrio que toma a sua voz.

O choque das palavras dele deixa Sakura atordoada. Ela, desajeitada, espalma suas mãos sobre a mesa e acidentalmente derruba um pequeno vaso decorativo. A planta, um mini cacto, rola pela mesa espalhando pequenas pedras e um pouco de terra sobre os documentos do Kazekage e deixando Sakura mil vezes mais nervosa do que já está. Ela se vira depressa e imediatamente começa a recolher os pedregulhos.

\- Eu sinto muito, Gaara. – Sakura murmura, recolhendo as pedras cuidando para não espalhar a terra e esforçando-se para minimizar os danos da sua distração.

\- Está tudo bem – Suspira – Não se preocupe. – Ele pega a pequena planta com delicadeza e a coloca novamente no vaso.

\- Eu... – A Haruno segura uma das folhas que estão sobre a mesa e a balança para tirar o excesso de terra. – Espero que não tenha estragado. – Ela assopra o documento e sem que possa evitar seus olhos repousam sobre uma fórmula bem no centro da folha.

Gaara observa seus movimentos.

\- Sei que... – Ela faz uma pausa - A droga do chakra? – O Kazekage arregala seus olhos levemente e caminha depressa até ficar ao lado da Haruno. Ele tira as pedras e a folha das mãos dela e segura seu braço direito com uma delicadeza urgente. – Qual é o pro-

Ele cobre o seu próprio lábio com o dedo indicador, Sakura entende o recado e no mesmo instante seus sentidos ficam tão alarmados quanto os dele. Os olhos do Kazekage estão intensos e firmes nos seus. – Você sabe o que é isso?

Ele mantém o dedo sobre a sua boca, levando a Haruno a apenas acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

\- Eu sinto muito mas não podemos continuar nossa conversa agora. – Ele diz suavemente, sem fazer questão de se afastar de desviar os olhos dos dela. A mudança no tom de voz do ruivo a deixa confusa por um instante.

Sua afirmação é seguida por um silêncio confuso da Haruno, as sobrancelhas dela estão franzidas e seu corpo atento a qualquer mudança no ambiente.

\- Você gostaria de sair para jantar comigo essa noite, Sakura?

Ela arregala os olhos, mas ao sentir um leve aperto em seu cotovelo Sakura percebe que Gaara está querendo dizer mais do que aparenta, por isso, a Haruno apenas acena com a cabeça mais uma vez, aceitando o convite do ruivo.

* * *

A próxima vez que Gaara encontra Sakura, ela está parada do lado de fora do seu escritório. Já é noite e ela observa o céu distraidamente. O rapaz sente seus músculos todos doloridos, graças a reunião tensa que acabará de sair. Foram três longas horas discutindo os mais diversos problemas que a vila está enfrentando. Kaede estava particularmente irritante, forçando Gaara a exercitar sua paciência ao máximo. Mas mesmo com a tensão, nem por um minuto o Kazekage pode esquecer seu compromisso para mais tarde naquela noite.

Quando saiu do escritório do Kazekage naquela tarde, a Haruno foi direto para casa, ainda atordoada com os acontecimentos. Gaara havia dito que a encontraria na mansão para saírem juntos, mas quando se passam trinta minutos do horário combinado, um shinobi enviado pelo Kazekage, informa a rosada que Gaara estava preso em uma reunião e se atrasaria. É quando Sakura decide ir ao seu encontro.

Ela está usando um vestido preto, o tecido é solto e a barra na altura do joelho. Como de costume, o frio avança junto com a noite e por isso, Sakura segura um lenço grosso e branco ao redor dos ombros. Seu cabelo está preso apenas de um lado e mesmo distante, o Kazekage nota um tom avermelhado nos lábios dela.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo atraso. – Ele diz ao se aproximar.

Sakura aperta seu lenço e vira-se para ele um pouco constrangia. – Não se preocupe...

Eles caminham em silêncio, seguindo pelas ruas que começam a ficar cada vez menos movimentadas. Sakura está muito mais constrangida do que jamais estivera em um _encontro_ , principalmente porque ainda pode sentir perfeitamente o peso das palavras do Kazekage. Culpa e constrangimento dominam sua mente e ela sente uma necessidade urgente de inverter a situação.

\- É tão diferente. - A Haruno comenta observado um comerciante retirar seus produtos expostos do lado de fora de uma loja, na tentativa de puxar um assunto. – Em Konoha, quando cai a noite o movimento não muda, é quase tão barulhento quanto de dia.

\- É por causa do frio. A maioria dos comércios continuam abertos, mas apenas do lado de dentro e com as portas fechadas. A temperatura no deserto muda drasticamente e de uma hora para outra.

Sakura concorda sentindo suas pernas ficarem cada vez mais frias e agradece mentalmente por Emiko ter insistido tanto no lenço, mas a falta de emoção nas palavras dele a faz desistir da conversa, ela encara o chão e continua a caminhar em silencio.

\- Chegamos. – Ele anuncia após alguns minutos.

O único restaurante que a Haurno conheceu na vila da areia foi uma churrascaria grande e popular, onde Shikamaru a levou para jantar no primeiro dia que chegou em Suna e também, onde almoçou praticamente todos os dias com Temari na sua primeira semana vivendo naquela vila. Mas o restaurante onde o Kazekage a conduziu naquela noite não é nada parecido com a churrascaria.

É um lugar muito refinado, há poucas pessoas sentadas em duplas ou sozinhas e distantes uma da outra. A decoração é minuciosa e a iluminação sutil. Assim que atravessam a porta de entrada, um garçom vestido de forma elegante caminha até eles com um sorriso amigável.

\- Sejam muito bem-vindos ao Shiyouka. Posso conduzi-los até a sua mesa de costume, Kazekage-sama?

\- Boa noite, Takashi. Na realidade, gostaríamos de nos sentar no andar superior esta noite. – O homem acena com a cabeça e caminha indicando o caminho para o casal.

Sakura segue atrás do Kazekage, sentindo-se levemente constrangida com a elegância do lugar. Takashi o guia pelas escadas e Sakura fica ainda mais impressionada com o andar superior. São poucas mesas, bem espaçadas e com divisórias entre elas, criando vários ambientes bem reservados. A iluminação é ainda mais sutil, em tons amarelados e acolhedora. Eles selecionam uma mesa no lado esquerdo e sentam-se nos bancos-sofá em forma de meia lua, um ao lado do outro.

\- Trarei o cardápio em breve, sintam-se à vontade.

\- Obrigada, Takashi. – O Kazekage murmura e como de costume, um silêncio denso cai entre os dois e novamente.

Ele bebe um gole de água deixada pelo garçom e Gaara vira-se para pegar alguns documentos que Sakura se quer havia notado que ele carregava. Ele os coloca sobre a mesa e imediatamente a Haruno reconhece a fórmula que ela identificou cedo naquele dia, no escritório do Kazekage.

\- Esse restaurante, principalmente este andar é confiável. Podemos conversar sem preocupações aqui.

Sakura acena com a cabeça, levemente incomodada com o tom de voz dele.

\- Você disse que conhece essa formula? – O ruivo pergunta indicando a ela o documento. – Pode me falar sobre isso?

\- Sei o básico, apenas o que foi descrito pela minha sensei. Trata-se de uma droga que supostamente afeta o sistema circulatório de chackra, impedindo o seu funcionamento, mas durante toda a história houveram pouquíssimos relatos a respeito de como ela realmente funciona ou quais são seus componentes. Após se deparar com o seu efeito em uma luta durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial Ninja, Tsunade-sama dedicou um período da sua vida para estuda-la, mas devido à falta de amostras ou informações ela foi obrigada a abandonar sua pesquisa. Essa fórmula foi todo o seu avanço, seu objetivo era ser capaz de formular um antidoto, mas não foi possível.

\- Você saberia dizer quem poderia ter acesso a essa substância?

\- Ninguém. – Gaara admira por um instante a postura profissional da Haruno. – Sabemos que o principal componente da fórmula é _Hagae Trillium,_ uma planta com características genéticas muito especificas e extinta há muitos anos, antes mesmo da guerra. Como alguém foi capaz de obter uma amostra para usa-la na guerra é uma pergunta que Tsunade-sama jamais foi capaz de responder.

\- Mas, se alguém fosse realmente capaz de cultivá-la, teria que ser em um ambiente totalmente selvagem, em um solo completamente virgem e livre de contaminações. Seria impossível em um ambiente com condições ambientais extremas como o deserto e além disso, seria uma aposta arriscada, já que essa planta pode demorar até quatro anos para florescer e assim, ser utilizada na fórmula.

Gaara permanece em silêncio processando as informações. – Mas com a minha experiência eu diria que isso é algo com que você não precise se preocupar, as chances de alguém ter acesso a essa droga, sem o seu componente principal, são praticamente nulas.

O Kazekage encara a moça a sua frente, como se estivesse ponderando sobre contar ou não a ela o porquê daquelas perguntas.

\- Há aproximadamente quatro meses – Gaara começa a dizer – Obtivemos baixas inesperadas em missões que deveriam ser limpas. Não posso negar que foram incidentes isolados e foi complicado obter um padrão, mas graças a Shikamaru que, assim como você, se envolveu por acidente, fomos capazes de observar alguns detalhes incoerentes nos relatórios.

\- Relatos sobre como inesperadamente, ninjas experientes não foram capazes de reagir ao ataque do inimigo. Isso foi o suficiente para despertar minha atenção e quando perguntar foram começaram a serem feitas, uma testemunha foi assassinada durante uma missão. Os relatos novamente indicaram que, por algum motivo, ele não foi capaz de reagir.

\- Apenas por intuição, solicitei em segredo uma amostra de sangue de uma das vítimas e pedi para que Shikamaru a enviasse para Tsunde-sama. Esses documentos foram a sua resposta, mas assim como o seu relato, não foi muito conclusivo.

Sakura acena com a cabeça, acompanhado o discurso. - Qual foi o relatório da Divisão de Inteligência? – Ela pergunta.

\- Não houve nenhum. A essa altura, percebi que precisaria restringir ao máximo o número de pessoas cientes desses acontecimentos e por isso, guardei essa informação até conseguir pensar em como avançar na minha investigação.

\- Sinto muito, percebi que foi um erro ter revirado seus documentos.

\- Não, você está engada. Se você não tivesse reconhecido aquela formula eu estaria estancado.

Seus olhos estão novamente presos um no outro. – Graças aos seus estudos, tenho certeza que você poderia evoluir essa investigação mais do que qualquer um na Divisão de Inteligência. Se você...

\- Posso ajudar. – Sakura declara e Gaara acena com a cabeça em agradecimento. - Mas porque tanta discrição? Você tem algum suspeito?

\- Apesar de soar como ataques aleatórios, os alvos foram muito específicos, principalmente quando atacaram uma de minhas testemunhas. Sinto que estamos lidando com traidores. – O olhar do Kazekage é intenso e Sakura entende o que ele está querendo dizer.

\- Você pode confiar em mim, Gaara. – Ela diz sentindo suas bochechas corarem e levemente ofendida.

\- Eu sei, sinto muito. – Ele encara o copo d'agua sobre a mesa e brinca com os talheres. - E obrigado pela ajuda.

Sakura sente seu coração apertado e pesado pela culpa. Ela sabe que deveria contar a ele a verdade, sabe que Gaara é de confiança e poderia ajuda-la, mas ao mesmo tempo, não consegue abandonar completamente a gota de insegurança que permanece em seu coração.

"E se ele não acreditar em mim? Principalmente depois do que eu fiz..." Ela pensa encarando a mesa em silencio.

Pelo canto dos olhos, ela o observa falar com Takashi, tão gentil e educado que leva Sakura a duvidar que ele pudesse desconfiar dela. Ele sorri para o garçom e logo depois eles estão sozinhos novamente.

\- Nos pedidos chegarão em breve. – Gaara afirma sem abandonar completamente o sorriso dos seus lábios.

A Haruno então sente-se segura, ela sustenta o seu olhar no dele e busca a sua mão sob a mesa, decidida a contar para ele toda a verdade sobre a aquela noite. Mas no segundo que encontra e toca a mão do Kazekage, Gaara a recolhe mais do que depressa, movendo-se desconfortavelmente e agora sim, deixando morrer qualquer resquício do seu sorriso. Cenas na noite que viveram correm na mente do rapaz e ele sente uma mistura de raiva com culpa que não saberia explicar.

\- Há uma instalação onde você poderá trabalhar em segurança, mas devido as circunstancias, não devemos falar sobre esse assunto no escritório ou nem mesmo em casa.

Ela acena com a cabeça para indicar que entendeu.

\- E não se preocupe, Sakura, o que aconteceu naquela noite não voltará a acontecer.

\- Gaara...

\- Está tudo bem. – Ele a corta antes que Sakura possa dizer mais qualquer coisa, mas ela não pode deixar de notar o toque áspero no seu tom de voz.

A Haruno senta em silencio, encarando o ruivo a sua frente, sentindo as esperanças de realmente fica bem com ele desaparecerem. Ela olha ao seu redor, sentindo-se envergonhada e arrependida, perguntando-se porque a reação dele doeu muito mais do que deveria.

\- Tudo bem. – Ela murmura, movendo-se e reestabelecendo a distância sutil entre seus corpos.

* * *

 **Sinto que as ações da Sakura no ultimo capítulo e também nesse, merecem uma certa explicação. Como todo mundo sabe muito bem, Sakura sempre foi perdidamente apaixonada pelo o Uchiha e o como foi levemente revelado nesse capítulo, algo muito ruim aconteceu entre os dois e o Sasuke acabou deixando a Haruno. E como o Naruto disse, isso a mudou. Peço que tenham em mente como deve ser ter alguém que sempre foi a sua motivação e a sua base e de uma hora para a outra perde-la. E pior, perde-la porque ela escolheu te deixar. É por isso que Sakura está se sentindo tão perdida, ao ponto de escolher se mudar e se casar com um estranho em uma tentativa desesperada de fugir dos seus fantasmas. É por isso também que ela "permitiu" que Kaede falasse com ela daquele jeito, que cedou a chantagem e não foi capaz de pensar em nenhuma outra solução para os seus problemas. Ela está quebrada e fraca.**

 **Mas não se preocupem, em breve essa situação vai mudar! :)**

 **Reviews são bem vindos :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Nota:** Sem palavras para descrever o quanto fico grata com os reviews de vocês. E sinto muito pela demora pela atualização. rs

* * *

 **Castelo de areia - Capítulo VI**

 _"Há uma grande tempestade e estou preso no meio disso tudo_

 _E ela assume o controle_

 _Da pessoa que eu achei que era, o garoto que eu conhecia_

 _Há uma luz na escuridão e eu sinto o seu calor_

 _Em minhas mão, meu coração_

 _Porque eu não consigo aguentar?"_ \- Waves, Dean Lewis

* * *

 _Eu sei exatamente onde estou antes mesmo de abrir os meus olhos. Posso ouvir o canto suave de poucos pássaros e o barulho dos animais se movendo pela floresta. Sinto um cheiro fresco, amadeirado e o Sol aquecendo suavemente o meu rosto. Aos poucos tomo consciência do meu corpo e noto que estou deitada sobre a grama, sentindo-a roçar meus braços e pernas. É cedo, cedo demais para que o Sol faça desaparecer o orvalho da madrugada e por isso, a grama ainda está levemente úmida. Abro meus olhos para confirmar cada detalhe, o Sol é fraco e luta para atravessar as copas das árvores, mas é suficiente para criar um calor familiar e aconchegante. Só então percebo que não estou sozinha e sorrio antes mesmo de ver quem está ao meu lado, porque já sei exatamente quem é._

 _\- Você gosta mesmo disso, não é? – Ele diz e a sua voz é tão diferente do que eu me lembrava. Mais grossa, firme e adulta._

 _Não respondo, fecho os olhos mais uma vez e apenas aceno com a cabeça, meu sorriso aumentando-se ainda mais. Maior que o calor no meu rosto, é o calor que brota em meu peito. Uma felicidade pura e genuína, que eu já não sentia a muito tempo._

 _Posso ouvi-lo se mover, sutil e vagarosamente (como costumava ser) e em um instante ele está mais perto do que jamais esteve. Seu corpo ao lado do meu, fazendo cada célula minha agitar-se. Abro meus olhos. Ele está de lado, a cabeça apoiada em sua mão e o cotovelo firme no chão. Os olhos presos nos meus, mas ainda assim, indecifráveis. Sua outra mão sobe até o meu rosto, toca suavemente a minha testa e desce até meu queixo, seguindo a linha do rosto com um carinho delicado._

 _\- Você ao menos faz ideia do quão bonita se tornou? – Ele diz em um sussurro tão baixo que soa como um segredo._

 _Simplesmente não consigo parar de sorrir. Ele não retribui, mas sei que pode sentir o mesmo que eu. Seus dedos caminham pelo meu rosto como se me descobrisse pela primeira vez e como precisasse disso para acreditar que sou real. Eles chegam aos meus lábios e levam com eles o meu sorriso, porque posso sentir a intensidade do seu olhar e posso adivinhar o que ele está pensando. Meu coração dispara como louco, batendo contra minhas costelas de uma maneira dolorosamente maravilhosa e meu estômago revira-se pela expectativa. É incrível o poder que ele tem sobre mim. Seus dedos continuam seu percurso e alcançam meu pescoço, seu toque é suave e leve, mas ao mesmo tempo, faz minha pele queimar e responder a ele como seu pertencêssemos um ao outro. Ele afasta meu cabelo, deixando meu pescoço exposto e desliza a ponta dos dedos para baixo, contornando-me e levando com eles a alça da minha blusa. Expondo-me tão sutilmente que chega a doer. Quando penso que não há como intensificar ainda mais nosso momento, ele beija a pele do meu ombro. Fecho os olhos e inspiro, sentindo sua mão descer meu braço até encontrar a minha própria mão. Nossos dedos enroscam-se como se aquela fosse milésima vez e não a primeira. Inconscientemente, ergo minha cabeça, deixando meu pescoço ainda mais exposto, ele nota e segue com a boca a mesma trilha feita a alguns segundos pelos seus dedos. Sinto seus lábios percorrendo a minha pele e sua respiração arrepiando cada milímetro do meu ser, tão vagarosamente que soa como uma tortura. Ela alcança minha mandíbula e só então percebo que estou segurando minha respiração. Cada milímetro é tão longo quanto um quilometro, mas ele alcança seu alvo e então, percebo que ainda que se eu tivesse que esperar outros dez anos para beija-lo, não seria possível me preparar para a explosão que acontece no segundo que nossos lábios se encontram. Parte do meu peito e atinge imediatamente cada canto do meu corpo, ultrapassando físico e atingindo minha alma, preenchendo-me com um sentimento inexplicavelmente imenso. O mundo desaparece quando sinto sua língua e quanto mais nos afundamos é como se eu estivesse pronta para morrer. Posso sentir o seu cheiro afetando todos meus sentidos e o seu calor me cobrindo como um cobertor. É como se toda a nossa história, todos os nossos momentos não significassem nada até aquele instante. Como reiniciar nossas vidas. Como tudo o que eu sempre sonhei tornando-se verdade ao mesmo tempo._

Sakura acorda com um susto e joga as cobertas para o lado, sentando-se na cama. Ela tenta respirar com uma dificuldade angustiante e sua mente gira desorientada. Como praticamente toda as manhãs, ela leva alguns segundos até perceber onde está. Sua visão ainda está embaçada e sem foco, mas lentamente a porta do seu quarto aparece a sua frente, fechada exatamente como deixou antes de dormir. Ela olha ao redor, já é de manhã, mas provavelmente cedo demais para que mais alguém da casa esteja acordado e por isso Emiko ainda não apareceu em seu quarto. Lentamente, sua mente toma consciência, as cenas do seu sonho propagam-se na sua memóri mesmo que ter uma faca perfurando seu peito o mais vagarosamente possível. Rasgando sua carne, atravessando sua pele e músculos até o coração com uma crueldade imperdoável. É nesse momento que a Haruno percebe que ainda pior que um pesadelo, é um sonho repleto de memórias verdadeiras e momentos que ela jamais poderá viver novamente. Sakura fecha os olhos sem conseguir respirar mais uma vez, e leva a mão até o peito como se pudesse impedir que a dor a dilacere ainda mais. Ela tenta se levantar, mas ao colocar seu peso sobre as pernas, elas falham e a fazem cair ao chão. Ela agarra o lençol ao seu lado e treme, conforme seu corpo todo é preenchido pela mesma dor do seu coração. É um sentimento tão intenso que se torna físico, fazendo cada célula do seu corpo contorcer-se junto com ela, exatamente como se estivesse sendo envenenada, mas de uma forma que nem todo o seu conhecimento médico não poderia salva-la.

Pela milionésima vez, Sakura chora sangrando para fora a sua dor, ela morde seu lábio para abafar seus soluços descontrolados, temendo que alguém possa escuta-la e encolhe-se o máximo que pode. O frio durante a noite mostrou-se ser cruel nesse pouco tempo que a Haruno esteve na vila, por isso o chão ainda está gelado o suficiente para fazer sua pele se arrepiar. Sem poder evitar, ela relembra cada segundo do seu sonho. Uma época tão distante, mas ainda tão viva dentro dela. Se naquele dia, quando Sasuke a beijou pela primeira vez, Sakura soubesse o quanto sua vida se tornaria essa montanha russa, talvez tivesse feito escolhas diferentes. Ela está exausta, mesmo tendo acabado de acordar. Seu corpo pesado e a alma esgotada de sentir-se viva e morta ao mesmo tempo.

Duas leves batidas na porta são o suficiente para Sakura entrar em desespero. Ela levanta depressa demais, tropeçando nos próprios pés, desorientada. Ela esfrega o seu rosto e limpa a garganta, sentindo um gosto amargo ao obrigar-se a engolir seu choro mais uma vez.

\- Só um minuto. – Ela murmura alto o suficiente para quem quer que esteja do outro lado da porta ouvir. Mas sua voz trêmula e engasgada a faz se arrepender.

\- Sakura-sama, está tudo bem? – É Emiko e a Haruno fica agradecida por isso. Não seria a primeira vez que a moça a encontra nessa situação.

\- Sim. – Sua voz é fraca. – Só um minuto. – Ela se levanta e esforça-se para se recompor.

Uma olhada rápida no espelho é o suficiente para deixar claro que não há muito o que ela possa fazer para disfarçar que estava chorando mais uma vez. Sakura suspira e murmura para que Emiko entre. Com as suas mãos ainda trêmulas, ela foca em organizar seu lençol sobre a cama para que Emiko não olhe imediatamente para o seu rosto ao entrar no quarto.

\- Bom dia, Sakura-sama. – A voz dela é tão alegre e acolhedora que Sakura sente culpa em não poder responde-la no mesmo tom. – Pode deixar isso comigo, hoje você tem uma missão.

A Haruno larga o lençol, surpresa com as palavras dela e comente o erro de olhar nos olhos da sua amiga. No mesmo segundo que Emiko retribui o olhar, seu sorriso morre e preocupação inunda seus olhos. Sakura desvia o olhar e caminha pelo quarto, com medo que a jovem a abrace como já havia feito em outra situação com essa, se ela fizer isso, Sakura não sabe se será capaz de controlar-se.

Não é a primeira vez que Emiko encontra a Haruno chorando, mas naquela manhã não foram os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado que chamaram a sua atenção. Pela primeira vez, Emiko olhou nos olhos da Haruno e conseguiu ver perfeitamente, sem nenhuma mascara ou esforço o quanto miserável Sakura está. Como se naquela manhã, Sakura não tivesse sido capaz de erguer os muros que envolvem a parte obscura da sua alma.

\- Sakura-sama... – Emiko não sabe ao certo o que dizer.

Sakura é uma das pessoas mais gentis que a moça já conheceu. Quando começou nesse empregou jamais imaginou que a esposa do Kazekage pudesse ser uma pessoa tão simples e bondosa, que a trataria como uma verdadeira amiga. Mas em momentos como este, Emiko sente-se uma completa inútil. _Um coração partido_ foi tudo o que Sakura respondeu quando a jovem teve coragem de questiona-la sobre seus fantasmas, mas foi o suficiente para que Emiko entendesse, já que ela jamais forçaria Sakura a contar mais detalhes. Mas o que a menina não é capaz de entender é como um coração partido pode capaz de devastar uma pessoa tão completamente e transformar a Haruno em nada mais uma casca do que ela costumava ser.

 _Ele deveria ser realmente muito especial._ Emiko pensa.

\- Não se preocupe. – Sakura responde abraçando a si mesma – Você disse algo sobre uma missão?

E como de costume, a Haruno foca tudo o que ainda tem no trabalho. A única coisa a qual ela pode agarrar-se.

\- Não é exatamente isso. O Kazekage-sama pediu para chama-la, algo sobre seu trabalho.

A Haruno acena com a cabeça, pensativa.

\- Vai voltar ao trabalho? – Emiko pergunta forçando seu tom alegre mais uma vez. Distrai-la, principalmente falando sobre o seu trabalho era a melhor maneira que Emiko conhecia de fazer Sakura voltar ao seu normal.

\- É, mais ou menos isso. – Ela força um sorriso fraco e apressa-se em arrumar-se para descer ao encontro do Kazekage.

* * *

Sakura está sentada na escada próxima porta de entrada da casa quando Gaara aparece para busca-la. Ele percebe que ela já viveu tempo o suficiente na vila para entender como é a vida no deserto, porque dessa vez ela veste uma camisa de mangas longas, comprida o suficiente para parecer-se com um vestido e larga o bastante para que ela amarre um lenço ao redor da cintura para acentuá-la. Quando ela se levanta, ele percebe que ela também usa um shorts escuro e discreto, como é de se esperar de uma kunoichi.

\- Bom dia. – Ele murmura no seu tom de voz habitual.

É a primeira vez que se veem depois do encontro no restaurante há dois dias, não porque estavam se evitando mais uma vez, e sim, porque de maneira inesperada inúmeros problemas relacionados a vila surgiram de uma só vez, obrigando o Kazekage a praticamente viver fora de sua casa por dois dias. Algo que Gaara não foi capaz de considerar como uma total coincidência.

\- Bom dia – Sakura responde e alguma coisa no seu tom de voz faz o Kazekage olhar para ela uma segunda vez. Ela não corresponde. – Você não volta para casa há algum tempo.

Gaara demora um instante para responder, analisando a frase que ela acabou de dizer, assim como seus movimentos. Ela desce as escadas e para ao lado dele garantindo uma distância sutil entre seus corpos e ainda evitando o olhar do Kazekage.

\- Muito trabalho. – Sakura murmura algo sobre dizer que entende e continua a caminhar ao lado dele, em silêncio exatamente como no dia que caminharam até o restaurante.

Exceto que agora é manhã e praticamente todos os moradores da vila estão na rua, observando-os. É inacreditável a quantidade de pessoas que param o casal, ou que apenas os cumprimentam de longe, sempre sorrindo e até mesmo oferendo produtos que Sakura recusa gentilmente, ou que Gaara pede para que os envie para a sua casa. O Kazekage parece bem confortável com a situação, como se já estivesse acostumado àquilo. Somente quando estão caminho a algum tempo é que voltam a falar um com o outro.

\- Sinto muito pelos moradores. – Ele diz quando já estão afastados do centro da vila, caminhando em direção ao hospital.

\- Não sinta. Era o mesmo com a Tsunade-sama, só não estou acostumada a receber essa mesma atenção. – Ele acena com a cabeça – Estamos indo para o hospital?

\- Sim, mas não para trabalhar como médica. Seu-

\- Kazekage-sama, e Sakura-sama, que prazer encontra-los juntos. – A Haruno esteve tão preocupada com os acontecimentos dos últimos dias que, irresponsavelmente, havia esquecido que há algumas semanas a dona daquela voz havia feito graves ameaças a ela.

É por isso que ao ouvi-la, Sakura sente seu coração pular e em um mero reflexo, sua mão encontra a do Kazekage, largando-a imediatamente ao notar o que havia feito. Gaara, que sempre está o mais atento possível aos movimentos da Haruno, nota a maneira como o corpo dela se enrijece e, sem que possa evitar, seus instintos protetores alarmam-se.

\- Kaede-sama. – Gaara diz, virando-se assim como a menina, para encarar a dona da voz.

\- Hoje está mesmo um lindo dia para um passeio. – Ela sorri como de costume e abana-se com um pequeno leque – Mas é uma grande coincidência encontra-los aqui, eu estava justamente planejando fazer uma visita a você hoje, minha querida. - Sakura sente seu estomago revirar, sem conseguir identificar o mínimo de sinceridade naquela mulher.

\- É mesmo? – A rosada responde soando mais amarga do que deveria. E Kaede a repreende com um olhar sutil. – Seria um grande prazer. – Ela diz e desvia o olhar, fingindo estar distraída com algumas crianças correndo na rua.

\- Estão indo para o hospital? – Kaede usa um tom inocente que deixa Sakura sem acreditar no seu atrevimento, porque ela sabe exatamente o que a senhora está tentando fazer, pressiona-la bem diante do Kazekage.

\- Sim – Ele responde antes que Sakura possa dizer qualquer coisa – Estou acompanhando-a até o trabalho.

Kaede abre a boca e faz uma expressão irônica e forçada de quem entende perfeitamente o que está acontecendo. Sakura, que já estava nervosa, fecha sua mão em um punho, mas assim como da outra vez, Kaede consegue desarma-la em um segundo.

\- O hospital deve ser um ambiente bem familiar, não é mesmo? Deve ser uma ótima maneira de matar as saudades de casa.

A Haruno volta o seu olhar para a senhora, sentindo uma dificuldade imensa em sustenta-lo. Ela é perfeitamente capaz de entender as entrelinhas e seu coração falha por um segundo, imaginando o que Kaede seria capaz de fazer contra as pessoas que ela ama. Sakura acena com a cabeça e tenta fazer o máximo para não deixar transparecer o quão atordoada está, mas é em vão, porque Gaara sempre foi extremamente atento aos detalhes e essa sua característica parece ter se multiplicado desde que sua esposa chegou a vila.

\- Bem, sinto muito mas temos que ir agora, Kaede-sama.

Ele diz, a senhora sorri discretamente e faz uma pequena reverencia despedindo-se, antes deles se virarem e entraram no hospital. O Kazekage realmente acredita que a Haruno vá iniciar mais um dos seus longos diálogos, falando sobre o comportamento tão estranho da senhora e explicando-se de mil maneiras diferentes, mas muito pelo contrário, Sakura permanece quieta, de certa forma encolhida em seu próprio espaço e definitivamente distraída.

\- Você está bem? – Ela ergue seus olhos rápida e genuinamente surpresa, porque não pensou que ele estivesse prestando atenção nela.

A rosada força um sorriso e acena com a cabeça. Mas Gaara pode ver perfeitamente através dela, notando a farsa cada vez que a Haruno ergue seus lábios tão sutilmente. Ele percebe, mas é impossível explicar o porquê disso o incomodar tanto.

\- Porque estamos no hospital? – Sua voz é suave como se estivesse esforçando-se para falar. E Sakura realmente está, porque ela está cansada e cada frase dirigida ao Kazekage exige tanto de si.

\- Seu novo local de trabalho foi montado aqui. – Ela o encara sem compreender exatamente. – Um laboratório. – Gaara diz somente quando tem a certeza de quem ninguém pode ouvi-los. - Assim será mais fácil de despistar qualquer um.

\- Foi uma boa ideia. – Ele acena com a cabeça como se agradecesse.

Eles atravessam o saguão do hospital, chamando a atenção como quando caminharam pela vila, mas dessa vez, Sakura sente uma diferença, porque esse é o seu local de trabalho e não é como se estivessem encarando-a por ser a esposa do Kazekage e sim, por ser Sakura Haruno, a grande ninja médica, e ela não pode negar o quando sentiu falta disso.

\- Precisamos ir para o subsolo. Aqui. – Ele estende para ela um cartão magnetizável quando os dois entram no elevador. – Só existem três cópias, as outras duas já estão com os seus colegas de trabalho. Os dois melhores cientistas de Suna e sei que podemos confiar neles. Por favor, seja cuidadosa com a sua.

\- Sim, Kazekage-sama.

Quando as portas do elevador tornam a abrir, Sakura é surpreendia com um corredor curto e igualmente estéril como os demais corredores do hospital, a iluminação é pouca conferindo-lhe um ar sombrio. Ele está vazio e por isso, os passos dos dois ecoam conforme eles caminham em direção ao único objeto que preenche o corredor, uma grande porta metálica e com uma fechadura eletrônica. Ao se aproximarem mais, a Haruno ergue o seu cartão e o encosta na fechadura, automaticamente, uma pequena luz vermelha tornar-se verde e ouve-se um clique, só então ela gira a maçaneta e abre a porta.

Mais uma vez, Sakura é surpreendia, porque Gaara foi capaz de montar um laboratório ainda mais completo que o de Konoha em tão pouco tempo. A sala é grande e espaçosa mesmo com tantas bancadas e balcões de mármore. Além de duas grandes mesas de aço. Há vidrarias e recipientes com soluções química em cima dos balcões e nos armários. Além de livros e documentos que Sakura presume ser a respeito da droga. Ao fundo, há uma sala com grandes janelas de vidro voltadas para o laboratório onde Sakura acredita ser o escritório e é de lá que duas pessoas saem ao encontro do casal.

A primeira é uma mulher mais baixa que a rosada, mesmo usando um salto alto. Seu cabelo é loiro, comprido e encaracolado, e é provavelmente por isso que ela aparenta ser mais nova do que realmente é. Seu vestido é de mangas longas, porém caído nos ombros e de cor escura em contraste com sua pele branca. Ao se aproximar ela sorri e prende seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Ao seu lado, está o último membro da equipe, um homem que deve possuir a mesma idade de Kankuro. Seu cabelo é preto como carvão e seus olhos azul-cristalinos, mas ocultos por óculos de lentes grossas. Sua roupa é formal e sobre ela, ele veste seu jaleco perfeitamente alinhado.

\- Sakura, conheça Hiro Saito e Naomi Yamada, seus novos companheiros de trabalho. – Ambos fazem reverencia.

\- É um prazer conhece-la, Hime-sama.

\- Oh, podem me chamar apenas de Sakura. – Ela sorri constrangida. – Afinal, como o Kazekage disse, seremos companheiros.

Os dois sorriem e acenam com a cabeça concordando.

\- Bom, acho que deveríamos começar o mais rápido possível. – A Haruno diz dando alguns passos em direção a uma das mesas de mármore.

\- Antes disso, eu gostaria de conversar a sós com a minha esposa. – Gaara diz, sua voz lenta e neutra - Vocês podem nos dar um minuto, por gentileza? – Ele cruza os braços e Sakura sente seu coração dar um salto, principalmente por ser completamente desacostumada com maneira como ele se referiu a ela.

\- É claro, Kazekage-sama. – Os dois murmuram ao mesmo tempo e fazem uma revência antes de saírem.

Quando estão sozinhos Sakura também cruza os braços e olha ao redor constrangida assim como em todas as outras vezes em que esteve a sós com ele. Mas dessa vez, o ruivo não hesita e nem mesmo pensa duas vezes antes se virar e caminhar até ela, parando tão próximo que Sakura, em um sobressalto tropeça para trás e espreme suas costas contra a mesa atrás de si.

\- O-O que você está fazendo? – A voz dela vacila e treme de surpresa.

\- Talvez eu não tenha sido claro o suficiente naquela noite, mas a única coisa que eu exijo é poder confiar em você, Sakura. – Os olhos dele estão quentes e intensos de uma forma que a Haruno simplesmente não consegue desviar o seu olhar.

\- V-Você. – Ela limpa a garganta e faz o melhor que pode para firmar sua voz trêmula. – Você pode.

Sakura descruza seus braços e apoia as mãos na mesa atrás dela. O ruivo não desvia os olhos nem por um segundo, procurando qualquer vestígio de mentira que possa haver na garota a sua frente.

\- Então, quero que me diga o que está acontecendo entre você e Kaede-sama.

Ela desvia o olhar e inspira intensamente, seu coração repentinamente acelerado como se tivesse acabado de ser pega em uma emboscada.

\- Não minta, Sakura. – Gaara diz em um tom de voz que ela tem certeza que ele é o único capaz de dizer, como se estivesse exigindo da maneira mais gentil que alguém é capaz de fazer.

Mas ela morde seu lábio inferior e permanece em silêncio, perguntando-se quanto tempo mais o Kazekage seria capaz de ficar encarando-a. Ele está tão perto que Sakura pode sentir o seu calor, lembrando-a da noite em que estiveram em seu quarto e esse pensamento a deixa ainda mais atordoada. Ela tenta esgueirar-se para longe dele pelo pequeno espaço entre seus corpos, mas Gaara a firma de volta mesmo lugar, segurando em sua cintura e então e como esperado, seus olhos estão outra vez cravados um no outro.

\- Eu não posso te dizer. – Ela murmura rendida e subitamente exausta.

Mas é obvio que o Kazekage não se dá por convencido e a continua a encara-la determinado.

\- Por favor, Gaara...

\- Seja lá o que for, você está segura comigo, Sakura.

Nesse pouco tempo em que estiveram juntos, a Haruno pode perceber perfeitamente qual é a característica mais marcante no Kazekage, sem dúvida alguma, sua autoridade. Não uma presença intimidadora e sufocante, mas sua capacidade de dar poder e força a palavras e ações que deveriam ser simples. E é justamente por isso que Sakura sente seu coração dar um salto ao ouvi-lo, e naquele minuto, sentindo-o tão próximo com as mãos tão firmes em sua cintura, ela pensa que talvez esteja realmente segura, mas segura como jamais esteve, como se Gaara fosse capaz de protege-la de tudo e de muito mais.

\- Mas... Não é comigo que eu estou preocupada. – Ela está sussurrando, embriagada demais pela intensidade do momento para aumentar o volume da sua voz.

O Kazekage estreita seus olhos e balança a cabeça incapaz de compreende-la. Sakura apenas suspira esgotada.

\- Ela me chantageou. – Murmura - Disse que faria mal as pessoas que eu amo se eu não... Bem, eu deveria fazer o casamento dar certo... Me entende?

Gaara arregala seus olhos, sinceramente surpreso e dá dois passos para trás assimilando as informações.

\- Ela apareceu em casa algumas semanas atrás, estávamos sozinhas e então...

\- Ela machucou você? – A pergunta repentina faz Sakura perder sua linha de raciocínio.

-Não. – Ela tentou omitir o tapa, mas ele viu através dela e estreitou seus olhos para fazê-la confessar – Ela queimou minha bandana de Konoha.

Ele bufa alto, quebrando repentinamente o frágil silencio gerado pelos sussurros dela e se vira brusco como costumava ser. Gaara fica em silencio por alguns segundos, respirando alto o suficiente para despertar a desconfiança da Haruno e lentamente, Sakura começa a sentir uma mudança na atmosfera, como se uma força invisível estivesse se infiltrando na sala e agitando as partículas ao seu redor. Seu instinto a faz alcançar tatear a mesa atrás de si, sentindo uma urgência em buscar algo para se proteger, principalmente quando percebe que a alteração está sendo causada pelo chakra turbulento do Kazekage. Gaara sente seu âmago borbulhar, trazendo um gosto amargo à sua boca. Ele se apoia em uma mesa de metal com mais força do que deveria, provocante um tintilar estridente e alto o suficiente para fazer a Haruno pular em seu lugar pelo susto. É quando ele percebe que por um momento deixou transparecer demais o que estava sentido. Gaara abre suas mãos, espalmando-as sobre a mesa, relaxando seus músculos que antes estavam tensamente cerrados em um punho e se vira, suspirando.

Talvez tenha sido a forma como ele se deixou levar pela sua irritação que a impressionou, ou talvez tenha sido as lembranças de um tempo distante doloroso demais para ele se lembrar, mas quando Gaara se virou e olhou nos olhos da Haruno, encontrou algo que já via há algum tempo. Uma mistura de medo e decepção, que o atingiu em cheio, bem no peito, cruzando a sua alma. Além disso, a linguagem corporal da Haruno era clara, ela se encolhe alguns centímetros quando ele se vira e ergue sua mão direita como se estivesse pronta para se defender.

Mas Sakura se arrepende no mesmo segundo, pois ao perceber a mudança e compreender o que havia acontecido a culpa pesa maciça em seus ombros.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Ela disse depressa, encarando o chão diante deles.

\- O que diabos você estava pensando, Sakura? – Seu tom é cansado e ele não faz questão de esconder sua decepção.

Ela abre a boca para responde-lo, mas volta a fecha-la sem realmente saber o que dizer. Principalmente por saber perfeitamente o quanto Gaara havia mudado e o quanto batalhou para provar isso, ela se lembra de como estava sentindo-se segura a poucos minutos e como foi estupida pensar, mesmo que por instinto, que ele poderia ser capaz de machuca-la.

\- Você realmente pensou que me beijar e me atrair para a sua cama poderia fazer esse casamento dar certo?

Ele diz, confundindo-a por um instante. Gaara muda de assunto rápido demais, dizendo mil coisas com uma única frase e Sakura não é capaz de acompanhar sua ambiguidade. Seu tom é um áspero e cortante, que Sakura ainda não havia provado e a ofensa é bem servida, atingindo-a como um punhal.

\- Uma chantagem foi o suficiente para te fazer trair e manipular o Kazekage?

Sakura arregala seus olhos tanto que pode senti-los lagrimejar. Ser acusada de traição lhe doeu muito mais do que ela jamais poderia imaginar.

 _Não foi a minha intenção_

 _Não foi assim que aconteceu_

 _Não era o que eu queria_

Ela pensa e realmente tenta dizer, mas ele é mais rápido que ela.

\- Você realmente não sabe nada sobre mim, Sakura. – Ela entende que ele está se referindo a maneira como ela acabou de olha-lo.

 _Por favor, pare._

As palavras ficam presas em sua garganta, bloqueadas por um bolo denso e maciço o suficiente para tornar difícil a sua respiração.

\- Me deixe explicar! – Sakura grita, subitamente irritada demais com as conclusões tomadas por ele.

\- Então se explique! Me diga o que foi que levou você a aceitar algo como isso? – Ela compreende o que ele está querendo dizer antes mesmo dele concluir seu pensamento – O que ela te ofereceu em troca?

Sakura bufa e vira-se de costas. Ofendida e envergonhada.

\- Ela disse que machucaria eles! – A Haruno grita mais uma vez, sua voz embargada e pesada.

\- Isso nunca aconteceria. – Ele reponde mais uma vez exprimindo milhares mensagens com uma única frase.

Sakura se vira novamente e eles se encaram em silêncio.

\- O que eu deveria fazer, Gaara? – Ela sussurra miserável e subitamente exausta.

Ambos erguem os olhos, encarando-se machucados e cansados desse jogo de gato e rato.

\- Esse casamento... – Gaara murmura e Sakura fecha os olhos porque ela sabe exatamente o final da frase, mesmo que ele nunca chegue a dize-la. _– nunca deveria ter acontecido_.

\- Eu vou resolver essa situação – Dessa vez ela abre o os olhos, confusa porque não sabe a que ele está se referindo. - O conselho já se intrometeu demais na minha vida.

O Kazekage se vira e começa a caminhar em direção a porta, mas a Haruno se apressa e segura a manga da sua camisa antes que ele possa se distanciar ainda mais.

\- O que você vai fazer? – Sakura gostaria de tê-lo questionado em alto e bom som, mas sua voz sai falhada e trêmula. Há tantas coisas que ela ainda gostaria de dizer, desculpas e explicações, mas tudo o que ela é capaz de fazer, é agir de forma covarde e patética como quando tinha doze anos e não há nada que Sakura poderia odiar mais em si mesma.

\- Kaede poderia usar todas as suas artimanhas e recursos, e ainda assim, não haveria a mínima possibilidade desse casamento dar certo. – Ela solta sua manga imediatamente e Gaara recomeça sua caminhada sem olhar para trás, deixando-a para trás atônica, com um gosto amargo na boca e uma sensação de vazio indescritível, como se estivesse acabado de ter sido abandonada pela terceira vez.

* * *

Gaara entra em seu escritório tão furioso quanto poderia estar. Ainda que a raiva seja um disfarce para ocultar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Frustação, mágoa e decepção consigo mesmo, principalmente por acreditar que poderia confiar nela e por ainda não ser bom o suficiente para apagar os erros do seu passado.

Ele acabou de deixa-la, saindo do hospital sem olhar para trás, indo direto para a torre e esforçando-se para focar no seu trabalho. Esforçando-se para esquecer a cena que acabou de presenciar (ela encolhendo-se, repelindo-o) e para esquecer o que havia acabado de ouvir (a traição e a manipulação). Parte do Kazekage sabe que talvez ele esteja exagerando e que talvez, Sakura não mereça um tratamento tão radical, mas Gaara cresceu em uma vida de traições. Tentativas de assassinatos, armações e ordens sem escrúpulo, tudo isso era algo que o Kazekage não poderia tolerar.

Para o desprazer do Kazekage, ele não está sozinho ao chegar no seu escritório. Seu irmão está sentado em um pequeno sofá, lendo e se vira confusão ao ouvi-lo entrar tão tempestuosamente.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Gaara murmura sem paciência para lidar com o irmão naquele momento.

\- Nós temos uma reunião marcada... Você se esqueceu disso? – Kankuro ergue suas mãos, como se estivesse se rendendo a irritação do irmão.

\- Esqueça isso, eu preciso que você faça algo para mim.

O moreno se levanta com uma sobrancelha erguida e caminha até a mesa, assim como o Kazekage. Gaara abre uma das gavetas e retira de dentro dela uma pasta branca.

\- Ok... O que é? – Pergunta desconfiado.

\- Quero que você prepare os papeis do divórcio – Ele joga a pasta branca na mesa e Kankuro a identifica como os documentos do casamento – E seja discreto.

\- Ow, só um minuto, irmãozinho. Primeiro quero que você me explique o que está acontecendo.

\- Kankuro, eu só quero que você faça o que eu estou pedindo. – Seu irmão franze as sobrancelhas e permanece em silêncio, encarando o ruivo. Sua expressão confusa e aborrecida.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério. – Ele ri sem realmente achar graça e move-se irritado. – Gaara, você não pode fazer isso. Nós fizemos um acordo com o conselho-

\- **Eu** fiz um acordo com o conselho!

Kankuro suspira e leva sua mão a cabeça, bagunçando seu cabelo. – Eu sei que é difícil, Gaara, mas-

\- Não, Kankuro, você não faz a menor ideia. E nesse momento eu não estou pedindo a sua aprovação, estou te dando uma tarefa e espero que a cumpra.

Os dois se encaram por um minuto e o mais novo enxerga perfeitamente a confusão no olhar do seu irmão. Mesmo sendo Kazekage há tantos anos, Gaara sempre teve Kankuro ao seu lado e não houve uma única vez que ele escondesse seus pensamentos e preocupações do irmão e muito menos havia falado com ele de maneira tão rude. O moreno inclina-se e pega a pasta sobre a mesa, só então, se vira para sair.

\- Entendido, Kazekage-sama. – Kankuro diz ironicamente e Gaara fecha os olhos, suspirando.

\- Kankur-

\- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo... Afinal, quem você acha que vão culpar pelo fracasso desse casamento?

Kankuro deixa o escritório sem que Gaara tente impedi-lo e o ruivo permanece encarando a porta fechada por mais um minuto sem conseguir decidir qual é a decisão certa a tomar. Ele suspira e descansa o rosto sobre as palmas das mãos, cansado do peso das suas escolhas.

* * *

Sakura não pode nem ao menos dizer que horas são quando sai do laboratório. Ela sabe, no entanto, que ficou na sala por horas, mesmo depois que Gaara a deixou sozinha. Recusando-se a entregar-se ao choro, a rosada focou nas mais diversas atividades que conseguisse imaginar. Ela tentou dar início a sua pesquisa, mas não pode desenvolve-la como gostaria por falta de informações e diante do seu impasse, dedicou-se a organizar o laboratório de acordo com a sua vontade. Frascos e substancias químicas em ordem alfabética e livros e relatórios divididos por cores e relevância. Ela vasculhou cada armário e cada gaveta, familiarizando-se com o que seria seu novo local de trabalho por tempo indefinido. No entanto, mais cedo do que ela gostaria, não houve mais nada que Sakura pudesse fazer para ocupar a sua mente e evitar que seus pensamentos vagassem até o ruivo. De frente para a mesma mesa onde Gaara havia descontado sua raiva mais cedo naquele dia, Sakura ergueu suas mãos e tocou o metal assim como ele. O material gelado em contraste com a sua pele quente, lembrou a Haruno de que provavelmente estava anoitecendo e por isso, o ar de Suna tornava-se cada vez mais frio. Foi nesse instante que a Haruno se questionou de como foi capaz de passar um dia inteiro daquele laboratório, sem ao menos sair para alimentar-se e decidiu que provavelmente deveria voltar para casa.

 _Casa._

A palavra ronda seus pensamentos quando Sakura atravessa as portas do hospital e sente o vento gelado bater contra o seu rosto. Como ela imaginou, o Sol está se pondo no horizonte e como na noite em que jantou acompanhada do Kazegake, as pessoas na rua apressam-se em instalar-se no interior dos seus comércios. Sakura abraça a si mesma e caminha pensando na saudade que sente de Konoha. Gaara disse com todas as letras que o casamento entre os dois jamais funcionaria e mesmo sendo apenas um pretexto, continuar na vila da areia não faria mais sentindo sem seu compromisso com o Kazekage.

\- Boa noite, Sakura-sama. – Uma mulher que provavelmente possui a mesma idade que a sua mãe a cumprimenta na rua e faz uma pequena reverencia, deixando Sakura um tanto constrangida.

\- Boa noite. – Ela sorri com algum esforço, mas algo em seu rosto e tom de voz desperta a preocupação na mulher a sua frente e ela franze as sobrancelhas e põe a mão sobre o coração.

\- Está tudo bem, querida? – Sua voz é doce e a lembra o tom da sua mãe, fazendo Sakura se esforçar ainda mais para sorrir novamente.

\- Sim, está tudo bem. – Mas a mentira é tão descarada que a mulher não consegue nem ao menos fingir que acredita.

\- A senhorita precisa de ajuda para chegar em casa? – Mas uma vez a palavra a atinge e Sakura sente sua boca levemente seca.

\- Não, estou bem. Está tudo bem, obrigada. – Ela murmura seguindo seu caminho apressada em se afastar da mulher a sua frente.

Seu coração está sufocantemente apertado quando ela finalmente chega o portão da mansão e todos os dilemas do dia a atingem de uma vez quando ela alcança a fechadura. O sonho com o Uchiha, a briga com o Kazekage e a saudades de casa. Pela milésima vez desde que chegou na vila, Sakura questiona-se sobre o que está fazendo com a sua vida. As palavras dele a atingiram forte o suficiente para faze-la querer fugir mais uma vez, mas Deus sabe como ela ainda não está pronta para voltar para Konoha. Se não puder permanecer em Suna, para onde poderia correr?

Ela caminha devagar, sem pressa, sem sentido. Gaara não está em casa ainda, ele nunca chega logo após o pôr do Sol. Seus irmãos poderiam, mas não é como se ela se importasse. Seu lábio está tremendo, mas Sakura não saberia dizer se é pelo frio ou pela tormenta em seu coração. A Haruno nem sabia que era capaz de sentir tanto ao mesmo tempo, ou talvez não seja e é justamente por isso que sente como se estivesse prestes a explodir. Suna deveria ser a sua esperança, a sua luz no fim do túnel e em apenas dois meses, Sakura foi capaz de destruir tudo. Ela esteve tão focada no que precisava, em fugir e se esconder que nem por um minuto, pensou que Gaara estava tão comprometido quanto ela. Foi estúpida em agir de forma tão egoísta, traindo a única pessoa igualmente envolvida. Mais um arrependimento para a sua longa lista.

As luzes estão apagadas quando ela chega até a entrada, lembrando-a da noite que Kaede a chantageou. Mais uma vez, Sakura pensa e questiona-se sobre como pode ser tão patética. Se Kaede tivesse se deparado com a Sakura que a Haruno costumava ser há alguns meses, a situação teria sido completamente diferente. Ela costumava ser feroz, destemida e hoje apenas uma casca, vazia e débil. Como alguém pode ter tanto poder sobre uma pessoa? Como é possível tanta influência? Sasuke foi embora e levou com ele muito mais do que poderia imaginar.

Ao abrir a porta do seu quarto, a Haruno chega a imaginar que não estaria sozinha mais uma vez, mas o quarto está vazio. Ela suspira, sentindo o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros e de repente seu corpo está pesado demais para as suas pernas. Ao mesmo tempo que suas forças subitamente desaparecem, sua visão se escurece de tal forma que Sakura tem que se apoiar no batente da porta para não cair, mas não é o suficiente, o mundo ao seu redor começa a girar, suas mãos escorregam da madeira e seus pés falham, embaralhando-se. Mas antes que um estrago maior possa acontecer, Sakura sente mãos em suas costas e em sua cintura, amparando-a.

\- Sakura-sama! – É a voz de Emiko e pela segunda vez naquele dia, Sakura fica imensamente agradecida por ser ela e não qualquer outro morador da casa. – Meu Deus, venha, você precisa se sentar.

Ela a acompanha até a cama e no mesmo momento que a Haruno se senta, sua visão volta a clarear.

\- O que aconteceu? – Emiko murmura preocupada, pegando o jarro no criado mudo e servindo um copo de agua para a sua amiga.

\- É só um mal-estar, provavelmente por que não comi nada o dia inteiro. – Emiko arregala os olhos como se Sakura tivesse acabado de anunciar a morte de alguém. – Não se preocupe, ainda não estou com fome.

\- Você está passando mal de fome! – Mas Sakura estranhamente não a responde.

A Haruno permanece com a cabeça baixa, sentindo o estomago enjoado e a mente cansada. Emiko percebe a mudança e senta-se ao lado dela, na cama. Sua mão repousando levemente sobre o antebraço da Haruno.

\- O que aconteceu, Sakura-sama?

\- Acabou, Emiko. – Ela sussurra, sua voz embargada as mãos tremulas, pressentindo o que está por vir e a Haruno não sabe se conseguirá controlar-se uma vez que o choro a alcançar.

\- O que... Do que você está falando? – Sussurra tão suavemente quanto ela, temendo que um único tom a mais possa quebrar esse momento tão frágil.

\- O meu casamento. É o fim... Eu- Sua voz é entrecortada e embolada. – Eu estraguei tudo.

Emiko não entende, mas também não diz nada. Sakura se encolhe até que seu rosto encontre as palmas das suas mãos, sobre seus joelhos e se concentra na respiração falhada. Ela pode sentir suas lágrimas escorrendo, mas aperta seus lábios firmes um contra o outro, impedindo que seus soluços escapem. Por tanto tempo, a Haruno vem prendendo-se, se contendo e temendo soltar o monstro em seu peito que não consegue decidir se esse é o momento certo para isso. Aparentemente não.

\- Eu- Eu fiz algo terrível. – Ela diz sem saber ao certo se a amiga pode ouvi-la. – Ele não vai me perdoar.

\- Sei que parece impossível agora, Sakura, mas vai melhorar. – A Haruno reconhece as palavras, é praticamente a mesma frase que Ino disse, após Sasuke deixa-la pela segunda vez; e é como um soco no estômago – Vocês conversarão novamente e vão resolver essa situação.

\- Você está gelada – Emiko diz de repente ao abraça-la. – Venha, você precisa de um banho.

Sakura permite ser levada até o banheiro, seus sentidos cada vez mais adormecidos, repentinamente exausta e dolorida. Sentada no vaso, ela assiste Emiko abrir a torneira e água quente cair na banheira criando imediatamente um vapor abafado, mas aconchegante. A moçinha abaixa-se próxima a Haruno e sorri para ela.

\- Demore o tempo que precisar, estarei na cozinha preparando uma sopa para você. – Sakura segura sua mão e acena com a cabeça lhe oferecendo um sorriso fraco e triste. – Não se preocupe, eu já te disse o quanto o Kazekage é gentil. Tenho certeza que vocês conseguirão contornar essa situação.

Ela se levanta e deixa a Haruno sozinha. Sakura prende seu cabelo em um coque frouxo e ao erguer seus olhos, ela observa seu reflexo no espelho. Seu rosto está pálido e apático, sua expressão cansada e mais abatida do que após muito dos seus plantões. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e mais inchados do que ela esperava, principalmente porque não se entregou ao choro como gostaria. Sem pressa, ela retira suas roupas e continua a observar seu corpo como não fazia a muito tempo. Está tão magra que suas costelas marcam sua pele sem músculos e muitas marcas e cicatrizes antigas estão mais visíveis agora. Com a ponta dos dedos ela traça a cicatriz mais chamativa alguns centímetros acima do seu quadril, o local exato onde Sasori a feriu. Nua, Sakura dá alguns passos para trás, para ter uma visão mais completa. Não são apenas suas costelas, sua clavícula e quadril também são visíveis sob da pele, provavelmente o resultado de tantas refeições recusadas ou ignoradas, tanto trabalho sem o devido descanso, tanto choro até a completa exaustão. Sua pele pálida, o cabelo sem cor e sem vida. Ela ergue suas mãos, tocando um conjunto de três pintas logo acima da sua clavícula e sem conseguir evitar, sua mente vaga até um tempo onde com certeza ela não deveria megulhar.

 _\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Pergunto sem conseguir contar uma risada, mas me esforçando para libera-la o mais baixo possível. – Meus pais vão acordar._

 _\- Não se não fizermos barulho. – Ele sorri torto porque sabe que é exatamente assim que fará eu me render._

 _\- Você é inacreditável, Sasuke-kun. – Ainda sorrindo, dou dois passos para trás para que ele possa descer da janela e entrar no meu quarto._

 _Já é madrugada e não por isso, não posso arriscar sermos pegos ao acender a luz, mas a lua está grande e brilhante o suficiente para iluminar o quarto quase que por completo. Há alguns anos eu jamais esperaria algo assim dele, mas foram tantas mudanças em tão pouco tempo, Sasuke-kun está diferente e eu só consigo ama-lo ainda mais por isso. Mesmo assim é difícil acreditar, parte de mim pensa que eu ainda estou dormindo e sonhando, mas quando ele se aproxima e coloca seus braços ao redor da minha cintura tenho a plena certeza que isso está acontecendo. Ele é real, ele está aqui e está me olhando exatamente da mesma forma que eu sempre sonhei ser olhada por ele._

 _\- Eu precisava fazer uma coisa. – Ele sussurra e está tão perto que seu hálito bate quente e provocante contra meus lábios._

 _Ele ergue sua mão, toca meu cabelo logo ao lado da testa, e desce contornando a linha do meu rosto, como costuma fazer o tempo todo. As pontas dos seus dedos encontram o meu pescoço e ele afasta o meu cabelo, expondo ainda mais a minha pele._

 _\- E o que é? – Eu sussurro no mesmo tom de voz que ele. Sentindo-o forçar meu corpo levemente para trás, como se estivéssemos dançando._

 _\- Isso._

 _Ele murmura e seus lábios tocam muito levemente a pele acima da minha clavícula. Sasuke deposita três pequenos e inacreditavelmente doces beijos, um seguido do outro, sobre a pele. Sorrio ainda mais se é que isso é possível._

 _\- Minha constelação. – Ele murmura e sinto como se estivesse prestes a explodir._

 _Eu o amo tanto quanto uma pessoa é capaz de amar. Amo como nunca amei e como tenho certeza que jamais serei capaz de amar alguém. Cada detalhe da nossa história foi um passo para chegar até aqui, até esse pequeno e preciso momento e finalmente sinto que posso respirar e me entregar sem medo. Sei que o tempo da dor acabou, sei que jamais me sentirei sozinha porque ele está aqui. Ele está comigo, está me segurando e me beijando. Sasuke está em casa e eu também, porque estou com ele._

Sakura volta para o banheiro, sua mente lentamente focando no espelho a sua frente e só então, ela percebe que está chorando. Lagrimas escorrem pelos seus olhos, como sangue fresco da sua ferida. Ela abraça a si mesma e se esforça para entrar na banheira, mergulhando até ficar completamente submersa, tentando calar a sua mente e impedi-la de viajar em lembranças tão dolorosas.

 _\- Qual é o problema, Sakura? – Ino me encara com o olhar preocupado. – Vocês brigaram mais uma vez?_

 _É quinta-feira, ou seja, café da manhã com a porca, mas desde que acordei percebi que seria uma má ideia encontra-la, é difícil demais mentir para a Ino._

 _\- Não se preocupe, porca. Ele só está com a cabeça cheia ultimamente. – Forço um sorriso mesmo sabendo que ela pode ver perfeitamente através dele._

 _\- Sakura..._

 _\- Está tudo bem. Nós vamos ficar bem, eu tenho certeza._

Ela emerge da banheira, sentindo seus pulmões dilatados e desesperada por ar. Seu corpo todo está dolorido como se tivesse levado uma surra e mesmo forçando-se a ficar sem respirar até não poder mais, Sakura é incapaz de impedir a torrente de pensamentos.

 _\- Sasuke-kun por favor, não saia. Por favor, fale comigo. – Agarro o seu braço sem me importar em soar desesperada. Eu estou desesperada, não posso perde-lo mais uma vez, qualquer coisa menos isso. Qualquer coisa._

 _\- Sakura, me solte. – Sua voz é fria, mas não como costumava ser. Não é como se ele estivesse cego mais uma vez e isso me apavora completamente. Me assombra porque não consigo acreditar que ele esteja fazendo isso em seu juízo perfeito._

 _\- Vamos conversar, vamos resolver isso. Nós-_

 _\- Eu não posso mais ficar aqui, Sakura. – Meu corpo contradiz todas as leis da medicina no instante em que ele diz isso, porque até onde eu saiba, é impossível uma pessoa continuar viva mesmo depois que o seu coração para._

 _\- Aqui... No nosso apartamento? Você- Você não quer continuar morando aqui?_

 _\- Aqui em Konoha. Eu não posso mais continuar em Konoha._

Sakura está soluçando, suas mãos sobre os ouvidos, engasgada com a própria respiração. É como se seus fantasmas finalmente a tivessem alcançado e ela não pode lutar, ela não pode se quer respirar. Seu corpo está se partindo, quebrada em pedaços pequenos demais para que alguém possa salva-la.

 _Sei que já vivi mais horrores que alguém deveria viver. Ser um ninja significa viver cercado de dor e morte, e ser uma ninja-médica significa viver isso em dobro. Ter seus companheiros morrendo em suas mãos, não ser capaz de salvar a todos e uma responsabilidade penosa de se carregar._

 _Mas mesmo sabendo disso, mesmo sabendo que a vida dentro de um hospital é cansativa e traumatizante, nunca imaginei que lembrança mais dolorosa da minha vida aconteceria exatamente no corredor norte do Hospital de Konoha._

 _\- Eu vou partir essa noite. – Ele diz, mesmo sabendo que eu não quero ouvir._

 _\- Dessa vez eu não vou chorar, não vou implorar para que você fique, Sasuke. – Digo sem nem ao menos saber que tenho forças para falar._

 _\- Eu sei disso._

 _\- Mas vou dizer... – Sinto dificuldade em engolir um soluço, meus músculos estão me traindo e me sufocando com um nó apertado na garganta. – Eu tenho que te dizer. Se você realmente fizer isso, se você atravessar aqueles portões mais uma vez... Não volte nunca mais! – Sua expressão não muda e isso é dolorosamente familiar._

 _\- Se você me deixar de novo, Sasuke – Por mais que eu não queria, minha voz fica embargada e tremida, tento sustentar o olhar e me manter firme, mas tenho certeza que minha linguagem corporal diz exatamente o oposto. Porque por dentro, estou morrendo. – Você nunca mais vai me ter de volta!_

 _Minha voz é alta o suficiente para ultrapassar o som de um trovão. A tempestade é do lado de fora, mas o temporal é aqui dentro._

 _\- Eu sinto muito, Sakura. – Fecho meus olhos, pronta para receber o golpe final, porque eu sei exatamente o que vem depois disso. – E obrigado... Por tudo._

Quebrada. É como Sakura se sente. Sufocada pela dor, cega pela agonia. Sem esperança porque não existe mais nenhum lugar para onde ela possa fugir e não existe ninguém que possa salva-la.

* * *

Sakura sai da banheira mais uma vez perdida no tempo, sem conseguir saber se haviam se passado minutos ou horas desde o momento que entrou no banheiro. Ela se enrola de maneira desleixada em uma de suas toalhas e reúne seu cabelo, espremendo-o para remover o excesso de água. Ao abrir a porta do banheiro seu corpo choca-se com o frio e seus ossos doem instantaneamente, as janelas estão abertas e o ar que entra por elas gelado como a neve. A Haruno abraça a si mesma, trazendo a tolha com ela, pressionando-a contra os seus ombros, mas não é o suficiente. Seus dedos dos pés ficam dormentes em um minuto, mas não é o suficiente para faze-la se mover mais depressa. Sakura caminha devagar e abre o armário sem vontade. Há mais peças desconhecidas que familiares e isso a faz sorrir de maneira irônica, mais uma vez, levando-a a se questionar sobre o que está fazendo com a sua vida.

Ela escolhe uma camisola azul turquesa só porque faz conjunto com um robe de cetim e mesmo não sendo o suficiente para aquece-la, não volta atrás com a sua decisão. Seu cabelo ainda está encharcado quando ela se senta na cama para escova-lo e por isso, seus ombros ficam úmidos em um instante. Sua cabeça pulsa, incomodando-a pela combinação úmida com o frio do quarto, mas a Haruno não poderia se importar menos.

Sakura nem se quer nota quando suas mãos e braços começam a tremer, como se estivesse anestesiada. Ela encara algumas gotas de água caírem no seu cabelo e molharem sua camisola e continua encarando mesmo quando suas lágrimas se juntam a elas. Sakura limpa sem rosto, sem perceber que havia começado a chorar mais uma vez e morde seu lábio sentindo-se exposta. Uma rajada de vento invade o quarto e acerta em cheio seus ossos, torturando-a de uma forma surpreendentemente fascinante, porque por um minuto, Sakura é capaz de esquecer a dor em seu peito e concentra-se apenas na dor em seu corpo.

Ela se levanta e caminha até a janela, suspirando quando mais um vento atravessa cortante por ela. Sakura vai até a varanda e continua caminhando até sua cintura bater contra o parapeito. O frio é maior do que em qualquer outra noite que a Haruno tenha vivido naquela vila. É como agulhas contra sua pele e indo mais profundo até os ossos. Seu cabelo molhado intensifica a sensação e sua cabeça começa a latejar depressa e dolorosamente, ao ponto de causar um mal-estar no seu estomago. Sakura observa suas mãos e vê suas unhas adquirindo um tom arroxeado e imagina que seus lábios não podem estar muito diferentes. Ela está tremendo e não há como ignorar isso agora. Mas pela primeira vez em meses, sua mente está silenciosa e o seu coração vazio, como se o frio servisse conforme uma anestesia viciante demais para deixar por isso mesmo.

Como se estivesse obcecada pela sensação, Sakura volta para o quarto sai esforçando-se ao máximo para fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Dentro da casa não está tão frio quando ela precisa e imediatamente Sakura sente uma abstinência esquisita. Porque sua mente consegue adquirir foco novamente e mais uma vez, seu coração é arrastado por torrente de dolorosa. Ela atinge o andar debaixo depressa e então percebe que já está bem mais tarde do que imaginava, a cozinha está vazia e a sala escura. Emiko não está em lugar nenhum, muito menos os irmãos e Sakura não poderia estar mais agradecida. Ela parte para a porta dos fundos, mesmo sabendo que seria arriscado, já que por questão de segurança, a porta só funciona por uma via. Uma vez que estivesse fechada, Sakura não poderia entrar por ela novamente. Isso não é o suficiente para impedir a Haruno. Assim que abre a porta e sente o vento mais uma vez, Sakura quase sorri. Ela caminha descalça sem acender as luzes de fora, voltando a tremer em um segundo. Sakura fecha os olhos e não consegue se preocupar com mais nada, mesmo quando ouve o clique da porta, trancando-a do lado de fora da casa. A Haruno caminha até que seus pés possam sentir a areia e não consegue se importar nem mesmo quando uma nova onda de tontura a atinge, lembrando-a vagamente que ela não havia feito uma única refeição decente o dia todo. Quando atinge a parte da frente da casa seu corpo todo é envolvido pela sensação que o frio lhe causa, a dor física é tamanha que Sakura mal pode respirar, todos os seus músculos clamando, tremendo e doendo ao ponto de fazê-la se debruçar, mas ela não se rende, sem poder descrever o quão maravilhoso é não ter a familiar enxurrada de pensamentos sufocando-a. A Haruno não sente seus pés e nem a ponta dos dedos das mãos, e sua cabeça pulsa dolorosamente, levando-a cobrir os ouvidos com as mãos. Ela está tonta, fraca e debilitada, as mesmo assim não consegue se arrepender, porque o silêncio é maravilhoso demais. Sakura cai na areia, seu rosto virado para o chão e quando leva a mão ao seu rosto para limpa-lo, percebe que ele está úmido e mais uma vez, ela não consegue se lembrar de quando havia começado a chorar. Isso é o suficiente para amenizar o estupor, lembrando-a de que não poderia ser tão fácil. A Haruno pensa em se levantar, mas seus músculos não a respondem e subitamente um pânico corre por ela. Mas agora é tarde demais, porque Sakura sente que está perdendo a consciência e até o último minuto não consegue decidir se havia tomado a decisão correta ou não.

* * *

É aproximadamente meia noite quando Gaara finalmente desiste de continuar a trabalhar. Suas mãos, assim como a sua cama estão cheias de papéis e relatórios, mas é inútil, pois sua cabeça esteve distante desde o momento em que ele começou. Suspirando, ele reúne os documentos e os organiza em uma pequena pilha fora de ordem e sem se preocupar em mistura-los, diferente do que costuma fazer. A verdade é que Gaara está cansado e irritado por não ser capaz de se concentrar no trabalho. Sua mente esteve _rosa_ o tempo todo. Além disso, ele sente-se estúpido e ignorante pela forma como tratou seu irmão, odiando relembrar o tempo em que a relação dos dois estava longe de qualquer companheirismo.

O Kazekage se levanta, sentindo suas costas doloridas e estica seus braços, provocando um estalo e um alivio imediato nos seus músculos. Ele repete o movimento com o pescoço e os dedos das mãos, e esfrega seu rosto. O dia foi realmente logo e particularmente exaustivo. Gaara recolhe os documentos da sua cama e caminha pelo quarto, afim de coloca-los sobre sua mesa. Sobre ela também há um porta-retratos elegante e prateado que carrega uma foto da sua mãe. Foi um presente de Temari, no seu último aniversário e Gaara se lembra de mal ter palavras para agradece-la. Ele sorri milimetricamente ao segurar o objeto em suas mãos e sem que possa evitar, questiona-se sobre a época em que sua mãe esteve na mesma posição que a Haruno.

 _Como será que ele a tratou?_

A conclusão vem praticamente acompanhada da pergunta. Gaara não foi capaz de conhecer seu pai como gostaria, mas foi capaz de vivenciar o seu pior lado e o pensamento de que ele poderia, por qualquer motivo, tê-la feito chorar (exatamente como o garoto havia feito com a Haruno pela manhã) o deixou enjoado e ainda mais perturbado.

Gaara está definitivamente cansado desse jogo. Quando se trata dela, cada passo para frente é acompanhado de dois para trás.

Por um breve momento o Kazekage deseja que Sakura não fosse tão complicada. Não era dessa Haruno que Gaara se lembrava, a menina que se colocou na frente do Uchiha sem hesitar, a jovem de conhecimento inestimável que salvou a vida do seu irmão e a mulher habilidosa que liderou o batalhão médico na guerra. Como Sakura foi capaz de se distanciar tanto de si mesma? Ao ponto de submeter a trapaças vulgares.

Gaara deixa o porta-retratos e caminha pelo quarto em direção a janela, a noite está escura e sem estrelas. Pela sua experiência, Gaara tem a certeza que essa é uma das noites mais frias e pela movimentação da areia, ele pode dizer que há um vento frio e impiedoso circulando a vila. A rua está tão pacifica quanto possível e foi justamente por essa razão que os irmãos escolheram aquela casa para iniciar uma nova fase. Essa é uma das partes mais nobres da vila e por isso, a privacidade é garantida. As luzes da rua estão acesas, mas são sutis e quase não iluminam a parte de frente da casa. E é exatamente por isso que fica ainda mais difícil para o Kazekage distinguir o que é o objeto jogado no seu quintal. Gaara abra as janelas, quase se arrependendo quando o vento bate cortante contra a sua pele, e avança na sacada e abraçando a si mesmo quando o frio o envolve. Debruçando-se sobre o pequeno muro, Gaara se esforça para identificar o que está no chão, à frente da casa. Em um primeiro momento, ele vê apenas um bolo de tecido azul em contraste com a areia, mas em seguida, é capaz de identificar um pé sob o tecido, em seguida mãos e por último, _Rosa_.

Seu coração dispara tão rápido que faz seu corpo latejar. Utilizando chakra e com a ajuda da areia, ele salta e para imediatamente ao lado dela. Ele se abaixa e a vira, Sakura está desacordada e ele faz uma rápida examinação, buscando qualquer tipo de ferimento. Mas ela está aparentemente bem, exceto pelos seus lábios que estão roxos e pela sua pele fria como mármore. Sem hesitar, o Kazekage a ergue em seus braços e por instinto, a pressiona contra o seu peito, buscando aquece-la. Mais uma vez, ele faz uso do seu chackra e os carrega de volta para o seu quarto.

Sakura está coberta de areia, há grãos grudados em seu rosto e enroscados em seu cabelo, assim como em suas mãos e pernas, mas Gaara se livra de todos eles em apenas um segundo, completamente acostumado a manipular o elemento. Ele fecha as janelas e caminha pelo quarto, esforçando-se para ouvir a respiração da moça, que é fraca, porém constante. Com certa dificuldade, ele senta-se na cama, mantendo-a contra o seu peito e entre as suas pernas e a envolve com um cobertor felpudo.

É somente quando Sakura está aconchegada contra o seu corpo que Gaara percebe a posição em que estão. Por ser tão pequena, os braços do rapaz a envolvem completamente e ele a segura como quem segura uma criança, um braço apoiando suas costas e o outro, envolvendo sua cintura. Ela está de lado com a lateral do corpo contra ele e seu rosto pressionando seu pescoço. Sua pele ainda está gelada, especialmente a ponta do seu nariz e talvez Sakura tenha sentindo a fonte de calor e por isso, pressiona seu rosto ainda em direção a ele, fazendo arrepios involuntários percorrerem o corpo do Kazekage. Mas Gaara não tem tempo para se constranger ou pensar no assunto, pois Sakura se move e ele pode dizer que ela acordou.

A Haruno desperta zonza e confusa sem saber onde está, mas permanece com os olhos fechados. Tudo o que ela pode sentir é um calor envolvente e a vontade insaciável de aninhar contra ele, como se o seu corpo estivesse implorando por isso. Antes que ela se dê conta do que está fazendo, seus braços e o seu rosto se movem, aconchegando-se ainda mais. Seu corpo está amolecido e rígido ao mesmo tempo, como se estivesse lutando mesmo estando completamente exausto. Seus sentidos retornam lentamente e Sakura começa a sentir um cheiro doce e suave, asséptico como pele após o banho. E sua audição capta uma voz distante, um sussurro sereno e demora a perceber que está chamando o seu nome.

\- Sakura, você pode me ouvir? – O Kazekage murmura suavemente, seu corpo duas vezes mais eletrificado depois que ele o envolveu também.

Ela não responde, mas abre seus olhos e eles estão tão perto que Gaara pode sentir seus cílios batendo levemente em seu pescoço.

\- O que... – Ela tenta dizer, mas sua garganta está dolorida e Sakura finalmente consegue se lembrar.

Ela se move e senta-se no mesmo segundo que compreende o que está acontecendo, mas ainda permanece perto o suficiente para ainda sentir o calor que emana dele. Sua cabeça está pesada e ela sente vontade de voltar para onde estava assim que se levanta, mas isso agora é um desejo que beira a loucura.

\- Sakura o que é que você estava pensando? – Ele diz, sua voz está mais firme agora, mas seu tom é como uma suplicia. – Porque você fez isso?

\- Eu fiquei presa para fora de casa. – Ela sussurra tão baixo que se ele não estivesse tão perto, não teria ouvido.

\- Porque não chamou ninguém? – Ele sente uma típica irritação de todas as vezes que se dirige a ela. – Sakura, eu não consigo entender.

\- Eu sinto muito, Gaara... - Murmura completamente esgotada, a última coisa que ela deseja é começar mais uma briga com o Kazekage.

Ela nunca imaginou que poderia sentir-se tão confortável junto ao Kazekage, mas agora não consegue se quer pensar em outra coisa. Tudo que Sakura deseja é voltar para ele, deitar sua cabeça sobre seu ombro e esconder seu rosto na curva quente do seu pescoço. Suas mãos ainda estão geladas o suficiente para lhe causar dor e Sakura queria poder esconde-las como antes, tocando as costas do ruivo na busca por calor. Ela está sonolenta e exausta, sonhando em poder dormir e esquecer esse dia. Nenhuma briga, lembrança ou dor. Sakura ainda sente frio por dentro e por fora, e Gaara é _tão, tão quente_.

\- Você poderia ter morrido, Sakura! – Ele segura em seus ombros, mas sua irritação se esvai no momento que percebe o quão mole ela está. Frágil e ainda tão fria. Tão pequena que por um segundo, ele sente vontade de segura-la. - Porque fez isso?

\- Eu sinto muito. – Sua voz quebrantada faz Gaara arregalar seus olhos. – Sei que você queria que isso tudo não fosse problema seu.

\- Não diga isso.

\- É a verdade. – Pela primeira vez naquela noite, os dois encarram-se. – Desde que eu cheguei nessa vila, sua vida se tornou um inferno... Esse casamento-

\- Não é culpa sua.

\- Mas a droga de esposa que você recebeu é. – Sakura diz e ri sem achar graça. Ela respira fundo porque não quer chorar, não tem mais forças para isso. Ela só quer dormir, dormir e esquecer. – Eu nunca deveria ter envolvido você nessa confusão. Eu fui tão egoísta...

\- Sei que você aceitou a proposta pelo Naruto e-

\- Não. – Ela esconde seu rosto entre suas mãos e sussurra – Eu aceitei me casar porque sou uma maldita covarde. Eu só queria fugir.

Ele não entende, mas também não diz nada. Permanece quieto, olhando-a com as sobrancelhas franzidas, observando-a se mover lentamente. Ela está com os olhos fechados e faz uma expressão de dor e cansaço enquanto escorre as mãos pelo cabelo e suspira.

\- Eu não faço a menor ideia do que estou fazendo, Gaara. – Sua voz está é baixa e seus olhos ainda estão fechados. Ela morde o lábio inferior porque ele ainda treme como se nevasse dentro do quarto.

A forma como ela diz o seu nome faz seu peito arder e ele se move em direção a ela, mas para no último segundo, sem saber se deve toca-la. Sakura suspira, sem notar o movimento do ruivo.

\- Porque você veio até aqui, Sakura? Até Suna... Porque aceitou esse casamento? – O garoto sussurra sem realmente saber porque. Mas os dois estão conversando em um tom de voz tão baixo e ele teme que qualquer movimento brusco possa quebrar este momento tão frágil.

A Haruno finalmente ergue seus olhos e mesmo na escuridão do quarto, Gaara pode vê-los brilhar, úmidos e quebrantados. Seu cabelo rosado cai ao lado do seu rosto, emoldurando-o melancolicamente e mais uma vez naquela noite Gaara sente vontade de aninha-la, porque naquele instante Sakura parecepequena, frágil e _tão_ indefesa.

\- Você já se afogou em você mesmo? –Ela murmura, sentindo-se como se estivesse na beira de um precipício. Perdida, sozinha e completamente _exausta_.

O coração do Kazekage se contorce porque ele reconhece muito bem esse sentimento, ele entende como é estar sozinho, lutando contra seus próprios monstros para sobreviver. E Sakura está bem diante dele, tremendo e sangrando como Gaara uma vez esteve, desamparada e sem direção. E como se fosse a primeira vez, ele realmente a vê, ele nota seus olhos doentes, suas mãos trépidas e sua respiração vacilante e por isso, sem que possa evitar mais, o Kazekage ergue sua mão, toca levemente o antebraço dela e desliza seus dedos para cima, subindo enquanto avança para as suas costas. Abrindo sua mão ao alcançá-la e com a intenção de puxa-la. Seu toque é delicado, lento e quente demais ao ponto de machuca-la porque sua pele ainda está muito, _muito_ fria.

\- Sim. – Ele responde sem quebrar o contanto visual e Sakura sente-se zonza lembrando-se de repente do quão intenso o Kazekage poderia ser.

\- E o que você fez? – Sua voz é fraca refletindo o seu interior.

\- Encontrei um salva vidas. – _Naruto_ os dois concluem ao mesmo tempo, embora nada mais seja dito. Sakura acena com a cabeça e sem que ela permita, algumas lagrimas escorrem.

Ela só não esperava que Gaara levasse sua mão até o seu rosto para limpa-las, e descansando-a sobre a sua bochecha ele esfrega o canto dos seus olhos com o polegar. E ele continua desliza contornando seu rosto, até o seu pescoço e continua para trás, Sakura fecha os olhos ao mesmo tempo que o Kazekage alcança a base do seu pescoço e a puxa trazendo-a de encontro ao seu peito. Sakura suspira, sua respiração é entrecortada e tremula, e ela consegue agradece-lo mentalmente, porque finalmente, _finalmente_ , pode sentir o seu calor novamente.

Sakura esconde o rosto e abafa um soluço no seu peito, agarrando sua camisa. Ela pode senti-lo subir e descer sua mão nas suas costas e pode senti-lo massageando o seu pescoço sob o cabelo. Eles estão como antes agora, ela deitada sobre ele e entre as suas pernas, mas nenhum dos dois preocupa-se com isso, porque Sakura está exausta, dolorida e essa é a primeira vez que ela se sente tão confortável.

\- Você não precisa mais fugir, Sakura. – Ele sussurra e sua voz é tão quente quanto o seu corpo, capaz de aquece-la de mil maneiras diferentes. – Nós vamos encontrar uma solução, _juntos._

Ela suspira mais uma vez, mas de uma maneira diferente, como se finalmente pudesse respirar depois de tanto tempo sufocada. Suas mãos rodeiam cintura do Kazekage e mesmo que fosse impossível, eles estão ainda mais perto agora. Ela não se esforça para manter os olhos abertos e apenas deixa-se levar, desfazendo-se nos braços dele. Porque pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, Sakura sente que está segura e pode se render. Porque _finalmente_ ela não está sozinha e mesmo que amanhã tudo possa mudar, naquele minuto, ela sente que Gaara realmente poderá salva-la.

* * *

 **Reviews são muito bem vindos! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.**

Nota: **Mais uma vez, meus sinceros agradecimentos a quem ainda estiver lendo depois de tanto tempo. E um agradecimento mais que especial para: Elektra Black, Beatriz Portella, Bela21, Carol89, RenataHimura, e Eclipse do Duelo! Vocês são demais!**

* * *

 **Castelo de Areia - Capítulo VI**

 _"Nós estivemos no escuro por tempo demais_

 _Mas quando viramos vemos a luz brilhar através da névoa_

 _Então esqueça sobre quem estava errado_

 _Porque eu nunca estive tão disposto a virar essa página" -_ Dare to Belive, Boyce Avenue

* * *

A primeira coisa que Gaara nota ao acordar é que está com muito, _muito_ calor. As primeiras horas da manhã não costumam ser tão quentes e a temperatura apenas aumenta conforme o dia avança, entretanto, o Kazekage sente suas costas molhadas e o cabelo sobre a testa úmido pelo suor. Ainda sem abrir os olhos Gaara se move levemente e apenas ao perceber o quão imobilizado está, ele se lembra da noite passada e de quem está ao seu lado na cama. Eles devem ter se movido durante a noite, porque Sakura agora está sobre ele, praticamente esparramada em seu peito e as suas pernas entrelaçadas as dele. Ele não se lembra de como aconteceu, mas suas mãos estão ao redor da cintura fina da moça, segurando-a com a mesma firmeza de quando caíram no sono. Sakura se move e o Kazekage fica tenso, temendo que ela acorde, mas a Haruno apenas resmunga sonolenta e pressiona seu rosto ainda mais contra o pescoço dele, só então, Gaara nota que ela também está suada e o ponto de contato entre as suas peles úmido. Ele abre os olhos preguiçosamente e pisca algumas vezes até que eles se acostumem a luz. As cortinas estão abertas e o Sol que entra por elas já está quente o suficiente para causar desconforto, além disso, há um edredom grande e grosso sobre o casal, cobrindo-os até acima dos ombros e o rapaz entende o porquê de tanto calor. Não é desta forma que o Kazekage costuma cair no sono, ele odeia acordar com a luz do Sol contra seu rosto e não está acostumado a utilizar cobertas tão grossas, mas a maneira que tudo ocorreu na noite passada foi tão atípica quanto. Ainda assim, o mais estranho de tudo isso é ter alguém dormindo ao seu lado, tão perto e em uma posição tão íntima que Gaara não consegue entender como mesmo como todo o calor ele se sente tão incrivelmente bem e como não há uma única célula em seu corpo que deseja sair daquela posição.

Contrariando o seu próprio corpo, Gaara se move lentamente e toma o maior cuidado possível para não acordar a moça ao seu lado. Ele retira seu braço e move suas pernas para se afastar dela e Sakura resmunga, mas quando ele se afasta o bastante, ela se vira sobre o colchão acomoda-se do outro lado da cama, esparramando-se ainda mais. O Kazekage senta-se com as pernas para fora da cama, de costas para ela e fazendo movimentos suaves e cautelosos, retira sua camiseta. Ele se levanta e caminha até a janela, fechando as cortinas para evitar que o Sol perturbe a moça. Na noite passada, Gaara notou os dois círculos arroxeados ao redor dos olhos dela, sua pele pálida e expressão cansada, tudo isso é o suficiente para que o Kazekage faça questão de deixa-la descansar um pouco mais. Ele caminha pelo quarto e depois de abrir o guarda-roupas, percebe que o sono da Haruno é mais pesado do que ele imaginava, mesmo assim, Gaara decide usar o banheiro do quarto ao lado.

O primeiro jato de água que atinge o seu corpo está gelado e ele resmunga quando seus músculos se contraem, mas se obriga a permanecer debaixo da água até que seu organismo se acostume. Como todas as manhãs, o Kazekage revisa mentalmente todos os seus compromissos para o dia e lembra que hoje Temari retorna de uma missão importante na Vila do Rio, uma das vilas que fazem divisa com a Areia. Uma missão burocrática sim, mas seja como for, é sempre um imenso alívio tê-la de volta em casa, segura e com uma missão bem-sucedida. É praticamente uma tradição um jantar em família todas as vezes que algum dos irmãos volta de uma missão longa, mas esse pensamento faz Gaara se lembrar de como foi a sua última conversa com o seu irmão e ele suspira, sabendo que terá que se desculpar. Além disso, pela manhã ele deve comparecer a uma reunião com os engenheiros da vila e no fim do dia, uma reunião com o capitão da guarda shinobi. Um dia calmo, considerando a quantidade de trabalho que o ruivo teve ao longo da semana, pela primeira vez em dias, não há compromissos agendados para a hora do almoço e ele considera a possibilidade de comer em seu restaurante favorito. Sem que ele possa evitar, um pensamento lhe ocorre mais rápido do que ele é capaz de deter, a ideia de convidar Sakura para acompanha-lo durante o almoço surge sem explicações e imediatamente Gaara se repreende por tal sugestão. Ele se esforça para manter em mente que a noite passada não foi o suficiente para mudar absolutamente tudo o que aconteceu entre os dois nas últimas semanas. O fato dela ter mentido e o manipulado ainda está fresco em sua memória, mas ao mesmo tempo, a imagem da Haruno olhando para ele no escuro, com os olhos marejados e suplicantes, suas mãos frias tateando as suas costas, desesperada por um refúgio e a maneira como o seu desabafo despertou o instinto mais protetor do Kazekage, faz o garoto pensar duas vezes sobre a sua irritação com ela.

Gaara balança sua cabeça, espantando todo tipo de pensamento e termina seu banho depressa. Ele gostaria de poder evitar retornar ao quarto, mas precisa dos documentos que estava estudando na noite passada. Ainda se esforçando para ser o mais silencioso possível, ele abre a porta e a imagem que vê o faz parar por um minuto. Sakura está deitada de barriga para cima com um dos braços erguidos acima da cabeça. Seu rosto está virado na direção dele e Gaara nota que, pela primeira vez, sua expressão é verdadeiramente tranquila. Seu cabelo rosado está espalhado no travesseiro ao lado e ele é bem mais comprido do que o Kazekage podia imaginar, criando um contraste enorme com o lençol branco. Apesar de ter passado a noite com ela, ele também nota pela primeira vez o que ela está vestindo, uma camisola azul turquesa e uma das alças desceu pelo seu ombro, deixando-a provocantemente exposta. Seu peito se move para cima e para baixo, de acordo com acordo com a sua respiração tranquila e os seus lábios estão levemente entreabertos provando que o seu sono é verdadeiramente profundo. Além disso, ela deve ter se incomodado com o calor, porque o edredom agora só cobre da sua cintura para baixo e uma de suas pernas está para fora e flexionada em uma posição sugestiva. Gaara engole seco e se força a desviar o olhar, se recuperando do tremendo choque que foi perceber o quão sexy sua esposa poderia ser e se esforçado para convencer a si mesmo que ele não deve pensar sobre isso.

Ele pega os documentos e antes de sair do quarto, olha uma última vez para a garota em sua cama. Uma falsa impressão brota em seu peito, a sensação de domínio, como se o simples fato de a ter em seu quarto a tornasse alguma coisa sua. Porque Sakura está tão linda e tão serena que naquele minuto Gaara realmente deseja houvesse alguma coisa entre eles dois. Mas então ele se lembra de quem el motivo de estar aqui, ele se lembra do seu coração partido e da carta de Naruto e a culpa pesa em sua consciência, porque este casamento arranjado pode ter mil objetivos, mas nenhum deles é realmente um matrimonio. Sakura realmente precisa de dele, mas não _dessa_ maneira. E Gaara não consegue nem ao menos entender porque ele precisa se lembrar disso.

No corredor, ao mesmo tempo que o Kazekage fecha a porta ele encontra Emiko saindo do quarto da Haruno com os olhos arregalados. Gaara sabe exatamente o que ela está pensando, por isso ele ergue uma de suas mãos para acalma-la.

\- Kazekage-sama, a-

\- Ela está no meu quarto. – Ele diz ao mesmo tempo que fecha a porta com um clique. Seus olhos estão na maçaneta e por isso ele não vê como os olhos da jovem a sua frente se arregalam ainda mais.

Emiko faz uma pequena reverencia e cobre sua boca com uma de suas mãos para que o ruivo não veja o seu sorriso. _Eles fizeram as pazes._ Ela pensa e agradece mentalmente, porque está genuinamente feliz.

\- Deixe-a dormir, por favor. Ela estava exausta. – O Kazekage murmura ao mesmo tempo que folheia os papeis em suas mãos, ainda sem erguer a cabeça para a moça a sua frente por isso, ele não pode ver o sorriso que Emiko falha em esconder.

\- Sim, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara se prepara para sair, mas um pouco antes de alcançar a escada, ele para e se vira. Só então seus olhos encontram e o de Emiko e ele engole seco, pois quando percebe o sorriso dela sua ficha cai. Finalmente notando o quão sugestiva é a situação em que se encontra, saindo sorrateiramente do quarto enquanto deixa sua esposa adormecida na cama. Ele abre a boca para argumentar, mas algo o faz desistir e limpa a garganta antes de voltar a falar.

– Hm, por gentileza Emiko, diga a Sakura que ela pode tirar o dia de folga... Não está tão quente e seria uma boa oportunidade para conhecer melhor o centro da vila.

\- Sim, Kazekage-sama. – Emiko repete.

\- E se você puder acompanha-la eu ficaria muito grato... – Ele se move, trocando o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra e pensa em explicar que a situação não é como ela imagina, mas talvez isso apenas complicasse as coisas mais ainda.

\- Com certeza, Kazekage-sama. – A moça aperta seus lábios um contra o outro tentando não sorrir, porque desde que conheceu o seu Kage, esta é a primeira vez que o vê tão embaraçado.

\- Sim, obrigado. – Gaara limpa sua garganta mais uma vez e um silêncio constrangedor toma o ambiente por um minuto, até ele se virar e sair depressa sem dizer mais nada.

Emiko ri baixo, cobrindo sua boca e olha para a porta do quarto, sentindo seu coração quente e uma felicidade genuína.

* * *

Sakura abre seus olhos e pisca algumas vezes os ajustando à luz, que é fraca, porém o suficiente para iluminar o quarto quase que completamente. Por alguns instantes ela não consegue reconhecer o local onde está, mas pela primeira vez, este fato não traz um pânico imediato. Ainda bem sonolenta, ela se vira sobre o colchão e afunda seu rosto em um dos travesseiros, mas o que percebe que algo a impede. Ela esfrega seus olhos e agarra o preto em contraste com o lençol branco, quando sua visão se ajusta e agora um pouco mais desperta, ela repara que está segurando uma camiseta e senta-se de supetão lembrando de repente de onde está e quem esteve vestido aquela camiseta. A Haruno olha ao redor e se concentra nos sons do banheiro quando percebe que está sozinha na cama, mas apenas recebe o silêncio em troca. Seus pés estão enroscados no edredom e o seu cabelo mais volumoso do que de costume, e ao mesmo tempo que tenta se levantar, ela corre os dedos pelo cabelo fazendo o seu melhor para coloca-lo no lugar. O quarto realmente está vazio e Sakura não sabe ao certo como se sente sobre isso, mas ao pensar na possibilidade de que o Kazekage entre de surpresa a qualquer minuto, a faz procurar o seu robe que ela nem se quer lembrava de ter tirado. Ela se veste e abraça a si mesma, de repente sentindo-se deslocada e constrangida. Ela considera a possibilidade de sair antes de encontra-lo novamente, até que olha o relógio ao lado da cama e se assusta com o horário. Já passa das dez horas da manhã e não existe a menor possibilidade do Kazekage ainda estar em casa. Sakura sente seu corpo relaxar um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo sua consciência pesa porque ela deveria estar no trabalho.

A rosada suspira e com mais calma, ajeita seu cabelo enrolando-o em torno de si mesmo para prendê-lo em um coque. Ela vai até o banheiro e lava seu rosto, secando-o logo em seguida, mas ao ver o seu reflexo no espelho, surpreende-se. Sua expressão está diferente, descansada. Suas olheiras menos profundas e a pele menos pálida, como se tivesse acordado de uma noite de sono perfeita. E realmente foi o que aconteceu, pois Sakura nota que essa foi a sua noite de sono mais tranquila desde sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Sem pesadelos ou perturbações, sem acordar sem ar, desesperada, chorando dolorida. E ela relembra o porquê disto, recordando-se dos braços do Kazekage ao seu redor lembrando-a de que estava segura e como o seu calor suave a manteve aquecida nos momentos mais frios daquela noite.

Sakura balança a cabeça e sai do banheiro sentindo-se levemente confusa com esses pensamentos. Ela organiza a cama do Kazekage perfeitamente e dobra sua camiseta com cuidado antes de sair do quarto, certificando-se de que cada detalhe esteja como antes, tentando fazer parecer que ela jamais esteve ali.

Já é quase a hora do almoço quando ela sai do seu quarto, dessa vez, vestida adequadamente para o trabalho e com seu jaleco nas mãos, porém ela dá somente alguns passos antes de ser interceptada por Emiko. A garota faz Sakura da meia volta e trocar de roupa mais uma vez, pois de acordo com ela, o Kazekage havia _ordenado_ um dia de folga para a sua esposa. E apesar do peso na consciência e o sentimento de que ela deveria relutar, Sakura aceita a proposta. Porque pela primeira vez em muito tempo, seu corpo está leve e sua mente calma, ela finalmente consegue perceber que o dia realmente está lindo e a ideia de conhecer a vila faz o seu coração pular de ansiedade, um sentimento tão longo esquecido.

Quando dá por si, a Haruno está no centro da vila, usando um vestido escolhido especificamente por Emiko, preto e roxo de mangas longas para protege-la do sol e barra curta para mantê-la refrescada e com o seu cabelo solto e leve como seu humor. Emiko lhe mostra as melhores lojas de tecidos e temperos, já que essas eram as especiarias de Sunkagure e juntas visitam as gigantescas esculturas de areia e o pequeno, porém maravilhoso Jardim Botânico – Kiku, as principais atrações turísticas da vila. Elas almoçam em um restaurante no centro da cidade que a Haruno ainda não conhece e ela faz questão de comer lamem, sabendo o quão terrível seria contar para Naruto sobre a vila da areia e não ter como opinar sobre o lamem da vila. E Sakura está tão contente que nem se quer repara que pela primeira vez ela se lembra de Konoha e não sente que está sufocando.

Já é quase pôr do Sol quando Gaara deixa o escritório e caminha sem pressa de volta para casa. O dia foi mais longo do que ele esperava e suas costas estão doloridas pelo tempo que passou sentado entre reuniões, mas são raros os dias que ele consegue sair antes do anoitecer e fica grato por isso. A vila está com um ar diferente, agitada como quando antes de um festival e o Kazekage não entende o porquê. Todos estão parecem estar sorrindo mais que o normal ao cumprimenta-lo e chegam até mesmo a parabeniza-lo pelo casamento mesmo já tendo se passado tanto tempo desde a cerimônia. É somente quando chega no centro da cidade que o ruivo entendo o porquê. É a primeira vez que Gaara a vê desde a noite passada e quase não a reconhece, pois Sakura parece uma pessoa completamente diferente. Ela está abaixada junto a algumas crianças, uma delas está chorando, mas a Haruno sorri e cobre sua perna com as mãos. A menina para de chorar e o sorriso da rosada se alarga, o primeiro sorriso sincero que o Kazekage testemunha desde a sua chegada, é pequeno e discreto, mas tão sincero quanto poderia ser. A criança se afasta contente e ao se levantar, ela ergue os olhos encontrando os de Gaara. Talvez ela estivesse distraída demais ou talvez não esperasse encontra-lo tão cedo, mas Sakura não é capaz de esconder sua surpresa em vê-lo. Ela arregala os olhos e morde o lábio inferior levemente, mas não desvia o olhar nem mesmo ao respirar profundamente e iniciar sua caminhada em direção a ele. Gaara entende e caminha em direção a sua esposa também.

\- Gaara. – Ela murmura não mais alto que um sussurro, mas ele pode ouvi-la porque estão há centímetros um do outro.

\- Sakura – Gaara a cumprimenta e cruza seus braços subitamente incomodado com a proximidade dela – Conseguiu aproveitar o seu dia de folga?

E de repente, lá está novamente, o sorriso do qual ele nem se quer sabia que sentia falta. Ainda tímido e discreto como se estivesse receoso em sair, mas presente e instigante.

\- Sim! A vila é maravilhosa e as pessoas também. – Ele acena com a cabeça e observa ela cobrir as mãos com a manga do vestido, como se estivesse com frio. – Nós visitamos as esculturas de areia. Você fez uma com o rosto da sua mãe... É linda.

Ele não esperava e por isso, desvia o olhar, notando então quantas pessoas estão observando-os. É como se todos tivessem parado para assisti-los, ansiosos para avaliar a interação do Kazekage com a sua esposa arranjada. E isso tanto irrita quanto constrange o rapaz.

\- Também vimos o jardim e as maiores lojas – Sakura continua falando quando percebe que ele não a respondeu, arrependida de ter mencionado a escultura. – É bem difere-

\- Sakura. – Já haviam se passado meses desde o casamento, mas Sakura nunca foi capaz de acostumar com a maneira que o Kazekage diz o seu nome. Principalmente quando ele o faz tão subitamente, tão firme e com tanta propriedade, como se a palavra pertencesse a ele da maneira mais natura possível.

\- Sim?

\- Já é quase pôr do Sol – Ele diz e Sakura acena com a cabeça sem compreender porque ele estava constatando o obvio. – Há mais um lugar que eu gostaria que você conhecesse... Se quiser... Se você quiser.

Ela sente vontade de sorrir porque é a primeira vez que vê um traço de constrangimento no Kazekage ainda que bem leve, mas ela apenas acena com a cabeça os dois caminham lado a lado na direção indicada por ele. Quando se aproximam o suficiente de um dos muros que circundam a vila, Sakura fica sem entender, mas não tem tempo para questionar, pois Gaara põe sua mão ao redor da cintura dela e sem qualquer aviso, usa sua areia para transportá-los para o topo do muro.

Sakura perde o equilíbrio levemente ao sentir seus pés tocando o chão novamente e coloca sua mão no ombro do Kazekage para firmar-se e com essa mesma intenção, ele permanece com a sua mão redor da cintura dela, pressionando-a levemente contra o seu próprio corpo. Mas a primeira coisa que a rosada nota não é o local onde estão e sim, a sua proximidade com o ruivo, por isso ela tenta se afastar, mas Gaara não permite, mantendo a mesma pressão em sua cintura.

\- Cuidado. – Ele diz simplesmente e só então, Sakura ergue os seus olhos para observar ao redor.

Eles estão no topo na muralha que circunda a vila e a paisagem é de tirar o folego. Ela abre levemente sua boca murmurando uma exclamação, porque está verdadeiramente fascinada. A vila é menor que Konoha, mas é linda e é maravilhoso como as muralhas a envolvem, escondendo-a em um abraço. O alaranjado do pôr-do-sol mistura-se ao amarelo da areia como em uma pintura e a vila começa a acender vagarosamente como vagalumes na noite. Ela olha para Gaara e olha novamente para a vila com um leve sorriso no rosto.

\- Essa é a minha vila. – Ele murmura incerto e Sakura reconhece o tom, sabe que ele está prestes a iniciar a conversa que eles tanto adiaram. – É a minha casa.

Sakura acena com a cabeça e percebe que eles ainda estão ridiculamente próximos, mas nenhum dos dois ousa se mover.

\- Você disse que estava fugindo. – A rosada sente sua respiração falhar, desconcertada por ele estar mencionando a noite passada. – Mas está na hora de parar. Essa pode ser a sua casa também, Sakura, quero que você possa encontrar o que veio buscar aqui.

Ela olha para ele, surpresa e seu coração dispara com tanta força que ela teme que ele possa senti-lo através do seu peito. Sua mão ainda está no ombro dele e Sakura a aperta levemente. Gaara ainda está encarando a vila, mesmo sabendo que os olhos dela estão sobre ele. Seu cabelo é mais vermelho do que ela jamais havia reparado, ou talvez seja o Sol, mas é como se ele estivesse em chamas, criando um contraste enorme com seus olhos tão verdes quanto a água do mar.

\- Eu sinto muito pela noite passada, Gaara. Eu não deveria... – Ele a silencia com um único olhar. Não ríspido ou cortante, mas quente como o Sol. E ele desliza a mão que está em sua cintura para cima, subindo-a até alcançar as suas costas e mais uma vez, com apenas um único gesto, Gaara faz Sakura sentir-se segura como não se sentia há muito tempo.

\- Porque... Porque você se importa? – Sakura é capaz de dizer, mesmo que esteja sentindo-se repentinamente sem ar.

\- Porque você é a minha esposa. – Ele responde rápido e decidido como se a resposta estivesse na ponta da sua língua.

Mas naquele instante, olhando-o tão de perto, em um momento tão singular em que as barreias de ambo estão caídas e seus coração expostos a Haruno percebe que é por muito mais. É porque Gaara é quem ele é. Um coração como o de Naruto, um Kazekage pronto para proteger quem está ao seu redor e ajudar quem precisa. Ele é bondoso e gentil e Sakura sente seu corpo quente porque está feliz e ela sente vontade de chorar, porque ela esteve perdida por tanto tempo, vagando sem conseguir lembrar-se ao menos de quem ela é e agora ele a vê e oferece-lhe o que tem de mais precioso. _Casa._

\- Você é a minha esposa, Sakura, nunca se esqueça disso. Você é a esposa do Kazekage de Sunakagure – Ele vira-se completamente e põe uma distância sutil entre os dois, a mão dela cai, mas as dele sobem e encontram seus ombros, segurando-a com firmeza porque o que ele está prestes a dizer é importante demais. – Você é a médica mais brilhante que eu já conheci, a única aluna da Godaime Hokage e que foi capaz de supera-la em todos os níveis possíveis. Sua força, sua inteligência e habilidade entraram para a história durante a guerra. Você é gentil e brilhante e você nunca mais, _nunca mais_ vai deixar que alguém diga o contrário. – Ele faz uma pausa e respira fundo antes de voltar a falar - Ou vai permitir que alguém a diminua e manipule como a Kaede fez.

Quando ele termina, Sakura mal pode respirar. Porque ela costumava saber bem quem ela era, sempre mantendo em mente o que fez e o quanto se esforçou para alcançar onde ela sempre quis. Sakura tinha orgulho de se lembrar de cada treino, de cada passo e da sua força de vontade que a movia. Mas em algum lugar no seu caminhou ela se esqueceu, se perdeu e tudo ficou tão confuso e escuro que ela não conseguia mais se encontrar. E agora alguém que Sakura jamais imaginou surge como uma luz, farol para guia-la de volta.

\- E você também nunca mais irá mentir para mim outra vez, Sakura. – Gaara diz naquele tom de voz singular que somente ele é capaz de dizer, firme e doce ao mesmo tempo e tão decidido que Sakura não pode fazer outra coisa a não ser concordar. – Nunca mais irá esconder de mim algo como o que aconteceu, porque eu _preciso_ confiar em você, Sakura.

\- Eu sinto muito, Gaara. – Ela sussurra e as mãos dele vão dos seus ombros para o seu rosto molhado. – Eu nunca mais vou machucar você desse jeito, eu prometo.

 _Machucar._ Não é a palavra que ele escolheria, mas cai tão bem que o Kazekage se surpreende. Principalmente porque ela foi capaz de ver através dele e de entender sua necessidade sufocante de poder confiar nela. Ela conhece a história e é capaz de compreende-lo tão rápido que Gaara se pergunta quanto mais dele ela absorveu nesse instante de sinceridade, sentindo-se exposto de repente.

Mas Sakura o surpreende ainda mais, fazendo o inesperado. Gerando o contraditório, movendo-se tão lentamente que Gaara não é capaz de reagir, ela toca o seu peito com ambas as mãos e contorna seu corpo sem nunca deixar de toca-lo. Quando suas mãos alcançam suas costas, ela une seus corpos colando seu rosto no espaço entre seu pescoço e a sua clavícula. Sakura é pequena, menor do que ele pode reparar na noite passada e por isso, ele pode tocar facilmente o topo da sua cabeça com o seu queixo. Em um primeiro instante, Gaara não sabe o que fazer com as suas mãos e seu corpo está tenso, mas ela sussurra contra a sua pele e mesmo que ele não consiga entender o que ela está dizendo, seus instintos o guiam e suas mãos a circundam, guardando-a entre seus braços com a muralha que guarda a vila.

Ela respira devagar e um pouco trêmula, mas está quente e tão diferente da noite passada. Gaara pode sentir suas mãos agarrando a sua camisa, firmando-a como âncoras e ela move apenas a sua cabeça, mirando-o. Ele esperava encontrar os olhos tristes e a expressão perdida da noite passada, mas não. No momento em que os seus olhos se conectam e o Kazekage vê o contraste entre a doçura e a força que costumava ser tão característico dela. Mas, na realidade, sua atenção está voltada para os lábios dela, porque Sakura está sorrindo. Um sorriso para o qual o Kazekage jamais poderia ter se preparado, ele é grande, cobre o seu rosto por inteiro e sincero como a maior das verdades. E Sakura está linda, tão linda quanto já foi um dia, o Sol está no fim, mas unge o seu cabelo e acentua a cor rósea com tanta intensidade que ele não pode evitar toca-lo, seu sorriso de menina alarga-se ainda mais e pela primeira vez, Gaara _realmente_ vê Sakura Haruno.

\- Obrigada, Gaara, muito obrigada. – É o que ela estava murmurand que ela diz mais uma vez antes de voltar a abraça-lo, só que dessa vez com o rosto voltado para a vila.

O Kazekage solta o ar que nem ao menos havia notado que estava prendendo e mantém seus braços ao redor dela, mas ao contrário de Sakura, ele fecha os olhos sentindo-se mais em casa do que jamais sentiu antes.

* * *

Quando os dois atravessam a porta de casa já está tão escuro e frio quanto na noite passada e Sakura tem que abraçar a si mesma para se aquecer, ainda desacostumada com a mudança brusca de temperatura do deserto. A casa está bem iluminada e um cheiro quente e temperado toma o ar, fazendo a Haruno sorrir e Gaara perceber que definitivamente poderia se acostumar com essa nova expressão dela.

\- O cheiro está maravilhoso. Será alguma ocasião especial? – Ela pergunta olhando para ele enquanto solta o seu cabelo e o sacode para desfazer um coque já frouxo.

Seu olhar está tão mais leve que Gaara duvida sua mudança seja apenas pelo momento que tiveram juntos, mas desvia o olhar e faz questão de esconder suas desconfianças.

\- Kankuro e Temari estão de volta, costumamos jantar juntos quando eles retornam de uma missão em segurança.

Mas antes que a Haruno possa responder, Temari de repente, aflita e atipicamente ansiosa. – Porque demoraram tanto?! Você precisa vir depressa, Sakura! – Ela segura seu braço e a puxa em direção a sala.

As duas seguem depressa com Gaara logo atrás delas. Mesmo sem olhar para o seu marido, Sakura pode sentir uma mudança brusca no ar, ele está alerta e preocupado mesmo sem saber sobre o que Temari está falando, mas relaxa um pouco quando chegam na sala e veem Kakuro ajoelhado de frente para a mesa e sobre ela, um travesseiro confortando levemente um filhotinho de gato. Ele está quieto sobre o tecido e ao se aproximar um pouco mais a Haruno percebe que mal respira. Sakura ajoelha-se ao lado do cunhado e acaricia levemente o pequeno animal, o pobrezinho nem ao mesmo corresponde, mas treme como se estivesse com dor.

\- Eu o encontrei quando estava voltando, talvez tenha se envolvido em uma briga – É Kankuro quem diz – Pode ajudá-lo?

\- Com certeza. – Sakura sorri e surpreende os dois irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela é rápida e delicada, todos na sala podem sentir seu chakra no momento que ela começa a analisar o gatinho, é calmo e quente exatamente jeito que jutsus de cura costumam ser.

\- As costelas estão quebradas.

\- Ele vai ficar bem? – Temari pergunta depressa, não é comum vê-la tão ansiosa, mas Gaara sabe que a loira tem um fraco por filhotes desde quando era criança.

\- Sim. – Sakura põe uma mão sobre o peito do animal e a outra sobre a sua cabeça, apenas tocando seus dedos levemente para acaricia-lo ao mesmo tempo que o cura.

Ele é pequeno demais, seu pelo é malhado, alternando suas cores entre branco e laranja, quase tão avermelhado quanto o cabelo do Kazekage. Ele abre seus olhos levemente, tentando reagir e Sakura sorri quando percebe que eles são tão verdes quando os seus.

\- Você vai fica bem, Senshi,

\- Porque você deu um nome? Não vamos ficar com ele. – Gaara diz e os três olham para ele ao mesmo tempo, Temari um pouco mais enfurecida que os demais.

\- Vamos sim! – É a loira quem diz – E Senshi é um ótimo nome, Sakura. Significa guerreiro, não é mesmo?

\- Temari – Ela joga uma almofada no irmão mais novo mesmo sabendo que a areia não deixaria atingi-lo, mas com a intenção de encerrar o assunto.

\- São três contra um, Gaara. Por mim, Senshi pode ficar – É Kankuro quem diz sentando-se ao se jogar no chão.

Sakura está concentrada no gatinho a sua frente e um pouco alheia a discussão, principalmente quando termina de cura-lo e Senshi consegue finalmente se levantar. Ele ainda está cambaleante e por isso a Haruno o pega no colo, trazendo-o até o peito. O gato é tão pequeno que cabe na palma da sua mão e ela sorri abertamente quando ele se esparrama, como se estivesse tentando alcançar o seu pescoço. Sakura olha para Gaara e sorri, ele apenas suspira e cruza seus braços sabendo que perdeu complemente a discussão.

É logo após o jantar que Gaara tem a plena certeza que Senshi jamais sairia novamente daquela família, porque Temari pega sua câmera fotográfica e cada movimento do gatinho é motivo para uma nova foto. Todos notam a diferença no comportamento da Haruno e principalmente, na relação dos dois. O clima está tão inacreditavelmente leve que no fim da noite até mesmo Gaara já havia deixado escapar mais sorrisos que de costume. Kakuro já está tratando Sakura como uma de seus irmãos, fazendo piadas que geralmente lhe custavam tapas da sua irmã, mas Sakura ria. E é em desses momentos que Temari esquece levemente Senshi e passa a fotografar os membros da sua própria família. Kankuro sempre odiou quando Temari resolvia renovar as fotos de família, mas é um momento diferente porque havia alguém novo junto a eles. Ele para logo atrás da Haruno e deixa que a irmã tirasse algumas fotos sem reclamar.

Quando todos se levantam para seguirem para suas camas, Sakura pega Senshi no colo e diz que será melhor passar a noite junto a ele para certificar-se que o pequeno não terá mais problemas. Gaara está próximo a ela, tão próximo que seu peito toca as costas da Haruno e o suficiente para evidenciar a diferença de altura dos dois, já que ele tem que olhar para baixo, sobre o ombro da Haruno, para ver o gatinho em seu colo. E pela primeira vez na noite, ele realmente vê o animalzinho e ergue sua mão para tocá-lo, quase cobrindo a mão de Sakura que já está sobre ele. Sakura olha para cima, para ele, e sorri recebendo um sorriso tímido em troca. É tarde demais quando percebem que estavam sendo observados e como tantos outros momentos da noite, esse também é eternizado por Temari ao tirar uma foto dos três juntos.

É somente alguns dias depois, quando Temari chega em seu escritório sorrindo suspeitosamente e coloca sobre a sua mesa um porta-retratos que Gaara sente suas bochechas arderem e arranca uma risada de sua irmã mais velha. É a foto com a Haruno e não havia outra palavra para descreve-los a não ser: _casal._ Tão perto e sorrindo tão carinhosamente um para o outro que qualquer um que visse aquela foto os descreveria da mesma forma. Gaara segura o porta-retratos por um instante, como se quisesse esconde-lo, mas logo coloca de volta no lugar. Logo a sua frente onde pode vê-la com perfeição, mas levemente inclinada para que a pessoa do outro lado da mesa possa vê-la também. E Gaara não consegue explicar porque tê-la ali, mesmo que por uma foto, o agrada tanto.

* * *

\- Pode entrar – Diz o Kazekage ao mesmo tempo em que organiza uma série de documentos sobre a sua mesa e é Kankuro quem abre a porta.

Dias como esses são raros na família. Quando Gaara decide não ir ao escritório e opta por permanecer em casa para, segundo ele, se organizar. E é exatamente isso que ele está fazendo quando seu irmão o interrompe. O ruivo não desvia o olhar da sua tarefa até que o silencio do seu irmão faz com que ele se preocupe. Quando ergue a cabeça, uma única troca de olhares faz Gaara largar o que está fazendo e arma-se, mas Kankuro ergue sua mão e suspira.

\- Não se preocupe. – Ele murmura e caminha para sentar-se de frente para o seu irmão. – Não há nenhum problema, mas eu trouxe o que você me pediu.

E com mais agressividade que o necessário o moreno joga sobre a mesa uma pasta de papel amarela e vermelha, característica dos documentos mais confidenciais de Sunakagure. Gaara não demora em toma-la, mas suspira e fecha os olhos repentinamente exausto quando identifica sobre o que o seu irmão está falando.

\- O papeis do divórcio. – Ele murmura mais para si mesmo do que de fato falando com o irmão.

\- Você ainda vai precisar? – Pergunta Kankuro com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Porque está agindo desse jeito?

\- Você sabe exatamente o porquê! Eu não concordo com isso, nós tínhamos um plano!

\- Naquela época eu não pensei que seria tão difícil.

\- Mas está mais fácil agora, não está? – Os irmãos sustentam o olhar um no outro até Gaara ser o primeiro a desviar. Ele reclina-se apoiando suas costas no encosto da cadeira e fecha a pasta, deixando-a sobre os demais documentos.

\- É um trabalho em progresso... – O ruivo murmura e Kankuro não consegue conter seu sorriso. – Mas... Esse casamento é temporário, sabemos disso.

\- Pensei que estivesse se dando bem com ela... – O irmão mais velho diz deixando seu sorriso morrer ao notar uma certa melancolia no tom de voz do Kazekage.

\- Sim, mas... – Gaara olha para os documentos não querendo dizer em voz alta o que realmente está pensado.

A questão é que Gaara mudou praticamente todos os aspectos da sua personalidade desde o dia em que conheceu o Uzamaki e continua mudando dia após dia, entretanto algo sobre si mesmo que o Kazekage sempre teve certeza de que jamais mudaria é a habilidade e garantia de jamais mentir para si mesmo. E Sakura Haruno... Sakura era uma mentira. Temporária e necessária, mas uma mentira. E não importa o quanto a relação dos dois tenha mudado, não importa o quanto Gaara realmente goste de estar ao lado dela, cedo ou tarde, Sakura teria que partir. Talvez após ajuda-lo a encontrar o traidor, talvez ao perceber que um casamento arranjando não poderia dar certo, ou talvez quando não precisar mais do ruivo para tampar as fissuras da sua alma. Seja como for, o fim seria o mesmo. Ela deixando a vila, deixando ele.

\- Gaara. – Seu irmão o chama usando um tom de voz bem específico, como se pudesse ler os seus pensamentos, como sempre.

\- De qualquer jeito, esses documentos serão necessários algum dia... Sabemos disso.

\- Não tenha tanta certeza do futuro, irmãozinho. Há certo tipo de questões que não podemos controlar, tudo sempre está sujeito a mudanças de um segundo para o outro. – Ele sorri para Gaara que responde milimétricamente.

\- Mas se você faz tanta questão de guardar esses documentos, tenha certeza de que ela não vá encontra-los. Saber que a sua intenção sempre foi desistir do casamento poderá machuca-la.

Gaara ergue os seus olhos depressa – Não é a minha intenção, é-

\- Então você quer ficar com ela? – Kankuro é rápido e pela primeira vez vê Gaara ser atingido de supressa, ele ri alto e relaxa em sua cadeira. – Não precisa me responder, não agora. Creio que ainda é cedo demais para pensar nisso.

\- Mas você sabe que eu entendo muito bem as mulheres, irmãozinho – Gaara arqueia uma sobrancelha que Kankuro decide ignorar – Esconda esses documentos muito bem.

O ruivo suspira e coloca a pasta na primeira gaveta da sua mesa. Talvez não seja o esconderijo ideal, mas quem seria louco o suficiente para revirar uma gaveta de documentos confidenciais do Kazekage de Sunakagure?

O moreno cruza seus braços e encara seu irmão mais novo. Gaara está distraído e não sente o olhar sobre si, mesmo depois de alguns instantes em silêncio. Pode não ter sido desta maneira desde sempre, mas agora Kankuro conhece seu irmão melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, ele sabe que há muito o que o Kazekage quer dizer, mas ainda não está pronto. O máximo que ele pode fazer é esperar e estar próximo quando Gaara realmente precisa. Ele suspira decidindo mudar de assunto.

 **-** Gaara, precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu. – Diz adquirindo um tom de voz obscuro de repente. O ruivo ergue a cabeça e como na maioria das vezes que seu irmão fala desta maneira, ele sabe exatamente sobre o que Kankuro está falando.

\- Já está resolvido.

\- Mas você tem que tomar alguma atitude sobre Kaede. Foi uma ação isolada ou mais alguma armação do conselho? - O Kazekage permanece em silêncio como faz quando está analisando a situação e Kankuro se move inquieto.

\- Sabíamos que esse casamento era um pretexto para tentar te manipular, principalmente pelo fato de que eles escolheriam a noiva. Mas como tudo o que está acontecendo temos que ser duas vezes mais cautelosos.

\- Eu acredito que Kaede agiu por conta própria, ela foi a mais envolvida com este casamento desde o começo. Além disso, Baki faz parte do conselho e tenho certeza que me alertaria sobre uma movimentação como essa.

\- Mesmo assim, não podemos baixar nossa guarda.

\- Minha guarda nunca está baixa, Kankuro. – O Kazekage sorri quebrando levemente o clima tenso que tomou a sala e o seu irmão desdenha achando graça.

\- Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que, infelizmente, essa vila tem um histórico governamental péssimo e há sempre alguém ansioso para tomar o lugar do Kazekage. Tudo está calmo agora com o fim da Guerra e você fez um ótimo trabalho restabelecendo a economia, seria a oportunidade perfeita. – Os irmão se encaram sabendo exatamente o que Kankuro está querendo dizer. – Você precisa tomar cuidado.

\- Eu sei, Kankuro. Mas Kaede sempre foi prepotente e arrogante, além disso não houve novos ataques desde o meu casamento. Não creio que os incidentes estão relacionados. Ainda assim, não há como negar que o conselho está precisando rever os seus limites. – O ar fica agitado com a irritação do Kazekage, desde o noivado o ruivo vem aturando a mão do conselho tomando decisões sobre a sua vida pessoal e ameaçar sua esposa definitivamente ultrapassou o extremo. – Chantagear Sakura não é algo que possa ser tolerado.

\- O que você vai fazer?

Gaara não responde, mas entrega ao irmão uma das pastas que estava sobre a mesa. Kankuro a abre desconfiado e sente seu coração trepidar ao terminar de ler o documento. É um relatório jurídico que incita a expulsão de Kaede do conselho de Sunakagure.

\- Isso é arriscado, Gaara.

\- Tolerar ações com a de Kaede apenas dá mais espaço para ameaças maiores.

\- Tem certeza que isso não é um pouco mais pessoal do que o necessário? – Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha segurando firme os papeis em suas mãos.

\- Ela agrediu e chantageou a minha esposa, Kankuro, o que pode ser mais pessoal que isso?

\- Sua esposa? – O moreno provoca e não tenta conter seu sorriso achando graça na maneira como Gaara se referiu a Haruno.

O Kazekage desvia o olhar revirando os olhos levemente e sacode sua cabeça resistindo a provocação. – Ela é a minha esposa, não é?

\- Sim, ela é. – Kankuro ri. – Mas afinal, Sakura cedou a chantagem. Você confia nela?

Gaara fica em silêncio por um instante e sem que possa evitar uma sequência de imagens vêm a sua mente. O beijo no quarto da Haruno, a conversa no laboratório, seus olhos tão verdes e tão carregados e por fim, seu sorriso no alto da muralha. Foi tão pouco tempo ao lado dela, mas o suficiente para viver mais do que o Kazekage estava preparado quando aceitou o casamento. Sakura chegou em Suna e vagou por tantas semanas sem saber para onde seguir, mas na muralha foi como se tivessem _realmente_ se encontrado pela primeira vez e naquela tarde, tudo mudou.

\- Sim, eu confio. E devo isso a ela.

Kankuro observa seu irmão e tenta descobrir em que momento Gaara decidiu incluir Sakura na sua lista das pessoas. As pessoas que o ruivo faria qualquer coisa para proteger. Algo mais aconteceu, em algum momento Sakura mostrou as Kazekage o suficiente para alcança-lo e isso faz o moreno sorrir discretamente. Porque fazia realmente muito tempo desde que alguém fez isso pela última vez.

\- Entendo. Então faça isso, Gaara. – _Proteja-a._ Kankuro diz entrelinhas e os irmãos trocam um olhar firme de cumplicidade. Porque mesmo que essa decisão traga uma tempestade para Suna, eles estarão firmes para apoiar um ao outro.

* * *

\- Isso é estranho. Tem certeza que esse resultado está certo? – Sakura segura com firmeza os documentos em suas mãos e franze as sobrancelhas certamente confusa.

\- Sim, Sakura-sama. Eu mesmo verifiquei duas vezes. – Hiro responde um pouco incomodado pela desconfiança da Haruno.

Sakura esteve no laboratório o dia inteiro, esforçando-se, decidida a fazer algum avanço em sua pesquisa. Desde que Gaara deu a ela essa responsabilidade ela esteve estagnada, mas durante foi durante uma de suas discussões com Hiro que a Haruno decidiu fazer uma mudança em sua metodologia, finalmente chegando a algum lugar.

Hiro é um geneticista brilhante, não há como negar. Seus palpites e sugestões são inteligentes e com uma base científica genial, mas sua personalidade é igualmente forte. Talvez um pouco arrogante e presunçoso demais na opinião da Haruno, ofendendo-se toda vez que alguém demostra uma abordagem melhor que a dele. É sério, impaciente e orgulhoso. Totalmente o oposto do outro membro do grupo. Naomi é quem traz um ar mais leve ao ambiente de trabalho. Seu cabelo loiro combina perfeitamente com a sua personalidade alegre e alto-astral. E sua genialidade é equivalente ao de seus companheiros, sua especialidade em botânica, especificamente na flora de Suna traz o toque final a equipe.

\- Essa não é a formula original da _Hagae Trillium_ , quero dizer, é sim, mas está alterada.

\- Você consegue me explicar, Hiro-san? – Sakura questiona.

\- É como se alguém tivesse modificado a estrutura genética da planta, mas sem muda-la.

\- Isso tornaria possível produzir a flor? – A Haruno pergunta para Naomi.

\- Não exatamente, essa planta é extremamente complexa, não é à toa que está extinta há tantos anos. Ainda que modificassem sua fórmula, tornando possível sua reprodução seria praticamente impossível manter suas propriedades livres.

Sakura morde o seu lábio inferior, pensando sobre a questão. – Essa modificação genética garante a sobrevivência da flor?

\- Não há como saber, precisaríamos realizar mais alguns testes. Mas a droga do chakra também é complexa, seria necessário alterar os compostos da planta o suficiente para tornar possível uma reprodução, mas sem modificar sua essência para que fosse eficiente.

\- Isso requer uma tecnologia que eu nunca ouvi falar. Pessoalmente, ainda acho impossível que esse veneno esteja sendo produzido.

\- Talvez seja uma variação dele. Os relatórios das autópsias são muito inconclusivos, mas ao que tudo indica, alguma coisa realmente bloqueou a circulação de chakra daqueles ninjas e de uma forma que nenhum jutsu seria capaz de fazer. – Sakura suspira e coloca os documentos de volta na pasta.

Seus olhos estão cansados e sua cabeça doí graças a um dia inteiro de trabalho. Uma olhada rápida no relógio acima da parede a surpreende. Ficar muitas horas dentro de um ambiente fechado, sem janelas ou circulação natural de ar é exaustivo e a faz perder a noção de tempo.

\- Sei que ainda estamos longe de qualquer conclusão, mas hoje finalmente tivemos um avanço. Por hoje, isso é o suficiente. – Sakura tira o seu jaleco e o coloca gentilmente no encosto da cadeira. – Preciso relatar isso ao Kazekage. Continuaremos amanhã.

Os dois acenam com a cabeça, concordando. Sakura caminha pelo laboratório sentindo suas e pernas doloridas. Ela abre a pasta e dá uma última lida no relatório enquanto seus companheiros preparam-se para deixar o laboratório, Sakura sabe que não seria prudente levar esses documentos para casa e por isso, esforça-se para memorizar cada detalhe. Finalmente ela teria algo para relatar para Gaara e sente-se genuinamente feliz em conseguir ajudá-lo com esse enigma.

\- Você vem, Sakura-sama? – Naomi pergunta sorrindo gentilmente de frente para a porta de saída. Hiro para junto a ela e ambos se viram para a Haruno.

\- Logo! Podem ir e obrigada, vocês trabalharam duro hoje.

\- Você também, Hime-sama. – Naomi diz enquanto ri porque sabe o quanto Sakura fica constrangida quando se referem a ela desta maneira. – Boa noite.

A Haruno responde com um sorriso e Hiro apenas acena com a cabeça. Sakura lê o documento em suas mãos mais três vezes antes de deixar o laboratório também.

Já está escuro quando ela sai do hospital, frio como todas as noites em Suna, mas a mudança climática já não incomoda a Haruno como no começo. É apenas passando pelas lojas e restaurante que ela percebe o quanto está faminta e por isso, decide pegar um atalho no caminho de volta para a casa. Já se passaram quase quatro meses em Suna e Sakura já fez este mesmo percurso o suficiente para reconhecer perfeitamente as ruas e vielas da vila. Ela caminha tranquilamente em uma rua calma e vazia como todas as outras porque quanto mais a noite avança, mais raro é cruzar com alguém do lado de fora.

E é justamente por isso, que os sentidos da Haruno se alarmam quando ela identifica uma presença estranha próximo a ela.

Sakura se vira, atenta e pronta, mas não mais ninguém além dela mesma, ela suspira sentindo-se paranoica e acalmando-se, volta a caminhar. Mas dá apenas alguns passos até sentir a mesma presença retornar repentinamente, só que duas vezes mais próxima e ela salta se afastando depressa, mas quando vira-se está sozinha. Dessa vez o com coração disparado, os punhos cerrados e dominada pela adrenalina e pressentimento de que uma luta está prestes a começar ela permanece parada analisando cada centímetro que a cerca, em busca de qualquer movimentação. Não há nada. Mas Sakura não relaxa e mesmo alerta ao máximo, mesmo não notando qualquer aproximação, a Haruno volta a sentir alguém logo atrás dela, como se a presença se materializasse quase tocando suas costas. Ela se vira concentrando seu chakra em seu punho e desferindo um soco no ar, porque no momento em que se vira, já não há mais ninguém mais uma vez. Os olhos da Haruno são rápidos e vasculham todo o perímetro, mas não há nada que indique algum inimigo. Sakura está tensa, faz muito tempo desde a sua última luta, mas ela certamente continua afiada e letal. Está em posição de luta, com seu chakra borbulhante e espera, mas nada seria capaz de preveni-la do que vem a seguir.

De um segundo para o outro, em uma velocidade impossível até mesmo para alguém como Sasuke, Sakura sente-se cercada. A mesma presença está por todos os lados, cercando-a em uma armadilha mortal. A Haruno não pode vê-los, mas pode senti-los. Está em todos os lugares, na esquerda e direita, em cima dos telhados, à frente e na retaguarda. Sakura muda sua posição de ataque e protege seus pontos vitais sentindo seu coração bater alucinado. Mas antes que qualquer mal possa atingi-la, Sakura vê uma cortina de areia armar-se ao se redor, fechando-a em uma cúpula, sólida e impenetrável. Tudo acontece rápido demais e a Haruno leva alguns instantes para perceber o que está acontecendo.

 _Gaara_

Ele está por perto, mas não consegue vê-lo graças a muralha de areia. Entretanto, ela não dura por muito tempo e se desfaz, caindo no chão, tão fluida quanto água, tornando difícil de acreditar que há poucos segundos estava tão dura quando aço. Ela cai e Sakura vê seu marido a poucos centímetros de distância, alerta e vigilante. Já não há presença alguma no local.

\- Você está bem? – Ele pergunta com alguma dificuldade em focar o olhar nela, analisando o perímetro exatamente como a Haruno fez.

\- Sim. Onde estão?

Mas Gaara não responde. Ao invés disso, olha para a sua esposa intensamente e Sakura compreende ainda que o Kazekage não diga nada.

\- Desapareceram. – Ela afirma e Gaara acena com a cabeça. – Quem são? – Outro olhar responde por ele. _Não sei._ – Como isso é possível?

\- Está ferida? – O Kazekage pergunta mais uma vez, dessa vez um pouco menos alerta, cada vez tendo mais certeza de que eles dois estão realmente sozinhos. E dessa vez é Sakura quem responde sem palavras, apenas acenando com a cabeça.

\- Vamos para casa. – Ela concorda e se aproxima um pouco mais para que ele possa envolve-la com a sua areia.

* * *

\- Foi um movimento idiota. – Temari diz e Sakura não pode deixar de concordar. – O que isso significa?

\- Desespero. – O Kazekage responde.

\- Não acho que estavam atrás de mim – Sakura diz sentindo repentinamente todos os olhares sobre si. – Queriam os arquivos, mas eu os deixei no laboratório.

\- Que arquivos? – Questiona Kankuro.

Os irmãos já estavam em casa quando o casal chegou. Sakura preocupada e Gaara enfurecido. Levou apenas alguns minutos para que a Haruno explicasse todos os detalhes desde o início do dia quando ela e a sua equipe obtiveram avanços em sua pesquisa.

\- Você pode estar certa. Mas como poderiam saber?

\- Hiro e Naomi?

\- Impossível, Temari. Eles são de confiança. – Kankuro defende.

O Kazekage permanece próximo a porta, observando seus irmãos discutirem e analisando a situação em silêncio. Sakura olha para ele e como se pudesse sentir o olhar da Haruno, Gaara ergue os olhos encontrando imediatamente os dela.

\- Como você soube? – Gaara demora um instante para responder. Os olhos dela estão verdes como quando estavam na muralha e preenchidos por algo que o rapaz não saberia descrever.

\- Eu sou o Kazekage. – Ela sorri sem conseguir realmente anime-se. – Além disso, que tipo de marido eu seria se não soubesse quando minha esposa está em perigo?

Os irmãos se calam e observam a cena. Sakura alarga o seu sorriso, mas ainda está tensa e preocupada, além disso, sua cabeça dói e seu estomago a incomoda, mas agora sem saber direito se é fome ou ansiedade.

\- De qualquer maneira, amanhã você não deveria sair do laboratório sozinha.

\- Isso não é necessário.

\- Sakura.

\- Eu sou mais forte do que você pensa – Ela pisca para ele.

\- Não posso permitir que você se machuque por-

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Gaara. – Seus olhares ainda estão fixos um no outro e ela acena com a cabeça, reafirmando o que acabou de dizer.

Reafirmando que ela é Sakura Haruno e graças e ele, ela não tem mais dúvidas disso. Não tem mais dúvidas da sua capacidade e de que pode defender-se sozinha. Ela sorri e ele compreende, porque confia nela.

\- Certo. – Ele olha para o seu irmão. – Você estava certo.

\- O que você quer fazer?

\- Agir discretamente, mas temos que estar preparados. Sakura, você precisa continuar a pesquisa, temos que saber com o que estamos lidando. Temari, fortaleça a proteção da vila, tente descobrir como conseguiram passar pela nossa segurança. E Kankuro, amanhã precisamos nos encontrar com o Baki-sensei.

Todos acenam com a cabeça concordando com o Kazekage e todos sentem ao mesmo tempo o mesmo pressentimento sombrio de que algo grande está para acontecer.

* * *

 **Reviews são bem vindos! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence._

 **Eclipse do duelo:** Muito obrigada, querida. Sei que você sempre está por aqui e fico muito feliz que você acompanhe a minha fic, de verdade. Todo esse apoio me faz muito bem!

 **Bela21:** Ta ai outra que me acompanha desde sempre. Eu nao sei nem como agradecer por você estar aqui comigo mesmo depois de tanto tempo! Obrigada, florzinha. Acho que nesse capítulo esse lance de estar apaixonado e não saber vai se resolver, hein. hahaha E pode ter certeza que esses papeis ainda vão dar trabalho meeeesmo...

 **Guest:** A fic não foi abandonada não! Sei que demoro para atualizar, mas pelo menos, como você disse, geralmente venho com capítulos grandes e esse está sim gigantesco! hahaha Obrigada por me acompanhar, fico muito feliz de ter você aqui! Olha, eu não gosto de estragar a surpresa, mas vou dizer que a ideia de fazer o Sasuke brota está sendo fortemente considerada haha Eu que agradeço os elogios e espero que você esteja por aqui novamente!

 **Carol:** Eu amo sentir um salto no coração por ver que aquela fic que a gente ama foi atualizada. Fico honrada por te causar isso hahaha Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz, de verdadade!

 **amdhwan:** Ai meu Deus, quantos elogios! Assim eu fico até timida haha O seu review me fez sorrir grande, pode ter certeza! Muito obrigada!

 **Sayuka:** Obrigada, florzinha! Espero que você esteja de volta para aproveitar esse capítulo também!

 **Marina:** Eu não sumi! Estou aqui e você está também? hahaha Aqui vai mais um capítulo! Obrigada pelo apoio!

Gente eu realmente amei a quantidade de reviews, obrigada por tudo!

* * *

 **Castelo de Areia - Capítulo VIII**

 _"Ah, me diga o que está disposto a fazer?_

 _Beije, beije para sarar, querido_

 _Estou esperando acordada a noite toda_

 _Querido, me diga o que há de errado_

 _Faça tudo ficar certo_

 _Faça tudo ficar certo a noite toda"_ Kiss It Better, Rihanna.

* * *

\- Gaara, essa é a última vez que eu estou avisando. Se você não for para casa agora, eu vou tomar medidas drásticas!

\- O que poderia ser mais drástico do que você me perturbando o dia inteiro, Temari? – O Kazekage diz e o simples ato de forçar sua voz para falar desencadeia uma crise de tosse.

Quando acordou naquela manhã, Gaara sentiu que havia algo de errado. Sua cabeça foi atingida por uma dor aguda e estridente no mesmo segundo em que abriu os seus olhos. Ele gemeu e sentiu sua garganta rasgar-se e notou um peso esmagador sobre rosto. Seu corpo estava dolorido como se tivesse tomado uma surra e para se levantar foi necessário utilizar praticamente toda as suas forças.

Havia muito tempo desde a última que o Kazekage esteve doente e não acontecia com tanta frequência, entretanto, quando acontecia era como se todo o seu corpo cedesse a doença e Gaara vivia cada momento com intensidade, sendo derrubado completamente.

\- Isso quer dizer que você realmente não vai voltar para casa? – Sua irmã questiona levantando-se, Gaara apenas suspira mais uma vez sem forças para falar. – Então prepare-se!

Com isso, Temari sai bruscamente batendo os pés irritada. Ela jamais imaginou que lidar com um Kazekage doente seria mil vezes pior do que lidar com um Gaara hospedeiro do Shukaku. O teimoso recusou-se a faltar ao trabalho, ou voltar para casa após o almoço e Temari foi chamada quando sua secretária percebeu a dificuldade do Kazekage em respirar. Ele ainda tentou disfarçar, mas Temari conhecia bem demais o seu irmão.

Ao ouvir sua irmã batendo a porta, Gaara permite-se desabar em sua cadeira. O tempo todo que a loira esteve em sua sala, o Kazekage forçou-se a permanecer firme, mas a verdade é que ele mal estava aguentando-se acordado. Tinha certeza que estava com febre e sua cabeça doía tanto que ele não sabia como ainda estava de pé. Cada ataque de tosse fazia seu corpo todo doer ao ponto de fazê-lo gemer, mas mesmo assim, não poderia deixar o seu trabalho ainda.

Aquele era um dia importante, a audiência para decidir o destino de Kaede começou na naquela manhã e arrastou-se até o horário do almoço. Gaara se manteve firme em sua decisão e diante do exposto, o conselho optou por segui-lo. Kaede não ficou nada satisfeita e o espetáculo foi completo, mas no fim da reunião nada poderia mudar o fato de que ela foi expulsa do conselho de Sunakagure por ameaçar a esposa do Kazekage.

Gaara sorriu pelo simples motivo de imaginar-se contando essa notícia para Sakura. Haviam se passado dois meses desde o dia em que a relação dos dois mudou da água para o vinho e a cada dia Sakura progredia cada vez mais em voltar a ser quem era. Não que o Kazekage conhecesse exatamente quem Sakura Haruno costumava ser, mas não havia como negar o quão essa nova versão dela fazia bem a todos ao seu redor.

E a ele também.

Ela adquiriu o hábito de recebê-lo todas as noites quando voltava para casa. Não importa qual fosse o horário, ela estava lá. Estivesse cozinhando, lendo ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa, quando o Kazekage chegava, ela vinha até ele com o sorriso no rosto e sempre dizia a mesma frase:

" _Como foi o seu dia?"_

No começo, as respostas eram curtas e o assunto encerrado rapidamente. Mas a cada dia, um novo passo. Logo, eles pegavam-se conversando no balcão da cozinha. Ele narrava o seu dia e em seguida, ouvia sobre o dela. E as conversas estendiam-se cada vez mais, ela gostava de falar sobre a sua família e vida em Konoha ou sobre os seus pacientes e histórias do hospital. Gaara não gostava de falar sobre a sua infância, mas ela aprendia depressa sobre o cultivo de cactos e sobre a culinária exótica de Suna que ele tanto adorava explicar.

Gaara segura com mais firmeza os documentos em sua mão e tenta se forçar a lê-los, mas sua cabeça está pesada e o mal-estar que sente torna complicado concentrar-se. Ele passa as mãos nos cabelos, massageia levemente suas têmporas e o seu olhar cai sobre o porta retratos em sua mesa. A foto que Temari tirou. Gaara perdia as contas de quantas vezes olhava aquela foto por dia e parou de contar quando reparou na ansiedade que sentia para voltar para casa e ver aquele sorriso pessoalmente.

Talvez as coisas estivessem ficando cada vez mais complicadas do que o Kazekage queria admitir.

A porta do seu escritório abre bruscamente, mas Gaara não se assusta porque poderia reconhecer aquelas duas presenças a quilômetros de distância. Ele sabia que Temari poderia ser convincente quando queria, mas anos de prática ajudavam o Kazekage a esquivar-se de sua irmã e foi somente por isso, que ele conseguiu permanecer no seu escritório por tanto tempo, mesmo estando tão doente. Mas ao vê-las entrar e ao se deparar com o olhar raivoso da sua esposa, Gaara tem a plena certeza de que aquela batalha estava perdida mesmo antes de ter começado.

\- Você disse que era apenas um resfriado! – Ela diz com as mãos na cintura e furiosa. O jaleco e o cabelo preso indicam que Temari a arrancou às pressas do laboratório.

\- É apenas um resfriado. – Gaara tenta dizer com propriedade, mas sua voz está fanha e sua garganta dói.

Ele esperava que ela gritasse e estava pronto para mais um discurso como os que Temari passou o dia inteiro repetindo. Algo sobre com o ele deveria cuidar melhor do seu próprio corpo, mas para a surpresa do Kazekage, ela apenas suspira e caminha devagar até ele. Gaara a observa se mover exatamente como fazem quando ela está cozinhando, isto é, ele permanece sentado em silêncio e atento aos movimentos graciosos dela e Sakura vaga pela sala. Ela toca sua mesa, contornando-a e ao chegar ao lado dele, se vira senta-se sobre a mesa. Seu tornozelo toca levemente a coxa dele quando ela cruza as pernas e usa a cadeira dele para se apoiar, mas ele não desvia os olhos dos dela. Tantos meses haviam se passado desde o casamento, mas às vezes, Gaara ainda não consegue interpretar muito bem a sua esposa, principalmente em momentos como este, quando ela age em silêncio, conversando com ele apenas pelo olhar. Os dois se encaram sem dizer nada e continuam assim até ela erguer a sua mão e tocar a testa dele. Sakura sabia que ele estava com febre desde o momento que colocou os olhos sobre ele, mas aproveitou o momento para afastar seu cabelo ruivo deixar seus olhos ainda mais expostos para ela. Gaara não se moveu, nem quando ela deslizou sua mão da testa para o topo da sua cabeça, envolvendo seu cabelo entre seus dedos.

Aquilo era novo, novo demais para que o Kazekage pudesse processar com coerência e antes que ele pudesse reagir ela fala usando exatamente o mesmo tom de voz que ele se especializou em usar. Doce e autoritária de modo que não lhe restou outra alternativa a não ser concordar com ela.

\- Nós vamos para casa agora.

Ele acena com a cabeça, concordando e não vê Temari rolar os olhos ao mesmo tempo que sorri. Irritada e ao mesmo tempo achando graça na influência da Haruno sobre o seu irmão.

* * *

Quando pode finalmente deitar e descansar o seu corpo na sua cama, Gaara fica tão aliviado que já não consegue se lembrar do porquê levantou-se naquela manhã. Sakura está ao lado dele, ajudando-o a se deitar e ele perde a consciência quase instantaneamente sem ser capaz de reparar o quão a expressão preocupada da Haruno aumenta.

\- Sakura. – Temari diz e pelo seu tom de voz, Sakura consegue entender o que ela está querendo dizer.

A caminhada do escritório até a mansão não é longa, mas o calor do deserto e o simples esforço que fez para chegar em casa parece ter agravado a situação do Kazekage. Sua febre aumentou ao ponto de provocar nele uma confusão mental, ainda que ele mesmo não estivesse ciente disto. Ao longo do caminho, Gaara precisou apoiar-se em sua esposa e Temari precisou ajudá-la a levá-lo para o andar de cima. Ao se deitar, Gaara já estava murmurando palavras desconexas e sua camiseta molhada pelo suor da febre.

\- Precisamos abaixar a febre. Me ajude, Temari.

A loira se apressa para fazer o mesmo que a Haruno e juntas, tiram a camiseta do Kazekage. É neste momento que Emiko entra no quarto com uma bacia de água gelada e compressas. Sakura retira os sapatos do seu marido e rapidamente coloca toalhas molhadas sob as axilas, pescoço e testa do Kazekage.

\- Não se preocupe, Temari. Se a febre não passar, eu usarei chakra. – A loira acena com a cabeça. – Emiko, você poderia fazer um chá de gengibre com hortelã? Vai ajudar com a febre e a congestão.

\- Sim, Sakura-sama. – Ela responde e sai depressa.

Gaara se move, incomodado com o gelo, mas Sakura segura seus ombros, impedindo-o de se mover demais.

\- Shh, vai ficar tudo bem. – Ela mantém as toalhas em posição - Porque deixou chegar a este ponto? – A Haruno murmura mesmo sabendo que ele não pode ouvi-la.

\- Eu deveria ter te chamado mais cedo, Sakura, mas achei que depois do julgamento ele iria para casa.

\- Porque tão teimoso, Kazekage? – Murmura, desgostosa. – Qual foi o resultado, afinal?

\- Ele conseguiu! Ela está fora! – As duas sorriem, mas deixam de sorrir ao mesmo tempo que Gaara começa a murmurar mais uma vez.

\- Por favor... – Ele sussurra em seu sono, tomado pela febre.

\- Está tudo bem. – Sakura tira a compressa sobre a testa dele e afasta seus cabelos molhados antes de recolocá-la e posição.

\- Eu não quero... Eu não quero...

\- Shh, está tudo bem. Você está em casa agora.

A Haruno senta-se ao lado do marido no colchão e suspira visivelmente preocupada. Temari observa a cena sem saber exatamente se o modo de agir da Haruno é um dom natural ou se o seu tom doce e gentil é exclusivamente direcionado para o Kazekage adormecido. Ela está parada junto ao pé da cama e morde seu lábio sentindo-se culpada por não ter convencido o seu irmão a voltar para casa mesmo sabendo que ele estava doente. Jamais foi a sua intenção deixar que a situação chegasse a este ponto. Se ela soubesse que Sakura o convenceria tão depressa, teria recorrido a ela há muito tempo.

Temari desperta de seus devaneios quando Gaara começa a tossir tão forte que não há tempo para respirar entre uma tosse e outra e por isso, ele começa a engasgar. As duas moças arregalam os olhos e se movem depressa para sentá-lo no colchão.

\- Vou usar chakra. – Sakura diz posicionando-se atrás do Kazekage e utilizando seu próprio corpo para mantê-lo sentado.

Temari permanece ao lado dos dois, segurando os ombros do irmão e a observa colocar sua mão direita nas costas do ruivo e a mão esquerda sobre seu peito. Ela fecha os olhos e se concentra. Quase instantaneamente a tosse e a respiração do Kazekage se acalma e é notável a diferença do som que ele produz ao inspirar e expirar. A loira sorri aliviada.

\- Não posso fazer a febre abaixar também. Se eu fizer isso, talvez esteja mascarando outros sintomas. Ele deve vencê-la sozinho.

Temari acena com a cabeça e sorri levemente aliviada só pelo fato de ouvi-lo respirar melhor. Juntas, elas fazem ele se deitar novamente e Sakura troca todas as compressas molhando, torcendo e colocando-as novamente em posição. Gaara murmura e se move quando sente o gelo sobre sua pele.

\- Por favor...

\- Eu sinto muito, Gaara. É para o seu bem. – Temari diz, segurando a mão do seu irmão e quando ele corresponde, segurando com firmeza também, a moça sente seu coração apertar.

\- Eu não quero. – Ele se revira e Sakura seus ombros mais uma vez.

\- Vai acabar logo. – Diz a Haruno, seu tom é doce e tranquilo como se estivesse mais do que acostumada àquilo.

\- Eu não quero ficar sozinho. – Gaara murmura e Temari pode senti-lo apertar sua mão com força, sem machucá-la.

Sakura franze suas sobrancelhas sem entender exatamente do que o Kazekage está falando e olha para Temari, mas a loira está olhando para a sua mão entrelaçada a do seu irmão. Seus olhos baixos e expressão perdida faz Sakura guardar aquele momento para si, sabendo que futuramente irá investigar mais a fundo.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Sakura finalmente deixa o quarto do Kazekage. A febre demorou mais do que ela esperava para passar, mas ela não saiu do lado dele enquanto não tivesse a plena certeza de que sua situação estava estável e que ele estava melhorando. Quando desceu para buscar algo para comer já estava escuro e Kankuro já estava em casa também. Ela encontra o casal de irmãos na cozinha, Temari já havia saído do quarto a algum tempo e estava sentada conversando com seu irmão enquanto segurava uma xicara de chá, sua expressão era a mesma que Sakura havia testemunhado no quarto. Kankuro estava em pé, apoiado na pia, sério e com os braços cruzados. Seu rosto já estava limpo, indicando que ele já estava em casa há tempo o suficiente para tomar banho e descansar. Provavelmente pela primeira vez desde que Sakura veio morar naquela casa, Kankuro não sorri quando vê a Haruno e a primeira coisa que ele faz é perguntar sobre o seu irmão. Ela ergue suas mãos pedindo calma e quase sorri, feliz pela a preocupação dos dois.

\- Ele está bem, sem febre. Só precisa descansar agora. – Ela caminha pela cozinha e serve uma xícara de chá para si mesma.

Kankuro suspira aliviado. – Obrigada, Sakura. Não sei o que faríamos se você não estivesse aqui.

Eles sorriem um para o outro. – Sinto muito por não agir antes, nem deveríamos ter deixado ele sair de casa hoje de manhã.

\- Não é culpa sua. Eu passei o dia inteiro com ele e não fiz nada.

\- Temari, eu tenho certeza absoluta que você tentou convencê-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu realmente não sei de onde esse Kazekage arrumou tanta teimosia.

A loira sorri sem muita alegria e encara a xicara entre suas mãos. – Obrigada por cuidar dele, Sakura... Se isso tivesse acontecido há alguns anos eu realmente não sei o que faríamos. Gaara não deixava ninguém se aproximar quando estava doente.

O tom de voz dela era triste e melancólico, assim como todas as vezes que algum deles se referia ao Gaara no passado.

\- Foi por isso que ele disse aquilo? – Temari ergue seus olhos surpresa, sorri e os abaixa novamente logo em seguida. É claro que Sakura não deixaria algo assim passar em branco, ela sempre foi muito atenta em tudo que envolve o seu irmão, principalmente nos últimos meses.

\- Quando ele tinha oito anos teve uma febre parecida com a de hoje. Nosso pai ordenou que alguns enfermeiros cuidassem dele aqui em casa, porque se não havia como garantir que ele não perdesse o controle, se o levassem para o hospital talvez o desastre seria pior.

\- Mas todos tinham tanto medo dele. Ele ficava perdendo a consciência por conta da febre e por isso quatro pessoas morreram naquele dia.

\- Nos tiraram da casa naquela noite – Kankuro continua – Lembro que no dia seguinte o encontraram tremendo na banheira. Ele tentou abaixar a própria febre e acabou passando aquela noite sozinho, não sei como não morreu.

\- Aconteceu algumas outras vezes, mas quando sentia que estava ficando doente ele se isolava e dava um jeito de lidar com tudo sozinho.

\- É por isso que hoje em dia ele é tão negligente com a própria saúde, negando-se a aceitar que está doente...

\- Mas ele não está mais sozinho. – Sakura tenta argumentar após alguns instantes de um silêncio tenso.

\- Sim, ele não está. – Temari sorri para a Haruno e depois de alguns instantes ela retribui, compreendendo que algumas marcas do passado são realmente difíceis de apagar.

– Mas não se preocupem, eu vou ficar com ele durante a noite para ter certeza de que nada vai acontecer. – Sakura diz depois de algum tempo e Kankuro e Temari acenam com a cabeça sem saber como agradecer.

A Haruno pega uma bandeja e se move pela cozinha selecionando diferentes tipos de alimentos e dispondo-os sobre ela. Sakura pega diversas frutas, alguns pães, duas xícaras e a garrafa térmica cheia de chá. Ela tinha certeza que Gaara acordaria em breve e teria que fazê-lo se alimentar antes de cair no sono novamente, já haviam se passado muitas horas desde o momento que ele fez a sua última refeição. Além disso, agora mais que nunca, ela gostaria de ficar o máximo de tempo possível ao lado dele. Se pudesse se preparar para passar a noite sem sair do quarto, poderia garantir que estivesse ao lado dele quando ele acordasse.

\- Certo – Kankuro, pega uma bolacha da bandeja e recebe um olhar raivoso da rosada. Ele sorri e continua – Se você precisar de alguma ajuda, não hesite em nos chamar.

Temari concorda e Sakura agradece enquanto vê os irmãos deixarem a cozinha. Ao olhar no relógio da Haruno se surpreende, notando que já é bem mais tarde do que imaginava. Ela finaliza a bandeja, colocando alguns guardanapos e talheres e se apressa para subir.

Quando Sakura abre a porta do quando, fica agradecida por Gaara ainda estar dormindo tranquilamente. O quarto está escuro e Sakura sente uma insegurança em caminhar por ele para colocar a bandeja no criado-mudo ao lado da cama do Kazekage. As janelas estão fechadas, mas as cortinas entreabertas e a única luz presente no quarto é a que vem da rua. Tentando ser mais silenciosa possível, Sakura caminha até as cortinas e as puxa gentilmente para aumentar a luz no quarto. Gaara não se move, nem quando a Haruno contorna a sua cama e senta-se no colchão ao lado dele, segurando uma xícara de chá. Ela o observa, reparando nos menores detalhes do seu rosto de uma forma que jamais havia feito antes.

Mesmo após tanto tempo sem do Shukaku as margens de seus olhos ainda carregam marcas arroxeadas, mas pelo que Sakura conhece do Kazegake pode dizer que são graças a falta de sono associada à insana carga horária de trabalho a qual Gaara se submete dia após dia. Ela ergue seus olhos e analisa sua tatuagem levemente escondida sob o cabelo úmido. É antiga, mas perfeitamente visível e carrega um significado tão profundo que a Haruno jamais poderia compreender.

Mas gostaria.

Sim, ela gostaria de conhecer cada aresta que constitui o Kazekage e compreender a complexidade de todas as suas cicatrizes. Foi um começo difícil para os dois, não havia como negar, mas Gaara não demorou para demostrar o seu lado predominante. A característica mais forte da sua personalidade: sua gentileza e o fato de se importar. Verdadeiramente se importar. Ele a ouvia e mais do que isso, ele a via de uma maneira que ninguém jamais fez. Sakura nunca seria capaz de entender como em tão pouco tempo, Gaara se tornou especialista em enxergar o que Haruno sentia e mais do que isso, saber reagir a ela como se a conhecesse há muitos anos. Os dois adquiriram uma intimidade que a rosada jamais esperou e era incrível como Gaara a compreendia.

O mínimo que Sakura poderia fazer era retribui-lo. Deus sabe o quando a Haruno ainda estava machucada. E talvez jamais fosse capaz de abrir o seu coração para outra pessoa como havia feito no passado, mas ainda havia muito o que pudesse oferecer, como a sua amizade verdadeira. Sakura tinha uma única certeza, ela poderia ser bem-sucedida em muitas áreas da sua vida, poderia ser uma médica excepcional e uma ninja reconhecida em diversos países, poderia ter muitos amigos e uma família maravilhosa, mas o amor era simplesmente algo que não era algo destinado a ela. E se havia algo pelo que se lamentar era pelo fato de ter arrastado Gaara para o fracasso junto a ela. Sakura jamais poderia adivinhar o que estava reservado para os dois no futuro, mas carregava consigo a certeza de que não envolvia um final feliz de conto de fadas. Muito pelo contrário, ela estava consciente e lamentava o fato de que Gaara jamais viveria o amor que merecia por estar preso a ela. A garota com o coração partido.

A expressão adormecida do Kazekage é suave e combina com o coração que ele carrega. Coração que agora, a Haruno conhece bem. Gaara sofreu mais do o pior dos piores merecia sofrer e Sakura lamenta mais uma vez, porque se havia alguém que merecesse o amor, era ele e a única coisa que a Haruno pode oferecer é a sua amizade. Sakura segura e aperta a sua mão com delicadeza. Decidindo naquele momento que assim como Gaara viu o que a Haruno era e ainda sim, ofereceu a ela o seu melhor lado, Sakura estaria ao lado dele, não importando o que houvesse.

Talvez Sakura estivesse perdida demais em pensamentos para notar que o seu aperto de mão é firme o suficiente para fazer sua presença ser notada pelo Kazekage e acordá-lo completamente, já que há algum tempo sua consciência preguiçosa despertava vagarosamente. Seus olhos abrem ao mesmo tempo que os da Haruno voltam-se para ele e Gaara tem o súbito pensamento de que viveria aquele tormento mais um milhão de vezes se pudesse garantir que encontraria aqueles olhos cada vez que abrisse os seus. Ela está olhando para ele de uma forma diferente, como se tivesse acabado de descobrir algo verdadeiramente importante e sorri no momento que percebe que ele está de volta.

\- Olá. – Ela diz com a voz baixa e suave como se pudesse adivinhar que a cabeça dele ainda está latejante.

Gaara tenta se mover e embora imaginasse que ela fosse impedi-lo, Sakura o ajuda a se sentar e quando ela oferece uma xícara de chá e biscoitos ele compreende o porquê. Já está escuro e a última lembrança que ele tem é de caminhar pela vila ao lado de sua esposa sentindo a pior dor de cabeça de todas. Muitas horas devem ter se passado e ele perguntaria quantas se a sua garganta não estivesse dolorosamente seca. Ele aceita de bom grado a xícara de chá e força alguns biscoitos garganta abaixo apenas para satisfazê-la.

\- Você pode voltar a dormir se quiser. – Sakura diz no mesmo tom de voz e ele decide que gosta dele porque é doce e cuidadoso, algo ao qual o Kazekage não está acostumado.

Ao mesmo tempo, Gaara sente uma fisgada dolorida no peito, um sentimento que ele tem dificuldades em controlar, algo que Temari chamaria de _ciúmes._ Apenas por indagar se aquele tom de voz seria algo único reservado apenas para ele ou seria algo que a Haruno usava frequentemente com todos os seus pacientes?

\- Que horas são? – Ele pergunta com alguma dificuldade e por algum motivo, isso a faz sorrir.

\- Um pouco mais que meia noite.

Gaara se surpreende com o horário, mas eles permanecem silêncio depois disso. O Kazekage observa a janela enquanto beberica mais uma vez a sua xicara de chá e evita olhar para ela mesmo sabendo que seus olhos verdes estão sobre ele.

\- Caso você esteja se perguntando, trouxemos você para cima e tiramos sua camisa para baixar a febre. A tosse estava bem ruim por isso usei chakra para ajudar e agora que a febre passou, só nos resta esperar que você se recupere sozinho.

Ele não estava se perguntando, na realidade, se quer havia reparado que estava sem camisa.

\- Obrigado. – Ele não olha para ela, mas pode ver pelo canto dos olhos o sorriso pelo qual se afeiçoou tanto nos últimos meses.

\- Não precisa me agradecer.

O silêncio reina novamente. Mas apesar de ser incomum ultimamente nenhum dos dois parece se incomodar.

\- Hm. – É Gaara quem se pronuncia – Me sinto bem melhor agora... Você não precisa ficar aqui a noite toda. – Ele diz, mas a este ponto Sakura já o conhece bem o suficiente para detectar um tom de insegurança na sua voz.

Ela morde seu lábio inferior para impedir a seu sorriso de alargar-se ainda mais.

\- Sim, eu preciso. – Ela diz colocando sua xícara sobre o criado-mudo e move-se para se acomodar na cama ao lado dele.

Gaara arregala seus olhos surpreso, mas permanece em silêncio.

\- Eu prometi aos seus irmãos. – O Kazekage desvia o olhar para o outro lado do quarto, compreendendo a única razão pela qual ela ficaria ao lado dele em um momento como este. – Além disso, eu sou sua esposa, Gaara.

Sua última frase faz Gaara voltar os seus olhos para ela. Sakura está confortavelmente apoiada na cabeceira, seu cabelo rosado cai em seus ombros mais sedoso que nunca e seu rosto iluminado pela luz da rua. Seus olhos estão brilhantes e carregados se um sentimento que o Kazekage não pode explicar e seus lábios inusitadamente vermelhos, embora a penumbra do quarto discorde da opinião dele.

\- O que você quis dizer? – Ele pergunta sem saber de onde reuniu forças para falar.

\- Esse casamento... É uma loucura, eu sei. – Sakura ri – Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu sou a sua esposa. E do mesmo jeito que você esteve presente para me ajudar, eu estou aqui para ajudar você. Eu estou aqui por você, Gaara.

Eles continuam se olhando mesmo quando ela termina de falar. Seu tom de voz ainda é baixo, mas um pouco mais sério que antes e o Kazekage franze suas sobrancelhas ainda sem compreender. Sakura suspira e se move, ficando próxima a ele, tão próximos quanto naquela noite em que Gaara a segurou e confortou, aquecendo com o seu próprio calor o frio da alma dela. Sakura ergue sua mão e assim como mais cedo no escritório, alcança seu cabelo ruivo, enroscando-o entre seus dedos, trazendo-o para trás e repetindo o movimento incontáveis vezes, envolvendo o Kazekage em uma nuvem cálida de sonolência e calmaria. Ela toca sua cicatriz com o polegar e Gaara tem a sensação e estar sonhando. Talvez realmente esteja, talvez ainda esteja preso em um delírio febril, sonhando com olhos verdes e cabelos tão rosados quanto os lábios a sua frente. E Sakura finaliza o seu feitiço quando cola seus lábios a testa dele, sobre sua tatuagem. Dura apenas alguns instantes, mas é o suficiente para envolver o Kazekage em uma sensação desconhecida e de repente seu corpo está amolecido e tão leve quanto jamais esteve. Ele pode senti-la atraindo-o em direção a si mesma e antes que ele se dê conta, seu rosto está enterrado nela, sua testa confortavelmente apoiada logo abaixo do seu queixo e o seu nariz estrategicamente posicionado para inebria-lo com o seu perfume.

\- Você não precisa ficar sozinho, eu estou aqui.

Ele pode ouvi-la, mas praticamente não consegue processar o que ela diz. É como se fosse tarde demais e ele se move inconscientemente agora. Suas mãos vagam pela cintura da moça e entram sem permissão sob sua camiseta, atrevidas, mas tão tortuosamente lentas que Sakura não consegue segurar seu suspiro.

\- Não vá embora. – Ele diz sem ao menos ouvir a sua própria voz. Implorando em um murmúrio quieto, mas que Sakura é perfeitamente capaz de ouvir. A febre se foi, mas Gaara se move como se ainda estivesse sendo afetado por ela e Sakura se leva a crer que aquele é um momento único de vulnerabilidade do Kazekage e por isso, o segura com a mesma intensidade que o aperto dele em sua própria cintura.

\- Eu estou bem aqui. – Sakura responde no mesmo tom de voz e pode sentir as mãos do rapaz subir até as suas costas. Ela morde o seu lábio porque não pode se deixar levar apesar de não ser capaz de impedir o seu corpo de reagir, arrepiando-se completamente.

\- Sakura. – Não importa quantas vezes ela ouvisse ele dizer o seu nome, havia aquele tom de voz único que somente Gaara era capaz de utilizar e que fazia Sakura perder a noção por alguns instantes.

Um único murmúrio é o que ela é capaz de responder sem saber como lidar com aquela situação, porque jamais imaginou que Gaara fosse reagir daquela forma no momento em que se inclinou para confortá-lo. Agora estavam tão enroscados um ao outro que seria difícil dizer onde um terminava e o outro começava. Suas pernas se moveram sem que ela autorizasse e agora encontravam-se presas às dele e sua camiseta embolada acima da barriga, provocando um contato entre suas peles pelo qual ela jamais estava esperando.

\- Você pode ficar comigo essa noite?

Ele diz sem ao menos olhar para ela e Sakura sente seu coração dar um salto sem saber realmente o que ele está querendo dizer. Mas ela para por um momento, analisando a respiração e tom de voz do Kazekage, podendo dizer com certeza que ele está vagando entre o mundo dos sonhos e o mundo real, murmurando sem ter o controle ou a certeza do que está dizendo. Por isso, ela sorri e corre seus dedos pelo seu cabelo tão vermelho e agora, tão familiar.

\- Eu estou bem aqui, Gaara. – Sakura murmura mais uma vez e não pode ver o sorriso que ele enterra no pescoço da moça.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, a rotina do casal volta a ser a mesma. Nenhum dos dois faz questão de mencionar a intimidade compartilhada naquela noite e Sakura também não discute sobre o que Temari lhe contou, embora ela realmente desejasse conhecer este lado do Kazekage pessoalmente. A noite que o ruivo ficou doente teria sido apenas mais uma se não fosse pelo cuidado intenso da Haruno sobre ele nos dias seguintes. Foi realmente difícil convencer o Kazekage a tirar um dia de folga, mas Sakura sabia se convincente quando necessário. Até que pouco a pouco, a rotina voltou a ser a mesma.

Ou seja, após um dia de trabalho como qualquer outro, com Gaara no seu escritório resolvendo as mais diversas questões relacionadas a vila e com Sakura no hospital trabalhando como médica enquanto não era capaz de avançar com a sua pesquisa, ambos se encontram na cozinha. Gaara sentado junto ao balcão com alguns documentos em mãos, atento ao trabalho e a ela ao mesmo tempo, e Sakura do outro lado da cozinha, terminando de organizá-la em silêncio. Normalmente, a Haruno não permitia que o silêncio durasse mais que alguns minutos, mas isso não incomodava o Kazekage, muito pelo contrário, ele admirava o modo como ela era capaz de trazer os mais diversos assuntos sem nenhuma dificuldade e também, como era capaz de manter e prolongar os tópicos timidamente tragos por ele. Neste caso, exatamente por saber perfeitamente como a rosada funcionava, Gaara sabe que não tinha muito tempo até que Sakura volte a falar.

\- Sakura.

Talvez fosse algo no seu tom de voz, ou algo particular dela, mas às vezes, quando Gaara dizia o seu nome de maneira singular, a rosada voltava os seus olhos depressa para os dele e havia uma pausa demorada até que algum dos dois voltasse a se pronunciar. E não era simplesmente isso, seus olhos esmeraldinos vinham preenchidos de um sentimento que o Kazekage não saberia explicar. Talvez expectativa, ou algo mais. Mas era como se ela pudesse ler a mente dele e soubesse que havia mil e uma mensagens entre as letras do seu nome tão cuidadosamente pronunciado por ele. Ela geralmente não respondia e permanecia quieta olhando-o com a uma intensidade que por vezes, o fazia realmente esquecer o motivo pelo qual a havia chamado.

\- No fim desta semana haverá um baile beneficente afim de arrecadar fundos para a reconstrução da academia. – Gaara faz uma pausa e os dois permanecem com os olhos cravados um no outro – É o tipo de evento burocrático que o Kazekage deve comparecer.

Ele faz mais uma pausa esperando ouvir qualquer exclamação dela, mas Sakura permanece quieta como se esperasse algo mais. Mas quando segundos demais se passam sem que qualquer um dos dois façam qualquer movimento, Sakura sorri e cruza os braços ainda segurando um pano de prato úmido.

\- E você está tentando me convidar para ir ao baile com você, Kazekage-sama? – Ela usa o título com um tom sarcástico e divertido, apenas para zombar dele, mas Gaara não se incomoda porque se alguém tem o direito de fazê-lo é exatamente ela.

\- Na realidade é praticamente a sua obrigação como esposa acompanhar o Kazekage em um evento como este. – Gaara responde a altura e abaixa sua cabeça para esconder o sorriso mínimo no canto dos seus lábios.

\- E no dia que Sabaku no Gaara assumiu, Sunakagure conquistou dentre todos os outros, o Kazekage mais presunçoso que já existiu. – Sakura ri e Gaara a encara sem fazer tanta questão de esconder o seu sorriso agora.

Ela ainda não consegue acreditar no quanto ela mudou desde o primeiro dia que chegou naquela vila.

\- Você gostaria de me acompanhar neste baile, Sakura Haruno? – Ambos ainda sorriem quando ela rola os olhos e acena com a cabeça para dizer que sim.

A Haruno estende delicadamente o pano de prato que estava segurando ao lado da pia e caminha pela cozinha. Geralmente este é o momento da noite que ela deseja boa noite e se despede, pedindo para que ele não trabalhe até muito tarde. Mas em raras ocasiões, Sakura permanece um pouco mais e puxa algum outro assunto até que Gaara ceda e permita que ela o auxilie no trabalho para que ele vá dormir mais cedo. Aparentemente esta é uma dessas noites. Ela puxa um dos bancos de madeira ao redor do balcão que ele está apoiado e senta-se ao lado dele, tão repentinamente próxima que ele pode sentir o cheiro de detergente e louça limpa que emana das mãos dela.

\- Pelo menos Kaede garantiu que eu tivesse o que vestir nesse tipo de evento antes de demostrar a bruxa manipuladora que ela é. – Sakura diz com a voz mansa que não combina com o sentido da frase.

Sem dizer nada ela pega alguns documentos na pilha à sua frente e começa a separá-los de acordo com a classificação e prioridade. Algo que ela aparentemente já estava acostumada a fazer desde quando era aprendiz da Hokage, pois Gaara sabia que não havia explicado a ela como relacionar a prioridade dos documentos à cor das pastas. A iniciativa o intriga porque Sakura geralmente costuma ser exageradamente cuidadosa sobre tocar ou não da papelada do Kazekage. E ele se pergunta os quão próximos eles realmente haviam se tornado.

\- Você não precisa se preocupar mais com ela, Sakura. – Gaara responde quando ela pensou que ele já não diria mais nada sobre o assunto.

\- Não estou preocupada. – Sakura lança um sorriso rápido e bate a base das pastas no balcão para alinha-las. – Não acredito na quantidade de trabalho que se acumulou por apenas dois dias de folga.

\- Eu te disse que não tinha como ficar longe do escritório por mais tempo que isso. – Gaara diz cansado e ao mesmo tempo achando graça por ela perceber que ele realmente estava certo.

\- Eu ainda acho que você deveria ter repousado mais. – Ela coloca a frente dele duas pastas vermelhas e sorri. – Então, vamos terminar logo para você descansar, sim?

Gaara suspira e pega os documentos que ela está segurando, lutando contra um bocejo e agradecendo a rosada mentalmente.

* * *

\- Você está bem? – Gaara pergunta pela segunda vez, porque aparentemente, Sakura não pôde ouvi-lo da primeira.

\- Sim. – Responde rapidamente, finalmente voltando a prestar atenção no rapaz ao seu lado. – Sim, me desculpe. Só estou um pouco distraída.

Ela sorri e ele observa seu rosto por um instante antes de voltar a falar.

\- Não precisamos ficar até o fim, vai acabar logo.

\- Não se preocupe, Gaara, está tudo bem. - Ele acena com a cabeça, incerto.

Quando Sakura concordou em acompanhar o Kazekage neste baile, jamais imaginou que fosse um evento tão grandioso. Na verdade, esta festa era um dos eventos mais importantes do ano. Tão luxuosa quanto possível e repleta de presenças importantes. Gaara havia explicado que o objetivo era convencer os morados mais ricos da vila e os comerciantes mais importantes das vilas ao redor de Suna a investir e contribuir para a obra. Basicamente um evento de bajulação e jogadas financeiras.

Algo que Sakura, com toda certeza, não sabia que seria tão difícil de suportar.

Principalmente quando percebeu que a sua função naquela noite era servir de enfeite para o Kazekage. A esposa bonita e agradável, responsável por seguir o marido pelo salão, sorrir simpaticamente quando fosse notada pelos poderosos.

Não que Gaara tivesse exigido algo como isso dela, mas o roteiro da noite fico claro quando a quinta pessoa se aproximou do casal para usar um "Parabéns pelo casamento" como desculpa para puxar um assunto burocrático com o Kazekage.

A decoração está impecável. O espaço é grande o suficiente para acomodar diversas mesas e cadeiras, que estão decoradas com flores e castiçais com velas. No canto direito há uma mesa de aproximadamente três metros, repleta dos mais diversos alimentos, frutos do mar, massas e outras comidas típicas. No lado oposto do salão, há um palco discreto e os músicos estão em posição, tocando uma música suave e elegante. No fundo do salão, há três enormes portas de vidro que levam a varanda, mas elas estão fechadas, guardando os convidados do frio do deserto. Muitos detalhes chamam a atenção da Haruno ao mesmo tempo, mas ela particularmente se impressiona com o enorme lustre pendurado bem no centro do salão, tão grande e detalhado que Sakura não consegue se lembrar de já ter visto algo tão luxuoso.

Ela agradece mentalmente por mais uma vez ter levado em consideração a opinião de Emiko quando estava selecionando o que iria vestir. Juntas escolherem um vestido preto, longo, frente única e com uma fenda que deixava sua perna esquerda exposta. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque charmoso e seus olhos destacados pela maquiagem. Todo o conjunto era uma combinação ousada, mas fez Sakura sentir-se linda e atraente como há muito tempo ela não se sentia.

Gaara também estava bonito e elegante, com um smoking preto e uma camisa branca.

A noite segue em um ritmo do jeito que a Haruno jamais havia previsto. Gaara se desculpa algumas vezes, sabendo perfeitamente o quanto a rosada está entediada. Sakura sorri e insiste que está tudo bem, mas a verdade é que sua mente vaga longe, bem distante das conversas sobre negócios. Ela admira a habilidade que Gaara adquiriu em tão pouco tempo como Kazekage. É realmente impressionante a propriedade que ele tem na fala e o seu talento em conduzir a conversa exatamente no caminho necessário. Ser um Kage é muito mais do que a Haruno havia imaginado. Ela sempre teve uma leve noção do que Tsunade teve que aturar, mas acompanhar o ruivo de perto dá a ela uma outra visão.

Havia algum tempo desde a última vez que Sakura questionou a si mesma, mas ela olha para o jovem rapaz ao seu lado, pensa sobre o caminho que Gaara tem pela frente, tudo o que ele ainda irá suportar, conquistar, enfrentar e ela se pergunta onde diabos ela se encaixa em tudo isso.

\- Sakura. – A Haruno olha para Gaara, dessa vez realmente prestando atenção no que ele está dizendo e só então percebe que eles estão a sós. – Eu sinto-

\- Pare de se desculpar, Gaara. Você está fazendo seu trabalho, eu entendo. – Ela sorri sincera.

\- Todos estão me parabenizando por ter me casado com um a esposa tão linda. – Gaara atinge o seu objetivo quando a vê rir e mover-se um pouco mais leve.

\- Você realmente teve sorte. – Ela responde e cola seu ombro ao queixo, piscando para ele.

\- Você está com fome? Temari gastou uma fortuna desse buffet, deveríamos aproveitar.

\- Com certeza, deveríamos. Estou morrendo. – Ele sorri e põe sua mão nas costas dela para guia-la em direção a mesa.

Mas antes ele eles deem mais do que cinco passos, dois homens se aproximam do casal com quatro taças nas mãos. Um deles oferece uma das bebidas para o Kazekge e o outro para a Haruno. A mesma cena havia se repetido durante praticamente toda a noite. Aparentemente as pessoas assumiam que deveriam oferecer algo para se aproximar do Kazekage. Gaara aceitava todas as bebidas, mas Sakura percebeu que ele as segurava até que a conversa se encerrasse e abandonava os copos cheios em alguma mesa. No começo da noite a Haruno fazia o mesmo, até que o álcool começou a tornar-se irresistivelmente convidativo.

\- Boa noite, Kazekage-sama. Hime-sama. – Sakura sorri forçadamente e beberica sua taça de champanhe. - Tem um minuto para discutir sobre Contratos de Câmbio e Valor nominal?

Gaara olha para sua esposa e Sakura compreende, mas ele se adianta antes que ela possa dizer qualquer coisa.

\- Sinto muito, talvez após o jantar? – Os dois homens se entreolham e Sakura sente um aperto no coração, um mal pressentimento por atrapalhar o trabalho do Kazekage.

\- Não se preocupe, Kazekage-sama. – Ela sorri para ele. - Eu começo sozinha e você pode se juntar a mim quando terminar.

Gaara faz menção de discordar, mas Sakura toca o seu braço e o aperta gentilmente. E ele suspira, acenado com a cabeça e rendendo-se ao concordar com ela.

Ela deixa o grupo caminhando suavemente e pode ouvir os elogios que fazem ao Kazekage por ter uma excelente esposa.

"Eu sou uma espoa excelente e quem recebe os elogios é ele. " Ela pensa rolando os olhos.

Era, de fato, verdade que ela estava faminta. Sakura estava de olho na mesa de jantar desse o momento que chegou no salão. Ela pega um prato, mas antes que possa se aproximar mais, é interceptada por uma moça jovem e muito bonita.

\- Boa noite, Haruno-sama. – Seu cabelo preto, escuro como tinta, seus olhos castanhos e ela usa um vestido dourado, longo e provocativo.

\- Boa noite. – Sakura sorri e acena com a cabeça pensando que este seria o fim da interação, mas ela estava enganada.

\- Meu nome é Hakuto Hoki, mas você provavelmente já sabe isso. – Ela ri e entra na frente na Haruno para pegar uma maçã. Sakura franze suas sobrancelhas e balança a cabeça.

Um breve instante de silêncio segue a risada da moça e ela fica séria de repente. – Oh, você não faz a menor ideia.

Hakuto morde a maçã e olha para Sakura medindo-a de cima a baixo. Imediatamente a Haruno lembra de Ino e sabe que se a loira estivesse naquela festa estaria ao lado dela pronta para uma briga. Ela larga o prato que está segurando e olha para Hakuto com o queixo erguido.

\- Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?

\- Ele nem ao menos te contou sobre mim? – Hakuto tenta disfarçar a mágoa na sua voz e Sakura vê seus olhos vacilarem por um instante. Mas ela se recompõe rapidamente e seu olhar arrogante volta depressa.

\- Como eu disse, meu nome é Hakuto Hoki, sou a princesa do clã Hoki. – Sakura reconhece o nome do clã porque havia se encontrado com o seu patriarca a poucos instantes. Eles são um dos mais poderosos e influentes comerciantes de Suna - **Eu** deveria ser a esposa do Kazekage.

Ela sorri de forma triunfante, mas seu sorriso dura pouco - Estava tudo decidido até alguém decidir tornar o casamento em um acordo entre vilas.

Sakura não consegue esconder o choque que sente ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ela arregala seus olhos e sem que ela possa evitar, seu olhar viaja até o rapaz do outro lado do salão. Ele ainda está conversando com os mesmos homens, alheio do assunto que ocorre entre elas.

\- Eu não-

\- É, ele me disse que não sabia quem seria a _substituta_. – Por algum motivo, o termo que Hakuto utiliza atinge a Haruno em cheio. – Mas disse que _você_ se ofereceu, então não tente bancar a inocente.

\- Ele te disse isso? – Sakura diz rápido demais sem que possa refletir. Isso faz Hakuto sorrir satisfeita por saber que havia atingindo-a.

\- É óbvio. Meu casamento não era para ser um negócio como o seu, nós nos conhecíamos _muito bem_ – Ela sorri maliciosa e morde a maçã mais uma vez - É natural que ele tenha me procurando mesmo com o casamento marcado.

Sakura respira fundo e ergue o seu queixo, recompondo-se do choque e compreendendo perfeitamente as insinuações dela. A verdade é que se Hakuto tivesse esbarrado na Haruno de alguns meses atrás a ofensa seria bem servida, mas agora a garota não faz a menor ideia de com quem está se envolvendo.

\- Você arruinou tudo. – Ela sussurra como os olhos vidrados aos da Haruno. – Mas quem realmente vai sofrer é ele por estar preso a alguém tão miserável para o resto da vida.

Hakuto bate a maçã que estava segurando na mesa ao lado e vira-se para sair presunçosa, mas Sakura segura seu pulso com força, impedindo-a e virando-a com brutalidade para encará-la nos olhos.

\- Eu não me importo com quem você era ou quem é, mas talvez você tenha se esquecido de com quem está falando. – Ela aperta ainda mais o pulso da garota e Hakuto engole seco, mas nenhuma das duas desvia. - Sakura Haruno, a pessoa capaz de quebrar, com um único dedo, ossos do seu corpo que você não saberia nem nomear. E eu não dou a mínima para passado de vocês, mas se você voltar a falar comigo dessa maneira, vai se arrepender disso, pode ter certeza.

Sakura solta o pulso dela e Hakuto o massageia com a outra mão. As duas se encaram por mais um minuto até que a morena acene com a cabeça e se afaste a contragosto e murmurando algo sobre se arrepender, a rosada decide apenas ignorá-la. Sozinha, Sakura respira fundo e lamenta que a sua fome tenha se tornado uma dor de cabeça. É quando ela cai em si e um sente pânico ao se dar conta que alguém importante possa ter reparado na ceninha que Hakuto provocou. Ela levanta sua cabeça e corre os olhos pelo salão, procurando algum olhar particularmente interessando, mas aparentemente a discussão foi mais discreta do que ela imaginava.

Até que os seus olhos encontram o dele.

Gaara ainda está segurando sua taça perfeitamente cheia, e com os mesmos homens, mas sua atenção está totalmente voltada para ela. Ele franze as sobrancelhas e seu olhar é interrogativo, mas Sakura não corresponde. Ela se vira, quebrando o contato visual e sentindo um peso inesperado em seu peito. Talvez as palavras de Hakuto a tenham afetado mais do que imaginou. Sua cabeça já estava suficientemente confusa e agora, sente uma vontade imensa de voltar para casa, tirar aquele vestido e a maquiagem, sentindo-se repentinamente ridícula e deslocada, mas principalmente magoada por saber que Gaara cobrou sinceridade desde o princípio mais foi hipócrita o suficiente por não fazer o mesmo por ela.

* * *

Quando se reuniram novamente a Haruno percebeu que no momento Gaara olhou para ela, Sakura já não estava mais conversando com Hakuto, ou seja, como se aquela festa já não estivesse ruim o suficiente, a situação só piorou e Gaara não fazia a menor ideia do porquê.

Caminharam de volta para casa em silêncio, trocando algumas palavras apenas quando ele ofereceu seu casaco para ela. Foi somente quando chegaram em casa, que Gaara decidiu que seria o momento ideal iniciar mais uma conversa difícil com a Haruno. Ele suspira cansado porque realmente acreditava que eles já haviam superando essa fase.

\- Eu sinto muito por te obrigar a me acompanhar, Sakura.

Eles haviam literalmente acabado de cruzar a porta de entrada e ainda estão amontados um ao lado do outro no hall de entrada.

Gaara espera que ela diga alguma coisa para, então, prometer que ela está livre desse tipo de evento, mesmo sabendo que isso poderá afetar a sua imagem como Kazekage. O que for preciso para não a ver olhá-lo daquela maneira mais uma vez.

Mas Sakura não diz nada. Ela para exatamente onde está e olha para cima, para ele, com o seu rosto definitivamente próximo demais. Àquela altura, Gaara pensou ser um especialista em ler e decifrar o que os olhos da Haruno diziam, mas aquele olhar ele não reconhece. Os segundos de silêncio passaram-se lentamente.

\- Você não precisa mais m-

\- Porque você nunca me contou sobre Hakuto Hoki?

Gaara arregala seus olhos, verdadeiramente surpreso. Ela parece tão pequena dentro do seu smoking, mas o seu olhar é tempestuoso.

\- Como você-

\- Nos encontramos no baile. – Interrompe e Gaara suspira relembrando dessa mania dela.

\- Não pensei que fosse relevante.

\- É relevante quando você continua se encontrando mesmo quando já estávamos noivos.

\- O que?! – Ele exclama e soa voz soa alto demais porque Sakura mantem a sua baixa. – Eu não sei o que foi que ela te disse, mas eu posso te garantir que não é verdade.

\- Ela sabia que eu me ofereci para me casar com você, mas insinuou muito mais. E deixou bem claro que foi você quem contou isso para ela.

\- Hakuto tem a habilidade de distorcer os fatos para que lhe caiam de acordo com o que ela quer. Eu nunca falaria de você dessa maneira.

A rosada permanece em silêncio mais uma vez, ainda sem desvencilhar seus olhos dos dele.

\- No dia do nosso casamento você me perguntou se eu aceitei me casar por dinheiro, porque não falaria algo do tipo par-

\- Sakura, você realmente acha que eu seria capaz disso? – Não, ela não acha. Não acreditou que fosse verdade desde o começo, mas o simples fato de Hakuto saber disso a irritou.

\- Nos encontramos uma última vez e justamente porque minha intenção era deixar claro que seria a última. Nesse dia contei como foi a seleção e que você se ofereceu no lugar de outra menina. Mas eu como eu te disse, Hakuto simplesmente exclui as informações que quer.

A Haruno desvia o olhar porque acreditou nele, mas ainda não quer que ele saiba, ela encara o corredor escuro antes de voltar a falar.

\- Ela disse que vocês tinham... Uma relação.

\- Isso é verdade. – Gaara diz depois de alguns segundos em silêncio e Sakura o encara depressa.

\- Porque não me contou?

\- Eu... Eu realmente não pensei que fosse relevante.

Sakura não consegue segurar uma risada irônica e desacreditada.

\- Meu Deus, Gaara, como não? Você estava em uma relação antes disso tudo e eu fui a culpada por te afastar de alguém que você amava, como isso não pode ser relevante?

\- Amava? – Gaara franze as sobrancelhas e Sakura o encara e nota mágoa em seu olhar.

\- Ou ama... Eu não sei.– Sussurra – Você deveria ter me contado.

\- Não, Sakura. – O Kazekage a segura entre suas mãos e como em todas as outras vezes que a teve tão perto e com seus olhos tão sinceros expostos para ele, Gaara sente um desejo de roubá-la para si e protegê-la como se fosse sua. – Não era nada disso. Nada com esse tipo de sentimento.

Está escuro, mas ele pode ver ser seus olhos verdes perfeitamente. Suas mãos descem dos seus ombros para os seus cotovelos e inconscientemente Gaara a puxa para mais perto.

\- E como era? – Sua voz é um sussurro mínimo.

\- Ela aparecia de vez em quando. Antes tudo isso, antes de qualquer conversa sobre casamento. Quando ficou decidido que eu deveria me casar, pensaram que ela seria a opção mais óbvia, mas não era o que eu queria. Na realidade, eu sou grato que não tenha sido ela.

A sua última frase provoca uma pontada no coração da Haruno e ela abaixa sua cabeça, mais uma vez sem conseguir evitar o pensamento de que agora, ele está preso a ela. Mas Gaara coloca a mão em seu rosto, tão leve e tão delicadamente que Sakura tem vontade de fechar os olhos sob o toque dele. Ele força o rosto dela para cima, obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

\- Se eu tivesse me casado com ela, nunca teria conhecido você.

\- Talvez fosse melhor assim...

Sakura pensou que esse seria aquele momento crucial das suas outras discussões, pensou que ele entenderia o que ela estava querendo dizer e agora estava magoado, desejando que ela se afastasse e assim como das outras vezes, passariam dias sem se falar porque mais uma vez, ela fez besteira.

Mas pelo contrário, Gaara desliza suas mãos dos seus braços para suas costas e a pressiona contra o seu próprio corpo, surpreendendo-a. Sakura espalma suas mãos no peito do rapaz e olha para ele, surpresa e confusa. O olhar do Kazekage está diferente, tão intenso que Sakura perde o ar por um instante.

\- Não vejo como isso seria possível. – Ele desliza uma de suas mãos até alcançar a base do seu pescoço e Sakura não consegue segurar um suspiro. Suas mãos estão tão quentes quanto seus olhos e ela segura a camiseta dele como na noite que ele a salvou. – Eu gosto da minha vida com você, Sakura...

Ele vai beijá-la. Sakura sabe disso e tudo acontece tão depressa que ela não consegue decidir se isso é uma boa ou má ideia. Ela o vê fechar os olhos, mas não consegue fechar os seus também. Ele se aproxima, une sua testa a dela e de repente está tão próximo que ela pode sentir tudo sobre ele. Sua respiração misturando-se a dela, seu calor, suas mãos e o seu cheiro. Sakura fecha os olhos com força e engole seco, sem perceber que o seu corpo está tenso e a sua respiração trêmula.

Passa-se tempo demais desde o momento que a Haruno fecha os olhos e quando Gaara afasta o seu rosto do dela, Sakura abre os olhos, confusa.

Naquele momento, Sakura não consegue ler a expressão no rosto dele e isso a desespera. Se ele não havia se afastado há poucos instantes, agora definitivamente seria o momento. Mais uma vez, ela arruinou tudo.

\- Gaara-

\- Está tudo bem. – Mas ele estava pensando naquela noite, quando ela o enganou, porque seu corpo se moveu exatamente como naquela noite, tencionando-se porque não queria estar com ele e Gaara sente um gosto amargo. Ele prometeu que aquilo jamais iria acontecer novamente. Ele prometeu que nunca mais iria tocá-la sem que ela quisesse e lá estava, encurralando-a mais uma vez. – Eu sinto muito.

\- Não, Gaara.

\- Sakura, está tudo bem. – Ele percebeu que ela estava se exaltando e essa era a última coisa que queria, magoá-la e afastá-la mais uma vez. Ele não queria que essa situação resultasse em alguns dias sem ela como das outras vezes. Por isso, ele se nega a soltá-la e ao invés disso, a pressiona em um abraço aconchegante. – Não tem problema, eu prometo.

Ela ainda está tensa e se surpreende, mas Gaara é o refúgio perfeito e se rende depressa, abraçando-o de volta e lutando contra o que está sentindo. Porque de repente seu coração se enche de medo, tanto medo que ela sente dificuldade para respirar. Medo de jamais ser capaz de retribuir tanta gentileza, de estar para sempre condenada, prisioneira do seu passado, de perder o pouco que havia construído em Suna e principalmente, porque pela primeira vez, Sakura sente pavor de estar quebrada, inútil e incapaz de voltar a amar.

* * *

Gaara acorda no meio da noite com os seus sentidos alarmados. Ele senta-se na cama e fica atento, o barulho no andar de baixo se repete, mas Gaara se permite relaxar um pouco quando reconhece como o som de alguém trabalhado na cozinha. Mas ao olhar no relógio ao lado da cama, ele franze suas sobrancelhas, confuso. São mais que quatro horas da manhã, tarde demais para que seja Sakura ou Temari, mas cedo demais para ser qualquer uma das funcionárias que trabalham na casa. Ele abre sua porta ao mesmo tempo que Kankuro e juntos decidem seguir para o andar de baixo.

Ao descer as escadas, encontram Temari parada em frente a porta da cozinha, que está aberta. Ela está descalça, de pijamas e ao ouvir seus irmãos se aproximarem, se volta para eles com uma expressão preocupada.

\- O que está acontecendo? – É Kankuro quem finalmente pergunta.

Quando se aproximam o suficiente, podem ver o mesmo que a loira. Sakura está de pijamas, mas sua roupa suja de molho e se move depressa pela cozinha, alternando entre o balcão e o fogão. Ela abre e fecha o forno e prova o que está assando, aparentemente, sem perceber que o balcão e quase o todos os outros espaços da cozinha já estão cheios de pratos completos e decorados. Há diversos bolos, doces, peixes assados e outros pratos espalhados pela cozinha. Havia comida para um batalhão de ninjas.

Os irmãos se entreolham e Temari segura a mão de Kankuro, puxando-o para o andar cima ao mesmo tempo que acena com a cabeça, obrigando Gaara a entrar na cozinha. O ruivo suspira, mas sabe que ela tem razão.

\- Sakura. – Ele diz, se aproximando cauteloso. – O que você está fazendo?

A Haruno para o que está fazendo o olha, ficando repentinamente irritada. – Porque você está falando comigo nesse tom? Eu não estou tendo um ataque nervoso, Gaara.

Ele quase ri e ela rola os olhos.

\- Eu não conseguia dormir.

\- E resolver acabar com a minha dispensa? – Ela parece envergonhada por um instante.

\- A intenção era fazer só um bolo de limão, mas acabei me empolgando, eu acho...

Gaara ri e se aproxima um pouco mais, servindo-se de uma bandeja de cookies.

\- Eu adoro bolo de limão.

\- Eu sei.

Algo no tom de voz da Haruno faz Gaara compreender o motivo de tudo isso e mais uma vez, ele se arrepende de ter tomado uma iniciativa mais cedo naquele dia.

\- Você me fez um bolo de limão para se desculpar por não querer me beijar? – Ele tem a intenção de ser engraçado e sorri torto, mas Sakura brinca com o pano de prato que está segurando e permanece com a cabeça baixa.

\- Eu disse que está tudo bem, Sakura. – Gaara murmura e morde seu cookie. – E eu realmente sinto muito por ter te pressionado.

Mas a Haruno não responde sentindo-se repentinamente louca, porque ela não entende como pode sentir uma vontade avassaladora de gritar pedindo para que ele não desista dela e ao mesmo tempo, a ideia de beijá-lo lhe causa um pânico inexplicável. Ela se vira depressa e volta a cozinhar, picando uma porção de tomates sem um objetivo exato e sem prestar muita atenção no que está fazendo.

\- Sakura, porque você está fazendo isso? – Gaara se levanta preocupado porque agora consegue ver claramente o que ela está fazendo.

\- Isso me ajuda a pensa, Gaara. Não se preocupe, pode voltar a dormir.

\- Você vai se machucar. – Ele diz porque ela está cortando tomates como se estivesse em uma competição, desesperada e apressada. – Sakura!

A Haruno era uma ninja mais que competente e definitivamente estava mais do que acostumada a manusear os mais diversos tipos de instrumentos cortantes, mas mesmo sendo uma profissional, a falta de foco pode ser fatal.

Ela corta sua mão e dá um pequeno grito e largando a faca para cobrir o corte com a outra mão. Em menos de um segundo, Gaara está ao seu lado, com o olhar preocupado.

\- Deixe-me ver. – Ele tenta segurar a sua mão, mas Sakura não permite, puxando-a para si mesma.

\- Está tudo, eu posso curar isso em um minuto. – Sua voz está embargada e ela se recusa a olhar para ele.

Definitivamente é um corte pequeno e seria um trabalho de chakra mínimo, ela mal sente o ardor do corte, mas é como se fosse a gota d'agua do que a Haruno pode aguentar naquele dia. Havia tantas semanas desde a última vez que ela havia chorado e ela esteve tão. O fato de as lembranças do seu passado estarem afetando-a mais uma vez, faz com que ela sinta raiva de si mesma.

Gaara segura seu cotovelo e a puxa levemente para fazê-la olhar para ele. – Deixe me ver, Sakura.

\- Eu posso cuidar disso, Gaara. – Ela não quer que ele a ajude ainda mais. Não quer dever ainda mais algo que jamais poderá pagar.

\- Eu tenho certeza que sim, mas quando foi a última vez que você deixou alguém cuidar de você?

Sakura olha depressa para ele, que está sorrindo doce e pacientemente. É incrível como Gaara sempre sabe o que dizer. Ele é incrível e ela sabe disso. Quando ele finalmente alcança a sua mão, Sakura já não pode segurar suas lágrimas.

É tão injusto. Porque Gaara apareceu em sua vida em um momento como esse? Ele é gentil, atencioso e compreensível até mesmo quando ela não merece. Enquanto ele limpa sua mão e faz um curativo com todo o cuidado que pode, Sakura morde seu lábio e segura seus soluços e deixa suas lágrimas escaparem.

Seu coração é uma bagunça embolada e entulhada. Ela está tão brava, tão machucada e tão cheia de mágoa. Revoltada com Sasuke que provavelmente nem sabe o quanto a machucou e se sabe, simplesmente não dá a mínima. Furiosa por como foi covarde, por fugir e correr. Arrependida por entregar-se tão cegamente. E agora, que Sakura finalmente, finalmente encontrou um refúgio, o seu lugar seguro ela simplesmente não consegue curar suas feridas como sempre fez, não consegue seguir em frente.

Gaara terminar o curativo e segura o rosto úmido da rosada entre as suas duas mãos. Ela está com os olhos fechados, mas ele pode ver o quanto Sakura está sufocada.

\- Está na hora de enfrentar os seus monstros, Sakura. – Ele seca o seu rosto com os polegares, mas há lágrimas demais. – Você não pode mais sufocar a si mesma.

Ela abre os olhos e encontra imediatamente os dele, tão verdes e tão quentes. Gaara é o seu verão particular. Ela quase sorri, sentindo-se em casa, mas ao invés disso, Sakura abre as portas que fechou a muito tempo, mas por saber que Gaara está com ela, sente corajosa para enfrentar todos os monstros e fantasmas.

\- Ele me machucou tanto, Gaara. – Sua voz é um sussurro. – Eu só não entendo como ele pode simplesmente mudar de ideia. Não se muda de ideia sobre amar alguém.

O ruivo acena com a cabeça e sente Sakura segura-se nele para se firmar. – Eu o odeio por isso. Odeio como ele me desprezou e me abandonou sendo que eu ofereci até a última gota. O odeio por me transformar em alguém tão patética, tão dependente. Por me afastar da minha família e amigos. Eu o odeio porque ele não tem o direito de me influenciar até hoje, não depois de tudo o que fez.

\- Eu o odeio por me machucar e por me fazer sentir medo de amar de novo.

Sakura fecha os olhos com força, todo o seu corpo treme. Está cada vez mais difícil falar e a sua garganta doí, embolada pelo choro, mas ela continua.

\- E eu o odeio por não conseguir realmente odiá-lo! Tão burra!

\- Tudo bem odiar algo que alguém fez a você e não odiar a pessoa, Sakura. – Gaara sussurra e a abraça forte, sem conseguir segurar-se mais. – E quando você estiver pronta, poderá perdoá-lo. Essa mágoa não afeta ninguém mais do que afeta você mesma.

Ela respira fundo e retribui seu abraço.

\- Você deveria desistir de mim também, Gaara.

\- Tarde demais, eu já me casei com você. – E de alguma maneira ele consegue fazê-la rir mesmo entre as lágrimas. – Nós não precisamos lutar contra todos os dragões em uma única noite, Sakura.

Ele se afasta um pouco para segurar o rosto dela mais uma vez. – Nós dois temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Ela fecha os olhos sentindo cada palavra e de repente a solução brilha diante dos seus olhos e desce como um cobertor, acalmando a tempestade em seu coração. Uma única palavra que é a chave da sua alforria.

 _Tempo_

E assim simplesmente, amar já não lhe parece uma ideia tão impossível.

* * *

 **Reviews são muito bem vindos :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Blossom Komatsu:** ¡Muchas gracias y bienvenido a mi historia, espero que haya aprovechado este capítulo también! Espero verte por aquí siempre, gracias por leer, aunque no en su idioma. Me siento honrada.

 **Sayuka:** Ai meu Deus, muito obrigada! Eu fico realmente muito feliz com esse tipo de comentário incentivador! Aproveite este capítulo também!

 **Kaah Malfoy:** Muito obrigada! Fico agradecida de verdade por você achar que eu sei escrever bem sobre esse ship, porque eu amo os dois de coração haha

 **Eclipse do Duelo:** Eu simplesmente AMO ver gente conhecida por aqui. Isso significa que você realmente gosta da minha história, dai você vem e me diz que leu tudo de novo! Assim eu morro de felicidade hahaha Obrigada! Espero que esse capítulo te faça surtar também, vem coisa boa por ai Feliz ano novo, Carnaval e Páscoa já! KKK

 **Bela21:** Bela, maravilhosa, você sabia que eu simplesmente AMO poder sempre contar com um review seu e sempre tão grandesssss. Obrigada por estar sempre comentando! Simmm, eu quero muito que esses dois fiquem juntos de uma vez! Espero que esse capítulo te faça sentir o romance haha

 **Carol:** Oi, Carolzinha, que bom te ver por aqui de novo! Agora vem cá, tem como não amar o Gaara? hahah Obrigada por comentar, linda! Aproveite o capítulo.

 **Guest:** Olá! Simm, você descreveu muito bem os dois. Fico feliz que vocês entendam exatamente o que eu estou querendo mostrar. Essa capítulo vai adiantar bem as coisas, espero que você aproveite. E, sinto muuuito, mas eu não consigo prometer uma frequência, tento balancear meu hobby de escrever com a vida corrida e muitas vezes eu tenho tempo, mas 0 inspiração. Vou te contar que na maioria das vezes eu escrevo quase um capitulo todo em uma noite, ou seja, eu vivo a vida esperando bater um surto de inspiração :( Sinto muito, mas espero a demora não te desanime a continuar lendo! E dessa vez eu nem demorei tanto assim, não é? rsrs

 **Renata Himura:** Obrigada, Re! Fico muito feliz de ver esse pessoal de sempre comentando, obrigada por sempre acompanhar e obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que aproveite esses novo capítulo!

 **Nanami:** ¡Muchas gracias! No sé cómo agradecer tantos elogios. En mi historia y espero verte siempre por aquí. Gracias por el esfuerzo por leerlo no siendo en su idioma. ¡Y sí, el Gaara es realmente increíble!

 **Grey-Gaara** : ¡Muchas gracias! Sus alabanzas me dejan muy feliz. ¿Será que usted adivina lo que va a suceder con estos dos? Sin embargo, te prometo un final feliz. Sea bienvenido a mi historia y espero verte por aquí siempre, gracias por leer, aunque no en su idioma. Me siento honrada.

 **Notinha:** Esse capítulo foi o meu favorito até agora, espero que vocês gostem de lê-lo tanto quando eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Beijos!

* * *

 **Castelo de Areia - Capítulo IX**

 _"Me abraçe esta noite_

 _Noite após noite_

 _Que felicidade de estar vivo_

 _Aqui ao seu lado_

 _Do silêncio nós nascemos_

 _Que felicidade de estar vivo" -_ It's a Fluke, Tiago Iorc

* * *

\- Então, Kankuro, qual é a armação? – No mesmo momento que Gaara pergunta com a sua voz carregada desconfiança, Kankuro abre a boca e faz um som dramático e esganado, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a maior das ofensas.

\- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo. Desde quando o fato de eu querer passar um tempo a sós com o meu irmãozinho é motivo de desconfiança?

\- Em um bar e no meio da semana? – O mais velho encolhe os ombros, fingindo ainda mais ofendido. – Diga logo o que você quer.

Naquela noite, quando Gaara mal havia pisado para fora do seu escritório, ele foi abordado pelo seu irmão mais velho, estranhamente sorridente e eufórico. E antes mesmo que o ruivo tivesse a chance de protestar, se viu sendo praticamente arrastado para um dos bares favoritos de Kankuro.

 _Flor do Mar_ era um bar completamente diferente do demais bares de Suna. O dono era um estrangeiro do País da Água e fez questão de reproduzir um ambiente que copiasse os bares típicos do seu país. Definitivamente a atmosfera tropical e paradisíaca é um refresco para o calor de Suna. A música é alta, agitada e tão envolvente que algumas pessoas até se arriscavam a dançar. Os são funcionários alegres, cativantes e toda essa combinação é o que faz Kankuro gostar tanto do lugar. Já era praticamente uma tradição dos irmãos visitar o local sempre que o mais velho tinha uma boa notícia para contar. Foi neste mesmo lugar que comemoraram quando Gaara se tornou Kazekage e naquela noite, até mesmo Temari os acompanhou. O ruivo não podia negar que tinha boas lembranças naquele bar e não que o frequentasse com a mesma frequência que o seu irmão, mas se tivesse que escolher um favorito, sua opção seria a mesma de Kankuro.

Por isso, mesmo sabendo que Kankuro tinha algo suspeito em mente, era certamente algo positivo e Gaara se permite relaxar em sua cadeira e até mesmo bebe um gole de sua bebida.

\- Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que tivemos a oportunidade de conversarmos à sós. Eu só quero saber como anda a sua vida, irmãzinho.

Kankuro lança um sorriso que deveria ser inocente, mas que faz Gaara sentir vontade de sorrir também pela tamanha cara de pau do irmão.

\- Você não pode ir direto ao ponto, Kankuro? – O moreno ri alto e vira em um único gole a bebida que está segurando.

\- Eu estou apaixonado, Gaara. – O Kazekage arregala os olhos, sem conseguir conter sua surpresa e seu irmão deixa escapar outra risada sincera diante da reação do ruivo. Pouquíssimas declarações até hoje foram espantosas o suficiente para fazer Gaara realmente se surpreender.

\- Seu nome é Gina. Ela é a filha do dono daquela loja onde compro os materiais para as minhas marionetes. – Seu sorriso se transforma, fica tímido, bobo e o seu olhar leve de uma maneira que Gaara nunca tinha visto antes no rosto do irmão. – É a mulher mais gentil e atenciosa que eu já conheci. Ela é muito inteligente também, sabe muito sobre marionetes, mesmo não sendo uma ninja.

Gaara sorri e aceita a bebida que seu irmão lhe serve.

\- Você devia chamá-la para sair. – Kankuro sorri larga e genuinamente feliz como geralmente sente-se quando percebe o quanto Gaara mudou e que pode contar com ele como um irmão de verdade.

\- Na realidade, já estamos saindo há algum tempo. – Eles trocam um olhar rápido, mas o moreno percebe que Gaara chateia-se por não saber disto antes. – Não me olhe assim, tudo esteve uma loucura desde o casamento.

\- Nós concordamos que nada-

\- Eu sei, Gaara, me desculpe. – Kankuro interrompe, mais uma vez sem conseguir conter o seu sorriso ao ver a reação do irmão.

No dia em que tudo mudou, os três irmãos firmaram um acordo na tentativa de recuperar todo o tempo perdido e reestabelecer os laços de uma família destruída pela ambição. O acordo deixava claro que a família sempre deveria vir em primeiro lugar e entre ser Kazekage, viajar em missões diplomáticas por todo o país e comandar a guarda oficial de Sunakagure, Gaara, Temari e Kankuro sempre deveriam encontrar um momento para ouvir, apoiar e ajudar um ao outro.

E não havia entre eles alguém que levasse o acordo mais a sério que o Kazekage, porque no fundo, mesmo com todas as mudanças, Gaara ainda se sentia culpado.

\- Eu a levei no mesmo restaurante que você levou Sakura no seu primeiro encontro.

\- Aquilo não foi um encontro, Kankuro. – Dessa vez, quem bebe em um único gole a sua bebida é o Kazekage. Ela desce quente e o paladar desacostumado no ruivo estranha.

\- Foi incrível! Nós conversamos o tempo todo e ela realmente ri das minhas piadas. – Ele sorri enquanto serve mais uma dose de bebida para o seu irmão e para si mesmo. – No fim da noite já havíamos combinado outro encontro.

Kakuro vira o seu copo antes que o seu irmão. - Ahhh e o beijo dela, Gaara! Que beijo!

O ruivo quase cospe sua bebida e seu irmão ri alto, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas ao redor. Felizmente o bar estava cheio, a música alta e apesar de ser o Kazekage e o seu irmão bem ali, as pessoas estavam distraídas demais para se importar.

\- Ah sim, irmãozinho, nós já nos beijamos. – Ele ergue o seu copo para o alto antes de beber todo o conteúdo outra vez. – Não pense que eu sou lerdo como você.

Kankuro pisca para o seu irmão e Gaara rola os olhos sabendo que seria inútil argumentar.

\- É precisamente nessa questão que eu quero chegar, Gaara. – Talvez se o Kazekage não estivesse exatamente na mesma situação que o seu irmão, ele teria notado a dificuldade do moreno em terminar suas frases sem embolar sua língua. – Quero que você me diga tudo sobre como é estar casado.

\- O que?! – Pela terceira vez naquela noite, Kankuro surpreende o seu irmão com tamanha força que Gaara não vê outra alternativa a não ser beber todo o conteúdo do seu copo. – Você já está pensando em se casar?!

\- Meu irmão, você não faz a menor ideia do quão sensacional essa mulher é. Ela me fez pensar nesse tipo de coisa.

\- A Temari vai ficar tão furiosa. – Os dois riem em um tom que definitivamente não seria alcançado pelo Kazekage se não fosse pelo álcool em seu sangue. – Mas eu não poderia te dizer como é estar casado, Kankuro. Esse é o tipo de informação que eu não tenho.

\- Oh, é mesmo. – E assim, tão rápido quanto ficam cheios, seus copos tornam-se ficar vazios. – Mas imagine como deve ser... Voltar para casa e saber que ela estará te esperando, dormir juntos e ter a certeza que ela será a sua primeira visão ao acordar. Poder beija-la, abraça-la e berrar que ela é sua. A sua esposa!

\- Deve ser realmente incrível. – O sorriso do Kazekage diminui alguns centímetros e os irmãos trocam um olhar, de repente tão sérios. E depois de um instante de silêncio, é o ruivo que serve uma bebida para o seu irmão. – Se é tudo isso que você sente, então deveria dizer isso a ela.

\- Você também. – Kankuro diz ainda sério, mas sorri levemente quando percebe que Gaara se constrange. – É importante ser sincero com ela, mas principalmente com você mesmo, irmãozinho.

\- Nós não precisamos lutar contra todos os dragões em uma única noite. – O ruivo bebe e olha o seu irmão esperando que ele beba também, mas quando Gaara percebe o olhar confuso de Kankuro ele sorri e esclarece. – Foi o que eu disse para ela, quer dizer que ainda temos tempo.

\- Vocês já estão casados há seis meses, Gaara. – O Kazekage sorri mais abertamente e mais uma vez, graças ao álcool.

\- Mas começamos a nos aproximar apenas agora. Eu estou cansado de dar dois passos para frente e um para trás. – Kankuro serve mais um copo – Não quero agir precipitadamente e acabar arruinando tudo mais uma vez.

O silêncio reina outra vez, Gaara olha para o seu irmão e percebe que ele está mergulhado em pensamentos, embora não possa dizer o quão coerentes eles sejam, já que os seus próprios estão vagamente desconexos.

\- Talvez você também deva ser um pouco mais cauteloso... Um casamento é um passo muito importante. – Gaara murmura e dessa vez ele percebe uma certa dificuldade na própria fala.

\- Eu sei. – Kankuro sorri da mesma forma de quando contou a ele sobre Gina. – Mas talvez eu não esteja apenas apaixonado, irmãozinho.

Eles brindam e tomam o que Gaara declara mentalmente ser o último copo.

\- Eu vou te apoiar sempre, Kankuro. – O moreno sorri porque sabia que era exatamente o que ele iria dizer desde o começo. – Mas a Temari definitivamente vai te matar.

Eles riem alto e o moreno serve mais um copo, porque agora, esse _realmente_ vai ser o último.

* * *

Sakura e Temari estão conversando no sofá da sala quando os irmãos entram abruptamente pela porta da frente, fazendo barulho e assustando as duas. A primeira coisa que Sakura pensa é que jamais imaginou que viveria para ver o Kazekage bêbado, rindo alto e apoiando-se em seu irmão para entrar em casa. Temari franze suas sobrancelhas e a rosada sabe que ela está furiosa, mas ela não consegue segurar uma risada alta, principalmente quando vê o tropeçar nos próprios pés.

O som da sua risada chama a atenção do ruivo e ele imediatamente olha para ela.

\- Meu Deus, eu adoro essa risada. – Gaara diz sem pensar e a Haruno cobre sua boca, sem deixar de sorrir.

Aos tropeços, os dois caminham até elas. Kankuro deixa o irmão cair ao lado da rosada e se joga no outro sofá, ao lado da sua irmã.

\- Vocês fazem ideia de que horas são? – Temari pergunta já furiosa. – Onde estavam?

\- Flor do mar. – O moreno responde e abraça sua irmã que luta contra isso visivelmente irritada.

Sakura está distraída olhando os dois irmãos brigarem e não percebe que o Kazekage a observa. Ele repara que ela já está de pijama, um conjunto de seda branco, que deixa suas pernas e colo bem expostos. Seu cabelo está solto e cai sobre os ombros em ondas. Ele sorri porque mesmo de pijama, ela continua inacreditavelmente linda.

\- Me desculpe por te deixar esperando, Kankuro me disse que precisava conversar.

\- Não se preocupe. – Eles sorriem um para o outro. – Mas pelo jeito vocês fizerem muito mais do que só conversar.

Gaara sente sua cabeça girar e por isso, fecha os olhos e a apoia nas costas do sofá. No mesmo segundo que ele pensa no quanto gostaria que ela fizesse isso, Sakura toca seu cabelo e corre sua mão por entre os fios, como fez na noite que ele estava doente. Ele suspira.

\- Eu quero ouvir a sua voz. Me conte como foi o seu dia. – Sua voz é um leve murmúrio.

Sakura fica agitada de repente e sobe suas pernas até o sofá, sentando-se sobre elas.

\- Você não acreditar no que aconteceu hoje no laboratório. – Ele abre os olhos depressa e contrariando sua tontura levanta sua cabeça para observá-la melhor. – Eu voltei um pouco mais cedo do almoço e finalmente descobri porque Hiro e Naomi desapareciam tão depressa depois que almoçávamos.

\- Eles estavam se beijando! – Sakura quase grita e ri como uma criança que deixa escapar um segredo.

\- Oh.

A Haruno quase fica desapontada com a falta de reação do Kazekage, mas o gritinho empolgado que Kankuro dá chama a atenção de todos e funciona como lenha para a rosada continuar a fofoca. – Eu não acredito nesses dois!

\- Sim! Eles começaram com as fugidinhas há semanas, mas quando eu estava no laboratório continuavam fingindo que não estavam se agarrando dois minutos atrás.

\- Mas qual é o problema dessas pessoas? Se eles se amam deveria gritar parar todo mundo saber, não é mesmo, Gaara? – Todos os olharem vão do moreno para o ruivo. – É tão mais simples quando tudo fica bem esclarecido.

Gaara não responderia, nem ao menos se pudesse. Porque sua cabeça está girando e falar parece um esforço desnecessário. Ao invés disso ele olha para a sua esposa e vê que Sakura também está olhando para ele. Talvez seja a bebida, mas o Kazekage tem a certeza de que jamais a viu tão linda antes. Seus olhos estão mais brilhantes e o seu sorriso mais sincero.

Sua boca rosada se move e chama a atenção do ruivo, mas ele leva alguns instantes para entender o que ela está dizendo.

\- Você deveria ir para o quarto. – Ela ri e ele definitivamente tem a certeza de que já não pode viver mais sem ouvir este riso.

\- Você vem comigo? – Sakura não responde, ao invés disso, suas bochechas adquirem um tom rosado que ele não conhecia, mas gosta.

Ele não sabe dizer porque está prestando tanta atenção nela, mas leva a mão ao peito e agarra sua camisa quando percebe que o seu coração está disparado. Será que era sobre isso que Kankuro estava falando?

Eles estão casados a tanto tempo, mas só naquele momento o Kazekage percebe que Sakura é sua esposa. Sua linda, inteligente e gentil esposa. E pode ter começado como uma mentira, mas Gaara jamais desejou tornar aquela fantasia em verdade tanto quanto ele deseja naquele segundo.

\- Sakura... – Ele poderia dizer. Ele quer dizer.

Seus pensamentos estão claros e sua coragem aumentada. De repente tudo faz sentindo e Gaara compreende perfeitamente sobre o que seu irmão estava dizendo sobre estar apaixonado.

\- Diga. – Ela ri, mas ela não sabe bem do que.

Eles estão próximos, ele está pronto para dizer e torce por poder beija-la.

\- Eu-

\- Eu vou me casar! – Kankuro grita se levantando de repente e assustando as moças mais uma vez.

Provavelmente nunca houve alguém mais surpreso, confuso e furioso como Temari apenas um segundo depois de ouvir aquela frase.

\- O QUE? – A loira grita.

E tão depressa quanto chegou, o momento se foi e mais uma vez, Gaara não foi capaz de dizer ou fazer o que realmente queria. Entretanto, ele sorri, fecha os olhos e descansa sua cabeça no ombro de sua esposa. A gritaria ao fundo, torna-se um barulho distante e ele se permite relaxar sabendo que ainda há tempo.

* * *

Já haviam se passado alguns dias desde a noite que Kankuro levou Gaara para beber e até hoje, o ruivo não se sente completamente curado. Seu estômago ainda revira quando ele sente o cheiro de comida e Gaara tem certeza que sua cabeça ainda estaria doendo se não fosse graças aos cuidados da Haruno.

Mesmo assim, o ruivo não consegue evitar sorrir todas as vezes que se lembra daquela noite. Não há como negar que Kankuro é a alegria da sua família, sempre submetendo seus irmãos a situações que eles jamais poderiam esperar. E também não há como descrever o desejo sincero que o Kazekage tem em ver o seu irmão feliz ao lado de alguém ele ama, mas principalmente, ao lado de alguém que o ame verdadeiramente.

Gaara suspira forçando sua mente a focar no trabalho. Nunca antes o Kazekage teve que obrigar-se a manter o foco tanto quanto ultimamente, isso o preocupa, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele compreende que não poderia ser diferente diante da reviravolta que a sua vida deu nos últimos meses. Foram tantas mudanças em tão pouco tempo e era de se esperar que Gaara estivesse dificuldades em manter sua mente longe dos devaneios. Mas a questão principal é que não importa o quanto o Kazekage tente desviar seus pensamentos, eles sempre acabavam voltando exatamente para a mesma pessoa.

Sakura.

Sinceridade, justiça e equilíbrio são virtudes que, sem dúvidas, um Kage deve cultivar. Mas Gaara não sabe como lidar uma vez que ser sincero consigo mesmo e justo com os seus sentimentos, entra em conflito com o equilíbrio. Porque a relação dos dois nunca esteve tão bem e a ideia de desequilibrar algo tão cuidadosamente construído o apavora, além disso, ele havia prometido a ela todo o tempo do mundo.

E assim como foi para a Haruno, a mesma palavra cai sobre o Kazekage e o acalma quase instantaneamente. _Tempo_. Gaara tenta se acalmar e se lembra que eles estão casados, e mesmo com todo o caos que acompanhou este fato, nada pode mudá-lo. Sakura escolheu vir até Suna, escolheu refugiar-se em sua vila e se amparar-se nele. Foi difícil, mas juntos foram capazes de encontrar um equilíbrio e ele a testemunhou abrir-se e permitir que suas feridas fossem lavadas para que pudessem se curar. E assim, Gaara compreende que o temor de que de um instante para o outro tudo vá mudar é ilógico, não há necessidade para tamanha ansiedade e pressa, Gaara deve ser paciente e esperar até que ela esteja pronta, exatamente como havia prometido.

Quando dá por si, ele percebe que está sorrindo, como na maioria das vezes que se pega pensando nela.

O dia está no seu auge e erguendo a cabeça para analisar a vila pela janela ele tem a certeza que lá fora está quente. A paisagem está espelhada e se contorce pelo desvio da luz, exatamente como costuma ser no deserto, onde o calor é imperdoável. Gaara conhece sua vila e cada grão de areia, principalmente porque ele pode senti-la movendo-se sobre seus pés. Transmitindo em ondas a energia de Sunakagure para o seu Kazegake. Ele sempre ouviu dizer que os Kages estão conectados com as suas vilas e soube que isso era realmente verdade quando se tornou um. Ainda assim, em segredo nos seus pensamentos, ele duvida que haja algum Kage tão ligado à sua aldeia quanto ele próprio é ligado à Suna e ao deserto. Foram muitos anos vivendo com o poder esmagador de Shukaku e mesmo não sendo mais um hospedeiro, Gaara consegue dizer exatamente o que se passa no chão sob seus pés.

É exatamente por isso que quando a porta do seu escritório se abre de supetão e um ninja aflito entra por ela, Gaara já pode adivinhar o que ele vai dizer antes mesmo que o ninja tenha a chance de se pronunciar.

\- Kazekage-sama, houve um ataque ao Norte do portão, na zona 6. Cinco guardas estão mortos, mas há um sobrevivente.

\- Onde ele está? – Ele se levanta rapidamente, pronto para agir.

\- Aos cuidados de sua esposa, no hospital.

\- Kankuro deve se dirigir ao local imediatamente, eu o encontrarei assim que possível. – E com essa única ordem o ninja vê seu Kazekage envolver-se em uma nuvem de areia e desaparecer bem diante dos seus olhos.

Menos de um segundo após deixar o seu escritório, Gaara encontra-se na entrada do hospital e já através da porta de vidro, ele pode perceber a confusão e o tumulto que tomou conta do hall de entrada. As portas deslizam e se abrem, permitindo que o som alvoroçado complete a cena. Quem vê a situação de fora não consegue identificar a ordem em meio ao caos, mas Gaara já viveu o suficiente, sobreviveu a uma guerra e consegue reconhecer a formação e sincronia nos movimentos das enfermeiras e médicos ao redor de uma maca. Ele não consegue ver quem está deitado, mas identifica rapidamente sua esposa no centro da agitação. Sua expressão é concentrada e autoritária, envolvida em uma áurea que deixa claro que Sakura é a líder da situação.

\- Mais uma vez. – Ela grita, chamando a atenção do Kazekage, mas Gaara se mantem paciente.

\- Sakura-sama, ele está-

\- Mais uma vez! – A Haruno grita e dessa vez seu tom de voz não dá espaço para questionamentos. – Afastar!

O Kazekage vê o rosto da sua esposa se transformar e a frustação invade o seu olhar. Ele presta atenção nos sons ao seu redor e ouve o barulho característico do desfibrilador sendo seguido de um tom único e agoniante do monitor cardíaco. Gaara compreende sem que ninguém precise dizer. Ele olha ao redor, reparando na quantidade de pessoas que há observando a cena. Mulheres e crianças sentadas e horrorizadas na sala de espera, funcionários que não participam do procedimento e demais pessoas que nada tem a ver com o que acontece, fazem o Kazekage compreender que foi um atendimento mais que urgente, realizado às pressas na tentativa desesperada de salvar a vida do homem na maca.

\- Kin, anote a hora da morte e prepare o corpo para a autópsia imediatamente.

\- Mas os familiares-

\- Imediatamente! Este homem foi vítima de um crime, um ataque a vila. – A Haruno lança um olhar autoritário para a enfermeira ao seu lado – Eu vou realizar o procedimento pessoalmente e preciso que toda a ala seja esvaziada. Mande alguém chamar Naomi para me auxiliar e não deixe que mais ninguém entre em contato com a vítima.

\- Sim, Sakura-sama.

\- Eu vou reportar um relatório ao Kazekage e estarei lá em um minuto. – Kin faz uma pequena reverência e a Haruno ergue os olhos para o seu marido, seu olhar ainda é firme, focado e ela não abandona a postura profissional quando se aproxima dele.

\- Eu sinto muito, Gaara. – O ruivo acena com a cabeça. – Definitivamente o padrão é o mesmo.

Ela confirma exatamente o que o Kazekage estava imaginando. O responsável pelo ataque foi o mesmo dos anteriores, o mesmo que levou Gaara a montar um laboratório secreto e o mesmo que conseguiu manter sua identidade oculta por tanto tempo, fazendo o sangue o ruivo borbulhar, enfurecido pela audácia do autor em agir bem diante do seu nariz.

\- Não há muito o que eu possa dizer agora, eu preciso examinar o corpo. – Ela tira suas luvas e as segura do avesso, em um aperto firme.

\- Certo. Preciso dos resultados imediatamente. – Ela acena com a cabeça. – Kankuro está me esperando no local do incidente. Mande alguém me avisar quando terminar.

Ela acena novamente, mas antes que o Kazekage possa sair, Sakura segura a barra da sua manga. Eles trocam um olhar rápido, mas intenso o suficiente para que Gaara possa identificar a apreensão dela.

\- Tome cuidado. – Sua voz é um leve sussurro, mas ele pode ouvi-la perfeitamente.

Gaara vira seu punho e segura a mão dela por um breve instante antes se virar para sair. Sakura não consegue explicar o sentimento que rompe em seu peito, tão forte que chega a ser sufocante e ela faz o melhor que pode para engoli-lo e trazer de voltar a sua postura profissional, mas não consegue eliminar completamente a voz no fundo da sua mente lhe dizendo que algo terrível está para acontecer.

Mesmo depois que o Kazekage desaparece a Haruno observa o nada até que as portas de vidro se fechem novamente. Ao se virar, ela nota quantas pessoas a observam. A sala de espera do hospital está tomada por um silêncio denso e ela lamenta que essas pessoas tenham testemunhado uma cena tão chocante. O ninja chegou carregado por seus companheiros, desfalecido e coberto de sangue. Aparentemente foi algum tipo de explosão, mas Sakura não foi capaz de obter nenhuma informação do seu paciente. Seu quadro era grave demais e era de se esperar que ele não fosse resistir. Os outros ninjas saíram depressa, deixando-o aos cuidados da Haruno, confiantes de que viram seu companheiro mais uma vez e contrariá-los era a parte do trabalho que Sakura mais odiava. Ela suspira e ergue seu queixo, colocando as mãos na cintura.

\- De volta ao trabalho! – Seu tom de voz é autoritário e qualquer um que conheça suficientemente as duas pode reconhecer facilmente a mestra na pupila.

Os funcionários se movem depressa e enquanto ela caminha até a sala de autopsia pode sentir o hospital voltando ao seu ritmo normal. A sala é afastada e Sakura fica grata por isso. Já seria difícil o suficiente explicar a cena na sala de espera sem levantar suspeitas e seria praticamente impossível explicar o que ela estava prestes a fazer, já que a autopsia que ela tinha em mente, não poderia ser considerada convencional. No momento que o ninja atravessou as portas do hospital ela pôde sentir o fluir do seu chakra completamente perturbado. Não havia dúvidas de que aquele homem havia sido afetado pela Droga do Chakra e este seria o momento que a Haruno esclareceria todas as suas dúvidas sobre este veneno.

Quando ela abre as portas, pode sentir a mudança brusca na temperatura. Grande parte do seu treinamento com Tsunade envolvia a análise e processamento de corpos, mas Sakura jamais conseguiu se acostumar com o clima que envolve a sala de autópsia. A sala precisa ser fria e séptica para evitar a deterioração dos corpos e possuí um cheiro característico de formol. Assim como ela havia ordenado, Rin é a única presente quando Sakura chega e a Haruno percebe que ela já está finalizando os procedimentos iniciais. O cadáver está limpo, despido e exposto sobre uma mesa larga de metal. Sakura retira o seu jaleco e pega um pijama cirúrgico, verde e limpo, em uma estante de aço ao lado da porta. Ela se troca rapidamente, veste uma touca, máscara e lava suas mãos antes de calçar suas luvas. Ao terminar de se equipar ela percebe que Rin também terminou o seu trabalho e a enfermeira remove suas luvas, jogando-as em um cesto branco ao lado da pia.

\- Sakura-sama, Naomi deve chegar a qualquer momento. Você precise eu a auxilie até que ela chegue? – Rin pergunta com a voz abafada pela máscara.

\- Não, Rin, muito obrigada. Assim que ela chegar, mande-a vir imediatamente. – A enfermeira acena com a cabeça e deixa a sala.

A Haruno já havia realizado inúmeras autópsias sozinhas, mas Naomi era uma peça fundamental na pesquisa e ela precisa que a cientista busque qualquer traço da planta utilizada na fórmula. Sakura posiciona-se iniciando o procedimento. Ela analisa as queimaduras sobre a pele e as marcas de impacto no peito e crânio, confirmando que a causa da morte foi devido ao choque sofrido em uma explosão. Em seguida, ela avalia as mãos calejadas e características de um ninja experiente e os braços, cobertos de queimaduras. É somente quando ela alcança o pescoço que Sakura consegue uma pista. Apesar da rigidez e graças a sua experiência, ela consegue virar a cabeça com facilidade e do lado esquerdo, logo abaixo da orelha, sobre o músculo esternocleidomastoideo Sakura vê uma pequena marca arredondada, característica de uma perfuração por agulha.

"Mas porque a explosão se ele já havia sido drogado?" Ela pensa, mas não pode concluir seus pensamentos, pois Naomi entra abruptamente na sala, com os olhos arregalados e ofegante.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – Ela praticamente grita, mais agitada do que de costume.

\- O que? Ande, Naomi, paramente-se depressa, eu descobri algo importante. – Sakura se afasta da mesa metálica e se volta para os instrumentos no balcão atrás dela.

\- Isso não deveria estar aqui! – Naomi diz eufórica, mas Sakura não dá atenção, preocupada em encontrar uma seringa na esperança de obter uma amostra fresca do veneno. – Essa autópsia deveria ser realizada no laboratório e não aqui!

\- Não se preocupe, mandei liberar o departamento. Estamos sozinhas e podemos discutir a pesquisa aqui. – Sakura tira uma de suas luvas, frustrada e abre os armários. – Troque de roupa e venha me ajudar.

\- Não! Precisamos levar isso para o laboratório! – Naomi caminha depressa e sem vestir seus equipamentos de proteção agarra a mesa metálica e tenta arrastá-la.

\- O que você está fazendo? Você vai contaminar as amostras! – Sakura grita enfurecida e corre até a moça para agarrar seu punho e afastá-la da mesa.

Só que a Haruno não esperava que Naomi fosse atacá-la tão repentinamente. A cientista golpeia Sakura no estômago e a empurra em direção aos armários. A Haruno sente a dor do soco e do impacto praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Sua visão fica nublada e ela não consegue respirar por um instante, mas quando volta a si, vê Naomi está destravando as rodas da mesa e tentando arrastá-la como havia feito antes, mas o peso é demais e sua dificuldade é evidente. Sua expressão é desesperada e ela tropeça nas próprias pernas quando dá a volta e tenta empurrar a mesa pelo outro lado.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo? – Sakura consegue dizer com dificuldade e ainda sentindo um gosto de bile na boca.

\- Eu não vou morrer com você nessa sala imunda.

\- Morrer? – No mesmo segundo que a Haruno consegue perguntar o corpo sobre a mesa se move para cima, como se estivesse aumentando de volume.

Sakura arregala os olhos, sem conseguir entender e olha para Naomi. Sua expressão desesperada transforma-se em angústia e desesperança.

\- É tarde demais, diga ao Hiro que eu sinto-

Mas antes que Naomi possa terminar a sua frase, Sakura sente a explosão com cada célula do seu corpo. Ela é arremessada para o outro lado da sala e jogada contra a estante de aço, batendo sua cabeça na prateleira e ao cair no chão, traz a estante com ela. A estrutura cai sobre o seu corpo e Sakura sente o seu ombro ser deslocado, mas tudo acontece tão rápido que ela não consegue se quer gritar de dor. Principalmente quando a estante vira e cai sobre seu peito, impedindo-a de respirar. Anos de treinamento permitem que a Haruno faça uma análise do seu corpo e, em menos de um segundo, Sakura pode dizer que tem o ombro direito deslocado, uma concussão na cabeça e uma grave queimadura no braço direito. Só então ela percebe que tudo ao seu redor é consumido por chamas, labaredas monstruosas que atingem do chão ao teto. Sakura tenta se mover, mas dor que a aflige é tão grande que ela urra de dor, eliminando todo o ar que lhe resta. Ela tenta respirar, mas seus pulmões estão sendo esmagados e o pouco ar que entra é escaldante e queima sua mucosa. Seus olhos lagrimejam pela fumaça e pelo desespero, ela tenta mover a cabeça, mas está tão tonta que não consegue se quer pensar em como sair dali. A falta de oxigênio age depressa e mesmo sabendo que se não se mover, irá morrer, Sakura não consegue lutar. Sua consciência se esvai rapidamente e a dor toma conta do seu corpo, implorando para que ele se renda. Ela sabe que vai desmaiar e tenta empurrar a estante utilizando chakra, mas não consegue se concentrar tamanha a dor que a perfura, rasgando seu raciocínio e destruindo seus sentidos e incapaz de resistir, Sakura é arrastada para a escuridão.

* * *

Quando Gaara chega ao local do ataque, Kankuro já está lá como ele havia ordenado. Cinco sacos pretos estão dispostos um ao lado do outro e uma parte do muro que circunda a vila está destruída. Seu irmão está equipado com três grandes pergaminhos nas costas e Gaara sabe que ele está preparado para o pior. Sua expressão é furiosa e ele conversa com um ninja que interrompe sua fala quando nota o Kazekage.

\- Kazekage-sama. – Gaara acena com a cabeça, sério.

\- Diga-me o que aconteceu. – O Kazekage exige, mas quem responde é Kankuro.

\- Não foi um plano muito elaborado. Eles utilizaram bombas ninjas para provocar a explosão, mas o estrago não foi tão grande para possibilitar uma invasão. – Ambos voltam o seu olhar para o muro, a explosão destruiu apenas o topo, sem chegar até a base. – Só houve tantas mortes porque o posto de vigilância desabou. Vamos entender melhor o que aconteceu com o relato do ninja que sobreviveu.

\- Ele está morto. – Gaara declara e tanto Kankuro quanto o ninja ao lado dele olham para o Kazekage depressa, o ruivo percebe o olhar devastado que toma conta do seu homem. – Eu sinto muito.

\- O seu nome era Takashi, mas eu não entendi o que ele estava fazendo aqui. – O homem murmura cabisbaixo.

Kankuro e Gaara trocam um olhar desconfiado.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Hoje não era o turno dele e ele jamais estaria fazendo hora extra por aqui, Takashi era um homem estranho... – Ele segura seu cinto de couro ao redor da cintura e continua - Minha intenção não é desonrar a sua memória, mas... Ele não era exatamente um homem disposto a morrer pela sua nação. Na realidade eu jamais entendi o que o motivou a virar ninja. – Ele olha para o Kazekage receoso, mas Gaara lhe lança um olhar encorajador para continuar a falar – Eu o conhecia há muitos anos, ele sempre odiou o nosso sistema político, mas ficou muito pior quando o senhor se tornou o Kazekage.

\- Entendo. Obrigado, Daichi. – O homem faz uma reverência para os irmãos e se afasta, deixando-os a sós.

\- O que você acha que significa isso? – Kankuro pergunta cruzando os braços e observando os sacos pretos no chão.

\- Um aviso? Como naquela noite, com a Sakura.

O moreno torce o nariz e segura seu queixo, pensativo. – Eu acredito que não, Gaara.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu não sei, esses caras foram tão discretos até agora. Sakura vem tralhando nessa pesquisa há meses e não conseguiu nada até hoje. – Ele observa o muro mais uma vez. – Não entendo porque um ataque tão chamativo. Além disso, não fizeram a menor questão de encobrir os seus rastros, nós descobrimos os explosivos com muita facilidade. E acima de tudo, um sobrevivente?! Parece muito desleixo.

Eles ficam em silêncio por um instante e de repente ocorre aos dois ao mesmo tempo, um pensamento acompanhado do pior pressentimento que o Kazekage já sentiu.

\- Não é um aviso, é uma-

\- Distração. – Gaara conclui ao mesmo tempo que uma explosão ecoa pela vila, chamando a atenção de cada morador e atingindo o Kazekage como se ele mesmo estivesse dentro dela, porque no mesmo segundo que o seu raciocínio se completa, ele compreende qual era o verdadeiro alvo.

 _Sakura._

* * *

Se o Kazekage tivesse que dividir a sua vida em etapas, poderia dizer que houve três grandes períodos. O primeiro, repleto de perda, agonia, aflição e medo, uma fase onde o único sentimento que conhecia era a dor e o período que determinou o que viria a seguir: O segundo momento, onde ele viveu uma era de escuridão e cegueira. O ódio tornou-se o seu regente e ele se afundou obcecado até que uma mão o resgatasse. Agora, vivendo sua renovação, Gaara jamais imaginou que voltaria a viver com tanta intensidade os mesmos sentimentos que governaram seu juízo há tanto tempo. A dor, a agonia, o ódio e principalmente o medo era exatamente o que Gaara sentia no momento que seus pés tocaram o chão do hospital.

Ele desejou que pudesse ser mais rápido, mais esperto. Desejou que de alguma forma, _qualquer forma_ , ele tivesse previsto, tivesse evitado.

Mas agora é tarde demais.

Ele se move na direção contrária do resto das pessoas, indo direito para o inferno quando todos os outros tentam fugir dele. Ele busca a presença dela, mas como em uma tempestade, onde os marinheiros não conseguem se guiar, Gaara se perde no mar de pessoas. Mas ele não desiste, sentindo seu coração bater em sua boca e seus sentidos anestesiados pelo medo, ele avança. Não é o medo do fogo ou de se ferir, é o medo esmagador de perdê-la, um terror tão grande que o sufoca. O fogo se espalha depressa e toma praticamente um andar inteiro e contrariando o otimismo ridículo em seu peito, seus instintos dizem que é exatamente onde ele a encontrará, bem no olho de Geena. Qualquer um que se deparasse com aquela cena, sentiria no mínimo um instinto indomável de autopreservação e o impulso de fugir exatamente para o outro lado.

Mas ele é Gaara, o Kazekage de Sunakagure.

Ele ergue seus braços e decide que o fogo já teve o suficiente. Sua areia invade cada canto, engole cada chama e toma a local com a mesma autoridade que o incêndio acreditou que tinha. Ele é rápido e controla a areia com maestria, ela flui como a água, encobre a sala rapidamente e derrota depressa o que todos julgavam ser incontrolável. Gaara se move rápido e avança, cobrindo o terreno, procurando desesperadamente um rosto tão familiar entre os escombros.

Ele finalmente a vê e o seu coração se espreme na mais profunda agonia. Jogada, suja e ferida. Gaara chega até ela cambaleante, desesperado para tirá-la daquele lugar. Sakura está espremida sob uma prateleira de aço, mas ele a remove com cuidado para não a ferir ainda mais. O ruivo pensou que tudo ficaria bem no momento em que a segurasse em seus braços, mas, mais uma vez, tudo que ele consegue sentir é medo.

 _Ela não está respirando._

Ele não poderia nem ao menos dizer como saiu de lá e chegou até o socorro tão rápido. Suas pernas se movem automaticamente e só percebe onde está quando sente Kankuro arrancando-a de seus braços. Ele tenta protestar, mas o pouco de raciocínio que é capaz de processar o impede. Ele vê o seu irmão deitá-la em uma maca e cobrir sua boca com a dele ao mesmo tempo que inicia uma massagem cardíaca. Ele repete o mesmo procedimento duas vezes e então para, para dar espaço a equipe médica. Eles conectam fios a ela, administram injeções e cobrem seu rosto com uma máscara de oxigênio.

Só o que o Kazekage pode ouvir é um zumbido agudo e estridente. Tudo se move devagar, de forma embaçada e abafada. E é por isso que Kankuro tem que segurar o ombros de seu irmão entre suas mãos para fazê-lo olhar para ele.

\- Ela está respirando agora, Gaara. – Kankuro declara em alto e bom som, porque só então Gaara tem a ligeira impressão de que estava murmurando a mesma frase repetidamente. – Ela vai ficar bem, você conseguiu. Você a salvou.

Lentamente o Kazekage consegue processar o que o seu irmão está dizendo, mas o seu coração ainda está acelerado demais para que ele possa reagir.

\- Eles vão cuidar bem dela, Gaara e é da Sakura que estamos falando, pode ter certeza que ela ficará bem. – Kankuro sorri para tranquilizar o seu irmão, mas mantém as mãos firmes nos ombros do ruivo, para evitar que ele perceba o quanto elas estão tremendo.

O mais novo inspira profundamente, havia muito tempo desde a última vez que Gaara esteve tão fora de si, tão incapaz de controlar o que estava sentindo e simplesmente deixar-se agir sem avaliar a situação. Ele invadiu a sala sem pensar, correu até ela sem calcular os riscos e esqueceu-se completamente de quem era e de todos os outros que deveria estar protegendo. Ele cobre seu rosto com uma mão, escondendo a tatuagem e deixa o ar sair devagar, sentindo-se exatamente quando ainda era um hospedeiro e acordava sabendo que havia perdido o controle.

E enquanto o Kazekage suspira mais uma vez, tentando recuperar-se, tudo vai ao chão mais uma vez.

\- Onde está Naomi? – É Hiro quem pergunta.

Ele está parado diante dos irmãos, ofegante, com as roupas amassadas e o rosto tão transtornado quanto o do próprio Kazekage. Seus óculos estão embaçados, ele os arranca com as mãos trêmulas e esfrega o rosto sem delicadeza, misturando seu suor as lágrimas.

\- Onde está a minha Naomi? – O cientista ergue o seu tom de voz e cerra os punhos quando ninguém o responde mais uma vez.

\- V-Você entrou lá, eu vi quando trouxe a Haruno. – Ele indica a sala queimada atrás dos irmãos – O-Onde ela está?

Gaara sente sua boca secar de repente.

Havia mais alguém?

Havia mais alguém na sala e ele _simplesmente não viu_?

\- Onde está a minha Naomi?! – Hiro grita de repente e Kankuro ergue suas mãos.

O Kazekage sente que está perdendo o controle da sua respiração mais uma vez. Havia mais alguém na sala? Alguém que ele poderia ter salvado também e não fez porque estava preocupado demais com Sakura? Ele poderia ter agido de maneira tão egoísta?

E como se Hiro pudesse ler os pensamentos do Kazekage sua expressão transforma-se. O que antes era desespero, vira nojo e repulsa. Exatamente o mesmo olhar que Gaara acostumou-se a receber no passado, mas que naquela tarde tem um significado maior e muito mais doloroso.

\- Você só salvou a sua esposa?! – Ele leva as mãos aos cabelos e puxa sem se importar com a dor, porque a dor que atinge o corpo é inútil contra a dor que aflige a alma. – Que tipo de monstro é você?!

Ele grita e avança no Kazekage, sem se importar com as consequências disso, mas Hiro não alcança Gaara, graças a Kankuro que segura o cientista.

\- Eu não... – O Kazekage murmura para o vazio.

\- Se acalme! – O moreno grita, mas Hiro está gritando e se debatendo.

Kankuro o segura pelos ombros e tanta fazê-lo olhar em seus olhos como havia feito com o irmão a poucos instantes. Mas o cientista se recusa e o empurra com toda sua força. Os dois quase perdem o equilíbrio e o moreno começa a se irritar. Se havia algo que Kankuro simplesmente detestava era se envolver em lutas desnecessárias.

\- Hiro, se você não se acalmar, vai passar a noite na prisão por tentar agredir o Kazekage.

Mas o cientista não dá a mínima. Kankuro o empurra e eles se separam por alguns instantes.

\- Você a deixou morrer! – Ele grita, cuspindo. Seu rosto está vermelho e úmido, coberto por lágrimas e suor.

\- Escute bem, não havi-

Mas Kankuro não consegue terminar sua frase, porque é atingido no rosto por um soco imprevisível demais para que ele pudesse reagir. É exatamente assim que Hiro extrapola todos os limites da paciência do moreno.

\- Guardas! – Ele grita e logo vê Hiro ser arrastado para fora do hospital, ainda se debatendo e gritando maldições.

\- Mas que porcaria. Qual é o problema dessa gente? – Kankuro murmura para si mesmo, limpando o canto dolorido da boca. – Gaa-

Foram inúmeras as ocasiões que Kankuro testemunhou seu irmão suportar o pior que os moradores de Suna tinham a oferecer. Mesmo quando o sentimento maior era medo, eles jamais fizeram questão de esconder os olhos de nojo e asco. E jamais conseguiram disfarçar os murmúrios e as praguejadas. Foram tantas ofensas e tantos insultos, mas Kankuro sabia que um dentro todos eles, havia um único feria o Kazekage como uma espada.

 _Monstro._

O olhar que o ruivo carrega no momento eu seu irmão coloca os olhos sobre ele, faz o coração de Kankuro pesar. Ele caminha até seu irmão e coloca a mão em um dos seus ombros.

\- Não havia mais ninguém, Gaara. – O ruivo nem faz questão de olhar para ele. – Se preocupe com a sua esposa agora.

Gaara também não faz questão de responder e permite envolver-se em uma nuvem negra e densa. Kankuro diz algo sobre aguardar notícias da Haruno na sala de espera, mas o Kazekage apenas balança sua cabeça como resposta. Ele não vê o irmão sair, mas percebe-se sozinho diante da sala completamente queimada. Gaara apoia as costas na parede do corredor e se permite ceder ao peso do próprio corpo, seus pensamentos estão confusos e rápidos, rodando depressa as imagens daquele dia. Tentando desesperadamente buscar alguma pista, alguma luz que pudesse indicar onde ele havia errado e como ele havia deixado algo como isso acontecer bem diante do seu nariz. Ele fecha os olhos e descansa a cabeça na parede, todo o seu corpo está dolorido. As cenas se repetem e ele pode ouvir as frases que o marcaram como mantras.

 _Tome cuidado._

 _Ela não está respirando._

 _Havia mais alguém?_

 _ **Monstro.**_

* * *

Sakura sabe que está consciente, despertando devagar, mas ainda não consegue abrir os olhos. Suas memórias voltam aos poucos e confusas, mas ela já consegue se lembrar do que aconteceu e imagina que provavelmente está no hospital. Quando se recorda da explosão, estranha o fato de não sentir nenhuma dor, muito pelo contrário, seu corpo está leve, quase dormente e ela tenta, mas não consegue movê-lo.

" _Morfina?"_ Ela pensa e tenta abrir seus olhos, mas suas pálpebras estão pesadas. _"Ah, com toda certeza."_

Mesmo com os seus sentidos amortecidos, ela percebe que está deitada e tenta se mover, mas é como se não tivesse forças para controlar seu próprio corpo. Ela se esforça e finalmente consegue abrir os olhos. A primeira coisa que percebe é que está claro, tão claro que suas pupilas doem e suas pálpebras relutam em se manterem abertas. Como suspeitava, realmente está em um quarto de hospital e ela pode ouvir o barulho característico do monitor cardíaco. Sem conseguir evitar, Sakura analisa e detecta que os seus batimentos estão regulares e sem alterações. Em seguida, ela nota uma máscara de oxigênio sobre o seu rosto e sabe que diante da situação, não poderia esperar outra coisa. Ela sente dificuldade de se concentrar, mas sua consciência está mais sólida agora e a relação com o seu corpo é praticamente instintiva, por isso, Sakura consegue dizer, em menos de um minuto, toda a extensão de todos os danos sofridos. Ela decide que assim que o seu corpo estiver livre dos efeitos da morfina, curará cada um dos seus ferimentos sem pestanejar.

Sakura observa o quarto e sorri quando percebe que não está sozinha. Temari está adormecida na poltrona ao lado da cama da Haruno. Ela parece desconfortável com as pernas jogadas sobre o braço direito da poltrona e as costas apoiadas entre o braço esquerdo e o encosto. Seus braços estão cruzados sobre o peito e a cabeça torta de forma aparentemente dolorosa. A rosada tenta chamá-la, mas sua boca mal se move. Ela olha ao redor mais uma vez, buscando algum outro irmão do deserto, mas Temari é a única.

Uma confusão de sentimentos invade o seu peito. Porque Gaara não está lá também? Teria acontecido mais algum ataque além do que ela mesma sofreu? Ele estaria ferido?

É mudança no bipe do monitor cardíaco que acorda a loira. Temari abre os olhos e se move depressa, assustada e em um segundo está ao lado da Haruno. Mas quando vê os olhos verdes da rosada abertos, ainda que confusos e um pouco perdidos, ela suspira e força-se a se acalmar.

\- Você finalmente acordou. – Ela sorri doce e levemente a mão da Haruno.

\- Q-Quanto-

\- Dois dias. – Temari responde antes que a Haruno possa terminar a sua frase. A voz dela é baixa, abafada pela máscara e seca como de quem não vê água a muitos dias.

E como se a loira pudesse ler os pensamentos que Sakura luta em colocar para fora, ela esclarece:

\- Foi uma feliz coincidência você ter esvaziado o andar pouco antes da explosão. Você foi a única que se feriu, Sakura. – Temari abaixa a cabeça por um instante antes de voltar a falar – Bem, a não ser por Naomi, ela estava muito próxima da explosão e morreu instantaneamente.

Sakura arregala os olhos lembrando-se do comportamento estranho da cientista.

\- T-Temari,

\- Sakura, não tente falar, você ainda precisa se recuperar.

\- Temari. – Sua voz é mais firme, mais ainda baixa e mesmo que Sakura queira puxar a máscara de seu rosto, seus braços não se movem. – Naomi sabia da explosão, ela estava envolvida com eles.

A loira arregala os olhos, mas não se permite ficar surpresa por muito tempo, pois Sakura começa a tossir e sua respiração fica alterada.

\- Certo. Não diga mais nada, você ainda está fraca. – Ela ajeita o cobertor sobre a rosada. – Logo Kankuro e Gaara estarão aqui e poderemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu. Não se esforce agora.

Sakura move seu cabeça, acenando positivamente, mas não se permite fechar os olhos, sabendo que uma vez que o fizer, não será capaz de abri-los novamente por algum tempo.

\- Gaara? – Ela murmura e estranha quando Temari desvia o olhar antes de responde-la.

\- Ele esteve ocupado, procurando respostas, mas tenho certeza que está aqui assim que puder.

Sakura não responde e o seu coração aperta sem que ela saiba explicar o porquê.

\- Agora descanse. – Ela coloca a mão sobre o seu estômago e sorri.

A Haruno sente o efeito da droga envolvendo o seu corpo mais uma vez, forçando-a em uma nuvem nebulosa. Dormir agora é uma ideia mais que agradável. Embora ela queira fazer inúmeras perguntas para Temari e contar o que havia descoberto, seus olhos ficam pesados e ela se sente exausta. Ela olha para cunhada mais uma vez antes de se render e fechar os olhos, sentindo que definitivamente havia algo que a loira estava tentando esconder.

* * *

\- Finalmente, Kankuro. Porque você demorou tanto? E onde está Gaara?

O moreno suspira e coça sua cabeça, lançando um olhar para sua irmã que a faz compreender exatamente o que ele está querendo dizer.

\- Isso é loucura! Ele pretende evita-la até quando? – Temari murmura entredentes e com a voz baixa para que ninguém além de seu irmão a escute.

\- Ele está se culpando pelo o que aconteceu.

\- Mas-

\- Só vamos dar mais alguns dias para ele. E não diga nada a Sakura.

A loira suspira e rola os olhos, irritada porque seu irmão não faz a menor ideia do quão difícil é mentir para a rosada, mas ela se anima um pouco sabendo que teria mais algum tempo até Sakura estar bem o suficiente para se manter consciente e começar a fazer perguntas.

Os dois caminham em direção ao quarto da Haruno. O hospital está muito mais movimentado que de costume. Médicos, enfermeiros e voluntários estão empenhados em reconstruir a ala destruída e há ninjas por toda parte. Os enviados pelo Kazekage para garantir a segurança da esposa e aqueles se ofereceram espontaneamente para o reforço. Aparentemente ter a esposa do Kazekage ferida em um ataque despertou os instintos mais patriotas e leais dos moradores e ninjas de Sunakagure.

\- Sakura provavelmente não faz a menor ideia da comoção que causou. – Temari sorri.

\- Ela ficou querida pelos moradores graças as suas curas milagrosas. Todos no mercado estão insuportáveis perguntando por ela dia e noite. – O moreno sorri assim como sua irmã.

\- Você acha que ela levará quando tempo para se recuperar?

\- Semanas, provavelmente. – Ele torce o nariz. – E depois a fisioterapia. O estrago no seu ombro foi grande.

Temari lamenta, mas concorda.

E discorda imediatamente no momento que abre a porta do quarto e encontra a Haruno de pé ao lado da cama, com as mãos na cintura a expressão enfurecida.

\- Eu não estou querendo passar por cima da sua autoridade, Sayuri-sama, mas como você pode ver, já estou completamente curada.

\- Sakura o que você está fazendo? – Temari grita, irritada e preocupada.

\- Temari.

\- Sakura-sama, eu estou perfeitamente ciente das suas habilidades médicas e eu sei que você já cuidou da maioria dos seus ferimentos.

\- Eu cuidei de todos eles, por isso não há mais motivos para me manter aqui.

\- Entretanto, – A senhora médica de cabelos brancos e expressão gentil, explica com paciência, mas com uma autoridade que lembra a Haruno da sua própria mãe. – Você está sob os meus cuidados e não há a menor possibilidade de você deixar este hospital hoje.

\- Mas-

\- Eu voltarei no mesmo horário amanhã e então, conversaremos sobre a sua alta. Mas agora, deite e descanse.

A médica suspira quando a Haruno bufa e volta para a cama, mas sorri satisfeita quando a vê deitar-se e se cobrir irritada. Ela sorri para os irmãos boquiabertos e deixa o quarto sem poder negar que está tão surpresa quanto eles. Naquela manhã a Haruno estava completamente inconsciente e a base de medicamentos fortíssimos para se manter livre da dor, mas em apenas alguns instantes acordada, ela foi capaz de curar os mais profundos ferimentos, cicatrizar instantaneamente aquilo que demoraria semanas para se recuperar e com uma perfeição que, com toda certeza, a deixaria livre de qualquer sequela. Definitivamente as habilidades da Haruno eram dignas de todos os rumores da grande guerra.

Temari e Kankuro observam a rosada se deitar e trocam um olhar admirados.

\- Minha nossa, Sakura! – Kankuro diz sentindo vontade de rir. – Você está ótima para quem esteve à beira da morte.

Ela sorri em resposta, mas deixa seu sorriso diminuir quando percebe que só os dois vieram visita-la.

Os irmãos percebem a decepção no olhar dela, mas ficam aliviados por Sakura não perguntar por ele mais uma vez.

\- Você realmente está sentindo-se bem? Bem o suficiente para nos dizer o que aconteceu?

A expressão dela muda, ficando séria e profissional. – Com certeza.

\- Um pouco antes de tudo acontecer eu consegui encontrar uma pista valiosa. Uma marca de punção de agulha, isso quer dizer que é uma droga injetável e quem a administrou fez isso pessoalmente. Isso quer dizer que quem está por de trás disso, está mais perto do que imaginávamos.

\- Eu tentei recolher uma amostra, mas foi exatamente no momento que Naomi chegou. Ela estava afobada e desesperada, disse algo sobre como não deveríamos estar ali. Ela sabia que o corpo era uma armadilha, mas o plano era que fosse detonada no laboratório e não na sala de autopsia. Ela tentou levá-lo para lá, mas era tarde demais.

\- Ela disse alguma coisa especifica? – Kankuro pergunta. – Algo que nos dê alguma pista?

\- Não. – Sakura balança a cabeça um pouco decepcionada. – Mas pediu para dizer ao Hiro que ela sentia muito.

Temari e Kankuro trocam um olhar.

\- Qual é o problema?

\- Você acha que eles eram cumplices?

\- Não há como saber, mas deveríamos ficar de olho nele por precaução.

\- Bom neste caso é só mantê-lo onde ele está. – Kankuro diz sem pensar e Temari lhe lança um olhar furioso.

\- Como assim? O que aconteceu?

\- Bem... Ele perdeu a cabeça quando soube que Naomi estava morta. Tivemos que prendê-lo.

\- Oh, meu Deus! Porque? – Sakura afasta as cobertas e senta-se bruscamente. – Sua boca...

\- É. – O moreno confirma colocando os dedos sobre o corte em seu lábio superior.

\- Posso curá-lo, se quiser. – Ele balança a cabeça e sorri.

\- Está tudo bem, Sakura. – O quarto segue em um instante de silêncio. – Fico muito feliz em ver que você está bem. Você nos deu um susto enorme, cunhadinha.

A Haruno sorri. – Sinto muito.

\- Nos sentimos muito, Sakura – Diz Temari. – Você só passou por essa situação porque pedimos para você se envolver.

\- Não se preocupe, Temari. Você são a minha família agora. – Elas sorriem uma para a outra e a loira senta-se na cama ao lado da cunhada.

\- Espero que você possa voltar para casa em breve.

\- Ah, eu também! – Sakura ri e rola os olhos.

\- Bem, Temari tirou o dia de folga para te fazer companhia hoje, Sakura. – Kankuro diz preparando-se para deixar o quarto. – Eu também ficaria, mas Ga-... Hum, tenho que resolver alguns assuntos, mas estarei de volta amanhã, eu prometo.

Sakura sente seu coração apertar, evidentemente chateada por ter a certeza de que realmente há algo de errado, mas ao invés de questionar, ela força um sorriso e acena com a cabeça, agradecida.

Kankuro deixa o quarto com o coração apertado, mas decido a confrontar o seu irmão e ele sabe perfeitamente onde encontrá-lo. Exatamente no mesmo lugar onde Gaara esteve incansavelmente desde o dia do ataque. O moreno caminha depressa, sai do hospital e segue em direção as fronteiras da vila.

Ultimamente está mais quente que o normal e mesmo vivendo no deserto desde quando nasceu, Kankuro ainda se irrita quando o calor ultrapassa o de costume. Mas ele também já viveu o suficiente para saber que quanto mais quente significa que mais próximo está a temporada de chuvas. São raras e duram pouco tempo, mas é a época favorita do moreno isso é motivo o suficiente para fazê-lo se alegrar um pouco mais.

Ao se aproximar da muralha que rodeia a vila, Kankuro suspira e cobre seus olhos com a mão para olhar para cima. Se Gaara soubesse quão difícil é chegar no topo sem a ajuda da sua areia ele, com toda certeza, escolheria outro lugar para se esconder. Kankuro leva mais tempo do que gostaria, mas vê seu irmão facilmente ao alcançar o topo, no mesmo lugar e mantendo seu posto de alta vigilância desde o ataque. Ele fez questão de vasculhar e reforçar cada ponto vulnerável da muralha e dobrou a guarda no portão principal. O moreno sabe perfeitamente que esse tipo de atitude é aceitável frente as circunstâncias e até mesmo necessário, para garantir que algo como o que houve não volte a acontecer, mas Kankuro também sabe que todas as vezes que o seu irmão se afunda no trabalho, mantendo um foco sobre-humano significa que o ruivo está, na verdade, fugindo de algo ainda maior.

\- Gaara. – Ele chama, mesmo sabendo que seu irmão já está ciente da sua presença. – Nós precisamos conversar.

\- Kankuro, eu estou ocup-

\- Sakura está acordada. – O moreno interrompe. – Quando Temari nos chamou, deu a entender que ela estava alternando entre a consciência e não, mas quando chegamos lá ela já havia curado as suas feridas. Estava andando e enlouquecendo a equipe médica.

Gaara jamais admitiria, mas o alivio que sente é tão pesado quanto as dunas de areia do seu deserto.

\- Ela nos passou o relatório da explosão. – Gaara vira-se para ouvir o irmão com atenção. - Naomi estava envolvida com quem está por de trás disso, o objetivo deles não era necessariamente a Haruno, mas o laboratório, a explosão deveria ter acontecido lá.

\- Precisamos revisar a pesquisa da Sakura. Talvez deixamos passar algo importante.

\- Sim, além disso ela conseguiu descobrir que se trata de um veneno injetável, isso significa uma administração direta. Mas ainda não há nenhuma novidade sobre a fórmula.

O Kazekage acena com a cabeça, pensativo.

\- E por último, precisamos ficar de olho no cientista e decidir se ele também está envolvido ou não.

A menção de Hiro faz Gaara se mover de maneira desconfortável. Kankuro conhece seu irmão bem demais, o suficiente para saber exatamente o que ele está pensando e muitas vezes, até mesmo o que ele está sentindo. E este é exatamente o caso.

\- Gaara, Naomi está morta porque estava muito perto do corpo. Foi uma morte instantânea. Não importa o quão rápido você fosse, jamais seria rápido o suficiente para salvá-la. – Ele vê o ruivo engolir seco, mas continua. – Ninguém poderia, ela mesma fez a sua escolha.

O Kazekage não responde, ele nem ao menos olha para o seu irmão. Parte por ainda sentir-se culpado e falho, mas principalmente porque ele sabe que Kankuro tem razão.

\- Agora pare de se culpar e vá visitar a sua esposa. Ela está querendo te ver desde o momento que acordou.

Essa frase arranca um olhar surpreso do mais novo, mas ele não diz nada, nem quando vê seu irmão dar meia volta para deixá-lo sozinho mais uma vez.

Gaara não pode se quer imaginar o que está passando na cabeça da Haruno. Mas cada possibilidade faz o coração do ruivo se contorcer, porque não importa qual seja o cenário, para ele, não há a menor possibilidade de um resultado positivo. Sakura provavelmente está culpando-o, magoada e arrependida de ter se envolvido em um jogo tão perigoso.

Ele sente sua boca amargar cada vez que pensa nas vidas perdidas naquele dia e cada vez que se lembra de como a encontrou, desfalecida e sem respirar. E a lembrança do peso dela desacordada em seus braços, do cheiro de fumaça e sangue e do som daquele momento é o que fazem o Kazekage evitar o hospital e a sua esposa por mais dois dias e três noites.

* * *

Havia algum tempo desde a última vez que o Kazekage esteve em um quarto de hospital e o dobro de tempo desde que esteve lá como um paciente. Ainda assim, ele conhecia perfeitamente o caminho, assim como conhecia cada curva da sua vila, mas por algum motivo ele escolhe entrar no quarto da Haruno de uma maneira nada convencional. Ele repreende mentalmente os guardas de Suna responsáveis por vigiar a rosada quando percebe que além de destrancada, a janela que ele usa para entrar está aberta, deixando o quarto e a sua esposa vulneráveis. Antes mesmo de pisar no chão, Gaara percebe que o quarto está vazio e escuro, mas o barulho que vem do banheiro deixa claro que Sakura não demorará para se juntar a ele.

Gaara caminha sem pressa sem saber exatamente como agir ou explicar porque fugiu dela mais uma vez. Ele observa o quarto que não contém nada mais que uma cama, cômoda e duas poltronas. Não é à toa que a Haruno curou a si mesma para evitar ficar naquele lugar entediante mais que o necessário. A cama está perfeitamente arrumada e ele sorri porque Sakura pode sim ser previsível. Ele ouve o barulho do chuveiro cessar e o seu coração dá um pulo. Talvez Sakura ficasse furiosa por pegá-lo de surpresa no seu quarto, mas seria pouco provável que ela não notasse a sua presença em um ambiente tão pequeno, e se ela percebesse e sairia do banheiro ou tentaria evita-lo como das outras vezes? Os pensamentos do Kazekage disparam de uma vez, ele se força a respirar e permanece próximo a cama, parado enquanto observa a porta do banheiro.

Sakura abre a porta e olha para ele, mas não diz nada. Foi o primeiro banho que ela tomou desde quando foi internada e o seu corpo está relaxado e quente. Algumas partes do seu corpo ainda estavam doloridas, principalmente seu peito e o couro cabeludo e ela aproveitou esse momento íntimo para curar até a ultima ferida. Sentia-se renovada e tranquila. Mas quando detectou a presença tão familiar o ruivo do outro lado da porta, não conseguiu evitar que seu corpo se tencionasse mais uma vez. Eles se encaram no escuro.

É quase irônico como os seus momentos mais cruciais acontecem na confidencia da noite. Como se eles se pudessem se enxergar melhor no escuro, com os olhos mais atentos a cada movimento e os ouvidos mais aguçados para cada palavra. E mesmo na ausência da luz, seus corações brilham forte, refletidos um no outro.

Sakura está segurando uma toalha e usando-a para secar o seu cabelo, mas a deixa sobre a pia antes de sair do banheiro e caminha pelo quarto, até a cômoda. Ela pega uma escova de madeira e começa a desembaraçar o seu cabelo, de costas para ele. Pela segunda vez, Gaara repara com atenção no cabelo da rosada. Ele está bem mais longo do que quando ela chegou na vila, atingindo a sua cintura e mesmo molhado, dá voltas, esticando-se e voltando a se enrolar conforme ela passa a escova sobre os fios. O processo não é demorado, mas ela se move devagar e continua mesmo quando não há mais nós a serem desfeitos. É somente quando Sakura para, coloca a escova na cômoda e se vira que Gaara decide tomar coragem para falar:

\- Fico feliz em ver que você se recuperou tão depressa.

Eles se encaram e ela demora um pouco para responder.

\- Porque você demorou tanto para vir?

Gaara esperava que o seu tom de voz fosse outro, mas ao contrário do que ele imaginou, Sakura não está magoada. Ela está furiosa.

\- Eu- Eu estive procurando os culpados.

\- E encontrou? – Rebate depressa, sem pestanejar. – Porque se você esteve tão ocupado durante três dias, todos eles já devem estar presos e julgados.

O Kazekage pisca sem saber exatamente o que responder. É inacreditável como Sakura é rápida em debate-lo, sem nunca levar em consideração sua patente.

\- Ainda não foram encontrados.

\- Ah.

Ele fecha os olhos e suspira.

\- Que pena.

\- É realmente uma pena, Sakura – O Kazekage responde depressa, sem dar a chance de ela expressar sua irritação mais uma vez. – Sete pessoas estão mortas, sete famílias destruídas, uma ala inteira do hospital está arruinada. – Seu tom de voz abaixa de repente e ele desvia o olhar – E você quase...

 _Como ela pode ter sido tão egoísta?_

Porque pela primeira vez naquela noite, Sakura realmente olha para Gaara e vê sem nenhuma dificuldade o que ele está sentindo. Pela primeira vez, desde que o conheceu, a Haruno vê um homem sem nenhuma barreira, alguém esgotado e devastado demais para esconder o que está sentindo. Um Kazekage que sente que falhou.

\- Tudo porque eu não fui capaz de protege-los. – Ele admite e agora a Haruno vê até mesmo a sua postura. Os ombros encolhidos e a cabeça baixa, incapaz e levantar os olhos para encará-la. – Eu não fui capaz de proteger você, Sakura.

Ela dá um passo em sua direção, mas ele recua instantaneamente.

\- Eu sinto muito.

A rosada sente uma pontada no coração, como um pressentimento ruim, alertando-a de que ela está perdendo algo importante demais.

\- Você é um excelente Kazekage, Gaara. – Ela tenta argumentar.

O rapaz ergue os olhos e eles se encaram por um instante em silêncio. É ele quem quebra o contato, suspirando alto e virando-se para sentar na cama dela. Sakura encara isso como a oportunidade perfeita para se aproximar, mas ainda é cautelosa e caminha devagar em direção a ele.

\- É realmente isso o que você acha?

\- Sim. – Sakura responde depressa, mesmo sabendo que não exatamente sobre isso que ele está falando.

\- Houve um tempo que não era isso o que você pensava... O que todos pensavam. Sabaku no Gaara, o Jinchuuriki... – Sua voz é baixa e ele encara as palmas das mãos abertas sobre os joelhos.

\- Porque você está pensando sobre isso, Gaara? Isso foi há muito tempo e você se lutou e se esforçou para mudar isso. Foi por isso que se tornou um Kazekage, não é? Para que todos mudassem a visão que tinham de você.

Seus olhares se encontram depressa mais uma vez. Ambos tão verdes, um determinado e o outro surpreso.

\- Exatamente. – Ele continua. – Para que nunca mais me vissem como um... _Monstro_.

\- E você conseguiu. – Gaara fecha os olhos como se as palavras dela o machucassem e Sakura aperta sua camiseta sobre o peito sem saber exatamente o que falar. – Esse acidente não foi o suficiente para destruir tudo o que você construiu, Gaara...

\- Hiro...

Sakura suspira e abraça a si mesma. – Você não pode levar em consideração o que ele disse, imagine perder a mulher que você ama. Ele estava desolado, não pensou sobre o que estava falando.

Quando ela termina de falar os olhos do Kazekage estão grudados nos seus mais uma vez, carregados de um sentimento que a Haruno não poderia explicar. Intensos e quentes, tão familiares que Sakura sente as pontas dos dedos formigarem.

\- Você é um Kazekage maravilhoso, Gaara. – Ela fica ainda mais próxima, diante dele e força seu corpo em sua direção, garantindo que suas pernas se encostem como se o contanto fosse essencial para fazê-lo entender. – Você tão um coração gigantesco. É gentil, esforçado e dedicado. Eu vivi entre Kages e jamais conheci alguém que se importasse como você se importa.

Ele a observa, as sobrancelhas franzidas e a expressão firme, complementando a certeza no seu tom de voz.

\- É realmente isso o que você pensa, Sakura?

\- Sim. – Ela responde sem pestanejar mais uma vez. – Você me aceitou e me ajudou... – Ela pausa e recomeça, sussurrando e agora não tão firme, mas suave e ainda cheia de certeza. – Não é apenas por ser um Kazekage, mas é quem você é.

Sakura ergue sua mão e toca o rosto do ruivo com a delicadeza de um anjo, roçando lentamente as pontas dos dedos sobre sua bochecha e contornando seu lábio com o polegar. – A pessoa mais gentil e amável que eu já conheci. Que me salvou e entendeu quando eu disse que ainda precisava de tempo.

Gaara arregala os olhos sentindo a última palavra dela como uma pancada. Ele tenta se desvencilhar do seu toque, mas Sakura não permite. Ao invés disso, ela ergue sua outra mão e segura seu rosto entre suas mãos.

\- Não tente fugir de mim mais uma vez, Gaara.

Ela está diferente. Grande e forte, do tamanho perfeito para compensar o Kazekage por sentir-se tão pequeno e com a força exata para supri-lo pela sua fraqueza.

\- Eu tinha tanta certeza de que teríamos mais tempo, Sakura. Eu sabia que não precisava me preocupar ou apressar, sabia que tínhamos todos os minutos do mundo. – Ela sacode a cabeça, concordando com ele e Gaara ergue suas mãos, prendendo-as ao redor dos pulsos dela. – Mas quando eu te encontrei... Quando percebi que você não estava respirando... Foi como se o relógio tivesse parado.

\- Foi como se o nosso tempo tivesse acabado e eu nunca mais teria a oportunidade te dizer como me sinto... Ou de mostrar como me sinto.

Sakura jamais imaginou que viveria um momento como aquele. Em todos os meses que estiveram juntos, nunca houve um olhar como aquele, um toque como aquele ou palavras como aquelas. Muito menos um instante como este, tão precioso e tão único que fez o mundo ao seu redor congelar. Algo tão intenso capaz de fazer as batidas do seu coração desacelerarem.

\- Não, Gaara. – Ela murmura sem saber de onde encontrou forças para falar. – Nosso tempo não acabou, ele está só começando.

E pelo que pareceu ser a primeira vez, Sakura une seus lábios aos dele. Ela fecha os olhos e sente todo o seu corpo reagir a Gaara. Relaxando e derretendo-se ao mesmo tempo. Seu corpo inconscientemente impulsiona-se em direção a ele e de repente ela está entre as suas pernas. Suas mãos vagam como se conhecessem o caminho e vão do seu rosto para sua nuca, explorando cada centímetro de pele arrepiada durando o percurso. A princípio, ele não reage e permanece quieto, absorvendo-a e se deliciando com o calor dos seus lábios. Mas Sakura é simplesmente demais para sentir em silêncio. Ele abre sua boca e deixa entrar tudo aquilo que esteve ansiando por tanto tempo, tomando-a como um quem se afoga em um oásis no deserto.

É um beijo lento e rápido, delicado e feroz, um refrigério abrasador, é tudo ao mesmo tempo. Uma contradição e a explicação para tudo. Como o fim de um capítulo, mas também o começo de uma nova história.

Eles mergulham e um no outro sem medo de se afogar. Sakura sente as mãos do Kazekage subirem pelas suas costas, ateando fogo pelo caminho que percorrem. De repente ele está de pé e talvez ele seja rápido demais, ou Sakura está completamente inebriada para reagir, mas quando dá por si, ele está conduzindo-a em direção ao colchão. Ela acata cada sugestão, sentindo uma vontade sufocante de trazê-lo cada vez mais perto.

Sakura já conhece perfeitamente o calor do Kazekage, mas naquela noite seu corpo não está simplesmente quente. Ele está escaldante. Fogo é tudo o que ela reconhe. Se fechasse os olhos poderia sentir suas mãos ardentes e curiosas, subindo e descendo, vagando e incendiando seu corpo como o Sol incendeia o deserto. Se os abrisse, veria seu cabelo, vermelho como brasa e seus olhos verdes, porém inflamados e vivos como ela.

De olhos fechados, ela sente os lábios ele deixarem os seus para dar espaço aos seus dentes. Ele a morde, sem machucá-la, morde, beija e chupa, como se fosse o dono daquelas terras. Seus lábios, seu queixo e bochecha, desce e se afunda cada vez mais nela. É quando encontra o seu pescoço que a Haruno simplesmente sabe que está prestes a perder a sua última gota de controle, porque é como se Gaara já a conhecesse, como se tivesse decorado o seu manual e soubesse manipulá-la como ninguém jamais havia feito. É alternando entre seu pescoço e orelha que Gaara arranca dela seu primeiro suspiro. As mãos dela também embarcaram em uma jornada pelo seu corpo e não demoraram em encontrar seu lugar favorito. Suas costas, tão largas e resistentes por carregar o peso do mundo. Ela agarra sua camisa ao mesmo tempo que o puxa como nada fosse perto o suficiente.

\- Eu estou apaixonado por você, Sakura. – Ela ouve quando pensou que nenhum dos dois tivessem forças para dizer mais nada. Sua voz rouca e quente bate em seu ouvido e se arrasta pelo seu pescoço junto a sua língua.

Ela abre os olhos e sorri. Ele é tão maravilhoso, preciso e atinge o seu coração como uma flecha. Embora cada célula do seu corpo implore pelo contrário, a rosada tem que pará-lo e afastá-lo, apenas o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, porque Sakura precisa disso ter a certeza de que não está sonhado.

\- Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Gaara. – Ele sorri, provavelmente o sorriso mais largo e sincero que ela já testemunhou.

Ele se afasta um pouco mais para ter a visão perfeita do rosto da Haruno e toca sua testa afastando uma mecha de cabelo.

\- Nunca mais quase morra nos meus braços, Sakura. – Ele sussurra ainda perto o suficiente para que ela sinta seu hálito batendo em seus lábios.

\- E você nunca mais fuja de mim. – Ele sorri mais uma vez, mas a rosada permanece séria. – Não importa o quão assustador ou difícil, nunca mais me afaste de você, Gaara.

\- Eu prometo.

Sakura sorri e deixa que ele a beije mais uma vez. E depois, outra vez. E mais uma vez. Eles se beijam até que ela fique sem ar, se beijam até que ela sinta seu corpo dormente e tão leve que ela poderia voar. Eles murmuram entre os beijos, sussurrando palavras de paixão e desejo. Tão perto e tão juntos quanto possível. Ela não poderia dizer em que momento caiu no sono, mas com toda certeza jamais esqueceria como foi acordar com um sorriso dele na manhã seguinte.

* * *

 **Reviews são bem vindos! :)**

 _Reviews son bienvenidos! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence**

 **Eclipse do duelo:** Bom, você não escreveu outro comentário e por isso estou torcendo seriamente para que você esteja viva hahaha De qualquer jeito, obrigada pelo recadinho, fico feliz que a cena do beijo tenha te emocionado!

 **Grey-Gaara:** Él es un dulce, ¿no? Siempre tan atento y preocupado. ¡Gracias por el recado y aquí va un capítulo más para usted! Besos.

 **Carol:** Muito obrigada! Espero que você também goste desse capítulo, estarei esperando pelo seu tão fiel review. s2

 **Bela21:** Oi, maravilhosa! Obrigadaaaaaaaa! Você sempre me deixa extremamente feliz com os seus comentários, eu nem sei como agradecer rs Quando eu escrevo o que eu mais quero é que quem esteja lendo realmente sinta-se dentro da história, fico maravilhada de saber que você consegue sentir isso. Eu juro que nessa capítulo não tem coração partido, só muito muito calor hahaha Espero que você goste do que eu trouxe essa semana porque foram novidades para mim também rs E não se preocupa, os papéis do divorcio ainda vão demorar muito para se tornar um problema e ainda tem muita coisa boa pela frente hahaha

 **Guest:** Me elogiou por postar o ultimo capítulo tão rápido e agora eu demorei séculos para voltar de novo, espero que você possa me perdoar hahaha O Kankuro é a alegria da minha história, definitivamente, eu gosto de coloca-lo nesse tipo de situação kkk Olha que espertinha! Adivinhou que a Naomi estava envolvida! Quais são as suas próximas suposições? hahah Obrigada pelo recadinho e aqui vai um novo capítulo fresquinho, espero que você aproveite!

 **Guest:** Ta aqui maaaaissss como você pediu! hahah Aproveite!

 **Nvoa:** Eu fico extremamente feliz com comentários assim! Muito obrigada! Espero que você ainda esteja por aqui para acompanhar esse novo cap.

 **Misty-zune:** Eu sei que as vezes eu posso demorar um pouco para postar, mas desistir jamaaaaaais! Essa fic é o meu maior bebê. hahaha Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando. Eu sempre achei o Gaara a coisa mais fofa e é sempre bom saber que alguem concorda comigo. Se eu já sou apaixonada sem ele nem existir, imagina se eu encontrasse esse ruivo na minha frente. hahaha Aqui vai mais um capítulo, espero que você goste desse também!

 **NayBarbosa:** Aqui está mais um! Aproveite e obrigada pelo recadinho!

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Bem, eu resolvi _ousar bastante_ nesse capítulo. Eu sempre tive uma vontade de escrever umas cenas mais quentes, mas sempre tive muita vergonha. Finalmente resolvi colocar a vergonha de lado e saiu esse  capítulo para maiores de 18 anos hahaha Eu deixo aqui meus sinceros pedidos para reviews, porque eu realmente quero saber o que vocês acharam, ficou uma merda ou posso ousar ainda mais no próximo capítulo? Por favor, me digam! Eu adoro quando você interagem comigo. Sem mais delongas, aproveitem o capítulo.

Ah! Uma dica: eu me inspirei muito nas músicas Lips on you - Maroon 5, Crazy in love - Beyoncé (versão 50 tons de cinza) e Call out my name - The Weeknd. Recomendo para playlist da ultima cena!

* * *

 **Castelo de Areia - Capítulo X**

 _"Eu olho tão profundamente em seus olhos_  
 _Eu toco você mais e mais toda hora_  
 _Quando você sai eu estou te implorando para não ir_  
 _Chamo seu nome duas ou três vezes_  
 _É algo engraçado pra eu tentar explicar_  
 _Como eu estou me sentindo e meu orgulho é o único culpado_  
 _Porque eu sei que não entendo_  
 _Como o seu amor consegue fazer o que ninguém mais consegue."_ \- Crazy in love, Beyoncé.

* * *

Sakura sempre foi uma criança que adorava ler e ouvir todo o tipo de história, principalmente os romances. Ela se deixava envolver e se colocava no lugar dos personagens, imaginando quando seria a sua vez. Quando se apaixonou por Sasuke, seus sonhos ganharam um rosto e ele se tornou o protagonista de todas as suas fantasias. Quando, de fato, se envolveu com o Uchiha, ela acreditou que aquele seria o momento que tudo o que sempre sonhou se tornaria realidade. Estar com ele era tudo o que ela desejava e o seu conto de fadas finalmente se tornaria real. Mas algo que Sakura jamais admitiu para ninguém, principalmente para si mesma é que, no fundo, ela sempre soube que faltava algo, um toque de mágica. Então, seu coração foi partido e ela sentiu cada vez mais dificuldade de acreditar em qualquer tipo de encanto.

Até estar com Gaara.

Mais uma vez, o ruivo faz o mundo a Haruno virar de ponta cabeça. Porque tudo aquilo que Sakura ouvia quando era criança, sobre como um beijo pode fazer o mundo parar de girar, um toque pode fazer seu corpo inteiro tremer e um sussurro pode roubar todo o seu ar se torna real quando está com o Kazekage.

Ele parece conhece-la mais do que Sakura conhece a si mesma.

Já se passaram três semanas desde o ataque e Sakura sente-se como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sua cura foi impecável e nenhum dano permaneceu. Nenhum dano físico, porque ela jamais poderia prever como seria difícil lidar com todas as questões burocráticas que seguiram o atentado. Felizmente, ninguém fez assim como Hiro e culpou o ruivo pelo o que aconteceu, o povo de Suna é mais compreensível do que Sakura esperava. Houve uma cerimônia de luto para os falecidos e, embora a Haruno não estivesse nada de acordo, Naomi também foi homenageada. Afinal de contas, tudo o que estava acontecendo deve ser mantido em segredo.

Assim como Sakura esperava, Gaara ativa o seu modo superprotetor no momento que a Haruno pisa os pés para fora do hospital. Foram inúmeras discussões sobre escolta e guarda-costas, mas afinal, o que coloca um fim na briga é a proposta da Haruno.

Sem seguranças durante o dia e a total proteção dele durante a noite.

Eles passam a dividir o quarto e mesmo depois de apenas duas semanas, a Haruno sente-se perfeitamente acostumada a ele, como se acordar com os lábios do Kazekage sobre os seus e as mãos dele em sua cintura já fizesse parte da sua rotina há anos.

\- Bom dia. – Ela sorri sem conseguir acreditar em como é natural acordar ao lado dele.

\- Desculpe acordá-la, mas está na hora.

\- Sim, o hospital está-

\- Não, hoje você vai tirar o dia de folga. – Ele ainda está com os olhos fechados e se move para esconder seu rosto no pescoço dela, exatamente como se acostumou a fazer todas as vezes que deve dizer algo que sabe que a deixará agitada.

\- Nós já tivemos essa conversa um milhão de vezes, Gaara. Eu estou perfeitamente capaz de voltar ao trabalho e-

\- Eu sei, Haruno. – Ele quase ri e ergue o rosto para olhar nos olhos verdes dela. – Eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

\- Que surpresa?

\- Você saberá em breve.

Ele dá um beijo rápido nela e se levanta depressa antes que Sakura possa protestar. A Haruno rola os olhos um pouco irritada, porque ele sabe exatamente o quanto ela detesta ficar curiosa.

Gaara pega uma troca de roupa e segue para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sakura sorri. Apesar de dormirem no mesmo quarto, há um acordo mútuo de ir com calma. Ele a respeita e sabe exatamente até onde pode ir e Sakura nunca esteve tão agradecida por conhecer alguém como o ruivo.

Ela se levanta e, como na maioria das manhãs, abre as cortinas e arruma a cama. Seria mentira dizer que ela não sente falta do sorriso de Emiko acordando-a todas as manhãs, mas também é muito bom ter um minuto para si mesma antes de começar o dia. A penteadeira que ficava no outro quarto agora está ao lado do guarda-roupas e ela senta-se para desembaraçar o seu cabelo. No dia que Shikamaru deixou Suna, deu a ela uma pulseira com um único pingente, o símbolo de Konoha. Quando Sakura começou a trabalhar no hospital, o pingente foi da pulseira para um colar e permaneceu com ela desde então. Na maioria do tempo, ela se quer lembra-se que está com ele, mas vendo o seu reflexo no espelho, não pode deixar de tocá-lo. Há muito tempo Sakura não pensa em Konoha e ela percebe que pela primeira vez, ela lembra da sua vila e não sente seu coração contorcendo-se de maneira sufocante. Seu corpo está completamente curado e perceber que a sua alma caminha para o mesmo sentido dia após dia, fez Sakura sentir-se quente e viva, completamente diferente de quando chegou em Suna.

É só quando ela ouve Gaara sair do banheiro que percebe que seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas e suas mãos vão até eles depressa.

\- Qual é o problema? – Ele percebe e se aproxima alerta e preocupado, mas Sakura sorri olhando-o através do espelho e se vira querendo rir quando vê o olhar desesperado dele.

\- Eu estou feliz. – Ela se levanta para abraça-lo. – Vou ganhar minha surpresa agora?

Definitivamente nunca houve alguém que conseguisse fazer o Kazekage rir com tanta facilidade como ela fazia.

\- Ainda não.

Eles se beijam mais uma vez. A boca dele está com gosto de pasta de dentes e o sabor toma conta do beijo. Suas mãos já conhecem o caminho e chegam depressa a cintura dela, ao mesmo tempo que as dela alcançam seu cabelo ruivo, úmido e com cheiro de banho. Seria impossível contar quantos beijos eles já haviam trocado ou quantos sentimentos diferentes Sakura já havia experimentado, mas beijar Gaara é sempre algo surpreendente. Ele é capaz de fazê-la sentir-se apaixonada e embriagada, quente como o deserto ou ampara e protegida como ele está fazendo-a sentir-se neste exato momento.

\- Está tudo bem? - Ela responde com um aceno positivo e um sorriso.

\- Eu prometo. – Mais um beijo rápido. – Vou tomar banho agora.

Não é comum encontrá-lo ainda no quarto quando Sakura deixa o banheiro e isso a deixa ainda mais curiosa. Ele está sentado e a observa terminar de se arrumar e apenas se levanta quando a Haruno dá a certeza que está pronta para descer e começar o dia. Eles saem do quarto juntos, mas ao descer as escadas, ele a para segurando sua mão.

\- Sakura, eu não seria capaz de explicar o quanto sou grato pelo seu apoio depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas você sabe, melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu ainda me culpo. – Ela tenta argumentar, mas ele não dá chance. – Fiz o melhor que pude para compensar as famílias dos ninjas que morreram durante o atentado, mas por mais que eu pensasse, não consegui encontrar algo que pudesse fazer para compensar você.

\- Como não, Gaara? Tudo o que estamos vivendo-

\- Sim, é maravilhoso. Mas eu quero vê-la feliz, Sakura, completamente feliz. E é por isso que solicitei uma missão especial. – Ele sorri. – Uma missão de Konoha.

Sakura arregala os olhos e desce as escadas correndo, sem ao menos deixá-lo terminar de falar. Ela corre depressa para a sala de jantar com um sorri no rosto e ao atravessar a porta, seu sorriso aumenta ainda mais.

\- Testuda, finalmente!

* * *

O mercado estava mais quente e agitado do que de costume, ou talvez Sakura estivesse mais entusiasmada do que esteve em meses e por isso, o mundo ao seu redor parecia mais empolgante e colorido. Encontrar Ino, definitivamente não era algo que ela estava esperando para aquele dia, mas foi a melhor surpresa que ela poderia receber. Foram apenas alguns meses separadas, mas tempo o suficiente para que a saudade as deixe como duas adolescentes bobas, caminhando por entre as barracas do mercado, de braços dados e rindo uma para outra. Suas línguas quase não funcionam rápido o suficiente para deixar extravasar toda a ansiedade e contar detalhe e novidade que perderam uma sobre a outra.

\- Depois que você saiu do hospital, Shizune praticamente jogou todo o seu trabalho para cima de mim, foram semanas horríveis até nos acostumarmos. – Ino bufa e rola os olhos, fingindo estar exausta só por lembra-se daqueles dias, mas seu sorriso volta rapidamente.

\- Sinto muito pelo transtorno. – A rosada sorri e empurra sua amiga.

\- Nah, tudo bem, tudo está mais calmo agora. – Sakura solta-se de sua amiga e caminha distraidamente em direção a uma barraca de tecidos.

Konoha não possuía um mercado como este e por isso este é um dos locais favoritos de Sakura em toda a vila. As barracas formam um longo corredor, posicionando-se de maneira organizada sob tendas para proteger os comerciantes do Sol. Na primeira parte há todo tipo de especiarias, como ervas aromáticas e temperos. No centro vende-se tecidos, joias feitas à mão e outros artesanatos, e ao fim, diversas barracas de comida típica, geralmente cercadas por música. Todo o mercado é a principal atração turística da vila, por ser tão rico e fiel à cultura de Suna.

A Haruno sorri e quando vê entre a pilha um tecido roxo e bordado com padrões dourados. Ela tem a certeza que ele agradará a Yamanaka e por isso, o puxa e colocando-o ao redor dor ombros, lança um olhar que a loira reconhece rapidamente.

\- Meu Deus, eu amo essa vila. – Ino diz chocada com a beleza e qualidade do produto.

\- Eu também! – Sakura ri e isso chama a atenção de sua amiga.

\- Tenho que confessar, Sakura – Começa, Ino – Eu nunca acreditei que esse seu plano maluco de vir para Suna iria funcionar, mas olha só para você!

O sorriso da Haruno se transforma um pouco e ela se inclina para segurar a mão se sua amiga.

\- Eu sei que não foi fácil para você me apoiar, Ino, mas obrigada. Vir para Suna foi a melhor decisão que eu já tomei.

A loira retribui o aperto em sua mão e sorri, seu tom de voz muda, fica alegre e sugestivo, animando mais uma vez a dupla. – E toda essa mudança foi graças ao Sol de Suna, ou...

\- Sim, Ino, foi o Sol, o calor, o deserto-

\- E o Kazekage! – Ino ri alto e Sakura puxa o tecido para si, jogando ao redor da sua cabeça e cobrindo sua boca e nariz para esconder seu rosto repentinamente vermelho.

\- Nós vamos levar este! – Ela diz virando-se para o vendedor, sem conseguir segurar sua risada também.

As duas continuam a caminhar pelo mercado até o Sol ficar insuportavelmente quente indicando o horário do almoço e por insistência da loira, elas escolhem comer em um restaurante de comida típica e autentica do deserto, de acordo com Ino, por ser a primeira vez que a Yamanaka vinha a Suna como visitante ela tinha a obrigação de viver a experiência completa.

\- Mas Gaara disse que te convocou em uma missão.

\- Meramente burocrática, um simples entrega de documentos. Um gennin poderia fazer isso, mas ele exigiu especificamente Ino Yamanaka.

\- Para que você pudesse vir me visitar... – Sakura concluí sorrindo, enquanto as duas sentam-se

\- Yep. Ele é um cara legal.

\- Sim, ele é... Não acredito que ele fez tudo isso só para me agradar. – Sakura deixa escapar um sorriso que não passa desapercebido pela loira.

Ino pega o cardápio e o lê cuidadosamente, fingindo um tom casual quando volta a falar, sem erguer os olhos para a Haruno – E a quanto tempo você está dormindo como ele exatamente?

Sakura engasga com a própria saliva, sem conseguir conter o tom avermelhado em seu rosto mais uma vez. Ela ergue as mãos e as balança no ar, sem conseguir olhar diretamente para sua amiga.

\- Não, não, não. Nós não estamos dormindo juntos! Quero dizer, estamos, mas não desse jeito, é só uma conveniência para me manter segura e-

Quando Sakura volta seus olhos verdes para os olhos azuis e intensos da Yamanaka eles estão estreitos e desafiantes como o olhar de quem sabe que a outra pessoa está mentindo. A rosada cobre seu rosto com uma das mãos e suspira para espantar o embaraço.

\- Nós estamos... Namorando? Eu acho. Algo assim. – Ela encara sua amiga, sentindo-se um pouco confusa de repente. – É possível duas pessoas que já são casadas namorarem?

Mas a única responde que ela recebe é um sachê de sal sendo arremessado contra o seu rosto por uma loira furiosa.

\- E em nenhum momento das cinco horas que acabamos de passar juntas você pensou que seria relevante me contar essa pequena novidade?

\- O que? Eu pensei que você já soubesse!

\- Ah, ficou bem claro quando fiquei mais de meia hora esperando os pombinhos acordarem hoje de manhã, mas eu esperava que a minha melhor amiga me contasse pessoalmente esse tipo de coisa!

\- Tudo bem, fica calma, sua doida. – Sakura ergue as mãos para se defender de outro sache de sal e ri. – Nós nos aproximamos há alguns meses, mas foi preciso um prédio cair na minha cabeça para me fazer perder o medo de seguir em frente.

Ino se acalma, sabendo que o assunto ficou um pouco mais delicado.

\- No começo não foi fácil, nós demoramos até conseguir uma trégua. Bem, eu ainda estava passando por um período difícil e admito que não me esforcei para facilitar nossa convivência... Mas Gaara é incrivelmente paciente. – Ela sorri e continua.

– Ele me ajudou muito, me ajudou a me lembrar de quem eu era e a reencontrar o que eu perdi. Foi assim que nos aproximamos.

\- E quando você se _apaixonou?_ – Ino provoca.

\- Eu não sei exatamente... – Sakura ri, mas fica pensativa logo em seguida – Quando eu aceitei o casamento, jamais poderia adivinhar a pessoa maravilhosa que ele se tornou. Gaara é muito gentil, ninguém jamais me tratou como ele trata, ou se importou como ele se importa. Ele me aceitou sem saber no que e estava se envolvendo e lutou comigo, mesmo sem entender contra o que.

\- Ele me deu a oportunidade de me abrir e entender o que eu estava sentindo, então nós nos aproximamos cada vez mais. Ele também se abriu para mim e permitiu que eu entendesse que ele também passou por muita coisa, mas soube transformar sua dor em algo bom.

\- Eu me sinto forte quando estou com ele e segura, como se eu não precisasse me esforçar para preencher nenhum vazio, ou para me sentir completa, eu não... – Sakura põe a mão sobre o peito – Eu não preciso sentir por nós dois.

\- Ino, você se lembra daquela conversa que tivemos durando nossa missão na Vila do Chá? – A rosada pergunta. - Você me disse que eu estava cega. Eu fiquei tão furiosa porque para mim, quem estava cega era você. Por não reconhecer que ele havia mudado e que agora ele poderia me amar.

\- Então eu arremessei uma kunai contra você e quase matei a Hinata do coração. – As duas dão uma risada cumplices, mas Ino fica séria. – E disse que enquanto você estivesse com ele, jamais saberia o que é ser amada de verdade.

\- Eu não conseguia ver isso naquela época, mas agora eu vejo Ino. – A Haruno suspira, sentindo sua garganta enroscar e seus olhos ficarem úmidos. – Tudo o que eu sentia foi real e eu realmente acho que, pelo menos por um tempo, o que nós dois vivemos foi verdadeiro, mas Sasuke é um buraco negro e nenhum amor que eu pudesse oferecer seria o suficiente.

\- Mas não é culpa sua, Sakura.

\- Eu sei, sei disso agora. Eu costumava pensar que o amor seria o suficiente e doeu demais perceber que não. – Sakura respira fundo e solta o ar vagarosamente. - Mas agora sou grata por isso, porque o que aconteceria comigo se eu continuasse amando um amor que consumia uma parte de mim?

Ino ergue sua mão para segurar a da Haruno sobre a mesa e as duas trocam um olhar sincero que deixa Sakura perceber o quão orgulhosa e feliz sua amiga está. Ino jamais imaginou que encontraria uma Sakura tão diferente daquela que deixou Konoha. Uma mulher madura e consciente de si mesma, alguém que a Yamanaka sempre acreditou que Sakura poderia ser. Se livrar das algemas de um amor tão conturbado com toda a certeza foi um processo lento e doloroso, mas olhar para Sakura naquele momento é o mesmo que ver uma borboleta sair de um casulo depois de meses lutando para sobreviver, é ver alguém que rastejou e lutou por muito tempo, mas que agora pode abrir as suas asas e voar.

\- É diferente com Gaara agora?

\- Meu Deus, eu nem poderia comparar! – Sakura rola os olhos, mas depois sorri. – Ele me faz muito bem, Ino.

A Yamanaka ainda segura a mão da rosada e dá um leve e cumplice aperto.

\- Você o ama?

\- Eu... Eu não sei. – Sakura morde o seu lábio. – Mas eu sinto que com ele isso seria possível, com ele eu finalmente poderia entender o que é amar e ser amada de verdade.

\- Eu estou muito feliz por você, Sakura! – As duas dão uma risada leve, familiar e Ino se levanta, debruçando-se sobre a mesa para abraçar a Haruno.

\- Obrigada, obrigada por tudo, Ino! – Elas se abraçam por alguns instantes até a loira se mover e sentar-se novamente.

\- Certo! – Ino bate as mãos no ar e anima-se rapidamente – Agora vamos comer, estou morrendo de fome!

* * *

Mesmo antes de se tornar Kazekage, Gaara sempre foi um dos homens mais cautelosos que Kankuro conhecia, essa característica apenas cresceu e amadureceu quando o ruivo ganhou o seu título. Seu irmão é inteligente, capaz de prever movimentos e reagir antes que as consequências se tornem irremediáveis. Exatamente por isso, por conhecer seu irmãozinho tão bem, Kankuro faz o máximo possível para acompanha-lo em sua redenção, ajudando-o a entender e evitar que algo como o ataque de algumas semanas atrás volte a acontecer. E também exatamente por isso, os dois acostumaram a se reunir pelo menos duas vezes por semana no mesmo lugar desde o ataque.

Gaara é um homem cauteloso e Kankuro leal, uma dupla imbatível.

Mas em momentos como estes, só Deus sabe o que é capaz de acontecer quando a teimosia do Kazekage se choca com a impaciência do seu irmão.

\- Gaara, eu sei que você quer entender o que está acontecendo, mas como eu já te disse milhares de vezes, eu e você não somos o suficiente. – Gaara ergue os olhos dos papeis diante de si para encarar seu irmão – Nós precisamos da Sakura.

\- E eu também já te disse milhares de vezes que não vou autorizar a continuação dessa pesquisa até ter a certeza de que é seguro.

\- Você realmente acha que perder seis horas por semana, presos nesse laboratório vai nos levar a alguma solução mágica? – Kankuro joga a pasta que estava segurando em cima do balcão de mármore e se afasta caminhando pelo laboratório. - Nós não somos médicos, não sabemos como a droga funciona. Não somos cientistas e não podemos decifrar os seus componentes.

\- Alguma coisa nesses resultados os levaram a querer explodir esse laboratório, Kankuro. A resposta está aqui.

\- Mas nós dois não somos capazes de ver, Gaara. – O moreno suspira, deixando o silencio dominar por um instante antes de voltar a falar. – Eu sei que você está preocupado, eu também estou, mas você precisa controlar esse seu medo e deixa-la voltar a trabalhar na pesquisa.

\- Não.

\- Gaara, isso não se resume a ela. Você está colocando todos da vila em risco! – Kankuro finalmente perde a paciência e grita com seu irmão como não faziam a muito tempo.

Mas Gaara não responde. Ele se apoia no balcão e olha para os papeis sem realmente vê-los. Todo o avanço da pesquisa que rosada conduzia está diante dele. Os relatórios e resultados, separados e catalogados pela data e relevância. As peças de um quebra-cabeças que simplesmente não se encaixavam.

\- Eu estou ciente disso, Kankuro. – O ruivo diz, cerrado os punhos sobre o balcão. – Mas manter a Sakura afastada, significa evitar outra tentativa de para-la. Significa manter a vila segura.

\- Não tem como você garantir isso. – Ele se aproxima do seu irmão, Kankuro de um lado do balcão e Gaara do outro. - Você precisa encontrar esses desgraçados e encerrar essa história de uma vez por todas.

\- O momento está próximo.

O silencio reina mais uma vez, Kankuro de repente sentindo toda a tensão sobre os ombros do seu irmão. Ele encarra Gaara, sua expressão é pensativa e apreensiva, como o moreno havia visto poucas vezes em seu irmão.

\- Qual é o problema _realmente_ , Gaara? – Kakuro sussurra, sentindo subitamente que há mais do que o Kazekage está querendo compartilhar.

\- Quanto mais eu encaro esses resultados, menos consigo entender. Não consigo dizer se é porque Naomi os alterou, ou se fomos manipulados... É exatamente isso, Kankuro. – Seu tom de voz é estranho aos ouvidos do seu irmão. – Eu não faço a menor ideia do com que estamos lidando.

E o moreno compreende. Aquilo realmente é bem maior do que ele poderia imaginar.

\- Os resultados são todos contraditórios. Não consigo dizer de onde vêm ou quem poderia estar pode de trás disso. Não posso prever, não posso elaborar uma estratégia.

Gaara fecha os olhos e luta contra a vontade de descontar a sua frustação nos papeis a sua frente.

\- Seja como for, Gaara, eu tenho certeza que você será capaz de lidar com eles.

\- Você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que eu lidei com um inimigo para o qual não estava preparado? – Ele murmura, quase não ouvindo a própria voz.

\- É diferente agora. Você está mais experiente, mais forte. – Kankuro caminha contornando o balcão até estar do lado do seu irmão e toca o seu ombro. – Além disso, você não estará sozinho como da ultima vez.

Eles se encaram em silêncio, até o moreno voltar a falar. – A sua própria esposa é uma ninja excepcional. Ela é forte, experiente e perfeitamente capaz.

Gaara rola os olhos, mas seu irmão continua antes que ele possa ter a chance de protestar. – Ela também é a minha família, Gaara, eu também me preocupo, mas você sabe melhor que eu do que Sakura Haruno é capaz.

\- Fazem três semanas que uma bomba explodiu diante dela e ela está andando por aí como se tivesse ralado o joelho. Ela é forte, irmãozinho.

Gaara sorri porque sabe que seu irmão está certo, mas não consegue acreditar no quão irônica esta situação é. Ele passou os últimos meses tentando lembrar a Haruno de quem ela era e agora seu irmão é quem precisa lembra-lo.

\- E nós precisamos dela, Gaara.

O Kazekage balança a cabeça, sabendo que não outra alternativa a não ser concordar. Aquele beco sem saída já havia durado tempo demais e se havia alguém capaz de atravessa-lo definitivamente era a sua esposa, nem que fosse no soco.

* * *

Havia muito tempo desde a última vez que a Haruno se permitiu comer até que sentisse seu estômago pesado e dificuldade para caminhar. A comida estava indescritivelmente maravilhosa, mas mesmo depois de tantos meses morando em Suna, a Haruno ainda não estava acostumada com o tempero forte e gosto marcante da comida típica de Suna. Pelo menos, Ino não haveria como reclamar de que não havia vivido a experiência completa.

As suas deixam o restaurante e caminham sem dizer nada. Ino de repente entrelaça seu braço ao da amiga e apoia sua cabeça em seu ombro, esse era um costume que as duas tinham desde crianças, o silêncio geralmente não dura muito, mas o aconchego sim. Elas caminham devagar e tão juntas quanto possível. Quem as visse jamais poderia arriscar dizer que eram irmãs, o cabelo rosa tão diferente do loiro e os olhos verdes opostos aos azuis não deixam dúvidas, mas o carinho e a intimidade que compartilham por apenas caminharem praticamente coladas deixa claro que nada mais que genética as divide.

\- Quando você vai voltar para Konoha? – Sakura pergunta encarando o chão coberto de areia.

\- Amanhã.

\- Tão rápido? – Ela se espanta, vira-se para olha-la depressa.

\- É uma missão patética, lembra? – A loira ri e balança seu corpo, envolvendo sua amiga também.

\- Mesmo assim... Não foi o suficiente. – Sakura faz um biquinho e Ino separa-se dela.

\- Você está indo muito bem sem mim aqui, testuda.

\- Eu sei, mas eu sinto sua falta, porca.

Ino sorri e abraça sua amiga tão forte quanto na última vez que se viram. Por um instante, Sakura tem sua visão bloqueada pelo seu cabelo loiro e seus sentidos invadidos pelo cheiro de cereja, tão familiar que Sakura reconheceria imediatamente não importa quanto tempo mais passasse sem ver sua amiga. Ela se move para afastar o cabelo da Yamanaka e seu olhar bate imediatamente do outro lado da rua, mas especificamente na figura estranha que a observa.

Ao perceber que foi notado, ele se move depressa e como um vulto, desaparece na viela a sua esquerda. Sakura franze as sobrancelhas e desvencilha da sua amiga, com a ligeira sensação de que o conhece.

\- Sakura?

Mas a Haruno não responde, ao invés disso, ela se atira na rua desviando depressa das pessoas que bloqueiam seu caminho, ela vai em direção a viela também. Sakura pode ouvir os chamados quase histéricos da sua amiga, mas se recusa a responder, determinada em alcançar seu alvo.

O Sol está alto no céu, mas o dia se torna noite quando ela finalmente atinge o outro lado da rua e mergulha sem pestanejar na viela escura. A primeira coisa que ela nota é um cheiro azedo e amargo, característico de lugares como este. Tábulas de madeira criam um teto improvisado entre os dois prédios e vários tipos de materiais formam casas. Conforme avança, Sakura diminui consideravelmente seu passo e prossegue com cautela, sentido diversos olhares sobre si. Há dois homens deitados em papelões há sua esquerda e sem fazer um contato visual direto, ela consegue dizer que não é quem ela procura. Mais à frente uma mulher alta e suja, fuma um cigarro apoiada na parede e Sakura percebe que aquele lugar se trata de um beco sem saída, usado por moradores de rua e pedintes.

\- Você não deveria estar aqui, princesa. – A mulher a observa de cima a baixo e diz, sua voz é rouca e enrolada.

\- Estou procurando uma pessoa. – Mas antes que sua companhia possa respondê-la, outra voz surge.

\- O que seu marido diria se soubesse que você está em um lugar como este? – Sakura reconhece imediatamente a voz e se vira. – Porque nós dois sabemos bem o quão protetor ele é.

\- Hiro. – Ele surge logo atrás dela e caminha em lentos passos até estar exatamente entre ela e a única saída daquele lugar imundo.

Não havia a menor dúvida de que entre todas as pessoas que sabiam a veracidade do ataque, o cientista foi o maior incrédulo e consequentemente, o mais assombrado pela verdade. Logo após o atentado, ele foi submetido a um interrogatório exaustante, onde foi comprovado que Hiro não fazia a mínima ideia sobre quem realmente era Naomi. Ainda que tudo tenha se esclarecido e confirmado, mesmo sabendo que não nenhum ser humano seria capaz de salvá-la, Hiro jamais parou de culpar o Kazekage pela morte da mulher que ele amava. No fim, não haviam razões para manter o cientista preso por mais tempo e ele foi solto ainda que a contragosto do Kazekage. Tudo indicava que Hiro era inocente, entretanto, ao olhar em seus olhos, Gaara teve a certeza que aquele era o olhar de quem buscava vingança e isso foi um dos maiores motivos que despertou a superproteção do Kazekage sobre a Haruno. Foram inúmeras discussões e ainda sim, lá estava ela em um beco escuro diante do homem que tanto inquietava o seu marido.

Ao vê-lo Haruno quase não o reconhece. O cientista que costumava manter sua aparência sempre tão impecável, agora pode ser confundido com qualquer outro morador daquela viela. Suas roupas estão imundas, rasgadas e Sakura nota manchas de sangue que provavelmente têm tudo a ver com o seu rosto desfigurado por cortes e hematomas. Ainda assim, ele sorri quando percebe o olhar da Haruno. Um sorriso irônico, diabólico e em seguida, vira de uma só vez o conteúdo de uma garrafa de vidro que ele carrega. É uma quantidade significável de bebida, mas ele bebe sem se importar com os filetes que escorrem pela lateral da sua boca. Mesmo distante, Sakura consegue sentir perfeitamente o cheiro que ele emana, álcool e desespero. Ao terminar de beber Hiro limpa sua boca e encara a Haruno com a expressão cadavérica. Sakura ergue os braços pronta para se defender.

\- Está assustada, princesa? Porque não chama o seu herói? – O cientista tropeça nos próprios pés.

\- O que significa isso, Hiro? Porque você está morando nesse lugar? – Sua expressão irônica muda depressa, ficando sombria e carregada de ódio.

\- Você realmente acha que eu posso voltar para aquele apartamento vazio?

A Haruno compreende imediatamente e algo que ela deixa transparecer em sua expressão o enfurece. O cientista atira a garrafa de vidro na parece ao seu lado e ruge como um louco.

\- VOCÊ NÃO TEM O MENOR DIRETO DE SENTIR PENA DE MIM! – Ele grita de repente, cuspindo e apontando para ela.

Sakura não se move, mas se mantem alerta.

\- Hiro, o que você está fazendo? Você realmente acha que a Naomi gostaria de te ver assim.

\- Cala essa boca, eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela! – Ele ruge.

\- Você não a conhecia. – O cientista dá uma risada irônica e desesperada.

\- Quem você pensa que é para me dizer essa merda? – Ele dá um passo na direção dela, mas tropeça e não se aproxima mais. – Ouvir a sua voz me deixa enojado.

Ele ergue os olhos e Sakura quase não pode vê-los na escuridão, mas o reflexo de ódio e dor é nítido. – Ouvir a sua voz me lembra que enquanto você está aqui dizendo esse monte de merda, o que sobrou da minha Naomi apodrece debaixo da terra.

Essa frase parece realmente enoja-lo, Hiro luta contra uma ânsia de vomito e quando se debruça para respirar melhor, cai de joelhos. Sakura se move para ajuda-lo, mas ele ergue a mão e sua expressão é clara, exigindo que ela não ouse toca-lo.

\- E eu apodreço aqui. – Ele conclui, cuspindo no chão.

\- Não precisa ser assim.

\- Vai embora, princesa. Aproveite o seu marido enquanto você pode. – Deveria ser um conselho, mas soa claramente como uma ameaça.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Hiro apenas ergue seus olhos e ainda que no chão, desprezível e em um estado humilhante, seu olhar queima.

\- O Kazekage ainda vai se arrepender das suas escolhas naquele dia.

Sakura ergue o seu queixo, mudando sua postura imediatamente. Ela é uma mulher gentil e entende que Hiro não está em seu juízo perfeito, afetado pela tragédia daquele dia, mas há um limite e ameaçar o seu marido em alto e bom som, definitivamente foi ultrapassa-lo.

\- Olhe ao seu redor, Hiro. Olhe para você mesmo. – _Patético._ – Eu sei que você está passando por um momento difícil e por isso vou fingir que não ouvi você ameaçar o Kazekage.

Ela começa a caminha, contornando-o facilmente. O cientista não se move, mas cerra os punhos e os dentes. Sakura se afasta um pouco, mas para e volta a falar sem olhar para ele.

\- Você pensa que me conhece, mas na verdade não faz menor ideia do que eu sou capaz. – Sakura foca seu chakra na ponta do pé e faz o chão tremer e rachar no ponto exato onde ele está. Hiro pula surpreso e se afasta da rachadura olhando-a assustado. - Ameace a minha família mais uma vez e pode ter certeza de que saberá.

Sakura deixa a viela, de volta para o Sol satisfeita sabendo que o recado foi dado e recebido, mas ao mesmo tempo, respira fundo, temendo por apenas por imaginar Gaara realmente em perigo. Ela se recusa a olhar para trás, mas se olhasse veria o cientista encolhendo-se próximo a parede e abraçando as próprias pernas, enquanto treme e morde seu lábio com força até sentir o gosto de sangue.

\- Eu sei, Naomi. Mas não se preocupe, querida, nós teremos a nossa vingança. – Ele murmura tendo a certeza de que está sendo ouvindo, ainda que não haja ninguém ao seu redor.

* * *

Gaara sinceramente não esperava encontrar sua esposa no momento que abre a porta do quarto, ainda está cedo e ele esperava que a Haruno fosse passar até a última hora do dia com a Yamanaka, mas quando ele a vê fica imediatamente mais relaxado e feliz por tê-la ali, porque o dia foi realmente longo, exaustivo e tudo o que o Kazekage deseja é descansar, sentindo o calor adocicado de sua esposa. Se o cheiro úmido que toma o quarto não é o suficiente para dizer que Sakura havia acabado de sair do banho, o roupão que ela usa não deixa dúvidas. Seu cabelo está molhado e embaraçado, indicando que ela definitivamente havia acabado de deixar o banheiro e sua expressão surpresa diz que ela não também não esperava vê-lo tão cedo. Nos primeiros dias, quando começaram a dividir o quarto, encontrá-lo de supetão vestindo nada mais que um roupão branco seria o suficiente para deixá-la corada e envergonhada, mas Sakura mal se move e continua diante do guarda-roupa, procurando o que vestir.

\- Você chegou cedo hoje, está tudo bem? – Ela pergunta sem vira-se para encará-lo e puxa um vestido roxo, mas o devolve rapidamente.

\- Sim, apenas uma dor de cabeça. – Gaara diz suspirando e sentando em sua cama, mas algo em seu tom de voz faz a Haruno deixar as roupas e caminhar até ele. – Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

\- Desde quando um dor de cabeça é o suficiente para te fazer parar de trabalhar? – Pergunta Sakura, segurando o rosto do marido entre suas mãos e forçando-o a olhar para ela.

Gaara apenas suspira e coloca seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, segurando-a e a impulsionando em sua direção para que ele possa afundar seu rosto em sua barriga. As pernas nuas da Haruno roçam as suas, como na noite que trocaram seu primeiro beijo e ele sente os músculos dela enrijecerem e depois relaxarem como em todas as vezes que o ruivo arrisca realizar um movimento mais ousado. As mãos dela fazem um carinho aconchegante em seu cabelo vermelho e Gaara sente vontade de suspirar. Como é possível sentir-se tão subitamente relaxado apenas por estar perto dela? Isso faz o Kazekage questionar-se a influência da rosada sobre ele. Não era nenhum segredo que Gaara estava mais envolvido com Sakura do que ele jamais esteve, mas em instantes como estes, ele sente seu coração se contorcer e seu estômago gelar, pensando sobre o quão assustador é estar completamente rendido. Mas então ele sente a Haruno descer suas mãos, correndo-as sobre seu pescoço e depois para dentro da sua camisa, massageando cada músculo, relaxando-o com o seu calor e Gaara consegue simplesmente esquecer qualquer questão que o estava preocupando.

\- Melhor? – Ela sussurra e a sua voz é suave, mas o suficiente para despertá-lo.

\- Sim, obrigada. – Sakura sorri. – Eu também não esperava te encontrar em casa.

\- Bem, espero que você não encare isso como uma cilada, mas... – Sakura ri e caminha pelo quarto de volta até o guarda-roupas. – Ino decidiu que quer te conhecer melhor, por isso decidimos que jantaríamos aqui em casa essa noite.

\- Como você sabia que eu estaria aqui?

\- Eu não sabia, mas agora que está... – Ela lança seu sorriso profissional, exclusivo para quando quer convencê-lo de alguma coisa.

Gaara sorri de volta e Sakura comemora feliz porque sua tática _sempre_ funciona.

\- Nunca vi você demorar tanto tempo para escolher o que vestir. Devo usar o traje completo de Kazekage?

Ela rola os olhos, mas ri. – Não se preocupe, para sua sorte eu sou especialista em escolher um look aprovado por Ino Yamanaka.

\- Parece um trabalho difícil. – Sakura não olha para ele, mas pode ouvi-lo desabotoar o seu colete, tirá-lo e pendurá-lo como faz todos os dias antes de entrar no banho.

\- Você não faz a menor ideia. – Ela diz, ouvindo rir e fechar a porta do banheiro, deixando Sakura sozinha questionando a si mesma sobre quando haviam adquirido tanta intimidade.

Mais cedo, quando deixou o quarto em direção a sala de jantar usando um vestido de flores amarelas, Sakura tinha a certeza que escolheu uma roupa viva e alegre para combinar com o seu espírito naquela noite, mas horas depois, quando tropeça em seus próprios pés e cai ao subir escada, com a certeza não era dessa maneira que ela imaginou a primeira vez que seu marido veria sua roupa íntima, Sakura xinga a si mesma pela sua infeliz escolha.

\- Eu sabia que aquelas duas últimas doses de Sake seriam uma péssima ideia. – Gaara tenta usar um tom de voz irritado, mas falha miseravelmente quando Sakura morde seu lábio inferior para evitar que sua risada escape. – Se machucou?

Ela não responde, apenas acena com a cabeça e aponta para o seu quadril. O Kazekage suspira e se abaixa para ergue-la no colo.

Seria difícil dizer exatamente quando a situação começou a sair do controle, mas se tivesse que apostar, Gaara diria que foi no momento que Kankuro foi até a cozinha e voltou com duas garrafas de Sake. Apesar do estado em que sua esposa, seus dois irmãos e hóspede se encontravam, Gaara não consegue deixar de sorrir, sabendo que acabou te der uma das melhores noites da sua vida. O ruivo jamais imaginou que veria sua irmã mais velha, sempre tão séria e controlada se render a uma garrafa de Sake, mas seu ponto fraco ficou claro quando Ino começou a fazer perguntas claramente invasivas sobre Shikamaru Nara.

Ino definitivamente revelou-se uma convidada ousada. Mesmo antes do álcool, suas perguntas eram certeiras e audaciosas, mas ficou claro para o Kazekage que a Yamanaka nada mais queria do que a certeza que sua amiga tão amada estivesse bem e feliz, isso foi o suficiente para convencer Gaara a entrar no jogo, jogo que a própria loira admitiu que ele sabia bem como jogar. No fim da noite, Ino sabia mais sobre o casal Sakura e Gaara do que qualquer outra pessoa. Mais tarde, felizmente, Gaara pode descobrir que além de atrevida, Ino Yamanaka é divertida, principalmente ao sincronizar-se com Kankuro em todo tipo de palhaçada, deixando o jantar ainda mais barulhento. Com toda certeza, essa casa jamais havia presenciado um momento tão fragoroso.

\- Você não precisa me carregar. – Sakura diz de repente quando eles já estão praticamente na porta do quarto, sua voz é alta e explode no corredor silencioso.

\- Shh, você vai acordar a casa toda. – Gaara sussurra, ajeitando-a em seus braços.

\- Eu duvido muito disso. – E ela está certa.

Temari foi a primeira a desaparecer e Gaara torce para encontrá-la dormindo tranquilamente em seu quarto. Kankuro foi o segundo, mas não chegou até muito longe, jogando-se no sofá da sala ao lado. Quando restaram apenas o três na mesa de jantar, Ino esperou apenas um minuto de silêncio para voltar a falar e diferente do que ele imaginava, suas palavras foram sérias e diretamente direcionadas a ele. E, embora ele duvidasse que Sakura fosse se lembrar do que a Yamanaka disse, ele com toda certeza jamais esqueceria.

 _\- Hey, Kazekage – Ino aponta seu dedo para ele e fixando sua atenção - Ela confia em você e agora eu também confio, então seja um bom homem e não a faça sofrer como aquele bastardo fez. Ela merece ser feliz mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheço._

 _Gaara olha para a sua esposa, distraída e bêbada o suficiente para fica alheia a conversa que acontece logo ao seu lado._

 _\- Fazer essa mulher feliz é tudo o que eu mais quero._

 _Ino sorri triunfantemente, se levanta de repente, deixando sua amiga confusa quando parte para o andar de cima dizendo que o seu trabalho está completo._

\- Gaara. – A voz tão familiar de sua esposa o traz de volta. – Nunca mais me deixe beber tanto.

Ele sente vontade de rir. – Para onde foi toda a alegria de alguns instantes atrás?

\- Estou tonta. – O Kazekage não consegue impedir seu lado superprotetor de falar mais alto e imediatamente a coloca sentada no banco de frente para a penteadeira.

\- Vou pegar um copo de água para você.

Ele vai até o banheiro e quando volta, ela está de frente para o espelho, prendendo o seu cabelo e retirando seus brincos. Gaara lhe entrega o copo de água que ela bebe em um único gole. O Kazekage caminha pelo quarto, já familiarizado com a rotina que os dois adquiriram antes de dormir. Ela sempre é a primeira a usar o banheiro, enquanto ele troca de roupa e em seguida, invertem as tarefas. Normalmente, quando ele deixa o banheiro, Sakura já está deitada e a cama quente, esperando por ele.

Mas naquela noite, ela está mais lenta e quando se abaixa para desabotoar suas sandálias, quase cai no banco onde está sentada. Gaara é rápido e logo está ao lado dela, apoiando-a.

\- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

\- Tudo bem.

Ele se ajoelha de frente para ela segura sua perna direita, colocando-a apoiada em seu joelho para soltar as amarras. Seus dedos são delicados, trabalham vagarosamente e pela primeira vez, frios em contraste com a pele quente dela. Gaara demora muito mais do que o necessário para realizar o trabalho e quando ergue seus olhos Sakura choca-se com a quentura que eles carregam.

\- Meus dedos estão gelados, sinto muito. – Ele sussurra e de repente Sakura pode dizer que eles estão de volta naquele lugar onde cada detalhe, cada movimento e cada olhar é perigosamente calculado.

\- Não se preocupe.

\- Agora a outra. – Ela se move sobre o banco e sua outra perna o alcança, seu vestido se move e deixa sua coxa ainda mais exposta, mas nenhum dos dois se move para corrigir isso.

Seus dedos trabalham ainda mais lentamente, se é que isso é possível. Ele solta a primeira tira, depois a segunda e desliza seu sapato delicadamente, deixando seu pé livre. Sua mão permanece sobre sua pele nua, assim como seus olhos. Gaara circunda seu tornozelo e segue em direção a sua panturrilha, movendo-se lento e cauteloso, sabendo que ela está tão atenta a cada movimento quanto ele. O Kazekage continua, sua mão vaga até a parte de trás do seu joelho e segue até sua coxa e Sakura finalmente suspira quando ele alcança a barra do vestido. As mãos dela agarram firmemente a lateral do banco e ela pode sentir seu coração batendo forte, explodindo em seus ouvidos. Ela ainda está tonta e por isso fecha os olhos e inclina sua cabeça levemente para trás, mas essa decisão apenas intensifica seus sentidos e ela sente que está prestes a explodir quando sente os lábios dele tocando-a. Ele beija delicadamente a parte interna do seu joelho e firma sua mão na coxa dela ao mesmo tempo que permite sua língua alcançar sua pele.

Sakura geme alto quando ele avança de repente, lambendo-a do joelho até a parte interna da coxa e sua mão avança para debaixo do vestido, alcançando sua calcinha e osso do seu quadril.

\- G-Gaara. – Ela murmura com a voz trêmula e agarra o cabelo dele, forçando-o a olhada de entre as suas pernas.

Eles se encaram por alguns instantes. Ela pode ler exatamente o que seus olhos dizem, tão quentes e preenchidos de desejo, mas no instante que ele vê que os dela não dizem o mesmo, ele se afasta levemente.

\- Ir com calma, certo? – Sakura morde o lábio e acena com a cabeça, sentindo seu coração apertar.

Mas Gaara suspira e descansa sua cabeça no colo dela por instante, antes de erguer seus olhos para ela novamente, e dessa vez, eles estão menos intensos e mais compreensíveis.

\- Vou me trocar no banheiro, ok? – Ele diz e ela concorda.

Sakura se levanta quando o ouve fechar a porta, mas se arrepende logo em seguida, perdendo o equilíbrio. Ela se apoia no guarda-roupas e abrindo-o, escolhe o primeiro pijama que vê – um conjunto de seda preto. Gaara volta em um instante e se apoia na escrivaninha de frente para o espelho, observando-a terminar de se preparar para dormir.

\- Eu esqueci completamente de te contar. – Sakura diz, encarando-o através do espelho. – Hoje eu encontrei Hiro no mercado.

Ela vê perfeitamente a mudança brusca em toda a linguagem corporal do Kazekage, ele fica tenso de repente, franze as sobrancelhas e dá dois passos em direção a ela.

\- Não aconteceu nada. – Sakura ergue as mãos para acalmá-lo antes que ele comece. – Ele certamente não está em seu juízo perfeito, mas justamente por isso não acho que seja uma ameaça.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Pensei tê-lo visto e por isso o seguir para conversarmos, entã-

\- Você o seguiu?! Que diabos, Sakura? – Ela se assusta com o tom de voz agressivo e repentino e se vira para encará-lo.

\- Sou perfeitamente capaz de lidar com ele, Gaara. – Mas o Kazekage não parece convencido.

Sakura coloca um robe, preto assim seu pijama e ajeita seu cabelo, para prendê-lo em uma trança, como costuma fazer todas as noites.

\- O que ele disse? – O ruivo pergunta, irritado.

\- Fez algumas ameaças. Disse que faria você se arrepender ou algo assim... Mas não se preocupe, Gaara, ele estava bêbado, sujo... Completamente perdido. – Sakura lamenta, observando seu próprio reflexo, mas foca em seu marido quando ele fica estranhamente quieto.

Ela se vira novamente para observá-lo. – Gaara, eu estou falando sério. Ele não pode fazer nada para te afetar, não se preocupe.

\- Você sabe perfeitamente que não é comigo que eu estou preocupado. Por minha causa a mulher que ele amava está morta e-

\- Não foi sua culpa!

\- Sakura, se alguma coisa acontecer com você, eu-

\- Não vai acontecer nada! – Como de costume, ela o interrompe mais uma vez e ele apenas rola os olhos, impaciente. – Acredite em mim, ele não pode fazer nada contra nenhum de nós dois.

Sakura sorri, mas Gaara não parece convencido. Eles permanecem mais um instante se encarando. A Haruno alarga seu sorriso e brinca com a gola do robe.

\- Então quer dizer que tudo o que precisa para atingir o grande Kazekage de Sunagakure é ferir sua linda e inocente esposa? – Sakura diz marota, piscando e balançando-se brincalhona, tentado aliviar o clima.

Mas Gaara permanece sério e quando ele não corresponde a brincadeira, Sakura deixa seu sorriso diminuir.

\- Sim. – O ruivo responde prontamente e Sakura deixa seu sorriso sumir completamente.

Gaara caminha com seus olhos fixos nos dela, parando a poucos centímetros, muito perto e muito cedo, porque todo o calor a pouco sentido ainda está fresco e louco para voltar a queimar.

\- Você faz a menor ideia – Ele ergue sua mão e a rosada imagina que ele vá toca o seu rosto, mas ele alcança seu pescoço e parte para o seu cabelo, agarrando-o delicadamente, mas ao mesmo tempo firme como somente Gaara é capaz de fazer. – Do que eu faria se alguma coisa acontecesse com você?

Ele se inclina para beijá-la, mas Sakura decide que o jogo ainda não acabou.

\- O que você faria, Kazekage-sama? – Sua voz é rouca, insolente e de repente tão quente como a pouco estivera.

Sakura jamais conheceu e pensa que jamais conhecerá alguém capaz de acendê-la como Gaara faz, como seu ele conhecesse todos os seus botões, como se ele soubesse exatamente onde tocar e onde apertar para colocá-la em chamas em apenas um segundo.

\- Como eu poderia ouvir outra coisa senão esse seu esse tom de voz tão arrogante? – Ele dá um pequeno puxão no seu cabelo e ela respira fundo, sentindo-se presa e rendida ao seu aperto.

Sua outra mão toca a cintura fina dela e a circunda até atingir o nó que prende seu robe. Ele o desfaz sem dificuldades, lento e provocante. O tecido fino desliza sobre os ombros dela e Sakura abaixa os braços para que ele termine de cair até atingir o chão, expondo-a de uma maneira que ela jamais esteve.

\- Como poderia ver algo senão esse corpo que me tortura todos os dias? – Ele a mantém presa, segurando-a pelo pescoço e cabelo, mas sem machucá-la e corre seus olhos pelo seu corpo sem nenhum pudor.

O tecido é fino, emoldura suas curvas perfeitamente, desde o seu quadril até os seios, tortuosamente expostos, e marca seus mamilos enrijecidos.

\- Como eu poderia sentir outra coisa senão o seu calor? – Ele a puxa de repente e a pressiona contra o seu próprio corpo e tão subitamente, Sakura pode sentir cada centímetro do ruivo contra si.

O efeito do álcool já não é o mesmo, mas ainda presente e ela suspira alto, sentindo dificuldades para se controlar, sentindo suas entranhas se contorcerem e seu corpo úmido de desejo. Ele é firme contra ela, duro, mas macio, contraditório como Gaara costuma ser.

\- Me diga Haruno, como eu poderia sentir outro cheiro senão o da sua pele? – Ele pressiona seu nariz contra o pescoço dela e Sakura sente dificuldades de se manter em pé.

\- E finalmente, como eu poderia sentir outro gosto senão o da sua boca?

Gaara a beija.

O tipo de beijo que faz Sakura sentir que está prestes a desmaiar. Suas pernas falham e ele consegue sentir, por isso a pressiona ainda mais, apoiando o seu peso em si mesmo. Ela não poderia dizer como ou quando, mas quando dá por si, ele está deitando-a na cama. Seu corpo sobre o dela e sua boca jamais deixando-a, nem por um mísero segundo.

As mãos dele conhecem o caminho, mas naquela noite elas se aventuram e ultrapassam fronteiras, assim como seus lábios. Ele move o seu rosto e desce, do seu pescoço segue até seu colo, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos sobem, contornando-a. Ele alcança sua barriga e continua subindo até alcançar suas costelas. Sakura se contorce contra o colchão e fecha os olhos sabendo o que está por vir. Gaara alcança seus seios e desliza suas mãos, sentindo um de cada vez. Suas mãos continuam subindo e levam com elas o fino tecido que os separam. Sakura também é ágil e em um segundo, ele também está livre.

Os dois se abraçam, sentindo nada mais do que sua pele, um contra o outro. Ele é quente, Sakura já sabe disso, mas também é úmido e eletrizante, todo o seu corpo se arrepia ao sentir sua barriga contra a dele e se contorce quando sente seus mamilos tocando seu peito.

Ele a deita novamente e olha em seus olhos apenas para vê-la fecha-los e suspirar de prazer quando ele se posiciona entre suas pernas, ainda que haja camadas de tecidos separando-os. Gaara tem toda certeza que poderia ficar admirando-a pelo resto da noite senão soubesse que seus lábios ainda não estão satisfeitos e que suas mãos ainda têm um trabalho a cumprir. Sua língua é destemida e segue o mesmo caminho, agindo em conjunto com as suas mãos e atingem o alvo ao mesmo tempo. Sakura geme sem se conter e se contorce em direção a ele quando sente sua língua circundar um de seus mamilos. Ele pressiona seu seio firmando em sua boca com uma de suas mãos, enquanto a outra trabalha no lado oposto, apertando-a e friccionando-a, como se estivesse brincando, sem ter a menor ideia do que isso está fazendo com ela. Sua língua dá espaço para seus dentes e todos os gemidos e suspiros que Sakura deixa escapar o encorajam ainda mais. Ele a morde devagar, ela geme e ele a lambe, circundando seus mamilos com habilidade. Gaara alterna sua boca, brincando com um seio de cada vez, levando Sakura ao seu limite.

Ele está chupando seu seio esquerdo quando Sakura decide que já não pode mais aguentar.

\- G-Gaara. – O Kazekage abre os olhos, que nem se quer notou que havia fechado e a visão do rosto dela o deixa ainda mais excitado.

\- Você quer que eu pare? - Sua voz é nada mais que um leve sussurro.

\- Não. - Diferente dele, a voz dela é firme e clara. Sakura está vermelha, ofegante e seu olhar transborda desejo. Ela não precisa dizer mais nada para que ele compreenda. Os dois se movem sobre o colchão e ele se posiciona atrás dela, ambos levemente sentados.

\- Mas-

A Haruno tenta argumentar, mas ele a silencia com um beijo. Sakura ergue seu braço e o enrosca ao redor do pescoço dele e Gaara esconde seu rosto no pescoço dela. Suas mãos trabalham em sincronia e pressionam ambos os seios, fazendo a Haruno se contorcer mais uma vez, espremendo suas costas contra o peito dele e o seu quadril contra sua ereção. Ele geme ao mesmo tempo que ela e enquanto uma mão permanece firme e hábil contra seu mamilo, a outra desce. Ele a toca o tempo todo, até alcançar o cós do pijama. Sakura imaginou que ele a tocaria lenta e tortuosamente, como antes, mas não. Ele entra depressa e a atinge certeiro. Sakura está quente e tão úmida que logo, toda sua mão é tomada pela sua lubricidade. Ela não esperava que ele fosse tão rápido e direto ao ponto e por isso, seu corpo pula de surpresa e ela não é capaz de segurar o gemido mais alto da noite. Sakura tenta cobrir sua boca, mas Gaara prende seu braço e a imobiliza no lugar, enquanto a toca. A Haruno se move, rebolando, sincronizada com os seus movimentos, e logo pode ouvi-lo gemer em seu ouvido também. Sakura abre as pernas e ele avança, atingindo-a ainda mais profundamente. A rosada se contorce e abre sua boca sem emitir nenhum som. Ele é bom, ele é muito bom e sabe exatamente o que está fazendo. Logo, sua outra mão está de volta em seu peito e ele a massageia ao mesmo tempo que a penetra com seus dedos.

Eles continuam no mesmo ritmo, sincronizados com perfeição, até Sakura sente que está prestes a explodir e mais uma vez, ele prova que a conhece perfeitamente. Gaara aumenta velocidade, assim como ela. A Haruno apoia suas mãos no colchão e rebola com dedicação, ouvindo-o gemer cada vez mais alto assim como ela. O ritmo é alucinante, mas os segundos passam devagar e o mundo para no momento que Sakura explode de fato. Ela treme contra ele e morde seu lábio para impedir a si mesma de continuar gemendo, mas não consegue deixar de murmurar o nome dele quando Gaara agarra sua cintura e continua seus movimentos com os dedos ainda dentro dela. Ele se move mais três vezes, ouvindo-a arfar e assim como ela, geme alto quando atinge o seu ápice, vibrando ofegante e então, rendendo-se completamente esgotado.

Eles permanecem na mesma posição por alguns instantes, ofegantes e exaustos, tentando acalmar suas respirações entrecortadas. Sakura é a primeira a se mover, virando-se e juntos, se deitam. Gaara segura seu corpo seminu, escondendo-a em si e beija sua testa.

\- Pode dormir, está tudo bem. – Ele sussurra e Sakura sorri.

Ela toca sua tatuagem e contorna seu rosto em um carinho delicado, antes de fechar os olhos.

\- Gaara, - Ele murmura em resposta. – Eu também não saberia o que fazer sem você.

O Kazekage sorri e beija a testa dela mais uma vez. – E você não vai precisar descobrir, Sakura.

* * *

 **Especialmente neste capítulo, reviews são muito bem vindos! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

 **Nota:** Muito, muito muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Dessa vez não vou responder um por um, mas saibam que eu sou eternamente agradecida porque quem perde um tempinho deixando um recadinho para mim, muda o meu dia completamente! Peço perdão para todo mundo que achou que eu tinha abandonado a fic, não abandonei não! Foi apenas um caso grave de falta de inspiração, inclusive não estou muito satisfeita com esse capítulo, mas se não fosse isso acho que não seria nada hahaha A única parte que eu realmente gosto, é a ultima cena, que inclusive foi a primeira coisa que escrevi do capítulo MESES atras e depois não consegui tirar mais nada, até hoje (inclusive o capítulo todo foi praticamente escrito em um única noite, como de costume rs). OBS: ESSE CAPÍTULO CONTÉM CENAS PARA MAIORES DE 18(?) ANOS, mas eu to tão orgulhosa dela que mesmo assim leiam, por favor hahaha achei que o amor entre os dois ficou simplesmente uma graça. Leiam leiam e me digam o que acharam! Sem mais delongas, aqui vai o capítulo.

Obrigada você, pessoa que mesmo depois de meses ainda está aqui lendo o que eu escrevo!

* * *

 **Castelo de areia - Capítulo XI**

 _"Eu te amo_  
 _Baby, eu te amo_  
 _Você é minha vida_  
 _Meus momentos mais felizes não são completos_  
 _Se você não estiver ao meu lado_  
 _Você é minha relação_  
 _Em conexão com o sol_  
 _Com você próximo de mim_  
 _Não há escuridão que eu não possa conquistar_  
 _Você é meu pingo de chuva_  
 _Eu sou a semente_  
 _Com você e Deus, que são a minha luz do sol_  
 _Eu desabrocho e cresço tão maravilhosamente_  
 _Baby eu sou tão orgulhosa_  
 _Tão orgulhosa de ser sua garota_  
 _Você faz a confusão_  
 _Toda ir embora_  
 _Nesta frieza e desordem do mundo" -_ Dangerously in love, Beyoncé.

* * *

\- Gaara. – No segundo que ruivo ouviu seu naquele tom e pela voz dela, teve a certeza do que estava acontecendo. – Nós precisamos conversar.

A manhã está quente, mas poucos na vila e, principalmente, o Kazekage são capazes de notar a leve umidade no ar que cresce a cada dia. A época de chuvas está cada vez mais próxima e com ela, o festival mais importante de vila da Areia. Por isso, Gaara passa cada vez mais tempo em seu escritório. Há inúmeros detalhes a serem resolvidos antes que o festival comece e há uma equipe responsável por todo o planejamento, mas as decisões mais importantes, como a segurança durante os dias de festa são detalhes que não poderem seguir sem a aprovação do Kazekage. Naquele ano, graças ao desastre de alguns meses atrás, o ruivo esteve terrivelmente inclinado a cancelar o festival, mas a sua própria esposa foi uma das inúmeras pessoas que se deu ao trabalho de passar horas e horas convencendo-o do contrário.

\- Eu só preciso de alguns minutos e já estarei livre. Podemos almoçar juntos, se você quiser. – Ele responde, olhando-a de pé do outro lado da sala.

Ele está acompanhado de uma mulher elegante de óculos com lentes grossas, Sakura a reconheceu imediatamente. Seu nome era Miuki e ela foi uma das principais responsáveis por organizar o seu casamento. Pelo que se lembrava, seu trabalho era exatamente esse, organizar os grandes eventos, festas e festivais relacionados a Vila da Areia e ela imediatamente soube que aquela é outra das várias de reuniões que seu marido participou nas últimas semanas.

A culpa pesa rapidamente sobre seus ombros e Sakura sente-se um pouco envergonhada por interrompê-los tão bruscamente, mas o assunto é mais que urgente e definitivamente não pode ser discutido no escritório do Kazekage, afinal, ainda não há como dizer quais lugares são completamente seguros. Por isso mesmo, ela concorda.

\- Certo. – Ela faz uma pequena pausa. - Talvez seja uma boa ideia chamar Kankuro também.

Eles trocam um olhar rápido e Gaara sente o seu coração pulsar. – Vou pedir para alguém chamá-lo, me espere na sala de espera, por favor.

Sakura entende perfeitamente o que ele quer dizer, ainda que Miuki pareça confusa. Gaara quer tê-la o mais perto possível, temendo que, seja lá o que a Haruno tenha descoberto, possa colocá-la em perigo mais uma vez. Seus sentimentos se misturam, ela sente-se um pouco ofendida, assim como em todas as outras vezes que Gaara se demonstrou superprotetor, mas ao mesmo tempo, um gelo percorre sua espinha, seu estomago afunda de ansiedade e ela resolve que talvez seja melhor assim.

\- Ok, estarei logo aqui. – Ele acena com a cabeça e não desvia o olhar até que Sakura feche a porta completamente.

Algum tempo depois, quando os quatro já estão sentados, de frente um para o outro no restaurante favorito do moreno, Sakura finalmente sente seu coração acalmar-se. Temari estava junto com seu irmão quando a presença dele foi solicitada pelo Kazekage e a ligação entre os três é tão fantástica que a loira automaticamente soube que havia algo importante a ser discutido e que, com certeza, gostaria de fazer parte desta reunião.

\- Tem certeza que é seguro conversar aqui? – Sakura pergunta, olhando seu marido nos olhos.

\- Sim, fique tranquila. – Ele segura a mão dela debaixo da mesa e a aperta gentilmente, querendo deixar claro que jamais deixaria algo ruim acontecer a ela novamente. – O que você descobriu?

\- Tudo. – Sua declaração repentina surpreende os irmãos. – Quero dizer, eu descobri exatamente o porquê não consegui resolver esse problema antes.

Ela se move depressa, jogando sobre a mesa seu caderno de anotações como tudo o que estava relacionado a pesquisa.

\- Eu li esse caderno tantas e tantas vezes e não acredito que nunca tinha reparado antes. – Ela folheia o objeto, encontrando rapidamente o que procurava.

O livro se abre revelando a fórmula da planta destacada meio no centro da página.

\- O que é? – Kankuro pergunta angustiado.

\- Eu finalmente descobri o que Naomi alterou. A formula está incompleta. – Ela indica suas anotações. – Ela era muito inteligente, não há como negar.

\- Ela sabia que eu perceberia se fosse algo muito chamativo, por isso trocou um único elemento, mas isso fez toda a diferença. – Sakura continua. – Estamos falando de uma planta completamente diferente.

\- Você já sabe qual é? Sabe onde poderiam ter conseguido? – Kankuro se apressa em perguntar.

\- Bem, não. – Ela vê o moreno suspirar e se reclinar um pouco frustrado. – Mas eu posso dizer suas principais características.

\- Isso e isso. – Ela aponta a fórmula mais uma vez. – Indica que é uma planta com cores muito chamativas. Com toda certeza é uma planta que se destaca entre as outras.

\- Além disso. – Ela continua. – Esse elemento indica que não é uma planta qualquer, mas sim uma flor.

\- Uma flor com cores chamativas, isso não nos ajuda muito, Sakura. – Kankuro diz fazendo a Haruno rolar os olhos.

\- É claro que ajuda! Podemos deduzir muitas coisas com essa informação. É uma planta de cor _extremamente_ chamativa, ou seja, pode ser uma planta carnívora ou até mesmo venenosa. É uma flor, ou seja, ela produz néctar. E como já sabemos, é uma planta incrivelmente rara, vista pouquíssimas vezes em dezenas de anos. – Sakura está sorrindo, empolgada e orgulhosa da sua descoberta. – Vamos lá, isso não soa como nada que vocês conheçam?

A mesa segue em silêncio e Sakura sente sua empolgação diminuir consideravelmente. Ela troca um olhar rápido com Gaara que parece perdido em pensamentos, absorvendo todas as informações que a Haruno acabou de despejar sobre eles. Temari suspira e descansa sua cabeça, apoiando seu queixo em sua mão sobre a mesa. Ela encara o outro lado do restaurante, um pouco alheia a conversa e quando volta seu olhar para o casal a sua frente, não consegue evitar um pequeno sorriso. Sakura está inclinada em direção ao ruivo, descansando suas costas no ombro dele e o Kazekage apoia o cotovelo no encosto do assento, quase abraçando-a. Eles fazem questão de ficar mais próximo possível sempre que estão juntos, mas ela tem certeza que eles nem ao menos se não conta disso. Sakura se move, ansiosa e seu cabelo rosa – mais brilhante e vivo que nunca – balança caindo sobre seus ombros. Há uma presilha dourada prendendo sua franja para trás que brilha conforme ela se move, refletindo o sol como um cristal na areia.

Temari se move de repente, endireitando-se e com os olhos arregalados. O cabelo rosa da Haruno e o brilho dourado da sua presilha trazem uma memória muito antiga a mente da loira.

\- O cálice rosado! – Ela diz depressa, mas nenhum dos outros parece entender sobre o que ela está falando. – Vocês não se lembram dessa história?

Os irmãos se entreolham e voltam para a loira negando com a cabeça. Temari rola os olhos. – É de se esperar que você não se lembre, Gaara, mas Kankuro, nossa mãe costumava nos contar essa história o tempo todo.

Sakura é a única que sente o ruivo se mover desconfortavelmente como em todas as outras vezes que sua mãe é mencionada.

\- É uma história mais antiga que o tempo. – Kankuro dá uma risadinha e Temari soca seu ombro. – É assim que ela contava.

\- É a história sobre como a Vila da rosa foi criada. – Temari fecha os olhos sentindo dificuldade em lembrar dos detalhes. – Era algo sobre um homem perdido no deserto e como uma flor com um líquido magico que salvou sua vida.

Ela morde seu lábio inferior. – Droga, eu não consigo me lembrar de como era exatamente. Mas a flor era rosa, brilhante e com um liquido mágico. Parece familiar, certo?

\- Isso é uma história para fazer criança dormir, Temari. Você não pode estar falando sério.

\- Faz sentido. – Sakura interrompe o moreno. – Mas precisamos de mais detalhes. Você não consegue se lembrar, Temari?

A loira corre as mãos pelo cabelo e fecha os olhos. – Era algo sobre como o líquido da flor renovou as energias do homem e ele teve forças para voltar para casa. Anos mais tarde, fundou a Vila e construiu uma enorme escultura da flor bem no centro da cidade para agradecê-la por ter salvo a sua vida.

\- Essa escultura existe até hoje?

\- Com certeza, bem no centro da vila. – É Kankuro quem responde. – Mas isso é uma lenda, Sakura.

\- Eu posso ir até a vila! Posso investigar essa história e conseguir mais informações!

\- Absolutamente não. – Gaara finalmente se pronuncia. E recebe um olhar mais que raivoso da sua esposa em resposta.

\- Pode até ser um tiro no escuro, mas por enquanto é a única pista que temos, Gaara. Não investigar é-

\- Eu vou investigar, pessoalmente.

A mesa é tomada por um silêncio denso.

\- Você é a última pessoa que deve deixar a vila, Gaara. Isso é loucura. – Sakura está irritada e seus irmãos também parecem não concordar. – E se houver outro ataque?

\- Tenho certeza que você seria capaz de lidar com isso. – A rosada se surpreende. – Eu não sei como não havia feito essa associação antes, mas quando você chamou minha atenção para a Vila da Rosa, percebi imediatamente.

\- Os ataques. – Kankuro também conclui.

\- Sim. Os ninjas que foram mortos estavam aos redores da vila. Em locais distantes e diferentes, porém no perímetro que envolve a vila. Com toda certeza há algo suspeito acontecendo.

\- Então você não pode ir sozinho! – Sakura sente seu coração disparar, temendo que o Kazekage coloque sua vida em riso. – Deixe-me ir com você.

\- Eu preciso que você fique na vila, Sakura. Continue trabalhando na pesquisa e esteja atenta. Confio na sua força e capacidade de defender a vila. – Ela se surpreende mais uma vez.

\- Mas eu concordo que você não deve ir sozinho, eu vou com você – Kankuro diz decidido e quando Gaara acena concordando, ele morde a parte interna da bochecha. O fato do Kazekage não discutir e querer resolver sozinho significa que a situação é realmente delicada.

\- Temari, você fica no meu lugar. – Ela acena, já acostumada a assumir os deveres do Kazekage quando seu irmão deixava a vila. Apesar de odiar todo o trabalho burocrático que seguia junto com o cargo. – O festival está próximo, certifique-se de que os moradores estarão seguros. – Ela acena mais uma vez.

Ao olhar para sua esposa novamente vê perfeitamente a apreensão em seu olhar. Suas sobrancelhas franzidas fazem o Kazekage sorrir. – Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe.

Ele dá um beijo delicado em sua têmpora e Sakura fecha os olhos ao senti-lo.

\- Partimos amanhã. – O Kazekage olhando para o seu irmão e em seguida segura o cardápio focado. – Agora vamos comer.

* * *

O dia ainda está escuro quando os irmãos se encontram de pé na sala, prontos para partir. Ainda faltam algumas horas para o Sol nascer e o vento sopra frio e ainda mais úmido que no dia anterior. Temari está de pijamas, sentada no último degrau da escada, sonolenta, mas acordada para se despedir. Kankuro sorri quando vê a loira descansar a cabeça no corrimão, com a certeza de que ela pode cair no sono a qualquer minuto e oferece uma mão para levanta-la e guia-la em direção a cozinha que já cheira à café. A Haruno observa seu marido organizar sua mochila com diversos equipamentos ninjas, apesar de raramente utiliza-los, com um cobertor peludo ao redor dos braços e um olhar preocupado.

Ela caminha e senta-se no braço do sofá, agarrando o cantil de água e verificando mais uma vez se está bem fechado. Gaara sorri pegando o objeto da mão dela e o enfia no bolso lateral da mochila.

\- Tem certeza que não quer um cantil extra? – Sakura pergunta com a voz baixa.

\- Tenho. – Ele caminha em direção a ela e puxa para perto. Sakura abre os braços o envolve com o cobertor, embolando-os em um abraço quente.

O ruivo dá um beijo na sua testa, bem entre a suas sobrancelhas franzidas e ri. – Não precisa fazer com essa cara, vai ficar tudo bem.

Mas a Haruno não fica convencida. Ela abaixa o olhar e esconde seu rosto abaixo do queixo áspero dele.

– Eu estou com um mau pressentimento, Gaara. – Ela sussurra, sua voz deixa transparecer perfeitamente a angústia em seu peito e o ruivo a segura com mais firmeza.

\- Não pense nisso. Eu tenho certeza que vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Como você sabe? – Ela ergue o olhar, encarando-o nos olhos.

Gaara deixa suas mãos vagaram sob o cobertor e elas sobem sobre as costas da moça, movendo-se vagarosamente como de costume. Ele alcança a base do seu pescoço e enfia os dedos em seu cabelo, massageando sua nuca com os polegares. Sakura relaxa imediatamente e fecha os olhos por um instante, tentando não pensar na saudade que sentirá das mãos quentes dele.

\- Porque eu tenho um excelente motivo para voltar para casa. – Ela sorri, sentindo seu coração borbulhar e fecha os olhos quando sente os lábios dele sobre os seus.

Sakura simplesmente adora quando a boca dele está com gosto de pasta de dente. Seu hálito é refrescante o gosto invade a sua boca também. O beijo é lento, mas quente e faz a Haruno se arrepiar e o seu corpo amolecer. Ela abraça sua cintura, sentindo-o segura-la pela nuca, dominando o beijo, dominando-a. Eles separam-se rápido demais na opinião dela, mas Sakura continua com os olhos fechados e mantem o rosto dele perto. Ela beija o canto da sua boca, sua bochecha e segue para o seu pescoço sentindo o coração apertado e querendo aproveitar cada centímetro dele.

\- Volte inteiro. – Ela sussurra com os lábios colados no pescoço dele. – Eu preciso de você, Gaara.

\- Não se preocupe. – Ele repete mais uma vez, puxando-a de repente para mais um beijo, sem conseguir esconder o quanto a declaração dela mexeu com ele. – Eu sempre vou voltar para você, Sakura.

* * *

Pela primeira vez desde quando chegou no deserto, Sakura senta do lado de fora de uma doceira com o Sol logo acima de sua cabeça e não sente que poderia literalmente derreter ali mesmo. O clima está diferente e ela observa o céu enquanto pensa que mesmo depois de tantos meses, o clima radical de Suna ainda pode surpreendê-la. Foi difícil ter um tempo para si mesma nas últimas semanas, mas nos últimos dias o trabalho no hospital esteve tranquilo e tão pouco que a Haruno pôde deixa-lo antes mesmo do almoço. Ela tentou então, direcionar sua atenção para a pesquisa, mas não demorou para perceber que não conseguiria nenhum avanço até Gaara estar de volta. Pensado nele, ela percebe que esse seria o pretexto perfeito para fazer uma visita, mas com o Kazekage fora da cidade, a Haruno não vê outra opção a não ser passar tomar aquele dia para si mesma. Ela escolhe almoçar em um restaurante novo como esteve fazendo todas as vezes que teve a oportunidade, já que desde a visita de Ino, ela havia decidido que deveria conhecer Suna melhor e isso inclui conhecer os principais restaurantes e comércios.

Após o almoço, ela caminhou pelo mercado fazendo questão de responder aos cumprimentos usando os nomes dos vendedores porque ela estava se esforçando para apoiar Gaara e ser verdadeiramente a esposa do Kazekage. Quando se cansou, decidiu parar em uma doceira para um chá gelado e uma fatia de bolo. Enquanto Kankuro fazia indicações de bares e boates, Temari mostrava os melhores restaures e doceiras, foi através dela que a Haruno conheceu _Roripoppu._ O café-doceira era um dos lugares mais adoráveis que Sakura já visitou e por isso, ele se tornou o seu estabelecimento favorito na vila.

O lugar é inspirado no estilo oriental mais clássico. As vendedoras usam Kimonos e pares de geta. Seus cabelos são penteados elaborados e a maquiagem completa. Além disso, a decoração é detalhada, repleta de artes, trabalhos em bambu e madeira, há até mesmo uma pequena fonte de água enfeitada com falsas carpas. Mas a parte favorita da Haruno é que eles foram capazes de reproduzir um pé de cerejeira bastante realista e gigantesco o suficiente para ocupar parte da frente do restaurante, por isso, apesar da decoração interna ser maravilhosa, Sakura sempre escolhe um lugar na área externa, sob a árvore rosada que tanto a lembra de si mesma.

\- Aqui está, Hime-sama. - Sakura é distraída de seus pensamentos pela voz suave da garçonete, que assim como as outras funcionárias, é pequena e delicada, combinando com o ambiente. - Bom apetite.

\- Obrigada. - O humor da Haruno melhora consideravelmente quando ela se depara com o seu pedido. Uma fatia generosa de bolo de frutas vermelhas com creme e um chá de pêssego deliciosamente gelado.

A garçonete faz uma pequena revência antes de sair, mas a essa altura, Sakura já está tão acostumada com a formalidade que mal nota. Sua atenção está totalmente voltada para o prato a sua frente e sua boca se enche d'água, quando ela dá uma garfada e fecha os olhos em deleite.

\- Eu sabia que você também não ia mais conseguir deixar esse lugar. - A Haruno abre os olhos já querendo sorrir, porque reconhece a voz rapidamente.

\- Você também precisa sentar aqui e pedir uma fatia desse bolo, Temari. - A loira sorri e rola os olhos, mas faz exatamente o que a rosada sugeriu.

Sakura tem que usar todas as suas forças para resistir, mas só se entrega a sua fatia novamente, quando Temari está com exatamente o mesmo pedido diante de si também.

\- Eu sei que o Kankuro se esforçou muito naquela lista com praticamente todos os bares de Suna-

\- Em ordem alfabética.

\- Em ordem alfabética. - Sakura ri e repete. - Mas a sua indicação definitivamente supera todas as outras. Eu amo esse lugar.

\- Eu também! - Ambas sorriem uma para a outra e mergulham em mais uma garfada.

Mas o sorriso da loira dura menos que o de costume.

\- Kankuro é tão inacreditavelmente estúpido. - Temari diz com a voz baixa, deixando morrer completamente a alegria de alguns instantes. - Essa viagem é uma loucura.

\- Não vai acontecer nada, Temari. - Sakura responde, mas o seu tom de voz deixa claro que ela também está tentando convencer a si mesma. - Eles voltarão em segurança.

Ambas trocam um olhar de cumplicidade, sabendo que a mistura de sentimentos em seus peitos é a mesma. A ansiedade e preocupação, disputando espaço com a confiança que elas têm nos dois.

\- E você já está morrendo de saudades do maridinho? – A loira provoca e em seguida dá outra garfada em seu bolo, triste porque a fatia já está no fim.

\- Só fazem dois dias. – Ela ri. – Mas sim. Quero que eles voltem logo.

\- A essa altura eles já devem ter chego à Vila. – As duas trocam um olhar. - Quero ouvir a história de novo quando voltarem. Ela me traz muitas lembranças boas.

\- Sua mãe com certeza foi uma mulher incrível.

Temari sorri melancólica. Ao contrário do seu irmão ruivo, lembrar da sua mãe não a fazia estremecer em culpa, mas sim sorrir de saudades.

\- Ela era. É realmente uma pena que Gaara nunca teve a oportunidade de conhecê-la. – Ela se move de repente como se lembrasse de algo muito importante. – Ai meu Deus eu nem se quer lembrei!

\- O que foi? – Sakura pergunta assustada enquanto vê Temari fazendo contas com os dedos.

\- É verdade. Se tudo ocorrer como planejado, eles voltarão exatamente no aniversário do Gaara!

A rosada se surpreende de verdade, principalmente por estar casada há meses e não fazer ideia de que o aniversário de seu marido estava tão próximo. Sakura sempre foi grande fã de aniversários, seu humor muda drasticamente e ela se anima abrindo um sorriso gigantesco.

\- Ai meu Deus! Nós temos que fazer uma surpresa para ele!

\- De jeito nenhum! – Temari responde imediatamente, com os olhos arregalados. – Não tem nada que Gaara odeie mais do que o dia do seu aniversário. Não é à toa que você não fazia a menor ideia.

\- Mas-

\- Vai por mim, Sakura, isso não é uma boa ideia. Antigamente... – Ela faz uma pausa, sentindo-se mal ao se lembrar daquele tempo. – Bem, esse sempre foi um dia muito difícil para ele.

\- Mas tudo está diferente agora, quem sabe...

\- Ele ainda se culpa pela morte da nossa mãe. – Temari diz com a voz baixa, brincando com as pedras de gelo do seu copo.

Um silêncio tenso toma a mesa conforme Sakura compreende perfeitamente o que a loira está dizendo e ainda mais, entende o porquê de o ruivo ser tão contra o dia do seu próprio aniversário. Ela abaixa o olhar, tentando entender o porquê coisas terríveis acontecem às pessoas boas.

\- Não foi culpa dele. – A Haruno murmura sentindo a súbita necessidade de defendê-lo, ainda que Temari não tenha feito acusação alguma.

A loira ergue os olhos depressa e rebate um pouco ofendida. – Eu sei disso! Todos sabemos, exceto ele...

Sakura morde o seu lábio inferior, mas o surpreende com próxima declaração de Temari

– Ela já estava doente antes dele nascer. Acho que foi por isso o parto tão prematuro e porque ela não resistiu...

\- Como assim?

\- Eu não sei. Não me lembro bem, mas lembro que ela só ficava deitada, com os olhos cansados apesar de ainda sorrir. Haviam muitos médicos e estranhos em casa, mas não sei explicar o que aconteceu.

Sakura pensa por um instante e decide mudar de assunto quando percebe que o quanto o humor da loira caiu com aquele assunto.

\- O que ele costuma fazer no dia do seu aniversário?

\- Mesmo depois de deixar de ser um Jinchūriki ele costuma fica sozinho. Ano passado foi a primeira vez que conseguimos convencê-lo a descer para o jantar...

\- Entendi... – A rosada fica quieta por um instante pensando em como poderia ajudar seu marido. – Mas tantas coisas aconteceram esse ano, acho que seria a oportunidade perfeita para começarmos novas tradições.

Temari sorri concordando, definitivamente um casamento era uma mudança mais que drástica e se havia alguém capaz de alcançar o ruivo, com certeza, era Sakura.

\- Não sei o que você está planejando, mas não consigo imaginar a nossa casa cheia de balões e convidados surpresa jogando confete nele.

As duas compartilham uma risada e Sakura morde o lábio pensativa.

\- Se tem uma coisa que eu sei sobre meu irmão, Sakura, é que é mil vezes mais fácil alcança-lo com gestos significativos do que com grandes surpresas. Aliais, Gaara definitivamente odeia surpresas.

\- Isso eu já percebi. – Ela dá um gole em sua bebida. – Talvez eu consiga pensar em alguma coisa especial, afinal ainda temos algum tempo até que ele volte...

\- Quem sabe um presente entre quatro paredes... – Temari murmura levando o copo até a boca, mas sua própria risada a interrompe ao ver Sakura erguer os olhos depressa visivelmente constrangida. – Eu estou brincando, cunhadinha.

\- Esse tipo de comentário é esperando do Kankuro, mas você Temari... – Elas riem juntas.

\- Eu certamente vou pensar em alguma coisa. – A rosada diz depois de algum tempo, encarando o céu um pouco menos radiante do que de costume.

* * *

Havia muito tempo desde a última vez que o Kazekage atravessou o deserto, mas graças a época de chuvas, o desafio tornou-se um pouco menos torturante. Ainda assim, seus músculos estavam doloridos e a cabeça latejante por aguentar tanto tempo sob o Sol.

A Vila da Rosa ficava ao Norte de Suna, um dia inteiro de viagem pelo deserto e mais meio dia de caminhada pelo terreno árido que circunda o deserto e finalmente os irmãos avistam os portões da Vila. Tudo é ainda mais cor-de-rosa do que Gaara se lembrava, a vila foi construída completamente baseada na flor misteriosa. Suas cores, que variam em todos os tons de cor-de-rosa conhecidos, estão estampadas no portão e nos emblemas espalhados pelo vilarejo. Há um único guarda sentado despreocupadamente de lado de fora do portão que se move depressa, pulando de susto quando avista o Kazekage e o seu irmão parados diante dele.

\- B-Bom dia, Kazekage-sama. – Ele faz uma reverência rápida e desajeitada, provavelmente custando a acreditar que viveria para encontrar o Kazekage pessoalmente.

\- Bom dia. – Gaara responde. – Eu vim para uma reunião com Hiroshi-sama.

\- Certo, certo. – O guarda é desastrado e desajeitado, mas abre os portões depressa. – Shin, fique de olho. Vou acompanhar o Kazekage-sama até a mansão.

Um garoto certamente novo demais para o cargo acena animado e toma o banco onde o guarda estava sentado até então. Os irmãos trocam um olhar quando cruzam os portões, vila a dentro, colocando-se imediatamente em alerta.

A cidade é pequena e consiste basicamente em uma avenida principal rodeada de lojas que leva a uma mansão similar a um pequeno palácio. As casas estão espalhadas dos dois lados e Gaara consegue ter uma boa visão da extensão da vila. É um pouco mais que meio dia e os comércios estão todos abertos, porém as ruas estão estranhamente vazias. Era se esperar que houvessem ao menos crianças correndo e barulho como o centro de Suna, porém está tudo quieto demais.

\- Por aqui, chegaremos em breve.- O guarda diz com a voz trêmula, um tanto envergonhado.

Gaara avista a escultura da flor assim que chega ao fim da avenida. É gigantesca e certamente seria uma fonte se não estivessem em um território tão desértico. As pétalas se desdobram e caem até o chão, como se estivessem abrindo-se para o seu expectador, exatamente como na história que Temari havia contado. Há pontos brilhante no seu interior, provavelmente vidro refletido pelo Sol, mas que dá a impressão de que um néctar dourado, mais uma vez, como na história. Seja lá quem tenha desenhado a escultura foi fiel até o ultimo detalhe do conto.

Contornado a obra, eles seguem para o pequeno palácio. O Kazekage sempre teve dificuldades para entender como o fundador da vila teve dinheiro o suficiente para construir algo tão grandioso em uma vila tão pequena. As demais casas são simples e entram em contraste com a enorme mansão, como se ela não fizesse parte da paisagem. Eles observam o jovem guarda abrir as portas da casa, assim como havia feito com os portões da vila, e segue a diante, mostrando o caminho.

O ruivo realmente surpreende-se com o que vê. O salão principal com toda certeza já teve dias melhores. O que antigamente costumava ser uma gloriosa sala de reuniões, agora não passa de um salão parcialmente vazio, como uma obra inacabada. Os irmãos trocam um olhar, confusos. Há uma única mesa de madeira, grande como a que Gaara tem em sua própria sala de reuniões, mas está velha e desgastada. Na ponta, do lado oposto está Hiroshi Kazai, mas definitivamente não é quem o Kazekage esperava encontrar. O Hiroshi sentado é o filho de mesmo nome do antigo ancião responsável pela Vila da Rosa. O rapaz é ainda mais novo que o próprio Kazekage, está sentado de maneira desleixada e segurando uma garrafa de saque. Quando o ruivo e seu irmão, sorri e tenta se levantar com alguma dificuldade, claramente embriagado.

\- Kazekage-sama! – Ele grita, embolando-se na palavra e com o tom de voz irônico – Sejam bem-vindos a minha cidade... Ou pelo menos o que sobrou dela.

Mais uma vez, Kankuro e Gaara trocam um olhar, sabendo imediatamente que nenhuma ajuda ou informação poderia ser obtida com este garoto.

\- Sayuri! – Hiroshi grita de repente e rudemente. Uma jovem, delicada e com roupas elegante surge de uma sala adjacente.

\- Sim, Hiroshi-sama? – Ela murmura com a voz baixa, como se estivesse com medo de dirigir-se a ele.

O rapaz a observa por um segundo de cima a baixo e depois rola os olhos, como se a presença da moça, por algum motivo, o irritasse.

\- Cuide dele. – Em seguida, ele segue pelo mesmo caminho de onde ela veio.

Se Gaara fosse um homem um pouco mais orgulhoso, como toda certeza, teria reagido de forma violenta diante de tamanho desrespeito com o Kazekage, mas ele permanece inabalado, mais do que acostumado a ser tratado de maneiro tão rude. Kankuro, por outro lado, bufa e cruza os braços sem conseguir acreditar no que acabou de presenciar.

\- Sejam bem-vindo. Kazekage-sama- A pequena moça faz uma reverencia ainda mais exagerada e seu rosto fica vermelho rapidamente. - Olá, meu nome é Sayuri Magato, estarei ao dispor para ajuda-los.

\- Obrigado. – O Kazekage murmura. – Tudo o que precisamos é de um pouco d'água e um lugar para pernoitar.

\- Sim, senhor. – A moça responde depressa ainda mais vermelha, principalmente por não esperar que o Kazekage fosse utiliza um tom de voz tão gentil com ela.

Mais uma vez, os irmãos seguem sua guia mansão a dentro. Ela volta a fala, com a voz tão baixa, novamente, como se estivesse com medo e move-se de maneira mecânica, certamente desacostumada a formalidade que se esforça para dirigir-se aos irmãos.

\- Sinto muito, não estávamos esperando a sua visita, mas ficamos extremamente felizes por honrar-nos com a sua presença. – Ela faz uma pequena pausa e acrescenta. – Ainda mais em tempos como este.

A moça arregala os olhos e engasga, claramente arrependida do seu próprio comentário.

\- Da última vez que estive aqui o Sr. Kazai ainda estava no controle da vila.

\- Sim. – Sayuri abaixa os olhos. – Ele faleceu há mais de um ano. Seu filho esteve em seu lugar desde então.

Os três caminham pelos corredores, que assim como a sala de reuniões, estão vazios e ainda mais sujos, como se não tivesse recebido o cuidado necessário. Eles sobem as escadas, reparando que o descuidado é ainda mais perceptível. Sayuri os guia até um quarto gigantesco, porém que não contém nada mais que alguns móveis, incluindo duas camas.

\- Sinto muito, este é um dos nossos melhores cômodos. Espero que possa servi-los adequadamente.

\- Não se preocupe. Estamos apenas de passagem e decidimos que seria uma boa ideia passar a noite aqui... – Kankuro responde, deixando claro a incerteza na sua última frase.

\- Com certeza, ficamos felizes em recebê-los. – Mas a menina claramente não é tão honesta quanto poderia ser. – Fiquem à vontade, vou trazer um pouco de água.

Com mais uma revência, a moça deixa os irmãos, fechando a porta atrás de si. Kankuro leva apenas um instante antes de se jogar na cama, retirando seus sapatos e começa a tagarelar sobre que diabos aconteceu com a mansão e a vila. Mas Gaara caminha pelo quarto inquieto e quando troca um olhar com seu irmão, Kankuro compreende imediatamente.

" _Não baixe sua guarda. Há algo de errado"_ Ele é capaz de dizer para seu irmão sem que palavras sejam necessárias.

\- Uma única noite. Voltaremos para Suna pela manhã. – O Kazekage diz e seu irmão não pode fazer mais nada além de concordar.

Alguns instantes depois, duas leves batidas na porta anunciam Sayuri. Ela entra timidamente com uma jarra de água e dois copos. Kankuro é quem bebe primeiro, já experiente em detectar qualquer tipo de veneno e acena para seu irmão sem que a mocinha perceba.

\- Sayuri, Kankuro estava me contando sobre a história da vila. É uma lenda muito interessante. – O Kazekage usa seu tom de voz mais gentil e Kankuro segura a vontade de rir, sabendo que o irmão está tentando fazer a moça falar.

\- Com todo respeito, Kazekage-sama, mas não é uma lenda. É a história real da fundação da nossa Vila. – Ela sorri e Gaara tem a certeza que conseguiu o que queria.

\- Você poderia conta-la para mim? – Ele diz, apoiando-se em uma escrivaninha velha. A moça ergue os olhos para ele e desvia o olhar, com o rosto vermelho mais uma vez.

Mais uma vez, o moreno segura a risada, ele sempre teve dificuldades para ver seu irmão usar este seu lado galanteador. Mas sua vontade de rir morre imediatamente quando a voz de sua cunhada surge no fundo de sua mente e um frio percorre sua espinha imaginando o que ela diria se visse seu irmão neste momento.

\- E-Eu acredito que não sou a pessoa mais qualificada para isso. – Gaara dá um suspiro desapontado que incentiva a moça. – M-Mas meu avô sabe contar essa história como ninguém. Seria uma honra recebe-los para o jantar.

Gaara acena satisfeito.

* * *

O Kazekage realmente não esperava que fosse jantar em uma casa de família naquela noite, mas ele estaria mentindo se dissesse que não apreciou cada momento. A única família de Sayuri é o seu avô, um senhor um pouco mais novo do que o pai de Hiroshi seria se estivesse vivo, e certamente é alguém que poderia ajudá-los com a história sobre a fundação da vila. Mas o ruivo, sempre muito atencioso, não deixa de notar nas fotos de família um jovem um pouco mais novo que a moça, mas que em nenhum momento durante a noite, reuniu-se a eles. Após o jantar, os homens se reúnem ao redor da mesa, acompanhados de um copo de sake, um pouco mais forte do que o favorito do Kazekage, mas Kankuro parece confortável com a bebida.

\- Em todos os meus anos de vida, jamais imaginei que serviria um jantar para o Kazekage em pessoa. – Kazuo murmura com a voz rouca.

\- Não temos palavras para agradece-lo pela sua hospitalidade. – O ruivo sorri, verdadeiramente agradecido.

\- Minha neta disse que você está interessado em ouvir a história da nossa vila.

\- Acredito que seria uma ótima forma de passar o tempo, sim. – Ele responde, porém o senhor lança um olhar desconfiado e depois ri.

\- Certo... Espero que esteja confortável, pois é uma história longa e antiga como o tempo...

Pelo canto dos olhos, o ruivo vê seu irmão sorri, sabendo que ele está pensando em sua mãe e provavelmente se lembrando de que era, assim como Temari disse, exatamente assim como ela costumava começar a história. Mas ao contrário de seus irmãos, tudo o que Gaara sente é um aperto no peito que ele faz questão de ignorar e focar no que o senhor está dizendo.

\- Seu nome era Satoru Kazai. Na época era tão moço quanto seu irmão e como todo jovem estúpido, ele resolveu que seria uma boa ideia partir em uma jornada no deserto. O que Satoru, certamente, não esperava era se perder em uma tempestade de areia. – O senhor faz uma pausa e bebe um pouco da sua bebida. – As histórias dizem que foi a pior tempestade já vista, como se o deserto estivesse furioso e descontrolado, louco para descontar sua raiva e soterrando sob a areia qualquer um que ousasse entrar em seu caminho.

\- Satoru pensou que não sobreviveria, mas não era um homem que desistia fácil. Ele enfrentou o deserto, como um cavaleiro enfrente um dragão e por um milagre, foi capaz de esconder-se e sobreviver a tempestade. – Ele continua. – Mas quando o furacão passou e o dia finalmente amanheceu, Satoru estava esgotado e praticamente soterrado. Ele usou suas últimas forças para escavar-se seu caminho sob a areia em direção ao Sol apenas para descobrir que estava completamente perdido.

\- A tempestade mudou todas as dunas e montes, alterando todo o mapa do deserto e seria impossível para Satoru continuar sua jornada, muito menos voltar para casa. – O senhor faz uma pequena pausa, tomando folego e continua. – Ele estava sem água, perdido sob o Sol escaldante. Foi apenas questão de tempo até ele perceber que sobreviver a tempestade foi apenas as portas do inferno. Ainda havia algo muito pior pela frente. Sobreviver ao deserto.

\- Ele caminhou e caminhou, sem direção e sem esperança. Usou até a última gota das suas forças e quando encontrou abrigo sob uma rocha, deitou-se e esperou a morte lhe trazer o alívio. – Kankuro se move como uma criança curiosa em saber a próxima parte da história. – Foi quando mais um milagre aconteceu.

\- Seria impossível dizer se o que Satoru viu aquele dia no deserto foi real ou apenas uma miragem, mas seja lá o que for, foi o suficiente para arranca-lo dos braços da morte. Ao lado da mesma rocha que seria o seu túmulo ele viu a encontrou. A mais bela flor que os olhos do homem já pôde testemunhar. Suas pétalas continham todos os tons de cor-de-rosa conhecidos, misturando-se em uma obra de Deus. A flor de abriu para ele, como se soubesse que diante dela havia um homem pronto para a morte, como um presente de anjos enviados por Deus.

\- Dentro dele havia um liquido dourado como ouro e brilhante como o próprio Sol. O suficiente apenas para um único gole, mas que na boca de um homem sedento aos ossos se fez mar. – Nenhum dos três jovens se move, atentos a envolvente voz do senhor. – Satoru não tinha como dizer o que era aquela flor, muito menos o néctar dentro dela, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de bebe-lo. Mesmo que significasse a morte, nada poderia ser pior do que o que ele já estava vivendo. O rapaz usou seu último suspiro para rastejar-se até a flor e colando seus lábios em suas pétalas, sentiu o liquido correr até sua boca, doce como o beijo da mulher amada.

\- A princípio, ele pensou que tudo não passou a misericórdia de Deus em lhe conceder um gosto adocicado para a sua morte. Mas demorou até Satoru começar a sentir o seu poder aumentando. O liquido dourado era realmente mágico. Ele podia sentir cada uma de suas células reagindo, se agitando e revivendo do pó. Ele sentiu uma explosão dentro de si mesmo. Algo que ele jamais poderia explicar, mas era como jogar combustível em uma fogueira praticamente inválida. – A voz rouca de Kazuo se anima, trazendo emoção para sua narrativa. – De um instante para o outro, um homem moribundo recuperou suas forças com uma rapidez que jamais poderia ser explicada.

\- Satoru teve a certeza que o seu fim não era mais uma certeza imediata. Ele se levantou, cobriu seus ombros, rosto e voltou para o deserto decidido a honrar o beijo da flor. As forças concebidas a ele foram o suficiente para traze-lo de volta para casa. Satoru contou a todos a sua experiência no deserto e embora houvessem muitos céticos, o jovem era rico e influente. Sua palavra não era contestada, até porque de alguma forma, ele havia sobrevivido a uma experiência terrível.

\- A fortuna de sua família era inestimável e foi o suficiente para fundar a Vila da Rosa, que sem dúvidas, serviu como um templo para a flor milagrosa. Satoru fez um único desenho e foi nele que a escultura no centro da cidade foi baseada. Mas durante todo o restante de sua vida, ele jamais desistiu de procurar por ela. Houverem inúmeras expedições pelo deserto, mas ninguém, jamais foi capaz de encontrar mais uma vez a flor que salvou a vida daquele rapaz. – Kazuo dá um gole em sua bebida, seu tom de voz indica que a história está chegando ao fim. – Apenas de jamais reencontra-la, ele viveu uma vida plena, agradecido por alcançar a morte e poder voltar. A vila também era grata e festivais de agradecimento eram celebrados...

Kazou e Sayuri abaixam suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo e o movimento não passa desapercebido pelo Kazekage. – Infelizmente, certas tradições se perdem com o tempo, principalmente quando não há esforço para mantê-las. – O senhor conclui.

\- Hiroshi não é um bom líder? – Gaara pergunta e sente seu coração disparar quando ambos olham para ele em um misto de terror e alerta. – Sinto muito. Não foi minha intenção ofendê-los.

\- Houve várias mudanças quando o seu pai morreu, mas somos felizes. Todos da Vila estão felizes. – O senhor diz rapidamente. – Bem, já essa é a história. Como eu disse, era longa e agora, infelizmente já está tarde.

Os irmãos trocam um olhar rápido. – Sim, mais uma vez, estamos muito agradecidos Kazou-san. Pela comida e pela história.

\- Nós realmente precisamos descansar, afinal partiremos cedo pela manhã. – Os três se levantam e Sayuri ajuda seu avô a se levantar também.

\- Esperem que voltem em breve. A proteção do Kazekage certamente faria bem a esta vila. – Sayuri lança um olhar preocupado para o seu avô.

\- Não se preocupe, Kazou-san. – Gaara diz em um tom de voz que deixa claro que providencias serão tomadas e o senhor corresponde com um olhar que não deixa dúvidas da sua gratidão.

\- Eu os acompanharei até a porta.

Os três jovens seguem até a saída e quando Gaara se despede da moça, ela se inclina em direção a ele e mesmo sem sua permissão o abraça. O Kazekage tem o instinto de se afastar imediatamente, mas para quando sente a moça tocar sua mão e empurrar discretamente para o punho dele um pedaço de papel amassado. Ela treme quando ele aceita e o esconde sob o punho da blusa. Quando ele se afasta, os olhos azuis dela estão marejados e seu lábio treme, seu olhar não deixa dúvidas do pavor que ela sente em tomar esta atitude.

Mais nenhuma palavra é dita.

É somente na manhã seguinte, depois de alguns minutos de caminhada para fora do portão que Gaara sente-se seguro para abrir o papel. É uma foto e o Kazekage reconhece imediatamente o rosto. É o rapaz cuja as fotos estavam espalhadas pela casa. No verso, havia somente duas frases. Uma escrita com tinta preta, com a letra perfeita e a outra em vermelho, quase um garrancho e certamente escrito às pressas.

"09º _Desaparecimento"_ em preto e,

" **A flor é real, não confie em ninguém."** Em vermelho.

* * *

Sakura nunca sabe ao certo o que sentir em dias de calmaria no hospital. O alívio em saber que as pessoas estão seguras e saudáveis em contrapeso com o tédio de não ter o que fazer. Ela caminha pelo corredor da Maternidade como costuma fazer quando não há nenhum caso no qual trabalhar. Há um quê de tranquilidade nesta ala do hospital. O corredor em que está contém duas grandes janelas de vidro, uma de cada lado, que dão vista para os recém-nascidos adormecidos. Com as mãos no bolso do jaleco ela observa cada um deles, já familiarizada com alguns rostinhos. Já havia muito tempo desde a última vez que ela esteve tranquila o suficiente para observa-los, porém nos últimos dias, ela esteve nesta ala mais vezes do que nos últimos meses ao todo. Apesar de adorar observar as crianças que ela mesma ajudou a trazer ao mundo, a Haruno estaria mentindo se dissesse que esse é o único motivo pelo quando ela esteve tantas vezes na Maternidade. Seu coração palpita cada vez que ela percorre o corredor inteiro e se aproxima cada vez mais da última porta a direita, que tem sobre ela um grande aviso escrito ARQUIVO.

Desde conversou com Temari a rosada esteve pensando no que poderia fazer para que Gaara sentisse que o seu aniversário poderia ser mais do que um martírio. E depois de muito pensar, ela chegou à conclusão que se pudesse entender um pouco mais o que aconteceu no dia do seu nascimento, ela seria capaz de ajudá-lo ainda mais. Mas isso significava entrar em uma área mais que delicada e que talvez, pudesse causar mais danos do que de fato, ajudar Gaara. E ainda por cima, poderia causa atritos em seu relacionamento, afinal não havia como prever como ele iria reagir quando ela tocasse no assunto.

Sakura tinha que tomar uma decisão.

Ela não poderia dizer quanto tempo fica parada olhando através do vidro, mas pensando na porta ao seu lado quando finalmente decide caminhar até ela e abri-la bruscamente, como quem arranca um band-aid de uma vez. A sala está escura e ao acender a luz, ela percebe que ela é maior do que Sakura imaginava. A rosada suspira e torce para que seja fácil encontrar o que ela tanto procura.

A Haruno faz um agradecimento mentalmente quando nota que apensar de sobrecarregados, os arquivos são altamente organizados e com o coração palpitante, ela logo encontra exatamente o que veio buscar. Ao ver o nome que ela procura, Sakura puxa o arquivo e se surpreende quando percebe que ele é duas vezes maior do que de costume, certamente havia algo o que descobrir.

O arquivo está empoeirado e as folhas amareladas, mas a primeira coisa que a rosada nota é a foto presa a ele com um clips enferrujado. É Karura e ela está sorrindo, Sakura sorri ao mesmo tempo, notando o quanto o sorriso da mulher lembra o do ruivo. Ela leva a pasta até uma pequena mesa e espalhas as folhas sobre ela para lê-las com mais atenção. Não demora até que ela encontre, entre todo o histórico médico, todo o relatório do dia do nascimento de Gaara.

\- Meu Deus... – Ela murmura, com a mão sobre a boca, conforme lê cada palavra e absorve o impacto daquelas novas informações.

* * *

Gaara mal dá um passo para dentro de casa quando sente seu corpo balançar com o impacto de Temari contra ele. Ela está sorrindo e murmura bem-vindos em seu ouvido, fazendo o ruivo sorrir também.

\- Vocês chegaram mais cedo do que eu esperava. – Ela diz logo depois de soltar seu irmão caçula apenas para abraçar o mais velho com a mesma intensidade. – Como foi? O que descobriram?

\- Nada que não possamos discutir amanhã. – Gaara responde, antes que Kankuro possa dizer qualquer coisa e o moreno ri alto.

\- Meu Deus, ele não consegue aguentar nem mais um minuto longe dela. – Seus irmãos trocam uma risada, mas Gaara se limita apenas a um sorriso porque não é algo que possa negar.

\- Ela chegou do hospital agora pouco. E você não ouviu isso de mim, mas também ficou contando os segundos por aqui.

O ruivo permite seu sorrir alagar-se ainda mais e não perde nem mais um instante para seguir para o andar de cima.

Ele não a encontra imediatamente quando abre a porta do quarto e nem quando empurra levemente a porta do banheiro. A banheira está cheia e o cômodo perfumado pelos sais de banho, mas ela não está lá. Ao voltar para o quarto seu olhar vaga pelo ambiente vazio e para na porta da sacada. As cortinas balançam, agitadas pela janela entreaberta. Gaara desabotoa seu colete e o pendura antes de caminhar até ela, sentindo-se levemente ridículo por se forçar a não correr imediatamente até a sua esposa. Seu estomago está pesado e ansioso como se fosse a primeira vez que se encontram.

Gaara pensou que não havia mais como Sakura surpreende-lo, mas quando ele a vê seu coração dispara e suas pernas vacilam como as de um garoto apaixonado. Ela está usando apenas uma de suas camisetas, que nela fica comprida o suficiente para escondê-la, mas curta o bastante para deixa-lo atordoado. Seu cabelo está preso no topo da cabeça, com pontas soltas que emolduram seu rosto e banhado pelo pôr do Sol atrás dela. Atrás, porque ao invés de olhar para a paisagem do céu beijando as areias do deserto, Sakura está apoiada no parapeito e olha diretamente para ele, com um sorriso travesso e um olhar que não deixa dúvidas.

Ele morde seu lábio inferior antes de caminhar até ela, certificando-se de guardar cada mínimo detalhe daquela cena. Sua esposa é inacreditavelmente maravilhosa. Já se passaram tantos meses e só agora o seu corpo parece totalmente recuperado, as suas pernas estão mais grossas e definidas, os ombros relaxados e sua expressão transmite uma mensagem completamente diferente.

\- Porque demorou tanto, Kazekage-sama? – Ela murmura e apoia suas mãos no parapeito, seu olhar jamais deixando o dele.

\- Sentiu a minha falta? – Se havia algo que Gaara tinha a certeza que jamais se cansaria eram esses jogos de sedução que os dois tanto gostavam de brincar.

\- Mais do que você pode imaginar. – Sakura responde se movendo um pouco e fazendo a manga da camiseta deslizar, deixando-a ainda mais exposta.

\- Eu faço uma ideia. – Sem perder mais um minuto se quer, o Kazekage avança em sua esposa.

Ele a segura pela cintura e a beija com a mesma intensidade que é correspondido, debruçando-a levemente sobre o parapeito. Foram apenas alguns dias separados, mas os dois agem como se fossem anos e o beijo é equivalente. Gaara desliza suas mãos até a barra da camiseta e continua até atingir suas coxas, mas não para e faz o caminho contrário, agarrando sua bunda e pressionando-a contra si mesmo. Sakura perde o folego por um instante e reprime um gemido de surpresa. Ela quer rir, mas Gaara não permite e aprofunda o beijo mais uma vez.

\- Hey, Kazekage. – Sakura sussurra quando os dois param um minuto para recuperar o folego. – Eu tenho algo para você.

\- Eu sei que tem. – Ele sorri maliciosamente e a Haruno o empurra levemente sem reprimir sua risada.

\- Estou falando sério. – Ela segura em seus ombros e desce até que suas mãos encontrem as dele. – É um presente de aniversário.

O olhar do Kazekage muda imediatamente e ele dá alguns passos para trás, mas Sakura não permite que ele se afaste mais.

\- Por favor, me escute. – Uma de suas mãos vai até o rosto dele e ela dá um pequeno beijo no seu marido antes de continuar. - Eu sei que isso é difícil para você, mas tudo o que eu quero é que você entenda o que eu estou tentando dizer.

\- Você fez tanto por mim – Ela continua – Então quando eu vi uma oportunidade de fazer algo por você e não consegui não agir.

\- O que você fez? – Ele pergunta desconfiado.

\- Venha comigo.

Sakura o guia de volta para o quarto, até seu criado-mudo e entrega para ele uma pasta. Gaara reconhece como uma ficha médica, recheada de papéis e exames de imagem que ele abre sem entender. Mas a compreensão o atinge imediatamente no momento que seus olhos identificam o nome do paciente.

 _Karura Sabaku_

\- O que significa isso? – Seu tom de voz é rude, mas Sakura já esperava essa reação.

\- Enquanto você estava viajando eu conversei com Temari...

\- Sakura, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Gaara joga o arquivo na cama e caminha pelo quarto, tentando escapar do assunto, mas a Haruno insiste.

\- Eu percebi que havia alguma coisa errada. – Ela continua. – Temari disse que sua mãe já estava doente antes mesmo de ficar grávida, Gaara.

O Kazekage encara sua esposa enfurecido e ao mesmo tempo surpreso. Revirar o passado algo que o ruivo evitava a todo custo e exatamente por este motivo, jamais teve a curiosidade de entender o que aconteceu no dia que sua mãe teve que dar sua vida pela dele. Na realidade todo e qualquer assunto sobre a sua mãe era algo que Gaara passou a vida evitando e ter Sakura tocando nessa ferida tão direta e abertamente definitivamente não era algo que ele esperava, ou soubesse como lidar.

\- Não! – Ele eleva sua voz de repente, mas isso não faz a determinação no olhar da Haruno diminuir. – Eu não quero ouvir, Sakura. Não me importa o que aconteceu, o passado é algo que eu não posso mudar e algo que eu não posso deixar que me influencie.

\- Isso não é sobre o que você fez, ou algo que o Shukaku te obrigou a fazer. – Gaara olha depressa para ela ainda sem acreditar como Sakura pode ser ousada e direta quando quer. – Por favor, confie em mim, Gaara.

Uma batalha é travada através dos seus olhares até que Gaara suspira fechando os olhos e senta-se na cama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, no mesmo segundo, Sakura está ao seu lado, abraçando-o.

\- Eu não faço a menor ideia do porque ninguém nunca mencionou isso para você ou para os seus irmãos, mas a sua mãe tinha algo chamado Sindrome de Hermansky – Gaara ergue seu olhar confuso para ela. – É uma doença que afeta o funcionamento dos pulmões, intestino, rins e coração. Além disso, pode causar problemas graves de sangramento. É uma síndrome fatal.

\- Ela sabia disso? – Sua voz nada mais é do que um sussurro e Sakura responde balançando sua cabeça afirmativamente.

\- De acordo com a ficha médica, ela descobriu algum tempo depois que Kankuro nasceu. – Ela se move para pegar a pasta atrás deles e entrega para ele resultados de exames. – Tem um relatório psicológico também. Ela sabia que não tinha muito tempo, mas seu sonho sempre foi ter uma família grande, por isso insistiram na terceira gravidez.

\- Mas não foi uma gestação fácil. Temari me disse que ela estava sempre doente, abatida e foi por isso que você foi um bebê prematuro.

\- Isso e o Shukaku.

\- Sim, mas isso foi obra do Yondaime Kazekage. Não sei como seu pai conseguiu ver uma oportunidade de causa um mal ainda maior em uma história já tão terrível.

Gaara dá uma risada irônica, mas sua expressão muda depressa, ficando ainda mais abatida. – Mas porque você está me contando tudo isso, Sakura?

\- Você não entende, Gaara? Você não causou a morte da sua mãe. – Ele tenta desviar o olhar, mas ela não permite, segurando seu rosto dele com delicadeza entre suas mãos. – Ela sempre soube qual seria o seu fim, mas viu nisso tudo a oportunidade de fazer algo maravilhoso.

Ele permanece em silêncio, olhando nos olhos da sua esposa que não consegue segurar e deixa seus olhos marejarem.

\- Você, Gaara. – Ela sorri. – Sua mãe não morreu para que você pudesse viver. Ela te deu vida, para continuar vivendo.

\- Ela te amava tanto que te trazer para esse mundo foi exatamente o que ela decidiu fazer antes de ir e, dessa forma, ela conseguiu realizar aquilo que sempre sonhou. – Ela sente deus dedos ficaram úmidos pelas lágrimas dele. – Você nunca, _nunca_ , deve sentir-se culpado por existir, você é o sonho dela, Gaara.

\- P-Porque..? – Ele murmura sem conseguir entender.

Porque mesmo que a relação dos dois seja exatamente aquilo que Gaara sempre sonhou (mas nunca realmente acreditou que teria), ele simplesmente não consegue entender como alguém é capaz de se importar tanto ao ponto de buscar a verdade por ele. A verdade que cai como azeite em sua ferida mais profunda, agindo como um bálsamo para seu martírio. Sakura pode ter uma ligeira noção do quanto suas palavras o aliviam, mas ela jamais _realmente_ saberia.

\- Eu não estou entendendo. Porque... Porque você fez isso por mim?

\- Como porquê? – Ela cola seus lábios aos dele. – Porque você é o meu sonho também, Gaara.

Ele pensou que ela diria apenas isso e se inclina para beija-la, mas Sakura diz algo que o Kazekage jamais, nem em seus mais loucos devaneios, imaginou que ouviria. Não tão dela, a moça com o coração partido, não tão sincera e genuinamente dito.

\- E porque eu amo você.

Talvez tenha sido a expressão dele, mas ela ri quando ele se afasta de supetão e busca seu olhar depressa.

\- O que?

\- Eu amo você, Gaara. E eu sinto muito que a sua mãe não possa estar aqui para ver o ser humano incrível que você se tornou, mas-

Sem conseguir aguentar mais, o Kazekage avança na sua esposa mais uma vez. Ele a beija com a mesma intensidade de antes, mas ao mesmo tempo, lenta e tortuosamente deixando mais que claro o quanto seus sentimentos estão a flor da pele. Sakura corresponde sentindo o gosto salgado das lagrimas no beijo, ambos estavam chorando e agora estão se beijando e misturando-se como se fossem um só. Ela deita deixando suas pernas para fora da cama, assim como ele e Gaara se debruça sobre ela. O ruivo adquiriu o habito de toca-la o tempo todo enquanto se beijam e Sakura não consegue fingir que isso a deixa a beira da loucura.

\- Você me apavora, Haruno. – O Kazekage murmura no ouvido dela, sua voz rouca e rasgada tanto pelo choro quanto pelo beijo. – Eu te amo tanto que estou enlouquecendo.

Sakura treme sob ele, sentindo um misto doloroso de euforia com pavor e entendendo perfeitamente o que ele está querendo dizer. Porque que é um momento exorbitante e os sentimentos extasiantes demais para serem seguros, como uma overdose que leva a morte. É praticamente impossível explicar como algo tão maravilhoso pode soar como armadilha que os deixa com o coração batendo na boca. Exatamente como o canto de uma sereia, uma _loucura._

\- Eu _preciso_ de você, Gaara. – Sakura consegue dizer.

Mas ao contrário do que ela imaginava, dessa vez o Kazekage não vai direto ao ponto. Não. Dessa vez vai ser diferente e ela pode sentir que a noite será extremamente longa.

Gaara rodeia suas pernas e suas costas, erguendo-a em seus braços. Juntos, caminham até o banheiro e o ruivo a coloca no chão, sem jamais deixar de toca-la. O ar do banheiro está úmido, bem mais quente e de repente a única peça de roupa que Sakura está usando torna-se demais. O calor a domina, e suas pernas tremem sem deixar claro se é pelo ar abafado ou pelo Kazekage a sua frente.

É Sakura quem se move primeiro, mas ignora sua própria roupa e avança na do ruivo. O olhar que trocam é intenso e claro, sem deixar dúvidas sobre o que está para acontecer e o quanto os dois querem isso. Ela solta a fivela do seu cinto e puxa o couro, aliviando a pressão ao redor da cintura dele. A rosada então se abaixa e Gaara fecha os olhos quando sente as mãos dela no seu osso do quadril. Ela ergue a barra da sua camisa, expondo a região abaixo do seu umbigo e deposita um beijo lento e quente bem ali. Mas ao contrário do que ele pensou, ela sobe ao invés de descer um pouco mais e faz questão de manter os lábios sobre ele conforme explora cada um dos seus músculos do seu abdome. Suas mãos carregam o tecido enquanto sua língua se delicia com a sua pele. Ela pode ouvir Gaara suspirar e senti-lo tremer com espasmos incontroláveis conforme ela avança. Ao chegar próximo a sua cabeça, ele mesmo se livra da peça de roupa e a puxa para um beijo. Eles tropeçam em si mesmos e se movem até Sakura sentir a pia em suas costas. Gaara a ergue, sentando-a com as pernas abertas, onde ele não demora em se encaixar.

Dessa vez é ele quem se move. Seus lábios se movem depressa, em perfeita sincronia com a sua língua. Ele alcança sua orelha e segue para o seu pescoço, alternando entre beijos, lambidas e mordidas. Sakura devolve com a mesma intensidade e enrosca seus dedos no cabelo vermelho, puxando-o quando decide que é a sua vez de provocá-lo. A rosada ergue suas pernas enroscando-as ao redor dele e não consegue segurar seu próprio gemido ao senti-lo tão firme contra si. As mãos do Kazekage já são mais que experientes em explorar o corpo da Haruno e por isso avançam sob sua camiseta. Do quadril seguem para as costas e alcançam seu lugar favorito bem depressa.

Sakura arqueia seu corpo, apoiando sua cabeça no espelho quando Gaara envolve seus dois seios ao mesmo tempo, massageando-a sob a roupa. Ele os segura com firmeza, ocupando-os em suas mãos perfeitamente, aperta e faz movimentos circulares ainda sem tocar seus mamilos, torturando-a exatamente do jeito que a leva a loucura. Em menos de um segundo, ele se livra da camiseta e suas mãos estão de volta, segurando-a com propriedade. Sakura morde seu lábio e o cora quando percebe que Gaara a admira, olhando seu corpo de cima a baixo.

\- Você está me envergonhando, Kazekage-sama. – Ele sorri não pelo só pelo o que ela disse, mas também pela ousadia do pronome em um momento como esse.

\- Não é vergonha que eu quero fazer você sentir hoje, Haruno.

Sakura enche os pulmões para respondê-lo, mas engasga com o ar quando Gaara lambe seu mamilo sem nenhum aviso. Ela arqueia seu corpo novamente, oferecendo-se para ele e Gaara aceita o convite, mas dessa vez, ele trabalha lentamente, querendo aproveitar cada centímetro da Haruno e se diverte com a total consciência do quanto a provocação a enlouquece. Ele chupa seu seio direito enquanto aperta o esquerdo, massageando-o em um ritmo torturante. Sakura murmura palavras desconexas, usando suas pernas para mantê-lo tão perto quando possível e suas mãos para explorar as curvas perigosas que os ombros dele formam. Ele se move e deixando sua boca partir para o lado esquerdo, Gaara decide aumentar o ritmo, sugando com um pouco mais de brutalidade. Sakura geme alto, uma mistura de dor e prazer, e agarra seu cabelo ruivo completamente rendida. Gaara continua, circula seu mamilo com a língua e agarra o peito para firmá-lo em sua boca, chupando-a com vontade. Sua mão é insolente do outro lado, massageando-a em círculos e brincando com seu mamilo sem nenhum pudor.

Sakura sente suas pernas trêmulas, sentindo que pode atingir o clímax apenas com o que ele está fazendo com seus seios. Ela fecha os olhos e com a cabeça apoiada no espelho, se concentra no movimento da língua dele em seu mamilo. Naquela outra noite, ela não conseguiu aguentar por muito tempo, mas agora faz questão de segurar-se e desfrutar as habilidades do ruivo. Ele a chupa e tortura com os dentes, alternando entre um seio e o outro. Sakura tem a certeza de que nunca ficou tão excitada em toda sua vida e tudo que Gaara está fazendo é brincar com seu corpo, ela nem se quer consegue imaginar como será se entregar completamente a ele.

O ruivo a lambe do mamilo até o pescoço e enfia sua mão no cabelo rosado, puxando-a para beija-la. Sakura corresponde, sentindo-se repentinamente tonta de prazer, mas o corpo quente do Kazekage a desperta rapidamente. Seus braços vão ao redor do pescoço dele e ela firma o aperto com as pernas, pressionando-o contra seu corpo seminu e nesse momento Sakura tem a certeza que nada no mundo a faria cansar de ter o corpo de Gaara contra o seu. Seus mamilos eriçados tocam o peito dele e o ruivo aperta suas coxas com força, forçando-a contra a sua ereção. Sakura arfa contra a boca do rapaz, quando ele repete o movimento, provocando-a com investidas ousadas mesmo com tanta roupa dividindo-os. No último movimento, Gaara a puxa para fora da pia e Sakura tem que abaixar suas pernas, para se firmar no chão.

Dessa vez, é Gaara quem desce.

Ele lambe rapidamente cada um de seus mamilos e continua, ajoelhando-se de frente para ela. Sakura arfa e segura seu cabelo ruivo, olhando-o de cima. Ele beija sua calcinha úmida e as pernas da Haruno tremem tanto que ela tem que se apoiar na beira da pia. Gaara se desfaz da última peça de roupa que a cobre lentamente, exatamente como seus demais movimentos, fazendo Sakura questionar se tortura é o principal objetivo da noite. Havia muito tempo desde a última vez que Sakura esteve completamente nua na frente de outra pessoa, mas estar com Gaara é natural e seu corpo queima, desesperado pelo toque dele. Ele se demora um instante olhando-a e ergue seus olhos. Sakura está vermelha e morde seu lábio, mas acima de tudo está desesperadamente ansiosa e isso o faz sorrir satisfeito. Ainda com os olhos colados nos dela, ele a beija, um beijo leve, mas que faz Sakura suspirar e seus lábios tremem em expectativa. Seus olhos praticamente imploram pelo fim da tortura e quase rindo, ele decide concede-la. O ruivo agarra sua perna direita e coloca sobra seu ombro de repente, encaixando-se exatamente onde Sakura queria. Sua língua é ardilosa exatamente como ela imaginou que seria e a penetra de uma vez, sem dar a Haruno nenhuma chance de se preparar um pouco mais. Ela geme alto e sente suas pernas falharem, mas Gaara a apoia. Assim como foi com seus mamilos, sua língua é espetacular trabalhando para leva-la depressa a loucura. Ele não hesita em se aprofundar e o coloca seus lábios para trabalhar também, chupando-a de um jeito que Sakura jamais imaginou que seria possível. Quando ela pensa que seria impossível melhorar ainda mais, ele a penetra com dois dedos enquanto massageia seu clitóris com a língua. A essa altura, Sakura se quer faz som algum, ela apenas fecha os olhos, segurando o cabelo do ruivo e abre a boca em silêncio rebolando contra a língua dele. Ela atinge o clímax em tempo recorde porque Gaara é simplesmente o cara mais habilidoso com quem ela já esteve.

Ele abaixa sua perna e se levanta limpando sua boca. Sakura está trêmula e ofegante, sem saber exatamente o que a atingiu, mas sorri em êxtase. O Kazekage começa a desabotoar sua calça mas a Haruno o interrompe.

\- Esse é o meu trabalho, Kazekage-sama. – Ele ri alto sem saber quando essa mulher dissimulada encontraria o limite.

É quando Sakura se dedica a tirar as últimas peças de roupa dele que Gaara sente um leve arrependimento de a ter provocado tanto durante a noite. Sakura é muito melhor nesse jogo, ela se move com habilidade, tocando-o exatamente nos lugares certos para deixa-lo sedento, mas sem jamais satisfaze-lo completamente. Ela lida com os botões e o zíper e desliza tudo de uma vez, tocando-o o tempo todo.

Ao terminar ela se levanta, olha para ele e então, percebe que pela primeira vez, eles se encontram completamente nus um de frente para o outro. Os dois reservam alguns instantes para admirar um ao outro, seus olhares vão de baixo a cima e quando se encontrar sorriem ao mesmo tempo. Sakura morde seu lábio para segurar uma risada. Por incrível que pareça, dessa vez ela não está constrangida, mas sim, extremamente feliz e ainda sem compreender como pode sentir-se tão à vontade com Gaara. Ele ergue sua mão, ela aceita e é conduzia para a banheira.

O banheiro do Kazekage é diferente de qualquer outro que Sakura já tenha visto. Além de gigantesco é construído como se fosse um banheiro e ao mesmo tempo uma sauna. A banheira é grande o suficiente para comportar os dois com facilidade e ao redor dela há um deque de madeira com diferentes níveis. A Haruno se surpreende quando seus pés tocam a água e ela percebe que ainda está quente, mesmo depois de tanto tempo esperando por eles. Há mais vapor nesse canto do banheiro e conforme ela afunda na água quente, sente seus músculos relaxarem instantaneamente. Gaara está logo atrás e suspira quando também sente a quentura da água. Eles levam um instante para se acomodar e o ruivo tenta puxar Sakura para sentar em seu colo, mas Haruno ri.

\- Vire de costas. – Ela diz conforme se debruça sobre a beira da banheira para alcançar uma espoja.

Gaara obedece e deixa escapar mais um suspiro quando sente Sakura molhar a esponja e despejar a água quente em seus ombros. Ela usa a esponja e sua mão para massagear os ombros do Kazekage, afastando seu cabelo ruivo quando alcança o pescoço. Gaara arqueia suas costas quando sente os mamilos da Haruno tocando sua pele e os lábios dela quente como a água logo atrás de sua orelha. A rosada se apoia na beirada da banheira e puxa o Kazekage consigo, posicionando-o entre suas pernas. Ela se move lentamente, derramando com cuidado a água em seu marido. Seus lábios e mãos trabalham em sincronia, tocando toda pele que puderam alcançar. Gaara suspira e permite que Sakura o explore com cuidado. Ela molha seu peito e move a espoja com delicadeza, avançando provocante. Quando alcança seu quadril, abandona a esponja e mergulha suas mãos em direção ao alvo. Gaara geme já sem forças quando Sakura agarra seu pênis latejante. Ele é quente mesmo sob a água morna, duro e robusto. O Kazekage pende sua cabeça para trás, descansando-a junto a Haruno e fecha os olhos com a boca aberta de prazer. Não é a primeira vez que a rosada faz algo do tipo, mas Gaara é diferente de qualquer outro. Ela dá algumas investidas e ouvindo Gaara gemer baixo próximo ao seu ouvido, Sakura sente vontade de sorrir. Ela é barulhenta e não faz questão de esconder o prazer que está sentindo, mas Gaara é contido, discreto e desfruta em silêncio, como se estive em um transe. Ela pode sentir seu pênis latejar e o ruivo move seu quadril um pouco mais depressa e Haruno sente seu corpo reagir também. Suas pernas ainda estão tremulas, mas seu âmago começa a esquentar mais uma vez. Gaara se move depressa e espirra a água da banheira para fora quando se move de repente e inverte suas posições, colocando a Haruno sentada em seu colo. Sakura quase ri, mas ele não permite, beijando-a profundamente. Ela pensou que ele fosse agir depressa mais uma vez, mas não. Gaara a beija se recusa a avançar mais do que isso, o beijo é lento, apaixonado e o suficiente para acender a Haruno ainda mais. Ele toca seus mamilos já sensíveis e suas costas, tomando-a em seus braços como uma fortaleza. Sakura o beija conforme suas mãos fazem um carinho delicado em seu rosto e puxam seu cabelo para trás.

\- Feliz aniversário. – Ela sussurra tão doce e pela primeira vez, em toda sua vida, Gaara realmente acredita que é um dia feliz.

\- Eu amo você, Sakura. – Ele diz mais uma vez, embora não houvesse dúvidas.

\- E eu amo você, Gaara. – Ela responde acenando com a cabeça, dando a ele a permissão que o ruivo tanto deseja.

Gaara a penetra completamente e de uma única, mas lento e delicado, deslizando devagar para dentro dela, sem pressa alguma, mas com uma precisão que faz a Haruno arquear seu corpo e fechar seus olhos extasiada. Ela se apoia na borda da banheira e Gaara segura sua cintura com firmeza. Eles demoram um instante para se ajustar a pressão, mas Sakura começa a se mover logo, agitando a água conforme se impulsiona em direção a ele. Ambos arfam e mais uma vez, a Haruno não faz questão de segurar seus gemidos. Gaara é grosso e as primeiras investidas são um pouco dolorosas, afinal havia muito tempo desde a última vez que Sakura esteve com alguém, mas a dor se esvai depressa e a Haruno é inebriada por um prazer sem igual. Eles se movem em sincronia e Sakura tenta abrir seus olhos para olha-lo, mas Gaara descobre seus mamilos mais uma vez e quando a rosada pensa que não havia como aumentar seu prazer, o Kazekage prova o contrário. Gaara não é capaz de se segurar quando vê o corpo da Haruno tão arqueado, expondo seus seios que pulam deliciosamente conforme ele a penetra. Ele não se demora em provar um deles, chupando-o enquanto ouve a rosada gemer ainda mais alto e aumenta a velocidade das suas investidas.

A água da banheira se move agitada, espirrando para todos os lados e molha o chão abaixo. Gaara se move, interrompendo o contato por um instante e surpreende a Haruno, ao ergue-la para fora da água e deita-la sobre o deque de madeira. Ele se debruça sobre ela e não demora para recomeçar, agarrando suas pernas, para deixa-la ainda mais exposta e a penetra mais uma vez. Sakura perde o folego e esparrama suas mãos na madeira, buscando algo para se firmar, mas suas mãos batem contra o degrau de madeira, fazendo-a sentir-se encurralada de maneira uma maravilhosa. Gaara se move depressa, penetrando-a com vivacidade e geme baixo provando o maior prazer que já sentiu. Sakura é inacreditavelmente maravilhosa, apertada contra ele, úmida e quente. Seu corpo é sem igual e se contorce em direção a ele, fazendo Gaara querer provar um pouco mais de cada centímetro dela. Eles deslizam um contra o outro, uma dança alucinante e sincronizada e os segundos parecem desacelerar a cada investida. Sakura sente seu interior se contorcer, sabendo perfeitamente que, mais uma vez, está perto de atingir o clímax. Os espasmos nascem abaixo do seu ventre e correm para todos os lados, alcançando depressa seu ápice. Sem demora, ela sente todo seu corpo tremer e latejar, pulsando contra o Kazekage até finalmente gozar sem conseguir encontrar voz para gemer.

Gaara arfa sentindo-a gozar. Agora bem mais úmida e quente o Kazekage abandona sua última gota de autocontrole e segura-se no degrau de madeira para penetra-la mais depressa. A Haruno mal consegue respirar, envolvida pelo seu orgasmo e sufoca prazerosamente com as investidas ainda continuas do Kazekage dentro de si. Ela está ainda mais sensível Gaara se move sem piedade, segurando suas pernas para mantê-la exposta. Sakura sente seu corpo adormecer, consumida pelo prazer e sem forças, sente o Kazekage fazê-la gozar mais uma vez, mas dessa vez, juntos. Ele jorra quente dentro dela e Sakura mas consegue distinguir o seu calor do dele. Ela nunca havia gozado duas vezes dessa forma e seu corpo lateja entorpecido. Gaara respira ofegante, sentindo suas forças se esvaírem e seu corpo esmaecer, mas completamente inebriado pelo prazer.

Eles levam um segundo para se recompor e deslizam juntos de volta para dentro da banheira. Sakura nunca ficou tão agradecida por seja já lá qual for a tecnologia que mantém a água quente e sorri conforme a água morna envolve sua pele. Gaara a posiciona entre suas pernas, apoiando-a em seu peito e envolvendo-a com seus braços. Seu cabelo rosa está seco e as pontas úmidas e Gaara esconde seu rosto no emaranhado de fios. Ela treme contra ele, e o ruivo sorri sabendo seu corpo ainda reage ao orgasmo.

\- Você é incrível. – Ele murmura sentindo seu próprio corpo trêmulo também.

A Haruno sorri, mas não responde, completamente sem forças e cada vez mais embaída de sono.

Gaara se move para alcançar a esponja e repete os mesmos movimentos que ela, encharcando e despejando a água morna na rosada. Sakura quase dorme conforme ele lava o seu cabelo, mas ela se obriga a despertar e se vira, sentando no colo do Kazekage para ajudá-lo com o seu banho também, afinal, exatamente como ela havia pensando a noite seria extremamente longa e ainda há mais por vir.

* * *

 **Reviews são bem vindos :)**


End file.
